PAY THE MAN
by Beauredelle-in-mess
Summary: UA Moderne. Tulio et Miguel, deux escrocs à la vie facile se retrouvent depuis un certain temps menacé par Cortès et ses hommes. Préférant fuir pour ne pas se faire attraper, ils voyageront, feront de nombreuses rencontres, et surtout découvriront le véritable visage du Mal. Le passé des uns revient, la mort arrive maintenant, et le futur, droit devant sur l'insatiable route.
1. 0 - Du bluff et de la vodka

**13/08/2017**

 **Chapitre 10, corrigé et publié !  
Il est court, navré pour l'attente, je m'active à écrire le prochain !  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à partager, et exprimer votre ressenti ^w^/**

 **Merci aux gens qui suivent encore cette fic, et bonne lecture à vous, les nouveaux comme les anciens !**

* * *

 **0 - Du bluff et de la vodka**

« Attends-moi là, attends-moi là qu'il disait... ».

Sûr, il n'était pas du genre rancunier. Que son pote le fasse mourir de froid dans un hiver des plus rudes pour gagner leur croûte, passe encore. Que son associé oublie de lui laisser les clefs de la bagnole afin qu'il puisse attendre tranquillement à l'intérieur et sans craindre les engelures, il avait vu pire. Néanmoins le fait qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer dans cette foutue piaule et lui faire remarquer à voix vive, ça, ça le faisait grimacer. Son associé de tous les jours était à présent à négocier avec de très gros clients et il n'avait guère la tête de s'occuper de bagatelles en ce moment même.  
Alors il préféra rester adossé contre le mur de l'énorme pavé de béton abandonné en pleine campagne, aux alentours de l'autoroute. Il réajusta son bonnet sur ses oreilles et se frotta énergiquement les mains avant de les remettre rapidement dans les poches.

Ça allait prendre le temps qu'il faudra mais son associé ne sortirait pas d'ici avant de les avoir sucés jusqu'à la moelle. Cela pouvait prendre un quart d'heure, trois heures ou le reste de la nuit. Il ne partirait pas sans lui, question de principe. Puis à vrai dire, c'était toujours lui qui avait les clefs de la bagnole.  
Il demeurait légèrement anxieux quand il s'agissait de le laisser prendre les plus gros risques à sa place, pourtant il se rassurait que son pote était un sacré diplomate, aussi rusé que lui et ils demeuraient toujours aussi compétents pour se sortir indemne des situations les plus alambiquées. Un éternuement le prit d'un coup. Il passa un revers de manche pour s'essuyer le nez, renifla et se mit à regarder le ciel. Noir. Pas la moindre petite étincelle illuminait les cieux ce soir. Quelques touches de blanc valsant dans les airs, virevoltant dans les vents aiguisés pour redescendre avec grâce sur le tapis blanc que l'hiver avait façonné.

Le blondin se souvint alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques maigres jours avant de fêter la naissance du Christ. À proprement parler il ne l'avait jamais célébré, ça restait une bonne occasion de festoyer devant un succulent buffet, passer un bon moment avec les gens qu'on aime, recevoir des présents... Enfin le folklore. Il redoutait qu'il ne puisse pas fêter Noël cette année-là et si tel fut le cas alors ce sera une première pour lui. Cela lui resterait en travers de la gorge.  
Il y avait intérêt que son associé revienne avec le sourire aux lèvres, défilant tel un Césarion avec sa récompense. Faute de ne pas avoir de sécurité sociale à son nom et de choper la crève à poireauter dehors en plein mois de décembre, il espérait vraiment que son pote allait se magner. Il avait bien envie de lui crier tiens ; cependant il préféra juste pestiférer dans son for intérieur car s'il devait faire une remarque à son collègue le chevelu alors qu'il traite affaire, là, ça allait chier dans le ventilo. Et ce n'était pas son regard de chien battu qui allait changer quoi que ce soit, oh non.

_ Attcchhaa !

« _Madre de dioooosss..._ » se plaignait-il.

Ce fut chose confirmée dès à présent, il allait passer Noël sous sa couette avec pour compagnie une boîte de paracétamol.

 **-X-**

Le Fold était pourri. Peut-être pas pour les autres, sûrement pour lui. Et il enrageait car il avait une si bonne main. Il n'en laissa rien transparaître. Il dissimulait toutes ses réactions et ses émotions dans une boîte scellée au plus profond de son esprit. Il ne bluffait que très rarement mais le résultat en valait la peine. Le russe à sa droite lança une somme identique à celle de la grosse blinde. Règle d'or numéro une : toujours se méfier de celui qui parle ou mise en dernier. Généralement c'était toujours à cette place que le joueur peut mener les autres en bateau.  
La quatrième carte fut déposée sur le tapis. L'un des russes tiqua, soulevant timidement un de ses sourcils. Il ne savait pas s'il bluffait ou non, toujours est-il que la situation lui semblait digne d'intérêt. Mais l'espagnol ne mangeait pas de ce pain. Il y avait un risque majeur d'élever sa mise lors d'un Turn, durant cette étape la main de ses adversaires pouvait se perfectionner. S'il n'avait pas les 9% de chances d'améliorer sa main, alors les autres pouvaient en bénéficier. Il lui suffisait d'une reine pour toucher à la couleur au pire s'il avait qu'une paire, un kick tel qu'un roi ou un as pouvait se montrer hautement dissuasif.

_ Señor, fit un russe à la barbe épaisse et à la voix bourrue.

L'espagnol réfléchit pendant quelques maigres secondes. Il prit une grande inspiration et un air solennel, défiant son interlocuteur du regard.  
Suivre ou se coucher, telle était la question. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop donné pour endormir la méfiance de ses adversaires, devait-il perdre encore ? Pourtant la possibilité de gagner cette enchère colossale s'offrait à lui. Couleur, le quatrième joueur perdait même avec sa paire de dames. Le risque guettait le troisième qui pouvait l'emporter avec une double paire. Lui, il n'avait pas misé gros. Sans doute par manque de confiance, il n'était pas rare d'être réticent pour une paire de quatre.

_ Donnez moi un peu de temps, demanda t-il sur un ton qui ne plût pas aux russes. Cela sonnait presque comme un ordre à leurs oreilles.  
_ Nous vous en avons donné ! fit l'un d'eux en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant trembler les piles de pièces de monnaie sur le tapis vert.

Douze maigres pour-cents volaient au dessus de sa tête. Était-ce réellement un bon coup de miser alors qu'il y avait quasiment neuf chances sur dix que la reine ne tombe pas ? Et même six chances sur dix d'ailleurs car il savait que le dernier joueur misait tout sur une paire de dames pour rentabiliser son coup. De toute manière, la River ne lui sera pas favorable.

_ Je suis, et je relance de soixante mille pesetas, affirma t-il en poussant près du tiers de son maigre tas restant au milieu du tapis.  
_ Piotrrrrrr..., fit l'un des russes en convoitant le tas de son ami.  
_ Je me couche, répond t-il dans sa langue maternelle.  
_ Comment ça tu te couches ?

Haussement d'épaules.

_ Tu fais pas chier et tu relances, se leva t-il brusquement de la table en hurlant. Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!  
_ Da da ! fit-il en jetant une bonne partie de son butin, craignant la colère de son supérieur.

 _Ah ah, quels magouilleurs... !_ L'espagnol – seul parmi une bande de quatre russes, un donneur et trois joueurs - savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas merder avec ces gens-là, surtout quand vous avez passé votre vie à prendre sur le coin de la tronche dans l'ancien bloc de l'est. N'empêche que cette nouvelle variante du Texas Hold'em à trois joueurs contre un avait ses avantages. Le trio à pensée commune en devenait plus facile à déchiffrer. Les cartes elles non. Compter les cartes restait une chose que seul un surdoué émérite pouvait aisément se permettre et tout le monde n'était pas en capacité de rivaliser avec les ressources cognitives et mentales de Stephen Hawkins. Les mathématiques ne sont pas une science exacte comme de nombreux gens le croient encore, il existe un facteur à ajouter à l'équation et il n'est rien d'autre que la marge d'erreur humaine. Cependant plus on effectuait des calculs souvent, plus on devenait performant, moins souvent on se trompait. Le poker, comme pour tous les autres jeux de bluff, nécessitait un entraînement de la sorte. À force de jouer, il connaissait les combinaisons clés, les bonnes probabilités durant les étapes phares et enfin ce qui se cachait dans les mains de ses adversaires.

Tulio ne comptait pas les cartes. Il les sentait, il les devinait.  
Le donneur plaça la River. Il n'eut pas la couleur, mais le dénommé Piotr parvint à afficher deux paires de 4 et de 10. Il prit son butin, le sourire défiant le visage impassible de Tulio qui venait de se faire enlever quatre-cent soixante treize dollars d'un coup et ne lui restait que cinq liasses. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la devise de la rouble pour se faire une estimation de ce que ses adversaires allaient empocher. Toutefois ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui, la peseta faisait figure d'une faible monnaie par rapport à l'imposant dollar américain. Entre enchaîner les statistiques de réussite et faire le calcul des devises, son cerveau entrait dans une ébullition longue et pénible. Il n'avait jamais exécuté les deux à la fois et sa migraine persista.

_ Et dire que votre patron me vantait vos mérites, je suis quelques peu déçu...  
_ A vrai dire, monsieur, l'homme que vous mentionnez à l'instant n'est plus mon patron depuis fort longtemps.  
_ C'est assez étrange car il me parle souvent de vous.  
_ Oh, s'exclama t-il en arborant un sourire aussi carnassier que celui d'un requin. Vraiment ?  
_ Et je pense qu'au train où en sommes, je crois que votre patron ne va plus parler de vous, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras collectif qui donna la nausée à Tulio. Il se massa les tempes en espérant que cela rafraîchira ses synapses, le bruit le dérangeait particulièrement. Une des raisons pour laquelle il laissa son acolyte à l'extérieur car s'il venait à mettre son grain de sel il le tiendrait personnellement pour responsable. Le premier joueur lança la petite blinde, le suivant la grosse et ainsi de suite. Ce fut à son tour et sa mise pré-flop allait être très piètre. Il s'apprêta à pousser un soupir en relançant l'équivalent de cinq-cent dollars mais il ne le fit pas. Une poignée de coups retentit, rapides, secs, saccadés. Le donneur se leva, alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un blond frigorifié, le teint virant à un beige violacé, les lèvres gercées.

_ Bonsoir, je suis avec Tulio, grelotta t-il.  
_ Si c'est pour jouer vous arrivez en retard ! le blâma le grand russe baraqué.  
_ Oh seigneur, se lamenta Tulio qui put enfin pousser son soupir.  
_ J'veux juste lui parler cinq secondes ! Promis ça sera pas long.

Le russe s'écarta, le laissant passer. La piaule n'était qu'une petite demeure en ruine, mal isolée dont la toiture avait déjà été bouffé par la pluie et les termites. Le parquet grinçait d'une note aiguë à chaque fois qu'il fit un pas, les murs à l'ancienne tapisserie fleurie art-nouveau dévoilaient leurs fissures. Restait pour mobilier une belle table, des chaises, des tapis par quinzaine et un canapé poussiéreux qui avait dû faire figure d'ermite au sein de la décharge municipale. Il n'aimait guère ce lieu. Même sans pour autant voir ce que faisait son ami et une bande de russe à l'intérieur, l'odeur de la magouille véhiculait abondamment. Lorsqu'il fit face à son collègue d'une tête et demie de plus que lui, il sentit une sorte de légère appréhension qui se renforça lorsqu'il vit le regard des russes se braquant contre lui. Il sortit un sourire timide sur son visage et fit un vaste coucou de la main pour saluer les joueurs de la table. Par la suite, il se rendit compte que son geste demeurait ridicule, surtout que personne ne lui rendit la pareille.

_ Qui c'est le chétif ? demanda la tête du groupe avec un accent très prononcé.  
_ C'est mon collègue, confirma Tulio. Il était censé attendre dans la voiture et...  
_ Ben pour de la piaule, c'est de la piaule ! C'est joli tous ces tapis dis donc, c'est pour enrouler des macchabées dedans ou bien ?  
_ Je ne sais strictement pas ce qu'il fait ici, termina Tulio désespéré de l'attitude de son associé qui ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par les soviétiques de pure souche.  
_ Ce que je fous ici ?! Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé les clefs, je me les gèle sérieux !  
_ Bon, bon, excuse moi, fit Tulio en fouillant la poche de son pantalon vert-gris foncé. Il le lui balança et le blond eut un large sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de s'installer confortablement sur le siège passager avec le chauffage.  
_ Eto nich'go ! fit un russe en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ce n'est qu'une brise légère, et si vous tenez tant que ça à vous geler, venez dans mon isba au beau milieu de la toundra, ça vous fera les pieds !

Il y eut un silence cinglant et le blond, toujours tenant les clefs de l'auto dans sa main, arborant la moue lui répondit :

_ Sans façon merci.

Il préférait infiniment se saouler à la vodka dans son appartement plutôt que traîner là-bas. Tulio finit par s'énerver, se leva et poussa son coéquipier à la porte.

_ Bon Miguel, c'est très gentil de passer nous rendre une petite visite mais là, nous avons une partie à continuer. Alors je te serai gré de...  
_ Eh, il a disparu où le beau paquet que t'avais tout à l'heure ? T'as rien perdu j'espère ! le coupa t-il d'humeur plus taquine que son compère.  
_ Monte dans la voiture je ne serais pas long ! le réprimanda t-il en haussant d'un ton.  
_ Roh, c'est bon ! rouspéta le blond à voix basse, toujours en train de râler... !

Prenant la peine de s'assurer qu'il monte dans la voiture, il allait l'accompagner jusqu'au seuil de la porte. Lorsque Miguel monta à bord du véhicule, Tulio lui adressa un mauvais regard. C'est alors que l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations mentales débuta. Rencontrant les yeux courroucés de son acolyte, il s'exclama une sorte de '' Mais quoi ?! '' muet en ouvrant la bouche, montrant distinctement la mine du parfait choqué. Il pensait à quel point il était dingue que son camarade ne lui accorde que trop peu de crédit à sa confiance. Comme s'il allait tout faire capoter, bon sang, il lui avait donné son blé à miser c'était pour qu'il le joue et non pas pour se faire engueuler comme un gamin. En plus il n'avait touché à rien, rien ! Par une petite gestuelle très démonstrative Tulio lui confia que s'il touchait au klaxon ou au poste radio, ça allait chauffer pour lui en rentrant, pognon empoché ou pas. Miguel enleva son bonnet en laissant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles, croisa les bras contre son torse, mis les pieds sur le tableau de bord et se mit à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux – mis à part les yeux de chiots abandonnés, cela va de soi - : il bouda. Ce fut la énième fois environ que Tulio se disait que ce dépit venant de chez lui était réellement inutile. Ça ne durait jamais de toute manière et quand bien même, la tronche de Miguel certifiait qu'il ne fallait même pas qu'on le prenne au sérieux. Il claqua alors la porte et retourna s'asseoir parmi les autres joueurs, un peu excédé du culot de son acolyte.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser du comportement inopportun de mon collègue, reprit-il enfin en raclant sa gorge.  
_ Da, je comprends vous savez. Il n'est pas facile de confier son argent à un homme qui perd quatre-vingt cinq pour-cent de la recette initiale.  
_ Raison de plus pour terminer ça au plus vite. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Si je rentre vraiment les mains vides, je vais me faire tuer auprès de mes créanciers, donc je vais miser minime pendant cinq manches encore et après je pars avec ce qu'il me reste.  
_ Et vous croyez qu'il va vous rester quelque chose mon petit ?! s'esclaffa le supérieur.

Une grande vague de rire s'empara alors de la pièce, une sorte d'hilarité qui vous glaçait le sang lorsque vous étiez au centre de l'attention. Tulio resta parfaitement de marbre. Néanmoins son collègue Miguel, qui n'avait pas suivi le cours de la partie, se faisait la remarque qu'ils devaient sacrément s'amuser pendant que lui mourrait de froid depuis tout à l'heure. Tulio était loin de s'éclater. Il n'appréciait par le côté lunatique et provocateur de ses adversaires. Le supérieur et le donneur arrêtèrent progressivement alors que le Piotr, lui repartit dans un fou rire de plus belle. Le chef lui rendit un regard totalement désinvesti de lumière et quand il s'aperçut que la rigolade était terminée, il se tut soudainement.

_ TU TE CROIS DRÔLE PEUT-ÊTRE ?! se mit à beugler contre le donneur.

Il hocha négativement de la tête, la sueur au front. Tulio fut assez secoué par la beuglante et serra les dents.

_ VEUX-TU QUE JE TE DÉFENESTRE POUR QUE TU TE CALMES ?!

Pas de réponse venant de l'abruti de service.  
Réflexion faite Miguel, qui n'eut pas grande peine à épier la conversation, craignait dorénavant un petit peu pour la vie de son confrère.

_ RÉPONDS ! menaça t-il d'un point sur la table.  
_ Non, non, non...  
_ Bon, souffla t-il avec animosité. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre la partie.

Tulio sentait arriver l'embrouille à plein nez et rester plusieurs heures à la même table avec un panel de gens hystériques et très agressifs ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Aussi devait-il s'y mettre enfin sérieusement. Il ne semblait plus qu'être un asticot à leurs yeux et jamais ils ne se douteraient que Tulio devienne aussi redoutable en fin de soirée. C'était toujours son éternelle stratégie lorsqu'il jouait avec des inconnus. Au départ ils naviguaient sur une mer calme, paisible, à peine brumeuse et sans qu'il prévienne surgit un monstrueux Léviathan engloutissant leurs mises.

Miguel se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le siège qu'il trouvait par la suite inconfortable au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente. Le chauffage commençait à redonner vigueur à ses membres endoloris, hélas il avait attrapé froid bien avant cela et ses sinus se bouchèrent petit à petit. Il avait bien vu que Tulio perdait beaucoup et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il mijotait l'inquiétait. Pour sûr il lui faisait confiance, pourtant rester dans une pièce close remplie d'individus peu fréquentables susceptibles de cacher des kalachnikovs dans un monticule de tapis ne rendait pas la perspective des plus rassurantes. Aussi envisageait-il de démarrer le contact pour faire chauffer le moteur à bloc, au cas où ils devraient prévoir un départ plus que précipité.  
Il se pencha alors vers le côté conducteur et entreprit sa manœuvre, soudain la porte de la piaule s'ouvrit. Miguel crut d'abord à son acolyte puis il vit un puis deux, trois russes sortir à l'extérieur. Ils entamèrent une conversation mouvementée dans leur langue commune. Apparemment ils étaient sur les nerfs, Miguel préféra alors rester caché dans la voiture encore un bout de temps. Par la suite ils rentrèrent à nouveau, leurs visages comparables à un bloc d'asphalte. Miguel se releva docilement et n'attendit pas une seule minute de plus avant d'allumer le contact et à prendre le volant. Il était à la fois excité à l'idée que son collègue lui ramène le magot et très angoissé s'il ne devait pas courir assez vite. Il garda alors une main ferme sur le frein à main et se dit que la conclusion à toute cette histoire n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Tulio mirait ses adversaires prenant à nouveau position à leur place respective. Pendant ce temps-là, le donneur ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Son sourire demeurait à peine imperceptible mais ses yeux brillaient de fébrilité. Un énorme tas de liasses reposait désormais devant son nez et il dormait dans une valise noire prête à être scellée à double tour. S'il n'avait pas dû conserver son sang-froid usuel durant ses interminables parties de poker, il leur aurait ri au nez certainement. Dernier tour, Flop, il allait enfin retourner ses cartes.  
 _Dix de carreau, dame de cœur, parf..._

_ Un instant !

Il leva un œil circonspect vers le donneur. Le chevelu aux yeux bleus eut un doute concernant leurs intentions.

_ Veuillez échanger vos cartes avec le voisin de droite.  
_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Tulio un peu froissé du sous-entendu.  
_ Faites.

Il ne pipa mot et s'exécuta, chaque joueur donna sa main à l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite. Il savait désormais à qui profitaient sa dame et son dix et à qui il manquait une paire de valets assortis. Il poussa un râle intérieurement : _ces enfoirés savaient qu'il savait_ ou tout autre phrase bateau du genre. Il avait calculé son coup avec minutie et devait à présent recommencer. Normalement il devait tomber une reine dans le flop et il avait perdu cette chance. Ses probabilités de réussite furent passées de quarante six pour-cent à seulement dix. Cette nouvelle le déstabilisa particulièrement et il n'était pas assez informé sur le terrain pour dominer le jeu par le bluff. Il se concentra sur les cartes afin d'éviter les regards des autres joueurs qui serait en mesure de le déboussoler davantage.  
De toute manière quand on y était, on y restait. Il allait annoncer sa mise quand le donneur prit à nouveau la parole.

_ Messieurs, je propose pour ce dernier tour d'exécuter un tapis.

 _Bordel de dieu..._ Il fallait que cela soit le seul coup qu'il n'avait pas pu préparer que ce moment charnière débarquait à l'improviste, sans faire partie de ses calculs. Il était mal, indubitablement mal. Compter sur le destin l'avait aidé jusque-là, il espérait franchement qu'il pouvait encore remettre son devenir entre les mains d'une quelconque divinité qui aurait cure d'un joueur de Texas Hold'em. Il vit le tas du chef dégringoler dans la valise et le reste s'ensuivit avec. Tulio garda son sang froid, fronça les sourcils et décida de se joindre lui aussi à cette ultime manche.

_ Ma foi pourquoi pas, cela reste une très bonne idée. Finissons en vite et bien, acheva t-il comme s'il eut donné la sentence à un condamné.

La première carte s'abattit et tel qu'il l'avait prédit il s'agissait d'une dame. Une lourde frustration l'envahissait. Une double paire, une flush il fallait à tout prix qu'il ait une belle main sinon tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'à présent n'aurait servi à rien. L'espagnol n'en fut que dégoutté par la suite des événements. Un cinq et un huit.  
 _Joder de mierda !  
_ En plus l'autre avait dû en profiter avec sa dame, maintenant il avait une paire. Durant le Turn, le dix de pique tomba. Maintenant, cet enfoiré avait une double paire. Sa double paire. Ouais, ils avaient bien mijoté leur coup avec le donneur hein ! Il était juste à deux doigts de péter un câble devant une pareille injustice. Mais son cœur resta prêt à lâcher lorsque la dernière carte glissa suavement sur le tapis vert. Il tenta de se préparer psychologiquement et envisagea différents moyens de récupérer son argent, la tension grimpa en flèche, sa jambe trembla, il serra le tissu de son pantalon de sa main.  
La River s'exhiba après une seconde qui parut être impérissable. Il eut un sacré choc et il n'était pas prêt à s'atténuer.

_ Ah ah, double paire de dix et de dames ! Il semblerait que je remporte tout ce soir ! lança un russe en affichant sa main, ses camarades affichèrent une expression blême. Au moins le pot restait dans la bande.  
_ Alors señor, on s'est déjà couché ?

Tulio prit alors une de ces cartes entre son index et son majeur, prête à être retournée.

 **-X-**

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche à la fin ?_ se demanda Miguel qui en avait sa claque d'attendre. Son mal de tête n'arrangeait guère les choses. Il restait certain que s'il actionnait le klaxon en boucle, l'autre arriverait deux fois plus vite que d'habitude, certes pour l'engueuler mais bon c'était le résultat qui comptait non ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte à gants sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur dont il ne tenait pas à s'en servir. Toutefois si l'occasion devait se présenter alors il devra faire ce qu'il faudra faire sans se poser de questions. Miguel demeurait un homme qui serait incapable de causer le moindre mal à qui que ce soit et rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient mis dans un état de colère tel qu'il venait à dialoguer avec ses poings. Quand une situation devenait trop épineuse, il préférait s'éclipser avec son pote et le butin que de prendre des risques inutiles. Cependant quand il fallait en prendre, il choisissait de payer les conséquences pour les autres. Miguel était ce genre de gars ultra-spontané à la conscience enfantine qui lui disait d'agir pour ce qui lui semblait être juste sans trop tenir compte du reste.  
 _Ah ! Enfin.  
_ Un sourire illumina son visage, il disparut bien vite quand il vit son compère détaler comme un lapin. Il ne prit pas le temps de monter à l'avant, il ouvrit la portière et s'y jeta à l'intérieur avec la valise. Miguel se crut le chauffeur de taxi de série B ainsi.

_ Démarre, bon sang démarre ! lui ordonna t-il.  
_ J'ai bien fait de faire tourner le moteur ! s'exclama t-il en baissant le frein à main et démarra à fond de cale. Les pneus peinèrent et glissèrent dans la neige, crachant une tempête d'eau gelée et boueuse à l'arrière. Il donna un coup sec de volant qui les firent sortir du trou dans lequel ils étaient embourbés. Tout à coup, le rétroviseur éclata en mille morceaux de verre. Ils tressautèrent à l'unisson, paniqués.

_ Quoi ?! Mais ils avaient autant de flingues ? s'écria Tulio étonné.  
_ Hé, je voulais te le dire mais vois-tu, tu m'avais un peu foutu à la porte !  
_ Fonce vite avant qu'ils nous crèvent les pneus !

La voiture dérapa, l'absence des chaînes ne les facilitait pas tant que ça. D'un coup, elle s'arrêta de tournoyer et ils purent partir par où ils étaient entrés auparavant. Tulio jeta un regard en arrière et put remarquer un russe qui le suivait encore à pied avec sa mitrailleuse à la main. Il se baissa suffisamment pour éviter qu'une quelconque balle siffle au-dessus de sa tête. Miguel alluma les phares de l'automobile et poussa un gros soupir. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient atteindre l'autoroute principale et seraient hors d'atteinte de ces brutes élevées au froid et à la vodka.  
Parmi tous les russes qu'ils auraient pu rencontrer, ils devaient évidemment tomber sur ceux pas commodes, confirmant tous les clichés. Tulio ne les avait pas choisi par hasard. Cette bande était une connaissance de son ancien chef, il devait collaborer pour mettre au point des plans à but lucratif et pas forcément légaux. Pas étonnant qu'ils puaient le blé, il n'y avait qu'à constater la splendeur de leur costume et le prix qui allait avec.  
Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson, rigolèrent, se tapèrent dans la main, la soirée fut une pure réussite. Les lampadaires plantés le long de l'autoroute éclairèrent un chouïa l'intérieur de la voiture, la route était désertée de tout conducteurs, ils se sentirent bercés par une mélodie non-audible, une fatigue causée par une retombée de pression.  
Tulio ne s'était pas fait prier pour commencer à compter le butin jeté dans la précipitation, en vrac dans la valise. Miguel lui lança un sourire dans le rétroviseur intérieur, lui conseillant d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés pour faire le bilan. Avec cette obscurité, il allait se bousiller les yeux dans le noir.

_ J'en sais rien, il doit bien en avoir pour huit millions huit de pesetas ! Et encore, il en reste au fond.  
_ Whoua, ça nous fait combien en dollars ?  
_ Bah, grosso modo ? J'pense qu'on est pas loin des soixante-dix mille.  
_ T'es sérieux là ? Autant que ça ?! laissa t-il éclater sa joie, ses yeux verts pétillaient.  
_ Ouais à l'aise, valida Tulio en passant habilement à l'avant du véhicule sur le siège côté passager. Avec les vingt mille qu'on a de côté, ça nous fait un peu plus de quatre-vingt dix mille.  
_ On a jamais été aussi proche des cent mille ! C'est génial !

Tulio lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en ricanant puis s'appuya contre la portière de la voiture. Il déprima docilement dans son coin quand une voix au coin de son esprit lui répliqua qui lui manquait à peu près le triple de la somme. Il allait bientôt passer un cap, le plus dur restait à faire se convint-il. Miguel s'arrêta de sourire, observa son compère et se fit cette considération subite à voix haute : '' Attends, ça craint quand même ! ''.

_ De quoi ?  
_ On a réuni que le tiers de la dette en deux semaines !  
_ Quoi tu trouves pas ça assez bien de dénicher douze millions et demi de pesetas en deux semaines ?  
_ Euh, si mais il ne nous reste à peine une semaine pour trouver le reste.

Court silence.

_ Oui en effet, ça craint un peu.  
_ Un max, tu veux dire, surenchérit son collègue.  
_ Oh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Normalement c'est toi qui n'en as rien à cirer des détails et c'est moi qui me fais le sang d'encre.  
_ Ben excuse-moi, j'ai mal à la tronche. Je suis enrhumé.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il prédominait une chaleur excessive dans la voiture. Tulio s'occupa de baisser le chauffage et les vitres de l'auto afin d'aérer.

_ Tu me passeras le volant quand on arrivera à Caceres ?  
_ Ouais, pas de soucis, commença t-il à bailler. On s'arrêtera prendre un café, j'ai les yeux qui commencent à piquer.

Leur duel s'était déroulé à trois cent deux kilomètres de leur domicile. Bien que Miguel affirme qu'il exécutera la moitié du trajet du retour, il n'en fera pas le tiers même s'il portait toute la bonne volonté du monde avec lui. Tulio était heureux. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi ensommeillés, ils auraient pu faire la bringue pour incruster cet instant dans leur mémoire. Le chevelu ailes de corbeaux tâta les poches de son pantalon, sa bouche se crispa néanmoins maugréa un juron. Il avait oublié ses clopes dans la piaule. Miguel ne relevait pas sa maladresse, de toute manière il ne fumait plus depuis un moment. Il fouilla dans la poche avant de son gilet noir affublé par-dessus une chemise bleu de chine à manches longues retroussées. Il y découvrit une carte. Le valet de cœur. Il le tendit à son ami.

_ Hey, Miggy ! Prends-la, c'est cadeau !

Le blond prit la carte tout en tenant le volant. Tulio avait l'habitude garder les cartes comme un trophée qu'il remportait à chaque partie, à chaque fois il dérobait la carte qui scellait la fin du jeu. Elle gagnait en prestige surtout quand la victoire avait été remportée sur un tapis final.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, carré ?  
_ Brelan. Miguel, cette carte vois-tu est la preuve formelle que Dieu existe réellement.  
_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas plutôt la chance qui t'a infusé sur le coup ?  
_ Oui, bon... Si la chance existait réellement je n'aurais pas appris à compter les cartes, confia t-il un peu réticent. Puis compter aux cartes ce n'est pas tricher, c'est juste accroître les chances de gagner rien de plus.

Miguel rangea la carte dans la poche de sa veste. Un nouveau silence se posa parmi eux. Le blond finit par ricaner dans son coin. Tulio leva un sourcil et lui demanda quelle était la cause de ce rire de débile. Il releva la tête de son volant et le regarda d'un air soudainement sévère, imitant lamentablement un accent de l'est.

_ « Veux-tu que je te défenestre pour que tu te calmes ?! » - honnêtement, j'ai cru que t'allais voler !

Il se mit à nouveau à éternuer bruyamment, déviant légèrement la trajectoire du véhicule sur la route.

_ Je pense que si tu ne me donnes pas le volant bientôt, on volera certainement droit dans le fossé.


	2. 1 - Une dent pétée, un coffre pillé

**I - Une dent péteé, un coffre pillé**

 **-1-**

Il souleva une page de l'agenda, fixa intensément le chiffre inscrit au stylo rouge entouré de nombreuses fois, insistant sur l'importance du tas. Et deux jours plus tard, il espérait qu'ils ramèneraient une somme tout aussi colossale. Ils avaient jusqu'au six janvier pour ramener les trois-cent milles dollars à leur quémandeur. Aujourd'hui nous étions le vingt-trois. Il soupira de plus belle quand il sut que son réveillon de Noël allait tourner au vinaigre à cause de broutilles pareilles. Miguel le referma d'un coup sec puis se gratta la jambe avec son pied nu. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire plus de mal. Il rangea l'agenda qui remplissait confortablement sa tâche de livre de comptes. Soit : l'argent sale qui rentrait, l'argent blanchi, l'argent volé, et enfin l'argent à rendre. Évidemment ce fut la partie la plus délicate et la moins drôle du lot – dans un tiroir de la cuisine, préalablement planqué derrière une plaque en bois faisant office de fond de meuble. Ne savait-on jamais si les flics prennent l'idée saugrenue de fouiller l'appartement. Miguel posa ses mains contre ses hanches, contempla l'appartement et se fit le topo de la journée :

 _'' J'aime pas laisser Tulio se débrouiller seul, mais bon après tout il risque rien et si c'est pour que j'attende dans le froid c'pas la peine ''_.  
 _'' J'en ai marre de me shooter à l'ibuprofène, connerie de fièvre ''_.

Le trois-pièces était parfaitement clean. Certes, quelques bricoles traînaient toujours par-ci par-là, néanmoins dans l'ensemble tout restait propre. Lors de l'achat, il n'était pas aussi rutilant. De la poussière en veux-tu en voilà, des trous de souris nichés dans la salle de bain – dont le bac à douche fuyait lamentablement, les joints incrustés de moisissures. La laine de roche pendait lamentablement au plafond, les vitres branlaient à la moindre rafale de vent. Une véritable piaule de junkies. L'ancien propriétaire était parti en dépression. Lorsque Miguel et Tulio avaient fait l'état des lieux pour la première fois, le propriétaire était sorti en poussant un cri faiblard. La dame de l'agence immobilière aurait voulu faire de même, pensaient t-ils, compte tenu de sa réaction quand elle respira l'air chaud, poussiéreux et abominable, comme si des vêtements imbibés de lessive avaient moisis dans une machine à laver.  
Au départ ils s'étaient contentés de chercher un logement décent. Séville est une destination touristique et majoritairement étudiante. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le marché du logement flambe, les demandes grimpaient en flèche pour atteindre des pics monstrueux. Un appartement quatre-pièces classique de cinquante-cinq mètres dans le vieux Séville coûtait autour de cent douze mille pesetas ( par mois en étant locataire ), maintenant il fallait s'imaginer ce même appartement quelques mois plus tard, lorsque les étudiants entraient en fac, universités et autres. C'était effarant de voir que certains augmentaient de quarante pour-cent leurs prix en cette saison, et sans parler des cautions qui rimaient avec escroqueries immobilières.

L'appartement miteux qu'ils avaient acquis restait loin d'être onéreux. Question travaux, c'était tout autre chose. De même pour l'ameublement. Pourtant ils s'en étaient sorti avec brio. Retapé grâce à l'argent soutiré d'une famille de viticulteurs plus que fortunée, loué à un montant assez cher, magouillant de droite à gauche, et les voilà propriétaires d'un appartement flambant neuf. Quand ils se réveillaient tous les jours dans une demeure plus que convenable, ça valait la peine de prendre son mal en patience. Avec du zèle ils auraient pu rajouter une baignoire dans la salle de bain. Tulio y montra une certaine réticence que l'on nommait l'éternelle rengaine du budget. Miguel ne trouvant pas la décoration de la chambre à son goût, avait parsemé la tapisserie de posters en tous genre. Bien qu'il ait exactement le même âge que Tulio, ce dernier aurait pu croire que son colocataire n'ait pas quitté la phase de l'adolescence. La majorité du temps, il dormait sur le canapé.  
Miguel avait un mal de tronche pas possible. Et il s'emmerdait ferme. Il se traîna en direction du canapé et alla s'allonger, s'emmitoufler dans sa couette tellement la flemme le possédait. Sa guitare jonchait sur la table basse. Il avait un peu pété les plombs car trois de ses cordes avaient encore lâché aujourd'hui. Évidemment, il aurait été facile d'aller en acheter de meilleure qualité s'il n'avait pas cette foutue fièvre. C'était sans compter sur l'intransigeance de Tulio qui avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de dépenses excessives avant le remboursement intégral de la dette. Nom de dieu, il envisageait ce qu'il aurait pu cramer avec trois-cent milles dollars. Ah, un si beau paquet de blé...

Dans un élan de simplicité, il empoigna la télécommande et parallèlement le temps à l'extérieur se refléta sur l'écran de la télévision. Neige, neige, et neige !

_ Oh nooonnn merde...

À tous les coups cette foutue prise péritel n'était pas branchée. Il se releva à contrecœur, alla chercher les fils derrière le poste tv, débrancha, rebrancha. Rien à faire. Le scotch au bout de la prise ne changeait rien. Il fallait la remplacer.  
Porte qui claque, clefs retombant sur le meuble, veste posée sur le dos d'une chaise. Le collègue était rentré de la chasse. Il se figea encore instant et s'exclama :

_ Quoi, encore cette télé ?  
_ La péritel est morte ! annonça Miguel la voix pesante comme si cette vérité était intelligiblement évidente.  
_ C'est bon, on ira en acheter une autre ! déclara Tulio passablement irrité de l'accueil. Son ami devina sans peine, son rendez-vous s'était mal passé.  
_ Tu t'es fait démasquer ou quoi ?

Il dodelina la tête de gauche à droite, hésitant entre le oui et le non.

_ Ils me tenaient vachement la grappe. On n'a même pas pu entamer la partie qu'ils m'ont mitraillés de questions. Ils étaient trop tendus, y avait rien à en tirer.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, les mains couvrant son menton orné d'un fin bouc noir. Il rumina son aigreur tout en réfléchissant à une possibilité de rattraper le coup si elle devait se présenter. À côté de lui Miguel s'en voulait de lui avoir répliqué sur ce ton désagréable, puis lui demanda si tout allait bien en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tulio se frotta les yeux d'une seule main et reprit du poil de la bête. Il se leva et entama une courte gestuelle.

_ Bon. Ce n'est qu'un coup tombé à l'eau et alors ? J'ai cette liste de tous les sacs à blés traînant avec ce fichu type. À force, on va bientôt tomber sur le jackpot, non ?  
_ Ah oui, sûr. […] J'pensais à un truc par contre, c'est que tes jackpots, ils doivent être géographiquement parlant assez loin, non ?

Tulio ne put le contester, son ami lui fit parvenir la conclusion suivante. La distance allait les ralentir salement sur leur projet. Pour seul signe d'énervement il fit mine de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

_ J'en sais rien ! On fera une sorte de road-trip avec à chaque arrêt un pigeon à plumer, ou je ne sais quoi. De toute manière est-ce que l'on a le choix ?  
_ Non.  
_ Alors ?  
_ Okay, fit-il en haussant les épaules, passant du coq à l'âne. On va chercher la prise ?  
_ Maintenant ?! Il n' y a même pas de match !  
_ J'ai un stock de cassettes en réserve, et je n'utiliserais pas à l'hésiter !

Court silence.

_ Toi, tu as encore de la fièvre.  
_ Roh, allez ! Ne te fous pas de moi parce que je n'arrive pas à aligner quelques mots dans une phrase, râla t-il en faisant une moue digne de celle d'un gosse de cinq ans.  
_ File prendre ta veste avant que je ne change d'avis. Il pèle et mettre le nez dehors à nouveau ne m'enchante guère.

 **-2-**

Parcourir les rues de Séville en des jours frais d'été ravira plus d'un touriste, l'hiver elles combleront les citadins d'un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. De plus la saison des fêtes se faisait clairement ressentir. Les trottoirs étaient bondés de monde, ensevelis d'une sorte de marée humaine toute fébrile diffusant un constant empressement. Le pont Cristo de la Expiracion semblait être tiré d'un décor de conte par la féerie qu'il dégageait, les eaux gelées du Guadalquivir endormies, la poudreuse indolente tombant du ciel. Outre son odeur limoneuse que nous ne vous partagerons pas. Certains auront peut-être la chance même de redécouvrir la titanesque cathédrale de Séville ou encore les jardins de l'Alcazar recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Comme tant d'autres monuments d'ailleurs.  
Ce décor si joyeux le faisait soupirer devant tant de niaiserie. Ils risquaient leur peau pour Noël et pour le Nouvel An, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Déjà que les rues espagnoles étaient très étroites, alors accumuler un beau pâté de neige dans leur rue et le traverser, rien à voir ! Ah oui, ça les rues du Quartier de Santa Cruz, l'été, on y était peinard au frais !

_ J'ai une question. Elle va paraître stupide mais tant qu'à faire.

Tulio, au volant de la voiture se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules en le laissant dire.

_ Il va nous arriver quoi si on rembourse pas cette dette ?  
_ Ah ! s'exclama Tulio entre le rire et l'exaspération. Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes ?

Miguel fit la moue. Il n'avait jamais songé à l'échec grâce à son optimisme récurrent. Il pensait juste que si la situation leur était défavorable autant savoir ce qui les attendait et envisager un plan de secours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'ils vont nous mettre une bonne tape sur le dos et nous dire : '' Oh, mais c'est pas grave les gars, de toute manière c'est pas si important que ça ! ''. Ces types là sont aussi amicaux qu'une porte de réfrigérateur blindé, ne t'attends pas à un quelconque miracle.  
_ Donc ça urge.  
_ Oui Miguel, ça urge vraiment.

Le feu passa enfin au vert. Ils purent quitter le vieux quartier historique pour regagner le centre-ville.

 **-3-**

_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est tout ce monde entassé sérieux ? On se croirait en Chine ! Râla Tulio excédé de rencontrer au moins sept personnes par mètre carré dans les galeries du centre commercial.  
_ Je n'sais pas, répondit Miguel en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être parce que dans deux jours ça va être Noël.

Tulio se tourna vers son compère surpris : " Ah ben t'as le sarcasme facile toi en ce moment ! ''.

_ Parle pour toi, ricana t-il.

Les réprimandes de son homologue, il les supportait environ trois-cent soixante-quatre jour dans l'année sans retirer le temps où ils dorment, où ils ne sont pas ensemble et encore le résultat reste tout à fait conséquent. Miguel restait ici très fébricitant, alors il pouvait se montrer tout aussi désagréable.

_ Bon, cherchons ta foutue prise et partons.

Pas de réponse.

_ Miguel ?

Il se retourna, son collègue avait disparu, volatilisé, évaporé. Déjà que Miguel n'était pas grand, il ne se visualisait même pas la galère de le chercher avec cette foule. Malade ou non, il demeurait pire qu'un gosse celui-là. Il se garda de pestiférer sur son compte et le retrouva un peu plus loin devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Presque le nez collé contre la vitre, semblable à un enfant fantasmant s'empiffrer dans un magasin de bonbons. La bave en moins.  
Tulio se racla la gorge obtenant ainsi l'attention du blond. Celui-ci détacha son regard des magnifiques guitares sèches et acoustiques présentées dans leur étui. Il dégagea rapidement les mains de la devanture, sourit timidement.

_ Il me semble que tu en as déjà une...  
_ Oui mais les cordes ont pété ! sortit-il rapidement comme si une menace planait au-dessus de lui.

Tulio commença alors à froncer les sourcils, le ton de la voix devenant plus grave. Ce prologue aux reproches poussa Miguel à agir, se décidant à sortir son arme favorite. Il abaissa légèrement la tête et ses épaules, la bouche dessinant un maigre arc, ses grands yeux verts s'humidifiant devenant de plus en plus brillants. L'air totalement abattu lui donnait l'apparence d'un orphelin arpentant les rues. Quoique Tulio s'était habitué à ses caprices, n'importe qui se serait ému de voir Miguel faire ses yeux de chien battu avec sa bonne bouille. De plus sa fièvre lui donnait une physionomie peu assurée, fragile. Le plus grand commença à lever son doigt pour donner signe d'un sermon cependant il hésita à ouvrir la bouche.  
Et ils restèrent dans cette même position pendant plus d'une dizaine de secondes. Sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient réellement ridicules.  
Au final, Tulio avait cédé, comme il le faisait toujours du reste. Et encore, Miguel n'avait pas été à fond, il aurait bien pu pourtant. Tulio avait échappé au discours du pauvre gamin qui faisait impasse sur ses présents pour Nöel, il avait laissé Miguel devant le magasin en passant sa main par dessus-sa tête pour montrer qu'il en avait ras la casquette. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Miguel arbora un sourire digne d'un fou joué par Nicolas Cage.

 **-4-**

Quelques mètres plus loin, Tulio passa devant un magasin d'électroménager qui dévoilait une télévision moderne dernier cri, avec toutes les chaînes du câble. Un cercle de personnes s'était agglutiné devant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Une femme mit sa main devant sa bouche, visiblement choquée, une mère cachait les yeux de sa fille, un vieux gueulait : '' Faudrait tous les descendre ces malades ! '' puis vanta les mérites de la peine de mort. Nul doute que cela devait être un fait-divers assez poignant avec à la clef des images plus que gores, ignominieuses. Montrer des corps au public était une chose assez obscène néanmoins il fallait bien faire bouger l'opinion, question que les gens consomment plus de médias. Tulio ne s'en occupait pas davantage. Il estimait qu'il avait assez de problèmes à gérer dans sa vie pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres. Pourtant un détail le fit changer rapidement d'avis. Lui et Miguel avaient acquis une solide expérience de l'instinct et rarement leurs flairs les bernaient quand ils restaient certains d'être sur un bon coup ou de ne pas l'être. Tout en feignant de chercher son article dans le rayon, il prêta une oreille attentive à la une des éditions spéciales.

Apparemment ils avaient pêché un très gros sac dans le canal Alfonso. Peu importe, il voulait un nom. Son doute fut bien vite effacé, sa vigilance mise au qui-vive lorsque l'identité de la victime fut diffusée. Dans la vie, il y avait des choses qui ne sentaient pas bon. Et là, il pouvait même dire qu'il humait l'odeur du macchabée découpé en rondelles comme s'il eut été sur place. Son cœur fit un bond, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir en sécurité. Tulio compris désormais que s'il ne récupérait pas l'argent un peu plus tôt que prévu, la sentence deviendrait beaucoup trop lourde à supporter.  
Il ne lui avait pas fallu deux minutes pour prendre cette prise, passer à la caisse et partir retrouver Miguel fissa. La foule ne lui facilita guère le travail. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et soutenu. Ce préambule ne lui annonçait rien de bon, et pour cause.

 _Oh nom de Dieu... !_

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il _le_ vit. Il espérait d'abord à une hallucination spontanée de sa part, une simple défaillance de ses globes oculaires, la fatigue. Non, c'était bien lui en chair et en os. Tulio s'empressa de se retourner, faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et se mêla à la foule telle une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Son stratagème, bien qu'efficace au premier abord, ne trompa pas l'œil avisé du gros baraqué dont il cherchait à se dépêtrer. Il se précipita vers un ascenseur et appuya aussi bien qu'un cinglé l'aurait fait à sa place. _Bon sang, descend, descend, descend... !  
_ Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Une large main carrée recouverte de cicatrices empoigna subitement son épaule, le faisant frémir. Il n'osait même pas le regarder de face.

_ Tiens, tu m'évites maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?  
_ Non, non, dénia t-il alarmé. Pas du tout, hé je ne vous avais pas vu dis donc !

Il cessa tout de suite son rire de faux-cul quand l'autre arrêta de sourire.

_ Tu nous manques tu sais, on parle souvent de toi.  
_ Ah mais je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas.

L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, la mâchoire carrée, crâne rasé et brillant, très musculeux, le mètre quatre-vingts aisé, la silhouette rectangulaire épaisse, le costume impeccablement entretenu. Il resserra son étreinte, Tulio prit peur d'entendre son épaule craquer.

_ Mais de toute manière tu vas bientôt revenir pour nous donner un beau cadeau. Question de fêter le pot de ton '' départ '' anticipé, non ?  
_ Je n'ai pas oublié.  
_ On s'impatiente drôlement tu sais. Il faut dire qu' _il_ n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'un petit rigolo s'amuse à vider les comptes de ses associés asiatiques...

Là, Tulio savait où il voulait en venir.

_ Et vous pensez sincèrement qu'il s'agit de moi, monsieur Velázquez ?  
_ Qui y a t-il à penser d'un magouilleur de la pire espèce ? Je suis certain, oui, que c'est bien toi. Notre liste de compte a disparue depuis que tu t'en es allé, confirma t-il d'un ton menaçant. Il suffit que tu sortes ton paquet de cartes pour qu'ils te mangent dans la main.  
_ Est-ce seulement de ma faute s'ils veulent jouer avec moi ? Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, se défendit Tulio.  
_ Ne fais pas le malin.  
_ Il y a des témoins, n'espérez pas me faire quoi que ce soit.

Le colosse se tut, stupéfait du toupet de Tulio qui tremblait plus qu'il ne mâchait ses mots. Il en profita pour se dégager puis se positionner volte-face en prenant un ton très résolu et hardi.

_ Je vous dois de l'argent il me semble et vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi tant que je n'ai pas essuyé ma dette de l'ardoise.

Velázquez le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de sourire. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il gardait un net avantage sur ce point. Tulio était rusé, calculateur et il restait l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Pourtant il n'était pas un grand bagarreur. Il préférait fuir avec son butin et se terrer dans son trou pendant une bonne décennie que d'avoir à foncer dans le tas. Atteignant le mètre quatre-vingt sept, il restait assez haut pour jouer dans la cour des grands ; néanmoins il demeurait plutôt fuselé, ce qui lui causait pas mal de désavantages. Et devant le terrible et fidèle allié Velázquez, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids physiquement. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mit à s'avancer dangereusement. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, personne à bord. Il en profita pour pousser Tulio malgré lui, l'isolant de tous avant de grimper lui aussi à son tour.  
Démarra alors le terrible moment où il fit craquer ses doigts, celui où Tulio allait amèrement serrer les dents.

_ Justement. Je suis venu exprès pour te le rappeler.

 **-5-**

_ C'pas que les accords soient spécialement durs, m'enfin faut les enchaîner et ça c'est le plus compliqué, fit le jeune vendeur aux dreadlocks châtains. Bonjour les crampes aux doigts.  
_ Techniquement j'veux dire, si le rif est basé sur du swing c'est assez saccadé, on peut s'y retrouver.

Cela faisait à peu près vingt minutes que Miguel essayait une electro-acoustique qui sonnait à merveille. Avec une facilité enfantine, il réglait les effets de son, remaniait l'ampli à son envie. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec un mec qui s'y connaissait. Lorsqu'il causait gratte avec les gens, on le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète avec le dialecte qui allait avec. Il se sentait à son aise, assis sur son tabouret, entouré d'instruments suspendus au plafond et aux murs.

_ Ça fait un sacré bail que j'en ai plus touchée une d'ampli.  
_ P'tain, pourtant vous taquinez salement à l'acoustique !  
_ Ouais, mais faut bien pour gérer sur une électrique ensuite ! (… ) Je me souviens quand j'étais gosse, je rêvais que mes doigts frôlent les cordes d'une JS 100, je l'avais toujours attendue sous le sapin de Noël ! songeait t-il d'un air profondément nostalgique.  
_ C'est drôle, vous avez plutôt une tête à jouer de la Gibson SG ou une Lag.  
_ Comme quoi, répondit Miguel en haussant les épaules.  
_ La JS, si vous voulez, elle est super confortable à jouer, on atteint toutes les frettes aisément. On joue plus vite, plus fluide. Y a juste cette connerie de vibrato qui fait sa fête à chaque fois, sinon c'est un bonheur de polyvalence. Les avis sont assez partagés à cause du vibrato et du micro...  
_ Me donnez pas envie, je n'ai pas les moyens.  
_ T'façon, y a bien quelqu'un de la famille qui va bien vous filer du pognon pour Nöel, le réconforta le vendeur, coudes posés sur le comptoir.  
_ Pfft ! Alors là je peux rêver ! soupira Miguel, après tout sa famille ne roulait pas sur l'or.  
_ Ouais z'avez raison, y a des jours... Wow ! Chérie, cria le vendeur vers l'arrière du magasin. Qu'est ce tu fous, faut pas trois plombes pour trouver des cordes !  
_ Si ça t'arrivais aussi de ranger un peu, hein !

La jeune femme badigeonnée de tatouages en couleurs posa les paquets de cordes light et medium Earthwood folk sur le comptoir et repartit dare-dare dans la réserve. Miguel repartit avec ses cordes ainsi qu'un étui d'occasion n'ayant pas pu résister à la tentation qu'affichait le prix. Puis au moins il pourrait transporter sa guitare n'importe où sans danger.  
Il sortit alors devant le magasin en saluant le vendeur et sa compagne et commença à s'inquiéter de la non-présence de Tulio. Il se demandait alors s'il devait l'attendre dans la voiture comme la fois précédente. Alors il patienta quelques minutes de plus et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc qui s'était libéré un peu plus tôt. Son estomac commença à grogner. Le dessein de s'acheter de quoi grignoter sur place ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit que son compère se posta devant lui. Il leva sa tête, le découvrit la main sur sa bouche. Miguel pensait que ce n'était pas recommandé de tomber malade avec lui, l'efficacité du duo allait se discréditer. Tulio tenta de parler, Miguel sortit la parfaite tronche du mec sourd qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'on lui racontait.  
Tulio finit alors par s'énerver, enleva sa main dévoilant ses gencives sanguinolentes. Sa bouche ruisselait de sang, sa langue en était recouverte. Le blond reprit alors un air un peu plus sérieux.

_ Mais qu'est ce que t'as fabriqué ?! s'écria t-il en bondissant vers son ami. Tu t'es viandé dans les escaliers ou quoi ?

Tulio tenta d'émettre une réponse correcte, cependant la douleur l'en empêcha. Alors il dut prendre sur lui pour expliquer clairement et brièvement à son associé de quoi il était question.

_ Tu m'as demandé ce qui devait se passer quand on ne remboursera pas la dette, hein ? Et bien regarde. Là, c'était juste le message de prévention !  
_ Doucement, doucement ! interrompit Miguel qui essuya les postillons rouges sur sa barbiche, exhibant une grimace de dégoût.  
_ J'en ai plein le dos de cette journée ! Reste pas là, faut filer chez le dentiste.  
_ Oui, d'accord, mais par pitié, remets ta main devant ta bouche.

 **-6-**

Il fut tombé une dizaine de centimètres de neige dans les rues et ça faisait une éternité qu'il patientait. Miguel ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Tulio en fin de compte. L'opération semblait conséquente par sa durée et il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas refaire sa denture complète. Dans la salle d'attente morne et blanchâtre, il avait vu défiler des patients mais il n'eut aucune nouvelle de son collègue. Et encore, il ne l'avait même pas pris en urgence. Tulio avait dû ravaler sa rage avant de patienter sous anesthésie.  
Enfin quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, il put entrer et apercevoir son collègue dans un état entre l'ataraxie et la syncope. Apparemment la plaie ne présenterait pas de difficultés à cicatriser, par conséquent quand Tulio sera bien réveillé, il aurait plus de tracas pour digérer le prix de son nouveau plombage.  
Il n'avait même pas rechigné quoi que ce soit lorsque Miguel lui avait annoncé qu'il avait encore dépensé de l'argent pour sa guitare. Pour tout dire, cela lui faisait bizarre de le voir dans un état pareil. Cependant vu ses sourcils noirs froncés sur ses deux yeux bleus perçants laissaient tout entrevoir qu'il n'était pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours.  
Encore plus étrange, après que son associé fut rentré dans l'appartement dans la seconde qui suivit, il ferma le verrou à double tour et fila jeter un œil illico dans le fameux agenda. Il en tira la conclusion qu'ils étaient vraiment dans la merde ce coup-ci.

_ Bon. T'as toujours mal aux dents où je peux enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Tulio exécuta une grimace puis ordonna à Miguel de s'asseoir pour lui conter le résumé des épisodes précédents. Il commença par mettre les choses en évidence alors que Miguel, le coude posé sur la table, main sur la joue, s'apprêtait à suivre le condensé. Le blond eut peine à le suivre car le souffreteux douillait assez pour articuler.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, nous étions dans une situation peu enviable. Mais on a quand même remonté la côte. On a trouvé un moyen de gagner beaucoup en très peu de temps, ce qui pourrait effacer la dette comme ça, expliqua t-il en claquant des doigts pour montrer l'aisance de ce plan.  
_ Oui merci, je suis déjà au courant !  
_ Et bien, on va dire que maintenant c'est fini. _Nada_ , on coule !  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Ils ont découvert le pot aux roses.  
_ Ah, lâcha t-il comme seule onomatopée capable de résumer leur infortune. Et comment ils ont...  
_ Disons qu'ils se sont aperçus de notre petit jeu plus tôt que prévu. Et aujourd'hui je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient mauvaise. _On ne se doutait de rien alors qu'ils nous attendaient, se_ disait Tulio peu après.  
_ Au point de te foutre un beau gnon en pleine poire ?  
_ Entre autres. Et pas seulement.

Tulio avait pris à son tour une chaise, s'était assis en face de lui en prenant une feuille, débouchant un capuchon de stylo et se mit à faire un schéma.

_ Bon ça ce sont les mecs à qui ont a piqué l'oseille.  
_ Ouais.  
_ Bref, en fait ils ont distribué pas mal de capitaux, enfin d'argent, à droite à gauche question de ne pas se faire prendre.  
_ Ils l'ont blanchi, quoi.  
_ (… ) Mouais on va dire ça comme ça.  
_ C'est quoi la patate que t'as faite là ? demanda le blond en pointant le dessin du doigt.  
_ Alors ça ce sont les différents pays où il y a eu le plus d'argent en circulation. Bon, je suppose que la politique et nous ça fait deux, donc on va faire grosso modo.

Il montra avec le bout de son stylo les trois cercles représentant Cuba, l'ancienne Union Soviétique et enfin la Chine. Miguel commençait déjà à soupirer en se grattant l'une de ses tempes.

_ Bref, dit-il en traçant un triangle. Le magot était bien au chaud et bien à l'abri à Cuba. Enfin plus maintenant, en tout cas...

Plus Tulio avançait dans son raisonnement plus Miguel se laissait distraire par n'importe quelle chose qu'il trouvait sous sa main. Par moment il jetait un œil à la fenêtre, à la télévision, Tulio le reprenait. Il savait bien que faire un briefing était essentiel avant de passer à l'action, néanmoins là c'était trop démentiel pour être pris au sérieux.  
Il n'était pas très bon en matière de géo-politique mais le journal télévisé avait été d'un grand secours pour la compréhension. Les types en questions effectuaient une économie souterraine avec ses partenaires, la mafia ou syndicats du crime organisé dans d'autres pays. Vu qu'ils avaient des objectifs communs ( le financement étant le point à ne pas négliger ) ils préféraient collaborer ensemble plutôt que de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ensuite ils étaient en guerre donc tout le monde était occupé à regarder ailleurs, à s'armer ou encore se menacer gentiment dans son coin pendant que l'argent continuait à affluer dans ce triangle. Comment gagnaient-ils autant d'argent illégalement, ça c'était pas le plus dur à cerner à la rigueur.

Ce fut là que l'URSS s'était disloquée de tous les côtés. Le merdier qui s'était installé en Chine rendait la situation instable depuis bien trop longtemps. Sans compter que l'économie avait repris le flambeau depuis l'essor du capitalisme, la mondialisation, tout ça... Du coup, le créancier il se fait fliquer. Ses débiteurs de l'ancienne Union Soviétique n'arrivait même pas à lui rembourser ses crédits parce qu'ils devaient gérer la crise et les conflits chez eux. Ajoutons le fait que ce cher boss qui pensait pouvoir encore administrer l'affaire se retrouve inspecté entre guillemets par des agents de la CIA ( ce qui ne lui laisse pas les mains libres pour ses activités ). Bien évidemment il risquait gros vu la gêne qu'il occasionnait à l'État Américain ( peut-être qu'il y aurait une histoire de trafic d'armes durant la guerre froide, on n'en sait trop rien. Les rumeurs allaient bon train ). Donc voilà pourquoi le créancier n'était pas satisfait de son rendement cette année, Miguel réussit à déchiffrer ceci. Les principales ressources financières internationales étaient fliquées en permanence, le système étant bouché, plus rien n'avançait au sein de la famille.  
Il stoppa Tulio qui s'était mis à faire un véritable labyrinthe sur sa feuille en s'emportant dans ses explications qui parfois n'avait même plus aucun sens pour lui.

_ Oh, oh c'est bon j'ai compris le comment du pourquoi ! Le coupa t-il à force de suivre le schéma qui lui donnait le tournis.

Et là il lui posa **la** colle du moment.

_ À présent, ce que je veux écouter maintenant, c'est qu'est ce qu'on à faire avec tout ça ?

Tulio le fixa silencieusement dans son incapacité à émettre une argumentation concise et ordonnée. Miguel arqua un sourcil qui démontrait son attente ou plutôt lui transmettait le message suivant par télépathie : _'' On a pas toute la nuit, mon pote ! ''_. Le chevelu commença aussitôt à se contrarier et recommença son schéma au dos de la feuille.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches... ?  
_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer jusqu'à la fin.  
_ C'est pas que ça me fasse saturer mais fais ça clairement et rapidement s'il te plaît, implora t-il la main sur son front.

Tulio, tout en effectuant un vague geste de la main, en soupirant et cherchant à aller tout droit à l'essentiel eut un micro-bug de quelques secondes. Enfin il reprit avec une belle crème de persiflage : « Te souviens-tu des asiat' qu'on avait vus il y a deux semaines ? »

_ Ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de nous regarder comme si z'étaient pris d'une subite crise de colites ?

Tulio se frotta les yeux en se convainquant de ne pas pousser un rire fatigué néanmoins sincère.

_ Bon, ce sont eux. Ils étaient aussi sur la liste.

Là, Miguel tapa un poing dans la paume de sa main, captant enfin où son associé voulait en venir.

_ On tapait dans le blé des sous-fifres qui n'en était pas réellement...  
_ Exact.  
_ Et ils nous ont pris en flagrant délit, tu crois ?  
_ Je ne crois pas non... laissa t-il s'échapper dans un vague air pensif avant de se tenir la mâchoire et d'ajouter : que c'est douloureux, enfoiré !  
_ On est réellement mal barré là alors !  
_ Attends avant de dire ça, attends un peu. C'est là que les choses vont devenir corsées.

Il se leva, cherchant dans un placard de l'ibuprofène alors que le blond réalisa que la mouise ne cesserait de les poursuivre où qu'ils aillent et en tout temps.  
Tulio n'avait pas mâché ses mots pour lui narrer la suite. Il se trouvait que l'homme de main favori du chef en question fréquentait les rues du vieux Séville, qu'il les traquait depuis un bon bout de temps. L'ultime preuve fut bien évidemment le corps de la tête du groupe de la pègre chinoise, repêché dans le canal le jour même et menaçant Tulio par la même occasion. Si cette justification ne suffisait pas pour envisager la suite des dégâts, c'était qu'il fallait être aveugle. Miguel ne connaissait pas les employés de la maison aussi bien que Tulio, cependant le fait d'avoir lever la main sur son meilleur ami suffisait pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les sentir. Et si des tueurs à gages traînaient dans les environs c'était que ça suintait le cramé. De plus, la présence de Velázquez prouvait qu'il était plus que déterminé à récupérer son argent quels que soient les moyens mis en œuvre. Toutefois, un détail lui échappait. Pour s'être attardé parmi cette bande de parias richissimes, Tulio devinait que le boss demeurait loin d'être un sédentaire. Si son plan tombait à l'eau et qu'il lui fallait absolument une base financière solide pour démarrer alors il n'hésiterait pas à prendre le risque de venir en personne. Avec toute la camarilla, ça allait de soi.  
La perspective de faux papiers et de séjours à l'étranger lui titillait un peu les neurones.  
Soudain, il lui vint une excellente idée. Savoir si elle allait marcher, c'était tout autre chose.

 **-7-**

Après un repas devant la télévision qui ne semblait jamais se terminer, ils allèrent enfin se coucher.  
Plusieurs heures après, le réveil sonna.  
Miguel se replia en position défensive auditive, oreiller plaqué sur la tête et son corps sous la couette. Tulio se leva, l'arrêta et alla secouer un peu son compère qui avait choisi de ne pas bouger d'un pouce sous prétexte que le jour ne s'était même pas levé. La lumière ne transperçait pas les volets, comme à son habitude, sous les coups de neuf heures. Il pestiféra, demandant pour quelle raison avait-il besoin de se lever si tôt. Quand il dénota l'heure rouge qu'affichait l'écran noir du réveil, il fit une paire d'yeux de hibou avant de se tourner à nouveau de son canapé, fort contrarié.

_ Quoi ? Mais tu te fous de moi ?!  
_ Miguel, fais pas l'enfant, lève toi.  
_ Tu plaisantes, il faudrait attendre qu'il gèle en enfer pour que tu puisses me souquer à trois heures et demie du matin !  
_ Il le faut pourtant ! Ça fait partie du plan.  
_ Quel plan ?  
_ Celui que je t'exposerais en détail quand on sera arrivés sur place. Bouge toi un peu et rejoins-moi.  
_ De mon vivant, je te jure que si ça n'en vaut pas la chandelle, t'auras à me supporter le reste de la soirée ! grommela t-il en enfilant son pantalon de la veille.

Et cela faisait environ cinq ans et demi qui le supportait, alors pour une nuit supplémentaire il n'allait vraiment pas chipoter pour si peu.

 **-8-**

« QUOI ?! »

Le cri résonna dans toute l'avenue déserte et enneigé. Quelques chiens aboyèrent en guise de réponse, quelques lumières s'allumèrent dans les chambres d'immeubles. Les lampadaires plantés en lignes pareils aux arbres furent éteints. Il se stoppa net, complètement assommé par les propos de son collègue qui pourtant conservait tout son sérieux. Tulio le prit par la main, le poussa dans le dos et l'obligea à se caler dans une ruelle sombre et étroite.

_ À quoi tu joues, bon sang ?! vociféra t-il à voix basse.  
_ Je te retourne la question, tiens ! répliqua t-il avec impudence en retirant la main de son collègue hors du col de son perfecto.  
_ Gueule le plus fort tant que tu y es, les voisins n'ont pas entendu, réprima t-il d'un ton sec.

Miguel souffla et croisa ses bras contre son buste en pensant que ce n'était pas le projet du siècle pour clore l'année. Tulio semblait ferme, il allait appliquer son plan. Et ce que Miguel craignait, c'était à l'inverse de ses remarquables préparations et méthodes, les décisions irréfléchies de son compère. Normalement il passait des heures à peaufiner ses affaires, par contre là, il avait dû prendre la décision sous un présomptueux coup de gueule de dernière minute. Peut-être qu'il avait très mal pris le poing dans la figure au point de se venger, cela pouvait se concevoir.

 _« On va piller un coffre-fort. On prend l'argent, tout ce qui est bijoux et compagnie on ne garde_ _pas. »_

Réflexion faite, ce plan n'avait été fondé sous une aucune réflexion plausible. Il ne voyait que ça. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

_ C'est de la folie, on a jamais commis ça auparavant.  
_ Il faut se faire une raison ! Si on recule, on finira nous aussi dans une rivière.

D'un point de vue judiciaire, ils gagnaient de l'argent en toute légalité vu que Tulio ne trichait pas aux cartes ( ou encore ne s'était pas fait prendre jusqu'à maintenant ). Pour le reste, il n'y avait jamais eu de plainte contre eux. Ce soir, ils allaient franchir un pas en matière de légalité. À la rigueur ce n'était pas leur conscience morale qui les freinait dans leur élan néanmoins les peines encourues en cas de délit peuvent se montrer écrasantes. Surtout que leur fluidité s'effriterait si leurs casiers judiciaires se remplissaient illico.

_ T'as réfléchi au moins comment rentrer, comment sortir ?  
_ Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, enfin.  
_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..., ragonna t-il dans une expression qui lui ressemblait de moins en moins.  
_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, on ne rebroussera pas chemin.  
_ Et je peux savoir où se cache ce fameux coffre ?  
_ Tu verras. Amènes-toi.

L'autre faisait la moue, vraiment. Ce fut pour lui une situation toute nouvelle. Traditionnellement dans le duo, il y en avait toujours un qui s'inquiétait beaucoup trop alors que l'autre fonçait tête baissée sans trop se préoccuper du reste. Les rôles étaient inversés ce soir-là. Miguel ne visualisait pas ce coup et son instinct – tout comme celui de Tulio – leur faisaient rarement prendre un mauvais chemin.

_ Bon, bon très bien, emmène-moi jusqu'à ton fichu coffre.

Il se rendit compte alors en marchant que sa fièvre avait pratiquement disparu. Peut-être était-ce un signe de bon augure ou non, néanmoins il restait de nature optimiste. Ensuite il râlait intérieurement, pourquoi diable n'avaient-ils pas pris la voiture ?! Enfin il se demanda pour quelle raison son associé restait silencieux. Il se corrigea, c'est vrai qu'il avait mal à la mâchoire, oui.

 **-9-**

Enfin Tulio s'arrêta et Miguel faillit se prendre son dos en pleine face. Il regarda, le nez en l'air, et s'aperçut de la taille de l'immeuble qui accueillait des bureaux. Le blond avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cambriolage à l'intérieur même d'une demeure luxueuse.

_ C'est là ?  
_ Oui, c'est ici.  
_ Okay. Ton plan pour rentrer ?  
_ Faut contourner l'immeuble, il y a des escaliers. Pour ce qui est de la porte, laisse-moi faire, sourit-il en sortant de sa poche l'illustre pince capable d'accéder à de nombreux endroits. Y compris leur appartement quand ils avaient la flemme d'aller chercher leurs clefs.

Et bien après avoir gravi les escaliers en fer rouillé et entamer la serrure avidement, l'un d'eux eut une question pleine de bon sens qui imprégna son esprit.

_ Et tu le connais toi le code du coffre-fort ?

Le bruit correspondant au tripatouillage de la serrure par une minuscule barre de fer fut réduite au silence. Il y eut un moment d'arrêt de la part de Tulio qui ne se retournait pas pour autant, histoire de ne pas perdre sa crédibilité. Puis sa mécanique repartit.

_ Changement de plan. Si on ne trouve pas le code, on embarquera le coffre.  
_ À pied ?

S'ensuivit un long blanc.  
 _Clac !  
_ La porte s'ouvrit dans une sorte de grincement volatil. Il sortit une lampe de poche qu'il alluma discrètement et fit signe à son acolyte de poursuivre l'exploration des lieux en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

_ Ça aurait été plus pratique si on pouvait allumer.  
_ Bien sûr Miguel, c'est vrai que les gens se diront que c'est tout à fait normal que des employés viennent bosser à quatre heures du matin, répliqua t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies capté l'ironie de ma phrase... dit-il déçu.  
_ Si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit bien de cet étage, se confia t-il à voix base tout en inspectant les lieux. Lorsqu'il pointa la lumière de la DEL sur la porte au fond à gauche du couloir, il ne put contenir un '' Dans le mille ! '' et s'il aurait pu le faire il se serait frotté les mains d'impatience. Tulio demanda alors à son complice de l'éclairer en attendant qu'il puisse déverrouiller l'entrée.  
_ Hum... Étrange.  
_ Y a un problème ?

Le chevelu se releva, rangeant sa pince, agrippa aux bouts de ses doigts la manche de sa chemise et la posa sur la poignée. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, déjà ouverte. Il tourna en prenant soin de ne pas laisser une parcelle de sa peau atteindre le portant. La pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un bureau de journaliste en chef. Des monticules de paperasse partout. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos de clubs sportifs, de titres à la une, les étagères décorées de trophées de toute espèce. Le bureau était en bois massif, mais finement travaillé malgré la poussière qui le recouvrait. Miguel surveilla activement les coins de la pièce et parvint à distinguer aucune trace de caméras dans les parages.  
Tulio lui fit signe d'approcher alors qu'il tentait de déplacer une étagère emplie de livres d'objets poudroyant purement ornementaux. Ils la soulevèrent d'un chouïa, la déplaçant quelque part où elle ne gênerait pas. Miguel, qui lui avait des gants, tira la poignée encastrée dans le mur beige. Le papier peint se détacha progressivement, trahissant ainsi une planque bien réservée aux yeux de tous. Le coffre se présentait devant eux, lourd, alarmant et pourtant empli de promesses.  
Tulio mit à son tour sa paire de gants et se mit à tourner le bouton giratoire incrusté de dix chiffres. Il devait se creuser les méninges pour résoudre ce code à six chiffres. Il se mit à tester un peu au hasard, se stoppa puis décida de faire un planning de probabilités comme il le faisait si bien lors de ses parties de poker. Le travail risquait de durer et qui plus est d'entamer ses nerfs. Miguel, lui ne sachant que faire, examina les dossiers sur le bureau. Ses yeux capturèrent alors une facture au nom du propriétaire. Son expression faciale ne se différenciait pas d'un vioque en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie. Il prit la feuille et tapa sur l'épaule de son collègue.

_ Tulio ! l'appela t-il en murmurant.  
_ Quoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?  
_ On doit se casser d'ici, ça craint !  
_ Hein ? fit-il en se retournant, s'attendant à un danger quel qu'il soit, et non une archive administrative récente postée devant son visage.  
_ L'Velàzquez, il bosse ici ! C'est son pognon, on va se faire démonter !

Alors que Miguel demeura crispé en attendant une expression venant de son acolyte lui confirmant qu'il valait mieux débarrasser le plancher, Tulio prit un air entre le désintéressement total et une incrédulité sans faille.

_ Miguel-Miguel-Miguel..., soupira t-il. Tu penses sérieusement que je l'ignorais ?  
_ Attends, tu avais dis-toi même qu'on s'est fait chopper parce qu'on grappillait le fric des autres bandes ! Pourquoi on recommence cette connerie enfin ?  
_ Parce que l'occasion s'est présentée, il faudrait être un saint pour la refuser. Et puis, oh, après ce que j'ai dégusté hein !  
_ C'est pas vrai, marmonna t-il en posant ses fesses sur l'énorme fauteuil positionné derrière le bureau. Certes ils ne nous ont jamais chopés, néanmoins ils ne sont pas aveugles pour autant. Que ce soit Cortés ou ses hommes de main... !  
_ Daggdttdddd-da ! poussa t-il furibond, ne pouvant plus employer le schéma basique sujet verbe complément. On se calme, j'ai un foutu code à déchiffrer !

C'était dans ces moments que Miguel demeurait le plus inspiré pour démontrer son véritable talent à la bouderie. Il poussa un long soupir, oyant les paroles de Tulio bouillonnant de se remplir les fouilles. Il médit bientôt sur le compte du coffre qui le gonflait plus qu'autre chose. Le blond posa avec nonchalance ses pieds sur le bureau en prenant soin de ne pas salir ou de tremper les factures. Il fit tomber un bloc-notes orange par mégarde et se dépêcha de le ramasser. Une page avait été arrachée, une série de nombres avaient étés griffonnés à la rache. Il restait encore les cendres d'une cigarette sur la surface du papier.

_ Tulio ?  
_ Quoi encore ?!  
_ Essaye 615 232.  
_ C'est un coffre bon sang, on ne joue pas à la loterie !  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

Tulio tenta la combinaison proposée, saisit la poignée, tira, rien ne venait.

_ Voilà, tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas.  
_ Pousse toi laisse-moi faire !

Tulio n'eut pas le temps nécessaire à riposter qu'il fut éjecté par son associé décidé lui aussi à s'impliquer dans ce jeu des moins amusants. Miguel lut alors le bloc-notes tout en gardant un œil sur les chiffres qu'affichait le coffre, pivota le bouton à son tour et saisit la poignée à son tour. Rien à faire, ça restait bloqué. Il décida de forcer un peu, les deux mains agrippées, le pied sur le mur et il tirait à s'en froisser les muscles.

_ Miguel stop, stop ! Intervint Tulio paniqué. Comment on fait si tu pètes la ...

Alors il mira les conséquences qu'il s'était prédit il y a quelques secondes auparavant. La poignée s'était détachée, embarquant un morceau de placo au passage. Elle resta dans les mains de Miguel qui tomba en arrière manquant de se gameler sur le bureau. Un gros trou fut établi et Tulio pouvait y passer ses fins doigts à l'intérieur. Grâce à sa pince, il débloqua le système de verrouillage et enfin leurs efforts furent récompensés.

_ Ben si j'avais su, je l'aurai fait avant, déclara le blond au sol, fixant stupidement sa poignée.  
_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ! ricana le plus grand des deux en lui tendant sa main pour le relever. Bon, voyons combien on a gagné ce soir...

Si cet instant aurait pu être filmé, on aurait insisté en un gros plan objectal symbolique insistant sur le néant que représentait l'intérieur de ce coffre. Par la suite on aurait effectué un autre gros plan sur leurs visages figés dans un élan d'excitation commune puis la tension retombée à zéro. Pour conclure le tout, les têtes nos protagonistes encore dans le coffre, un vent sinistre soufflerait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, une _tumbleweed_ roulant et disparaissant aussitôt d'on ne sait où.  
Ou communément appelé un bide.

_ J'le crois pas ! répéta Tulio en se retournant, dans une pose signifiant sans doute _'' Oh, pourquoi monde cruel ! ''_.  
_ J'aurais parié dessus, tiens ! marmonna Miguel en haussant les épaules. Bon y a rien, y a rien, on rentre ?

Métaphoriquement parlant, un énorme rocher tomba sur la tête du meneur. Il ne comprenait pas comment Miguel pouvait être aussi je-m'en-foutiste de la sorte. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, c'était une qualité parmi tant d'autres, toutefois il y avait des instants dans lesquels ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

_ Génniiaaaaal...  
_ Hum ?  
_ Comment peux-tu dire ça sur un ton guilleret ?! On a défoncé le mur oui !  
_ C'est qu'un mur, c'est pas comme si on avait tué quelqu'un.  
_ […] Ça y est, tu m'as donné mal à la tronche.  
_ Arrête ton char, de toute manière ça aurait pu être bien pire !

Et par la magie du hasard ils frémirent quand la sirène des gyrophares agressa leurs tympans, la lumière rouge et bleue défilant telle de la bruine sur les vitres. Les flics avaient envahi la rue, ils étaient sortis de leurs voitures, leurs portes claquant les unes après les autres comme un rif de batterie.

_ Qu'est ce que tu allais dire au juste ? persifla Tulio braquant son regard courroucé sur son homologue plus petit que lui.

Gêné, il garda le silence. Il se contenta de sourire faussement face à l'incroyable coïncidence.

_ Je te jure que si on rentre, je vais finir par te tuer ! affirma t-il en exécutant le signe du couteau sous la gorge.  
_ Ce que tu veux, mais il faut à tout prix qu'on finisse par rentrer d'abord.  
_ C'est pas gagné tout ça...


	3. 2 - Le merdier

**II - Le merdier**

 **-1-**

_ Comment ils ont su qu'on était ici ? demanda Miguel à la fois naïf et inquiet.  
_ Si t'avais pas gueulé tout à l'heure aussi, ajouta Tulio fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Parce que, c'est de _ma_ faute maintenant ? répliqua le blond en abordant un visage peu amical à son tour.  
_ Oui, c'est toi le responsable !  
_ C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû me lever.  
_ Eh bien maintenant il va falloir courir, termina t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, puis sortit de la pièce ( un peu comme la _Tumbleweed_ dans le chapitre précédent ).

Son compère jeta un œil en soulevant prudemment le store et vit une nuée de policiers postés un peu partout, sortant, claquant les portes de leurs autos, appelant des renforts à travers leurs talkie-walkie. C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'un sage proverbe, sans doute pêchée d'une sitcom lambda à la télévision, dictant ainsi que rien de bon ne se passait après deux heures du matin. Ce fut fait avéré, plus jamais il ne sortirait de son lit pour vider une saloperie de coffre fort ultra friable, non résistant et surtout entièrement vide.  
Il perdit soudainement l'équilibre et se fit traîner par le bras. Apparemment Tulio n'appréciait pas qu'on lambinait durant leur fuite imminente.  
Ils traversèrent le couloir et tentèrent de sortir par où ils étaient rentrés auparavant. Ils se stoppèrent, écoutant les lourds bruits de pas menaçants, les escaliers grinçaient sous le poids des agents. Ils se retournèrent et hormis la porte du bureau, aucune pièce ne pouvait s'ouvrir assez aisément pour permettre une rapide échappatoire. _Merde, merde, merde !  
_ _Pas à gauche, pas à droite, tout droit hors de question, en haut non plus... En haut ?  
_ Tulio leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'une grille d'aération et par conséquent l'entrée à une bouche qui conduirait à l'extérieur. Il exécuta un sourire crispé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! paniqua le blond à voix basse au fur et à mesure que les flics approchaient.  
_ Tu vas me tracer le chemin et en vitesse ! répondit-il en le soulevant par les jambes. Miguel poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant si surélevé. Rares étaient les fois où Tulio le portait durant leurs dérobades néanmoins ça le surprenait toujours autant.  
_ Ah ouais, je vois !

D'abord il tenta de dévisser les boulons, ce qui fut une perte de temps alors que Tulio galérait pas mal à tenir l'équilibre. Et puis dans ce genre de situation, avoir la tête dans les fesses de son acolyte alors qu'une armée de flic débarqueraient dans quelques secondes n'était pas une chose des plus encourageantes. Étant donné que le résultat fut nul, il appuya tel un forçat sur cette grille, quitte à s'en faire mal aux mains qui virèrent du blanc au rouge sous ses gants.

_ Dépêche ! l'encouragea son confrère sentant la menace arriver à grands pas.  
_ J'peux pas, cette fichue grille veut pas se dégager, grogna Miguel tout en persévérant dans sa tâche.  
_ Fais vite, on a plus le temps là !

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour qu'un groupe de policiers pénètre enfin dans le bâtiment. L'un d'eux se planqua contre un mur, flingue à la main, et s'apprêta à commencer l'intervention dans la pièce à côté.

_ C'est bon, RAS. Ils ont dû sortir d'ici il y a peu de temps. Bouclez le périmètre.  
_ Chef, je crois qu'ils ont dynamité le coffre !  
_ On verra ça plus tard, inspectons les alentours extérieurs.

 **-2-**

Les deux cambrioleurs à l'improviste scrutèrent à travers les fines ouvertures de la grille la scène suivante. Ils les avaient eu en beauté et l'avaient échappé belle. Ils avaient sacrément flippé sur le coup et apparemment l'adrénaline avait donné suffisamment de force à Miguel pour qu'il puisse déboîter la grille de manière aussi prompte. Quand le feu devint enfin vert, ils purent pousser un soupir coordonné et enfin reprendre leur conversation.

_ Dynamité, sérieux ? fit Tulio en arquant un sourcil. C'est plutôt le bâtiment qui tombe en ruine. Manquerait plus qu'on tombe sur de l'amiante teh !  
_ Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de manger de l'Ovomaltine le matin, murmurait-il.  
 __ Faudrait que t'arrête de mater la télé surtout_ , pensa son collègue en roulant des yeux. En attendant, on ferait mieux d'avancer. Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera mais c'est toujours mieux que de se faire cueillir par les flics ici.  
_ Eh bien tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est que nous sommes dans une bouche d'aération et que le reste ne fait pas partie de l'étendue de mes connaissances.

Ce fut en employant un ton à la fois neutre et une constatation bassement tangible qu'il s'attira l'indifférence glaciale de son acolyte. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans ses vastes tubulures, il pouvait distinguer une paire d'yeux azurins qui le contemplait, exaspérés.

_ Quoi ?  
_ Rien.

Et ils commencèrent à ramper à quatre pattes.  
Quelques pas plus tard, Miguel se prit plusieurs fois des recoins en pleine figure. Il se stoppait, faisant marche arrière et repartant, Tulio esquivant ses coups de pied d'un chouïa à chaque fois. Au bout de vingt minutes à crapahuter dans cette bouche d'aération ils en vinrent à se demander s'ils ne tournaient pas justement en rond. Il n'y avait aucune autre grille donnant sur l'extérieur, aucun signe de luminosité en dehors, ils étaient complètement paumés au milieu de la poussière et de l'obscurité. S'il y en avait bien un qui se retenait de fulminer parce qu'il ne voulait pas être repéré, c'était Tulio. Miguel commençait à crever de chaud, il étouffait sur place, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. _Faut qu'on sorte de là sinon je vais cuire sur place._ Ils arrivèrent sans doute à leur quatrième intersection divisée en un carrefour. Le blond qui guidait la route ne se sentait pas capable de continuer sans avoir repris une bonne bouffée de dioxygène.

_ Miguel, l'appela son collègue en lui prenant le pied.  
_ Ouais ?  
_ À gauche. Le fond de l'air y est beaucoup plus frais.  
 _Oh seigneur, oui de l'air !  
_ _ Passe devant je te suis.

Il tâta la paroi de la bouche d'aération quand il sentit le vide autour de lui et les chaussures de son collègue, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à bifurquer. Ils progressèrent encore alors que de la poussière s'agglutinait sur eux.  
Enfin Tulio poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Ce n'était pas une lumière forte, éblouissante et artificielle qu'il percevait. Ce fut une grille verticale qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Une brise légère s'y engouffrait, le rafraîchissant docilement. Elle apportait avec elle une lueur à la fois hâve et soyeuse, teintée d'un jaune maussade rutilant sans doute d'un seul réverbère de l'autre côté de la rue. Une fois la sortie dénichée, ne restait plus qu'à éjecter la porte pour s'en aller. Là commença le problème. S'il devait frapper ou faire voler en éclats cette grille sans doute les flics se rameuteront ici en remarquant les sons métalliques à répétition.

_ Qu'est ce que t'attends pour sortir ? s'impatienta le blond, pressé de ressentir la fraîcheur et de s'échapper de ce lieu dans lequel il suffoquait. Un coup et c'est parti, ça a pas l'air solide ce machin !  
_ Justement, je réfléchis à un moyen de sortir dans le calme. Y a des flics postés un peu partout et ils risquent de nous découvrir si nous faisions trop de raffut, expliqua Tulio à la fois placide et aux aguets.  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a réfléchir ? s'indigna t-il derrière. La sortie est juste devant nous ! Si tu tiens à attendre le déluge c'est ton problème, moi je sors.  
_ Non, non Miguel ! protesta Tulio qui fut poussé par Miguel qui s'incrusta à ses côtés. Si tu le fais je te jure que je te colle une rouste !  
_ Ah ouais, dit-il de manière totalement flegmatique. Vraiment ?

Il se mit à cogner, les dents de son collègue se serrèrent, son visage se crispa. Il continua à taper à plusieurs reprises, Tulio saisit son poignet et lui ordonna d'arrêter sur le champ. Miguel, pas le moins du monde impressionné, se mit à tambouriner avec son autre main, Tulio l'attrapa tout aussi bien.

_ J'ai dit stop ! s'écria t-il passablement énervé.

Le plus petit du duo devait bien reconnaître que son évasion ne serait pas un franc succès s'il n'usait pas un minimum de ses mains. Tulio, placé devant la grille, lui bouchait la sortie. Était-ce pour autant ce qui allait l'arrêter ? Il posa sur lui un regard désabusé, puis haussa un sourcil.  
 _Sérieusement ?  
_ Ce qui poussa le plus grand à s'exclamer mentalement : _Oh non merde ! Il ne va tout de même pas..._

_ Si jamais, si jamais tu oses faire ça... ! menaça Tulio tempétueux, cependant il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond se mit à sourire pareil à un mioche qui allait réaliser sa bêtise, tout fier de lui. Ses yeux verts brillaient tellement de malice qu'ils auraient pu faire office de phare à Gibraltar. Miguel posa son pied avec précaution sur la cage thoracique de son compère et lui lança un ultime rictus. Il ricanait bientôt comme un malandrin.

_ Hasta la vista, baby !

Pas une seule seconde ne s'écoula entre le temps où Tulio se demandait ce que mijotait ce type et l'instant où il planait momentanément en dehors de la bouche d'aération. Miguel l'avait simplement poussé et s'était servi de son poids pour balayer cette grille hors de leur chemin. Tulio tomba dos et tête en arrière en poussant un cri, stupéfait et très alarmé. Miguel cessa de sourire enfin comme un crétin lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plusieurs étages qui les séparaient entre eux et le sol. Il avait carrément oublié ce monstrueux détail. Il se précipita vers la sortie de la bouche, se penchant vers le bord, mort d'inquiétude d'avoir fait une connerie. Il ne voyait pas son corps désarticulé effondré sur le trottoir, ce qui était un point positif en soi. Pourtant il était angoissé ne pas avoir de preuve catégorique démontrant que son ami était sain et sauf. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé. Plus rien.

_ Ow ! T'es toujours vivant ou quoi ? brailla t-il le visage blême.

Le silence le terrifiait désormais. Il craignait que Tulio ait perdu connaissance, qu'il saignait, ou que sa nuque soit brisée.

_ Tu me fais la gueule ou bien t'es vraiment mort ? lui demanda t-il d'un ton hyper hésitant.

Un blanc ponctua sa réponse.

_ C'est pas possible, il fait le con ? marmonna t-il à moitié catastrophé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience.  
_ Je t'assure que si j'avais eu les deux mains libres, je t'aurais foutu la beigne de ta vie.

Une voix au ton acerbe, menaçant, la gorge raclée pour que le ton paraisse plus agressif. Sourcils froncés, regard d'assassin fiché sur le blond. Miguel tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Tulio, suspendu dans le vide, ses mains tinrent une barre de fer correspondant à une marche d'une échelle de secours, accrochée à un escalier extérieur.

_ Sombre crétin !  
_ Parle pour toi !  
_ C'est ça. Et maintenant, si tu éclairais un peu ma lanterne, moralisait-il l'air sceptique. Tu fais comment pour descendre toi au juste ?

Il tira la tronche du mec foncièrement écœuré en fixant les mètres qui délimitaient la frontière entre sa charmante tête blonde et le sol. Ensuite il zieuta son compère, fit la moue et resta sans prononcer un mot. Vexé de ne pas trouver quelque chose à lui répondre, il lui renvoya la balle.

_ Et toi, comment t'as réussi à choper l'échelle ?  
_ J'en sais rien, la chance sans doute.  
_ Bien, et pour poser tes pieds par terre ?

S'installa alors une courte séance de mutisme dans laquelle ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre.

_ Saute, tu verras bien.  
_ Hein ? À cette hauteur !  
_ Pourquoi ça te dérangerais, après tout tu m'as bien balancé par-dessus bord !  
_ Ouais mais je savais pas que c'était si... élevé ?  
_ Pfft... Mauviette.

Miguel plissa à son tour les sourcils. Il était aisé de le provoquer. Néanmoins Tulio sut que cela n'allait pas fonctionner ici. Il préféra alors le brosser dans le sens du poil.

_ Allons bon, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
_ Mouais...  
_ T'en fais pas j'ai un plan !  
 _On a bien vu ce que ça a donné tes supers plans_ , se lamenta t-il tout en conservant une expression de méfiance sur son visage.  
_ Et c'est quoi au juste, ton plan, je te prie ?  
_ Justement, si je te le dis, tu ne voudrais pas monter.

La curiosité du blond fut piquée à vif. Tout comme son partenaire, il demeurait un casse-cou dans l'âme et l'idée du danger quand il n'était pas mortel, le stimulait, l'emmenait dans des situations tarabiscotées dont il gardait d'ailleurs d'assez bons souvenirs. Tulio changea de côté avec circonscription et fit signe à son compère d'embarquer avec lui. Miguel fit une grimace, hésita puis se décida à son tour de faire le grand saut. Il essaya de tenir l'équilibre en se levant faiblement, les mains se tenant sur le carré que formait la sortie de la bouche, hissé sur la pointe de ses pieds. Tulio reconnut immédiatement ce rayon étincelant qui rutilait dans ses yeux, cet entrain, cet optimisme face à toutes les situations. L'espagnol aux cheveux noirs fit un tour complet, se penchant un peu dans le vide et tendit sa main.

_ Tu avais dit que tu n'attendrais pas le déluge, murmura t-il en râlant dans sa barbe.  
_ Donne moi deux secondes, tu veux ? répliqua t-il, contrarié qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il se préparait.

Il jaugea approximativement sa puissance, puis il bandit ses muscles tel un chat prêt à bondir, se propulsa à l'aide de ses jambes, poussant contre le mur avec ses mains. Il poussa un cri subit quand il fut dans le vide et crut ne jamais atteindre la main de son collègue. Pourtant il réussit avec brio à empoigner le barreau de l'échelle le plus bas, brassant l'air avec ses jambes, jetant un œil vers le bas. Il n'était pas atteint de vertige pourtant il sentit son cœur s'empoigner rien qu'en se projetant dans une probable chute. Il se dépêcha de remonter, poussant un long souffle, le sourire retroussé jusqu'aux yeux.

_ 'Kay ? Maintenant, c'est quoi le plan ?  
_ Tu ne bouges pas et tu restes bien accroché à l'échelle.

Son sourire disparut tout aussitôt.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama t-il en ne captant pas bien ses desseins.

Il entendit soudain comme un craquement métallique. Ça ne le rassurait guère et ne le confortait pas dans l'idée que l'échelle puisse tomber en ruine avant même d'y avoir atteint le sommet. Tulio grimpa un peu plus haut, Miguel releva la tête, son visage se figea. Son collègue était en train de dévisser les boulons qui tenaient l'échelle de secours à la rembarre de l'escalier.

_ Erm... Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie mais, bredouilla t-il, ce ne serait pas du tout un suicide organisé là ?

Tulio tapa contre l'échelle en soupirant. Il le remarqua lever un bras, sa main exécutant une gestuelle passablement tendue, énervée.

_ Je sais ce que je fais ! affirma t-il comme si ni Dieu ni personne ne pouvait le contredire sur ses faits et gestes.  
_ Ben j'espère, bougonna l'autre en bas en haussant les sourcils.

Deux autres boulons furent détachés à leur tour. Ils chutèrent avant de rebondir sur le goudron en un léger tintement. Miguel les regarda soucieusement. Il ignorait combien de boulons il restait à dévisser. Il appréhenderait sûrement la montée de stress dès le moment où l'échelle succombera à la pesanteur. Il entendit encore un boulon tombant sur le sol et ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait du dernier. Il tressaillit lorsque l'échelle locha d'avant à en arrière. Tulio jeta un œil en arrière et s'accrocha fermement aux barreaux. Il craignait durant l'espace d'une seule seconde que son plan foirerait, qu'ils allaient sévèrement se rétamer à terre sans pouvoir se réveiller. Peu importe il était trop tard pour se soucier de ça. Il se pencha en arrière, ordonna à son collègue de ne pas lâcher prise quoi qu'il arrive.

Enfin, l'échelle bascula soudainement vers le vide. Affolés, ils réprimèrent un cri qui résonnait de manière stridulante dans leurs boîtes crâniennes. Un bruit extérieur vint compléter leur cacophonie interne. La fin de l'échelle s'entrechoqua brutalement contre le mur de l'autre bâtiment, les deux branches verticales le raclèrent bruyamment tel un train en furie qui déraillait en perdant le contrôle. Ne manquaient plus que les étincelles. Il n'empêche que cette action leur permit de diminuer conséquemment la vitesse de cette chute, jusqu'à enfin se bloquer brutalement contre un robuste morceau de taule posté à environ deux mètres du sol.  
Quand leur descente fut enfin achevée, ils poussèrent un long souffle qui voulait en dire long. L'échelle formait une diagonale, et ce grâce au fait qu'elle était rétractable. Tulio se déplaça barreau par barreau, atteint la taule, sauta sur quelques caisses en bois contenant les machines d'une quelconque entreprise et atterrit à terre sain et sauf. Le blond fut bluffé, la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober les mouches. Il ne put que féliciter le coup de maître de son compère qui se mit à crâner fièrement.

_ C'était génial, bon sang !  
_ Oui, comme toujours. Bon, rejoins-moi vite.  
_ Dis, si les flics ont encerclé tout le périmètre, on passe par où pour rejoindre le quartier juif ?

Dans le vieux Séville, le quartier juif demeurait un lieu relativement paisible. Le qualifier de quartier sensible serait une simple hérésie mise à part les quelques pickpockets qui sévissaient au grand dam des touristes. Les gigantesques patios ressemblaient à des entrées de temples où régnaient des profusions de plantes qui s'y sentaient à leurs aises, grimpant sur les murs et les pergolas, s'entassant sur les balcons, poussant tout autour d'un probable bassin d'eau. Il n'était pas rare de voir ces battisses envahies de bougainvilliers. Malgré les chaleurs de l'été, les patios restaient frais, les plantes demeuraient en permanence hydratée et se déployaient arborant ainsi une jungle miniature. Cependant l'hiver était tombé et la beauté des patios subsistait à travers la désertification des lieux.

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas pour admirer l'élégance du pâté de maisons, non. Le quartier juif ( doté de ruelles étriquées comme toutes les rues d'Espagne ) demeurait un dédale à touristes assez commun les journées estivales. La nuit, il se trouvait être une parfaite planque pour deux escrocs qui y résidaient. Ils logeaient dans une des rues parcourue de fils électriques s'insinuant telles des veines dans des murs rouges et jaunes.  
De toute manière, l'ensemble des rues se ressemblaient si elles n'étaient pas dotées d'un point de rendez-vous marqué _monument historique_ ou autres. Toutefois, le quartier juif restait un quartier de flâneur hors saison touristique. Beaucoup de terrasses, cafés, restaurants, hôtels, commerces artisanaux... Même les moins benêts pourraient passer six fois dans une rue et dans la minute qui suite et s'exclamer : '' Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ce magasin... ce café... ect '' ( Tulio appelait cela le syndrome du paysage monochrome ). Il demeurait un réseau fort agréable de visu, et surtout un véritable labyrinthe pour ceux qui cherchaient à semer des traqueurs.  
Aucun soucis n'était à se faire s'il parvenait à atteindre la première rue du quartier.

Le principal ennui fut justement de rejoindre Santa Cruz en sachant qu'un énorme paquet de policiers se baladait dans les parages. Et là en fait, ça emmerdait davantage Tulio. Miguel eut le temps de descendre lui aussi, pendant que son compère, plaqué contre un mur, scrutait deux ou trois fonctionnaires de police rôdant sur le trottoir, lampes éblouissantes et armes menaçantes en mains. Vraiment pas mal comme variante du jeu du chat et de la souris.  
Ils étaient sortis de ce vieil immeuble et davantage de kilomètres les distançaient de leur appartement que de ce fichu coffre-fort. Miguel vint à son tour derrière Tulio pour admirer dans quel bourbier ils s'étaient empêtrés. Pas que cela le tracassait, non au contraire.

_ Est-ce qu'on a à un plan en réserve ?

Tulio appréciait le '' on '', surtout quand il concevait les plans pour deux.

_ Non. Et je suppose évidemment que tu n'en as pas non plus, petit génie !  
_ Hé ! Pourquoi tu te fâches ? C'est toujours toi qui nous sors de la besogne !  
_ Si on t'as donné un cerveau à la naissance, c'est pour que tu t'en serves.  
_ Ah ouaiiiisss ?  
_ Ouais.  
_Ouais, répéta-il, fort décidé. Très bien, dans ce cas...

Tulio sut qu'il allait amèrement le regretter.  
Miguel partit à découvert. Tulio le fixa en marmonnant des maximes typiques telle que '' Mais quel con ! '' et diverses formes d'élocutions peu élogieuses.

 _Non mais je rêve !_

_ Reviens ici, nom de... ! siffla t-il vraiment en colère.

Le blond n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait un peu dans la lune. Il traversa la rue alors qu'il entendit derrière lui des reproches sur son inconscience ou justement sa confiance trop aveugle.  
Tulio aperçut soudainement un policier au coin de la rue patrouillant. Très flippé, il partit illico à la poursuite de son pote, le tirant par la capuche rouge de son sweat dépassant du col de son perfecto. Pour ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, il se débattit, râlant, attirant ainsi l'attention du flic qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_ Hey vous !

 _Santa maaadrreee de Dios !  
_ Il allait finir par le tuer. C'était désormais son entière conviction.

_ Miguel, reste pas planté là, lui ordonna t-il à voix basse et discernable. Cours !

Au lieu de ça, il saisit Tulio par la manche, lui intimant de rester ici, lui rassurant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. _Bien sûr qu'il y avait de quoi se faire de la bile !_ Le flic s'avançant enfin vers eux leur fit mine de lever les mains en l'air. Tulio commença à exécuter le geste. Autant y aller en bons termes avant de compliquer la situation, néanmoins Miguel lui saisit les poignets.

_ Reste pas crispé, il va se douter de quelque chose ! Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire.  
_ Messieurs les mains en l'air !

Tulio considéra son collègue et dénota l'imminente vélocité à laquelle il changeait d'expression faciale. A ce moment même, il ressemblait à une sorte de merlan frit, déployant d'immenses yeux verts frétillants de leurs orbites. Ils symbolisaient un peu de la peur, de l'ignorance et énormément de naïveté. Le flic leur redemanda une énième fois, mais rien n'y fait.

_ Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? interrogea le flic, non pas excédé. Plutôt déconcerté, il haussa un sourcil.  
_ What ? Excuuuuse me ? What'da r'you talkin' about ?

La nuque de Tulio fit un rapide virage à quatre-vingt dix degrés. Il ne se préoccupait même pas s'il allait se faire un torticolis sur l'instant.  
« _C'est ça ton foutu plan, sérieusement ?!_ ». Il bouillit sur place mais se contenait.  
« _Tu crois que j'allais réellement rester à me tourner les pouces en attendant que tu nous trouves quelque chose ?_ ». Il roula des yeux avant de reprendre son sérieux. La conversation mentale ayant été interrompue, il reprit son rôle de touriste/étudiant anglais paumé au beau milieu du petit matin.

_ He don't understand spanish, no need to yell at him ! What's da matter anyway ?

Tulio préférait se la fermer. Miguel parlait l'anglais infiniment mieux que lui. Il devait remettre son sort entre ses mains en espérant qu'il allait les sortir de ce guêpier. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait vexé. Il s'évertuait à préparer des coups tordus phases après phases en prévoyant tous les pépins qui allaient avec, les plans d'évasion, les plans B, et enfin les probabilités de choisir telle ou telle solution, il trouverait cela injuste si le plan de Miguel fonctionnait. Une étincelle d'idiotie avait dû passer sous son nez et il avait inventé ça, bam, _como este_ ! S'ils s'en sortaient, son ressenti hésiterait entre le soulagement et le dégoût.  
Le flic se frotta les yeux en murmurant une sorte de '' Oh non, c'est pas vrai... ''.  
Ils se rendirent vite compte que la chance soufflait fort, il fallait bien la saisir pour ne pas la laisser s'envoler.  
Miguel démarra son long monologue anglophone, ne faisant qu'accroître le malaise chez le flic qui s'accommoda de le fixer d'un regard signalant sa grande incompréhension et son désarroi total. Au fur et à mesure, il jactait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à fusionner les mots entre eux. Ajoutant les gestes à la parole, soliloquant comme un acteur enfiévré, il s'attira l'énervement complet du policier dérouté du début à la fin.

_ Stop ! D'accord, où vous êtes vous perdu là... ?  
_ Just overthere, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit en avançant. Le flic lui barra la route.  
_ Non, non ! La route est barrée là ! C'est une scène de crime. _Crrriiiiime_. Vous comprenez ?  
_ Euh... Si ?  
_ Bon on s'en fiche, écoutez j'ai pas temps à perdre avec...

Miguel se remit à débiter un flot de paroles sans fin qui devait à présent se jeter dans la mer Méditerranée. Tulio crut saisir une épaisse veine ressortir du front de l'homme pendant qu'il réprimait une violente envie de rire.  
Le supérieur de ce policier les avait prévenus. Ils allaient sans doute rencontrer des gens en état d'ivresse vu le climat des fêtes, du tapage nocturne, de probables querelles... Un coup de téléphone anonyme les avait avertis qu'un coup se tramait dans une ancienne presse sportive locale. Il fallait dissocier les malfrats des flâneurs nocturnes. D'abord délesté d'exécuter sa ronde dans le coin le plus enluminé, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait un coup de chance. Des anglais. Fallait que ça tombe sur lui, évidemment.

_ Bon sang, d'bonsoir, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?!  
_ Phone, we need a phone, répondit-il en exécutant le signe avec sa main, puis roulant des yeux, il se mit enfin à parler sa langue natale de manière confuse avec un accent britannique bien maîtrisé. Téléphone, maison ! Nous sont perdus, rejoindre aéroport in no time, bagages chez nous, pas savoir où on est.  
_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser, je suis en mission !

Recommença alors un débordement de mots. Le flic ne mit pas longtemps avant de craquer.

_ Vos papiers !

Tulio frissonna, Miguel se décontracta avec un flegme qui lui était propre.

_ Luggages. In the valises, overthere.  
_ Bon... Vous allez m'écouter ! Je vais appeler un taxi, vous vous débrouillerez avec, mais je ne veux plus vous revoir sur mon chemin !  
_ Eh ?  
_ Taxi ! s'écria t-il en s'aidant de ses mains pour communiquer. Pour vous !  
_ Oh, si si, muchas gracias !  
_ C'est ça, c'est ça, fit le type en s'essoufflant, passant devant eux sans prendre la peine de les aider davantage. Déguerpissez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir !

Il saisit un téléphone, appuyant diverses touches. Une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné face au flic, Tulio prit son acolyte à part, lui faisant remarquer les quelques accrocs qui pourraient survenir. Il restait toujours méfiant et très perfectionniste sur les bords. Miguel estimait qu'il était seulement jaloux qu'il puisse dénicher une idée en dernière minute. Il était aussi froissé que Tulio ne lui accorde pas plus de confiance. Le plus grand pensait qu'une bagnole de flic allait les emmener en garde à vue, l'autre rétorqua qu'ils avaient fait très bonne impression.  
 _Très bien, continue de stresser, tu vas tout foutre en l'air !_

Soudain, des phares transpercèrent l'épais rideau noir que formait la ruelle. La voiture s'arrêta devant eux, et Miguel dévoila un sourire éclatant lorsque s'afficha l'icône TAXI sur le sommet de la carrosserie. Quant à Tulio, ses bras l'en tombèrent. Le flic les laissa partir et poursuivit sa ronde en avertissant de l'incident '' anglais égarés '' à travers son talkie-walkie. Profitant de cette occasion servie sur un plateau, ils ouvrirent la porte arrière et ce fut à peine si ils s'y jetèrent directement à l'intérieur. Tulio indiqua leur adresse, le chauffeur démarra, la voiture s'éloignant peu à peu des ruelles bondées, transformées désormais en un immense poulailler.  
Il ne préféra pas entamer une quelconque discussion tout de suite. Il s'attardait dans sa tête, l'idée que le chauffeur puisse être de mèche avec la police et l'ensemble de leur clique grouillant le quartier. Pourtant là n'était pas la raison de son éreintant silence. Vanné, harassé et extrêmement écœuré. Murmurait cette phrase en boucle, comme un écho à l'intérieur de son crâne : '' Tout ça pour ça ? ''.

Miguel à côté de lui, tout frais, souriait de cette mésaventure qu'il prit avec un peu de recul comme une petite promenade de santé nocturne, histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Sa fièvre miraculeusement envolée par un effort physique soutenu n'était guère qu'un mauvais souvenir déjà oublié. Sa tête blonde appuyée contre la vitre, ses yeux absorbés par les maigres lueurs de la nuit. Les lampadaires s'embrasaient les uns après les autres, dévoilant un trottoir blanc qui s'étalait telle une moquette onctueuse, scintillante. L'inoccupation de ces rues dévoilait toute sa beauté à la fois riche et si minimaliste. Bien qu'éveillé, il se laissa bercer par le bruit du moteur. Miguel n'aimait guère causer à Tulio pendant qu'il digérait sa mauvaise humeur dans un néant sonore, la majorité du temps son irritabilité retombait souvent sur lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il fallait bien que cela chute sur quelqu'un à un moment ou un autre. Le blond brisa le calme apaisant, donnant lui aussi un peu de son ressenti.

_ On est le vingt-quatre aujourd'hui.  
_ Moui, se contenta de répondre son collègue.

Ce ne fut qu'en quittant le taxi qu'ils s'adressèrent à nouveau la parole.

 **-3-**

Tulio entamait les escalier avec une sourde colère, ce qui le rendait un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. Miguel posté derrière lui, feint d'ignorer son aigreur. Ayant franchi le premier étage, il se risqua de sortir quelques mots.

_ Sale journée, hein ?

 _Ouais, surtout qu'elle n'as pas encore commencée..._

Miguel sut alors qu'aucun dialogue ne serait alors possible tant que Tulio n'aurait pas vidé son sac. Il pouvait parler à un mur, la discussion aurait été tout aussi garnie. Pourtant Miguel avait l'irrésistible envie de le saouler à mort avec cette date butoir. Noël. L'un des rares jours durant lequel paix et prospérité demeurèrent les mots d'ordre. Cela signifiait aussi que demain ils pourraient prendre un ticket à la gare, se faire gâter par sa mère et le reste de la famille, avoir un super gueuleton et tout le reste folklorique associé à la période des fêtes. Miguel n'avait jamais raté un dîner de Noël, ô grand jamais, et si par cette année faisait exception, il allait gueuler c'est certain. Ensuite il irait quand même dîner chez sa mère, qu'importe la situation.  
Étages franchis. Tulio se stoppa net. Miguel jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, se pencha d'un chouïa.  
Une vive lueur se dégagea de leur appartement et éclaira une parcelle du couloir. Ils se rapprochèrent timidement pour comprendre la cause de l'incident et faillirent s'exclamer en notant la porte démontée et collée contre le mur d'en face. Certes, Tulio était à la fois furieux et désemparé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de faire de l'ironie. _Des cambrioleurs novices cambriolés !_ Il fallait le voir pour y croire. A peine sorti d'un sacré bourbier, les voilà repartis pour affronter une nouvelle crise.

_ Quel culot ! marmonna le plus grand. Ils vont sortir en quatrième vitesse ça va pas tarder !  
_ Non, Tulio ! Et s'ils étaient armés ? fit le second, le retenant par le bras pour freiner son entrain.  
_ Et tu veux faire quoi, appeler les flics ? Pour qu'ils viennent tous nous chercher c'est ça ?  
_ J'en sais rien, moi ! Puis, c'est pas normal je trouve ! Et les voisins qui n'ont rien entendu, tu parles d'un voisinage bienveillant.

Tulio s'arrêta et massa ses tempes : '' Okay, réfléchissons cinq minutes... ''. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une voix qu'il devinait très bien s'éleva lourde et menaçante tel le souffle empoisonné d'un dragon le grillant momentanément sur place. Il grimaça salement, se retournant vers son pote qui fit un geste rapide de la main en serrant les dents. Ce qui signifiait vaguement '' _Alors là, on est morts_ ! ''.

_ Vous parlez beaucoup trop pour des hommes qui marchent dans l'ombre. Montrez vous.

Miguel le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour qu'il se rapproche, lui léguant ainsi sa place au hara-kiri. Son collègue qui ne fut pas du tout du même avis, le prit par les épaules et le plaça devant lui, bien en évidence dans la lumière. Par la suite, il arrangea sa chemise, passant une main sur les plis pour la défroisser, réajustant le col, fin prêt pour sa mise en scène. Il rejoint alors son compère statufié qui avait délaissé son texte de côté.  
Prônant comme un souverain sur le fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main, costume blindé, son poignet affichait une énorme montre argentée où chaque heure correspondait à un mois de salaire minimum brut. Il s'élevait dans le salon un air poisseux, envenimé de vapeurs de cigare cubain. La mâchoire carrée, le regard acerbe, son visage évoquait celui d'un despote tyrannique usé par le temps. Âgé de soixante ans depuis peu, son corps imposant tendait à prouver le contraire.  
Il se leva avec sa canne en ébène mun, les glaçons de son verre tintinnabulait contre la paroi. Velàzquez était lui aussi présent, adossé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_ C'est une très belle pièce que vous avez là... En centre ville, pas de vis-à-vis, bien emménagé.

Miguel leva la tête, lorgna son acolyte un court moment en l'interrogeant mentalement sur les motifs de cette visite. Tulio ne put réceptionner le message, il était bien trop préoccupé à bientôt faire face à celui qu'il avait appris à craindre. Par crainte, il n'entendait pas le respect, ni le pouvoir, mais la puissance que véhiculait cet individu. D'un simple hochement de tête, il était en mesure d'assassiner une bande ou une famille par le biais de ses hommes. Le connaître n'était qu'un mensonge mal dissimulé, il restait fermé, insaisissable et vous menait en bateau jusqu'à vous abattre à coups de couteau, lorsque vous vous rendiez compte qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il n'existait pas d'état d'âme chez cet homme. Seul comptait le résultat.  
Enfin il se retourna complètement vers les deux escrocs. Cortés était bel et bien devant eux. Très loin de son petit îlot fiscal qu'était Cuba.

_ On pourrait en tirer un très bon prix. Je connais des propriétaires qui seraient prêts à l'acheter à... Je ne sais pas, trois millions six cent soixante douze mille pesetas ? estima t-il d'un ton neutre en marquant une pause afin de bien épeler le numéro en question. Velàzquez, pouvez-vous me dire à combien estimez-vous la somme de trois millions six cent soixante douze mille pesetas en dollars ?  
_ Environ trois cents mille dollars, monsieur.  
_ Bien.

Un des membres du binôme ravala douloureusement sa salive. Cortés montra un agenda bien garni, l'ouvrit, l'éplucha de long en large.

_ Les affaires ont l'air de rouler pour vous on dirait... ( Puis refermant sèchement le carnet, dévoilant dans ses yeux une mer tumultueuse de hargne et d'agressivité ) Pas pour moi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et reprit son discours qui sonnait plus sinistre, réveillant ainsi leur vigilance.

_ J'ai choisi, mes associés, avec une infinie précaution. Mais comme Jésus et ses disciples, il semblerait qu'il y ait un traître parmi nos rangs, persifla t-il en balançant lourdement l'agenda sur la table. Je ne suis à peine surpris qu'il puisse s'agir de vous.  
_ Techniquement, tenta subtilement Tulio atteint d'une diaphorèse subite, je ne fais plus partie intégrante du groupe, et Miguel ne l'a jamais été.  
_ Silence ! tonna Cortés. L'accord était que vous remboursiez une dette et ensuite, nous vous considérerons comme étranger à nos yeux. En attendant, vous devez me payer et je ne vous laisserai pas de répit tant que je n'aurai pas tout cet argent.  
_ Oui, ça se conçoit mais...  
_ Quand on a montant aussi colossal à payer, on reste discrets. Je dois avouer que vous ne manquez pas de toupet de vider mes fonds pour me les emballer ensuite.  
_ Qu'est qui vous fait dire que...  
_ Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous étiez prêt à piller un coffre bien rempli ce soir.  
_ Mais qu'est que ça peut faire, il était vide ! osa Miguel dans un élan d'audace qu'il regretta bien vite.

Velázquez, silencieux au fond, souleva une petite valise cadenassée, la secouant tout en restant placide. Voici où était gardé le contenu du coffre. Tulio se rendit compte bien tard que son plan, son idée du siècle fut une aubaine formidable pour le camp adverse, un guet-apens minutieusement préparé. Quoi qu'il puisse entreprendre, Cortés avait toujours de nombreux coups d'avance par rapport à lui. Voilà pourquoi il restait cloué à ce cercle infernal. On l'a manipulé comme un pion, cela lui donnait une mauvaise estime de lui-même, entretenue par de la fatigue accumulée.

Les sourcils de Cortès se froncèrent, les rides sur son front se plissèrent. Il saisit sa canne, dévissa son sommet orné d'une fine sculpture de la Vierge Marie, Tulio voulut saisir son collègue et lui éviter une grosse balafre cependant il n'en eut pas le temps.  
Une lame jaillit de son fourreau, le parrain traça un chemin vers sa cage thoracique, les deux yeux verts émeraudes de Miguel s'ouvrirent expressément, il recula immédiatement dans un jeu de jambes soigneusement contrôlé. Son dos percuta le mur, Cortés planta sa lame dans la cloison. Quelques centimètres séparaient sa gorge du trou qu'il laissa dans le placo. Miguel fut en rogne de cette impuissance qu'il véhiculait et si cela n'en tenait qu'à lui, il se serait battu œil pour œil. Pourtant, il était dans l'incapacité de sortir son côté belliqueux. Il ne souhaitait pas surcharger Tulio de problèmes. Ses ennuis étaient aussi les siens, raison de plus pour ne pas s'en attirer. Il se contenta juste de le fixer dans les yeux de manière irrévérencieuse.

_ Tu vas retirer ce ton discourtois ou je me ferais un plaisir que cette conversation s'achève ici même.  
_ E-excusez-le, il est très franc parler, ça ne se reproduira plus... !

Le verre de whisky valsa pile au-dessus de son épaule avant de s'écraser en une centaine d'éclats, déversant une mare d'alcool et de verre sur le sol. N'étant pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit, il se tut, laissant le destin décider pour lui.  
Cortés s'écarta du blond, rangea subtilement son épée dans son fourreau, ré-empoigna sa canne à nouveau et fit signe à son bras droit de le suivre. Il adressa une dernière déclaration à Tulio avant que sa silhouette ne s'évanouisse dans la noirceur du couloir.

_ Rendez-vous à deux heures à l'hippodrome, et apporte l'argent seul. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard, s'il te prend la moindre envie de me faire faux bond, sachez que vous le regretterez.

Le colosse remit la porte à sa juste place puis se retira à son tour avec son supérieur.  
Le premier réflexe de Tulio fut de s'assurer qu'il n'entendit plus leurs pas dans les escaliers, il prit la peine de traîner le fauteuil derrière la porte afin que celle-ci tienne debout. Ensuite il alla vers son collègue, une main sur son épaule. Miguel lui affirma qu'il n'était pas blessé, ça aurait pu être pire. Un long soupir se dégagea de nos deux protagonistes.  
Ils examinaient leur parcours depuis le début et en vinrent à la conclusion que, plus ça passait, plus ça devenait épineux. Remonter la pente face aux crashs restait une chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien appris à faire avec l'expérience pourtant ce soir, ça frisait un niveau nettement supérieur, un point qui paraissait péniblement infranchissable. Le pire n'ayant pas encore montré le bout de son nez, ils restaient loin de franchir le sommet de cet énorme, gigantesque, titanesque tas de problèmes.  
Si le Cortés avait quitté Cuba cela prouvait que ça urgeait pour le blé. Ou qu'il avait des casseroles au cul, peu importe, la tournure que prenaient les choses demeurait loin d'être favorable. Parfait schéma pour illustrer la scène, le bateau prit dans la mer des Sargasses sans aucune once de vent.

_ Je te jure que si ça aurait pas été lui, je lui aurais fait avaler son épée !  
_ J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'embrocher, il en serait capable en plus.  
_ Heureusement que mon frangin m'a bien habitué, maugréa t-il en regardant les bouts de verre jonchés sur le sol.

Pour sûr, il avait joué les fiers cependant sur le coup, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu une de ces trouilles.  
Les cloches sonnèrent six heures du matin. Grand moment de solitude.

_ Je crois que j'vais aller me coucher.  
_ Si tu me réveilles à nouveau, je t'assomme à coup de réveil en pleine poire.

Dit le mec qu'il l'avait balancé du troisième étage d'un immeuble.


	4. 3 - Le foutu canasson

**III - Le foutu canasson**

 **-1-**

 _Trop, c'est trop._

Il y avait des limites à sa patience. Une fois de plus, il venait de les franchir consciemment. Oh, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait prévenu.  
Trois heures, trois putains d'heures qu'il était resté le cul sur cette chaise à poireauter. Il n'espérait plus que deux choses : pouvoir sortir prendre l'air et étrangler son collègue, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Bien sûr il n'était pas assez fou pour se permettre une envie pareille. Il trouverait bien autre chose à lui faire subir.  
Tulio tapa nerveusement le pied sur le lino, assis, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, une humeur très revêche ( pour ne pas dire massacrante ).  
À ses côtés, Miguel montrait beaucoup d'appréhension. Cela pouvait se démontrer par la présence d'un acolyte très en rogne. Celui-ci le fixait avec tellement de dévouement dans son ressentiment que le blond avait la nette impression qu'il tentait d'invoquer la foudre sur lui.  
Au bout d'un très long moment de blanc, il se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

_ J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave...  
 _Ah, non la merde, ça va chier !  
_ _ Pour la dernière fois Miguel, ce n'est pas TON cheval !  
_ Et alors ? On n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état là quand même !  
_ Mais bien sûr ! C'était le seul truc à ne pas faire pour s'en tirer MAIS NON. Il a fallu que tu piques le cheval de Cortés !  
_ Tu m'en vois navré mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

De la surprise s'affichait sur le visage de Tulio alors qu'il s'attendait pertinemment à la réplique. La fatigue était telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler le lien entre ses émotions et ses muscles faciaux. Il se passa ses deux mains émaciées tout le long de son visage en soupirant, les cernes sous ses yeux commençaient à le brûler. Pas mal de choses le maintenaient éveillé et toutes restaient loin d'être positives.

_ Bon Dieu de... se retint-il dans un immense effort pour ne pas élever la voix. À trop jouer les bons samaritains, on finit par s'attirer les ennuis des autres. Ce n'étaient pas nos oignons !  
_ Mais...  
_ Point barre ! Je n'veux plus t'entendre, coupa-t-il en mimant de coudre sa bouche.

Miguel ne pipa mot, il se contenta de baisser la tête et garder un mutisme plombant. Là, Tulio allait définitivement lui faire la gueule pour le reste de la soirée.

 _Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui a mené ces deux-là jusqu'à cette clinique vétérinaire.  
Pour se faire, remontons le temps en arrière._

Enfilant une chemise bleue propre, fermant les boutons précipitamment en ratant un au passage, il se remet à le reboutonner nerveusement en râlant.  
Il n'avait pu compter sur la courte nuit de la veille pour bénéficier d'un peu de repos. Ajustant une ultime fois son col, il se contempla dans la glace en une tentative lamentable d'autopersuasion, histoire de se rassurer, qui ne fonctionnait même pas.  
Alors qu'il entamait un immense combat intérieur pour canaliser toute son anxiété apparente, Miguel entra dans le salon, ses cheveux blonds fraîchement sortis de la douche, ruisselant, perlant le sol de flaques distinctes. Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il était en train de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette, considérant son compère d'un air pas dubitatif _mais presque_.  
Miguel lorgna tantôt la valise posée sur la table, tantôt son compère en train de piquer sa crise de stress classique du _'' J'veux pas y aller, j'vais me faire massacrer ''._ Son attitude était clairement justifiable. Bien grandes sont les chances qu'il se fasse descendre. Pourtant à y réfléchir de plus près, Cortés n'oserait tout de même pas lui coller une balle en public. Ou peut-être bien que si justement parce que l'individu en question se prénommait Cortés.

_ Ça va aller ?  
_ Non, non et non, pestiféra Tulio.

Miguel fit la moue, soucieux pour Tulio. Il n'était pas du genre à devenir la proie du stress communicatif cependant si son collègue continuait à se ronger les sangs, il finirait par tout faire capoter.

_ Tu sais qu'en ce moment même, tu ressembles au mec qui agonise du début à la fin dans Reservoir Dogs.

Il se figea net. Son sang parut glacé sur le coup.

_ Si si, fit Miguel en s'installant à côté de lui. T'sais quand il fait '' _Ils vont croire chaque putain de mot que je dis car je suis super cool !_ ''. Par contre, je sais plus si cté le rose ou le orange... Enfin de toute manière ils sont tous morts à la fin.

Et c'est sur cette touche d'une extrême candeur noire que Tulio se retourna vers son homologue silencieusement, tellement abasourdi qu'il ne put rien tirer de sa répartie naturelle. Tel un black-out interne suivi d'une énorme pancarte chutant sur le coin de sa gueule, avec des DEL lumineuses de toutes les couleurs formant le message : '' VOUS ÊTES DANS LA MERDE ''.  
L'autre ne sut que rajouter alors il lança un sourire franc et un peu débile.  
Tulio aurait pu lâcher quelque chose de consistant du genre : '' Tu sais Miguel, il y a deux groupes de personnes. Celles qui savent remonter le moral et celles qui peuvent pousser des gens à se jeter sous un train par une référence filmique totalement inapte à la situation ! ''. Il n'en avait pas la foi maintenant.

_ Tu sais Miguel...  
_ Ouais ?  
_ […] Non rien. J'sais pas comment tu fais...

Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre.

_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je te suive ?  
_ Vaut mieux pas, tu connais le père Cortés. Faut se cantonner aux instructions si on veut avoir quelques jours de délais en plus.  
_ C'est d'un chiant c'te affaire... se contenta-t-il de souffler.  
_ J'avoue que ça m'dit pas plus que ça non plus.

Il se couvrit de son manteau et attrapa dans la seconde qui suit la valise.

_ T'en fais pas, tu conserves un net avantage par rapport à eux, tu vas les griller !  
_ Lequel ?

Entre jouer le gros blanc ou la franchise, Miguel hésitait toujours avant de prendre la bonne option. Surtout quand une paire d'yeux blasés se clouaient dans son regard, lui intimant l'ordre de ne terminer sa phrase ni maintenant, ni jamais.  
Tulio préférait immédiatement se casser avant une autre tentative de remontage de moral, même s'il appréciait l'attention en soi. Il lui adressa un au revoir d'un vague signe de main, laissant la porte ouverte et s'effaçant dans le couloir et les escaliers.  
Après un bref temps d'arrêt, Miguel pencha la tête en dehors du seuil de la porte et lui gueula :

_ TULIO !  
_ Quoi ? ( Ses yeux roulèrent vers le haut. )  
_ Faut surtout pas que tu restes sur le carreau !  
_ Je sais bien, merci !  
_ Non mais j'veux dire, s'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne saurais jamais me débrouiller seul avec la paperasse d'assurance décès et compagnie, c'est la galère ! Ah au fait, au cas où, c'est bien moi qui hérite de l'appart' non ?

Il ne put voir son acolyte disparaissant dans la cage d'escalier à toute allure et encore moins son rictus. Il put l'entendre distinctement par contre.

_ TU M'EMMERDES, VAS DORMIR !  
_ Avec plaisir !

 **-1-**

La splendide et archaïque traction noire se gara sur la place d'élite du parking. Un carré de goudron avec de l'espace pour sortir confortablement et aucune voitures aux alentours menaçant de s'égratigner les unes contre les autres. Dans notre jargon, on appellerait ça des places prévues pour les handicapés aussi.  
Il sortit avec son cigare coincé entre ses dents blanches, l'air patibulaire. Son bras droit le suivit en direction de l'hippodrome. Tous deux partirent s'installer confortablement sur des sièges spéciaux qui supportaient les fesses de personne d'importance. Évidemment pour le civil lambda, le nom de Cortés n'évoquait pas grand-chose hormis Histoire, bateaux, Nouveau Monde. Pour ce qui était des gérants propriétaires de casinos, hippodromes ou autres, le sourire était tenu de rigueur. Et s'ils avaient de la chance, ils recevaient un petit pot de vin généreux. Généralement, quand ils ne cherchaient pas de noises à Cortés, ces gens-là étaient très bien traités, avec générosité. Après tout, tout le monde ressortait gagnant à s'attirer la sympathie de l'ancien préfet de police de la ville.  
Les deux hommes en costume prirent place dans une magnifique baie vitrée réservée rien que pour eux. Velázquez se servit en café, prit le soin de servir son patron avant. Cortés prit une inspiration et dégaina un large soupir.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
_ Oh... L'habituelle galère.

Ses comptes en banques cachés dans les paradis fiscaux avaient été dévoilés. Tels des sacs en jute troués desquels se perdaient des billets sur le grand chemin, les autorités américaines et européennes avaient rebroussé chemin vers les fausses pistes, et adhérèrent à celles-ci en s'y accrochant comme une goutte d'eau tombée dans un désert.  
Énormément d'argent perdu, beaucoup d'associés mis de côté par pression ou peur de trahison, sacrément de choses à penser jusqu'à en faire des insomnies.

_ Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux de se débarrasser de ces deux gredins ? Mine de rien, ils ont assez de preuves pour nous faire chanter...  
_ Nous en avions déjà parlé, il me semble. Ils ne représentent même pas une menace. Des moucherons qui ne cessent de revenir dans nos visages... poursuit-il en balayant de la main l'image des dits-moucherons.  
_ Continueront-ils pour autant à prendre nos menaces au sérieux ? Loin de douter de votre autorité naturelle et de votre réputation, ils sont très ingénieux. Si on les laisse faire, Dieu seul sait où ils pourraient aller.

Cortés ne s'en faisait visiblement pas pour ça. Il était aussi tenace que Staline quand il s'agissait de tenir quelqu'un par les testicules.

_ Voyez les choses en face, continua-t-il à expliquer calmement. Ils ne pourront pas nous rendre l'argent.  
_ Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'importe tant, mais c'est de les avoir sous la main.  
_ Ils ne présentent pas un net avantage pour notre groupe. Ils nous ont mis à dos de nombreux partenaires.  
_ Les Russes ne nous feront rien. Ce n'était que du menu fretin.  
_ Peut être oui, mais les Albanais... ?

Son cœur lâcha d'un bond puis repartit à fond d'emblée tout comme sa pression artérielle. Il était prudent pour lui de ménager son cœur, cependant la nouvelle n'allait pas l'épargner au niveau cardiaque, loin de là. Il serra son poing sur le gobelet en plastique, le brisant subito, son craquement retentit alors dans la salle. Cortés riva son regard vers l'homme de main.

_ Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé... ?! demanda-t-il furieux, mâchoire crispée.

De toute manière, il ne le sentait pas vraiment avec les russes. Les grands groupuscules n'envisageaient pas de collaborer avec lui. Cortés s'était donc rapatrié sur une maigre compensation – qui a échouée dès le premier test en se faisant avoir bêtement par une partie de poker. Cela lui à au moins permis de remonter la piste jusqu'à Tulio.  
Mais les Albanais, sacrilège ! Il avait programmé son coup depuis des mois à rendre des services encore et encore, à prendre son mal en patience.  
La mafia albanaise s'est aisément accrue et stimulée par l'explosion du bloc soviet et les nombreuses liaisons communicatives entre les différents pays de l'Est. Elle s'étendait sous plusieurs branches allant du trafic d'armes, à la prostitution, en passant par le trafic de drogues et stupéfiants et le racket excessif. Autant se dire qu'ils avaient pas mal de fric qui circulait et qu'ils n'envisageaient de la partager au premier venu.

Cortés était parvenu à gagner leur confiance difficilement, bien qu'il était déjà fort bien accueilli. De plus, cela lui faisait débourser des investissements monstrueux, les plus coûteux même. Que lui et les Albanais partagent les bénéfices c'était une bonne chose. Qu'ils puissent le défendre en cas de pépin contre la police internationale, ç'aurait été mieux. Et bien sûr que non. S'ils apprenaient que celui qui les avait plumés en une partie de cartes avait un quelconque rapport avec Cortés, ça allait barder pour son matricule. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Quand on passe sa vie à rester accroché à ses tripes durant la Guerre froide, on apprenait très vite l'espionnage sur le tas, et fort bien. Si ça se trouve, ce malandrin avait dû étaler des renseignements croustillants à son sujet pour les inciter à leur table. Finalement, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir dans sa manche.

_ Comment sont-ils parvenus à entrer en contact avec des Albanais ? Un Albanais, ça ne court pas les rues d'Espagne tout de même ?!  
_ J'ai été informé par le réseau. Une famille de réfugiés s'était installée dans un petit village pas loin de Valladolid. Sous la pression d'un ancien clan, ils ont fui vers le Portugal.  
_ Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils ont fait le chemin jusqu'au Portugal pour faire une partie cartes ?! rumina-t-il, n'osant à peine y croire.  
_ Concrètement oui. Le clan en question est parvenu jusqu'au pays pour régler ses comptes avec la famille. Ce n'était même pas une affaire d'argent, juste une histoire de mariage saboté ou je ne sais trop quoi. Sans doute ont-ils profité de cette opportunité pour les plumer.  
_ D'autres détails ?  
_ Non. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé par delà la frontière.  
_ Et combien ont-ils empoché ?  
_ Je l'ignore.  
_ Seigneur..., se lamenta-t-il, se levant et marchant dans la pièce en formant un cercle. Tulio et l'autre ont une idée derrière la tête. Je sens le coup fourré siffler jusqu'ici.

Il passa quelques minutes à extérioriser sa colère sans prononcer un seul mot. Il balança sa canne sobrement de bas en haut. Il tenta de réfléchir à toute cette situation seulement, Tulio n'allait pas tarder à se présenter ici. Les préparations alambiquées allaient venir plus tard.

_ Au fait, comment va Altivo ?

Velázquez eut un hochement de tête neutre.

_ Et bien... Comme d'habitude ma foi.  
_ Parfait, se contenta-t-il.

 **-2-**

 _'' Ils vont croire chaque putain de mot que je dis car je suis super cool. ''_

Cette phrase restait scotchée au fond de son crâne tel un tube moisi de boys-band des années quatre-vingt. Pourtant, psychologiquement, ça faisait son effet. Il s'était mis à chantonner Little Green Bag en tapotant sa valise installée sur le siège côté passager, comme si c'était son bébé. Miguel disait souvent qu'il se montrait trop possédé par l'argent ( le terme qu'il voulait employer était " possessif envers l'argent ". Il n'en fit jamais la remarque à vive voix, inutile de répéter deux fois la même chose). Pas d'argent reviendrait à ce qu'il se balade nu dans la rue avec pour foule le monde entier qui s'agglutinait bien vicieusement en le dévisageant. Bien plus qu'une passion, cela devenait un réel besoin. Une quasi-obsession.

Il se sentit bien con après être arrivé dans l'hippodrome, ne sachant où trouver le Cortés. Il rebroussa chemin vers l'accueil où les différents chevaux étaient classés. Les paris allaient de bon train, ça grouillait de bavardages, de critiques et d'embrouilles, ça s'insinuait dans toutes les oreilles.  
Tulio n'aimait guère les paris équestres. Les animaux demeuraient des êtres imprévisibles et la triche pouvait autant vous arranger le coup que de vous mettre en taule. Il n'y a aucune traçabilité quand vous comptiez les cartes. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens aimaient lancer autant d'argent pour une simple course de canassons.  
Tout ce raffut ne lui plaisait guère et il serra davantage sa valise en arborant un air semi-paranoïaque.  
On venait de lui tapoter le bas du dos.  
Il se retourna, les yeux virant de droite à gauche. Rien. Le manque de sommeil, ouais ça devait être ça. Puis une toute petite voix fit : '' Monsieeeu, monsieeeu ! ''.  
Et là il baissa sa tête pour remarquer une petite gamine avec un manteau style imperméable sale et trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle avait le teint mat, des cheveux bruns foncés tréssés et son regard noir sérieux, qui malgré son jeune âge, décontenançait particulièrement Tulio. C'était une gamine du camp de gitans d'en face.

_ Eh, y 'l'père Cortés là, qu'veut te causer. M'a flé d'blé pour j'ti viendre t'chercher ! récita-t-elle en vitesse accélérée.  
 _'' Ah ! ''_ , se réjouit-il d'avoir entendu le mot Cortés dans la phrase.  
 _'' Y Mieeerrdaa... ''_ se félicita-t-il pour n'avoir rien compris à la suite. Il ne connaissait pas le jargon gitan. La parfaite langue de l'imbroglio. Généralement, ça cause vite, ça conjugue les verbes à la première personne du pluriel ou sinon ça restait à l'infinitif - si ça ne passait pas par un cérémonieux subjonctif imparfait - et ça a une tchatche aguicheuse. Tulio appréciait moyennement à avoir affaire avec des gitans. Bien que si vous parveniez à copiner avec eux ( et encore il fallait être compétent dans l'argot, sans quoi on n'arrivait à rien ), ils peuvent se montrer d'un réel atout. Sauf si votre gueule ne leur revenait pas, ils en profitaient par vous détrousser par derrière. En groupe, ils savent se montrer intimidants, leur débrouillardise elle, est prodigieuse. Et justement, les qualités tournait en gros désavantages lorsqu'on ne prenait pas le revers. Des malins, de vrai de vrai. Excepté, bien sûr, ceux qui ne faisaient pas exprès de parler correctement à défaut d'instruction.

_ Petite, tu sais où est Cortés ?  
_ Ah ben pour sûr, qui z'y croyons pourquoi qui m'a payé ? C'pour te trouvez !  
 _'' Enfin, bref peu importe … ''.  
_ _ Bon t'arraches ouais ou t'attends que je te taille mon mignon ?!

Là, il en resta goudronné. Mâchoires complètement décrochées, tombant au sol. Dans la catégorie des phrases qu'il ne voulait jamais entendre de sa vie, celle-ci devait occuper une place très avancée dans le classement. La gamine n'avait même pas dix ans. L'innocence n'était carrément plus feinte à ce stade.

_ Suis-moi, acheva-t-elle en se précipitant vers un des nombreux couloirs.

 **-3-**

La piste est boueuse à souhait, l'humidité torture mes pauvres os.

Ah ! À quand une retraite digne de ce nom ? Il faudrait m'expliquer un jour l'intérêt de courser avec des inconnus ( surtout que les nouveaux venus n'ont pas l'air commodes ) avec ce nain vert fluo sur mon dos qui donne des coups de cravache à tout va. Faudrait expliquer un jour à ces humains que les chevaux, ça ne fonctionne pas comme leurs voitures !  
Pfft... Encore ces tripes qui me font mal. Il faut que je prenne garde, Ouzo du box d'en face avait contracté une maladie appelée gastro-machin-chose. Le pauvre y est resté sur le carreau. On a tous appris à craindre cette épidémie, surtout avec les enfants qui viennent nous caresser ou nous offrir de la nourriture. Ils sont gentils, bruyants, mais ce sont des véritables porteurs de colonies de microbes.  
Ahh... Quand je pense que Falco s'est fait la malle lui. Il a évité l'abattoir de justesse. Désormais, il comble de bonheur une petite idiote de bourgeoise anglaise qui le pouponne matin et soir.  
Chaque soir, tous les chevaux repartent chez eux. Ils ont une famille, un heureux propriétaire, un grand terrain rien que pour eux, une écurie cleanée tous les jours ou presque.  
Au fond, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu être plus malheureux que ça. Je ne me fais pas battre c'est déjà ça.

Mon box reste une véritable porcherie, personne ne me sort pour le nettoyer. Patauger dans ses excréments n'a rien de plaisant, je peux vous le garantir. Il faut parfois attendre un mois pour me changer mon bloc de sel. Et là, ce que je trouve le plus aberrant, c'est que chaque fin de trimestre, il y a un gugusse qui vient me coiffer, il me met des élastiques dans le crin, il me fait le shampoing à sec et tout... Après c'est parti pour un bizutage en règle, je ne vous dis pas. Je me fais traiter de jument effarouchée pendant toute la semaine.  
Sérieusement, on paye ce mec pour me tripoter le crin, et ils ne sont même pas fichus de trouver un palefrenier ?! Et d'abord POURQUOI PAYE T-ON CE MEC POUR ME PEIGNER ?! Il n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie, non ?! Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis le dernier pur sang de l'hippodrome actuellement qu'il faut se lâcher ! Déjà que j'en ai ras la coupe de ces idiots de jockey. Enfin je dis idiot, il y en a un que j'aimais bien, hélas il avait grossi entre temps. Maintenant je me tape un petit irrité de la vie avec son air hitlérien, ses bottes et son pantalon bouffant, sa cravache et son attitude statique. Il ne lui manquait plus que la moustache !

D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder à arriver cet empaffé... Courir avec ce temps me désole. Si seulement je pouvais voyager loin d'ici. Dans les pays tropicaux tout ça, la festivité estivale, les jolies donzelles, la plage... Oh oui la mer, ça, ça me plairait !  
Mes divagations sont telles que j'avais oublié que le jockey s'approche de mon box. Je soupire. Il me sort en tenant fermement mes rênes. Ce que j'aurais adoré avoir des dents d'acier pour briser ces liens. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise, équipé de cette selle qui me serre, qui me fait mal au dos. Et ce ventre qui continue à me lanciner. J'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais, à tous les coups.  
Le jockey me tire et installe lourdement son attirail. Cet imbécile m'apprécie assez car je ne le déçois pas durant la course. Je méprise ce type qui ne sait s'exprimer qu'à coups de cravache. Si je pouvais parler, tiens, je le dénoncerais à la SPA. Lui et le foutu coiffeur !  
Son téléphone sonne, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de beugler. Il s'éloigne au loin en tapant du pied dans une flaque. Cela éclabousse son pantalon, il se met à crier au scandale.  
Quelles bandes de snobs.

Subséquemment, un autre débarque avec un sac d'épicerie à la main. Je n'arrive pas à le distinguer du gars un peu paumé ou du nouveau propriétaire jubilant d'admirer sa monture pour la première fois. C'est là qu'il s'arrête au loin, il me fixe quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte. L'instant qui suit a été décisif : des milliers de petites étoiles brillent dans ses grands yeux. _Oh-mon-Dieu_. Voyez-vous, je pensais que seules les petiotes pouvaient exprimer une telle exaltation d'apercevoir un cheval au loin, pour tomber dans un coup de foudre, qui en vient à l'opération : harceler le père de famille afin de nous acquérir. Là encore, la vie nous réserve de sacrées surprises. Le gars en question porte les cheveux longs, un bouc encerclant sa bouche et doit faire un peu moins de la trentaine. Il n'est pas trop petit, bien taillé, il pourrait même me monter aisément.  
Il vient prestement à ma rencontre.

_ Ho ! Tout doux mon beau !

Il me caresse le crin amicalement en me l'ébouriffant. Il a un bon regard empli de bonté, un regard qu'on ne trouve pas chez les gens d'ici. Soudain, je remarque des pommes et des mandarines éparpillées dans son sac en papier. Ni une ni deux, j'en profite pour plonger ma tête dedans. L'autre, pas fou pour deux sous, l'écarte de ma trajectoire, je me suis retrouvé à fermer la bouche dans le vide.

_ Héée, s'exclame-t-il en redressant sa marchandise. Il prend une pomme, me la présente devant mon museau en ajoutant : '' C'est ça que tu veux ? Allez tiens, chope ! ''.

Il me la balance et je la rattrape sans soucis au vol, me hissant sur mes deux pattes arrière. Il ne peut réprimer un '' Wahou... '' bluffé. Qu'espérait-il d'un cheval de compet' hein ?

_ T'es balèze ! T'en veux une autre ?

Je hoche activement la tête, il m'en donne encore une, l'envoie dans les airs et je parviens à nouveau à la récupérer.

_ Gééénniaaall... Oh dis, au fait, tu veux des mandarines aussi ?

Je hochais négativement. Il est déçu cette fois-ci et la minute qui suivit, un de ses sourcils se dressa.

_ Attends un peu, tu comprends ce que je dis ?!

Je hochais la tête le plus naturellement du monde.

_ C'est formidable ! Oh purée ! Je parle à un cheval !

D'accord... Si à cet instant j'avais eu des mains humaines, j'aurais produit à cet instant ce que vous autres appeliez un _facepalm_. Au fond, il est sympa, peut être qu'il n'a pas d'amis et que je suis sa première expérience sociale depuis quinze ans, je ne sais pas. Je parie dans la seconde qui suit qu'il va me poser tout un tas d'autres questions pour vérifier s'il ne délire pas.

_ C'est dingue, c'est dingue... jubile-t-il sur place. Et t'es le seul à comprendre ce que je dis ou il y en a d'autre ?

Je lui réponds d'un non silencieux. Mes collègues n'ont sûrement pas en projet pour leur carrière de finir dans un cirque ou encore dans un laboratoire à expliquer pourquoi Descartes s'est planté le doigt dans l'œil au sujet de la psychologie animale. Je me dois de les protéger de ça.

_ Et erm... Tu sors faire une balade ou bien tu vas courir aujourd'hui ?

Aie ! Pépin ! Moi je ne sais que répondre par oui et non. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Je mime alors le trot avec une patte en raclant le sol, je baisse mon buste, la tête presque à terre. Il devrait capter. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a mis du temps.

_ Ah ! Je vois ! Tu te prépares pour la course. Ah ouais. Et tu le sens bien cette fois-ci ?

Je certifie que non. Il grimace. Le cheval snobinard du box voisin me lança un regard entre l'indignation et la stupeur. Il doit se dire : _'' Doux Jésus, il parle avec un homme, je rêve ! ''_. Lâche-moi les fers, j'ai envie de lui répliquer. Je fréquente qui je veux après tout.

_ T'as pas tort mon pote. Il fait vraiment un temps de merde. Ça doit être pénible comme vie n'empêche, tu passes ton temps à galoper pour ne pas gagner grand-chose au final.

Oui, oui, oui ! Triple acquiescement. Ce mec avait tout intégré de ma déprimante condition. Hallelujah, je ne suis plus seul ! Avec un peu de chance, si je parviens à le convaincre de m'échapper de cet endroit...

_ Allez, mon gros, les autres ne vont pas t'attendre ! m'appelle ce satané nabot.

Je pousse un hennissement faible qui voulait en dire long. J'adresse un dernier coup d'œil au gentil mec et je pars, la motivation nichée six pieds sous terre.

 **-4-**

La vie, c'est parfois comme à la télé.  
Quand un truc hallucinant se produit, vous avez l'impression de passer aux infos. Quand vous êtes au bar à trinquer avec vos amis, vous vous retrouvez dans une sitcom réitérée, confortable, digne du bonheur de la routine. Quand la porte se referme sur vous en un claquement métallique, en constatant qu'on vous enferme avec une menace imminente et éternelle, là, ce n'est pas un polar ni une enquête, ni un thriller déroutant. Non, ça les enfants, c'est la réalité. Tulio était gainé comme si la rigidité cadavérique s'était prématurément installée. Il souffla un bon coup discrètement afin de se lénifier.  
La gamine, après avoir dérobé sa récompense auprès de Cortés, fila telle une petite souris derrière la porte.  
Cortés ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Velázquez se leva et lui indiqua son siège juste à la droite de son vénéré patron. Il prit place, hésitant. Cortés demeura placide, la mine du parfait réfrigérateur blindé. Il avait la tête du père qui allait à l'enterrement d'un membre de sa famille, tentant de feindre le désarroi au lieu d'un désintérêt total. Ses mains étaient liées, se frôlant l'une à l'autre, s'embrassaient dans une sourde rogne. Velázquez proposa un café au plus jeune qui refusa aussitôt poliment. Par pur principe bien entendu. Se faire offrir par un café pour oublier le fait qui lui avait pété les dents la veille restait un manque d'amour propre considérable.  
La voix grave et solennelle de Cortés s'éleva enfin :

_ Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Des prévisions se bouleversèrent dans sa tête sans pour autant en effectuer une sélection des événements à venir.

_ Tu as accumulé de graves ennuis. Ce n'est pas que je sois fâché après toi ou que je veuille expressément me débarrasser de toi sur le champ...  
 _'' Bon au moins ça c'est dit... ''  
_ _ Tu as mis tous mes collègues à dos contre moi, Tulio. Donc contre nous. Car je ne t'ai pas encore expressément effacé de mon répertoire. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est d'abord rembourser cette satanée dette pour rester en dehors de mes histoires et ensuite, me crépir par derrière. Que du bénéfice. Mais voilà Tulio, tu es trop empressé par l'appât du gain. Tu ne penses pas avec ta tête, ni avec tes couilles mais avec ça ! ( Il dégaina son portefeuille en cuir en le montrant sous le nez de Tulio. Il le rangea dans sa poche dans les deux secondes qui suivirent ). Tu vas y laisser ta peau à cause de ça. Et pas que la tienne.

Le truand ravala difficilement sa salive, les sous-entendus de ce genre ne le rassuraient en aucune manière.

_ Mais vois-tu... Je gardais une bonne image de toi avant que tu ne viennes me prouver l'inverse.  
 _'' Tu parles d'une époque... ''_ se lamenta-t-il mentalement.  
_ Je songeais à tout l'argent que tu m'avais apporté, tes plans bien montés, ton sens de la diplomatie...  
 _'' Lorsqu'un un flingue est braqué sur ta poitrine, c'pas comme si tu avais le choix d'être diplomate ! ''_ se remémora Tulio, bien heureux d'être à son propre compte désormais.  
_ Et si Dieu est assez bon pour te pardonner...  
 _'' Oh non. Pas ses serments du catho du dimanche... ! ''.  
_ _ … pourquoi pas moi ?

Un beug général de l'ouïe survint. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'incompréhension. Plutôt de l'alerte. _'' Houuu... tu le sens venir le coup bas super vicieux ? Crois-moi, tu vas le sentir passer, ça va pas te faire du bien ! ''_.  
Il pensait qu'on allait lui refiler une mission encore plus dangereuse pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir vivant.

_ J'ai décidé donc de remettre ton sort aux mains du seigneur.  
_ Du... Du seigneur, répéta-t-il un peu largué _.  
_ _ Oui, Tulio. Et on va voir si le seigneur t'aime assez pour t'épargner.

Et il tilta enfin. Il ne put que s'écrier, dans son fort intérieur, une série de jurons interminable dite de manière aussi expéditive qu'elle en devint incompréhensible. Sa vie ne dépendait plus qu'une course hippique. Il ignorait sur quel cheval reposait son destin, toutefois il priait pour que celui-ci ait bouffé du kérosène au déjeuner.

 **-5-**

 _'' Les concurrents sont priés de prendre leurs positions ! ''_

Hanches relevées, le jockey se campe, prêt à l'assaut. La piste est crade mais d'un crade... Le moral stagne autour de zéro.  
Combien de temps ai-je passé ma vie à faire tout ça, combien ? Et pourquoi je fais tout ça au juste ? Par désir de reconnaissance ? Ou parce que je n'avais ma place nulle part ? J'en sais trop rien. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je me pose ces questions. Quel abruti.

_ Allez cette fois, faut mettre la dose !

Le cheval à côté de moi s'agite nerveusement. Il ressemble à un petit poulain dans un vaste champ tempétueux à la recherche de sa mère. La crainte se lit dans ses yeux noir et brillant. Son cavalier lui tire les rênes, il retient un hennissement néanmoins j'ai pu remarquer que sa mâchoire le perce de douleur. Sur le visage du jockey bleu s'affiche un vice intrinsèque que l'on ne peut qualifier de bestialité, un désir plus fougueux et destructeur que celui de la libido. Ils ne rêvent que du piédestal promis, de la gloire, de tout leur satané argent. Ils ne jurent que de ça.  
La sonnerie émet son cri strident, je suis resté tellement ancré dans mes tergiversions que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que les chevaux sont tous partis dans une trombe tumultueuse ; déchirés, déchaînés par la folie contagieuse de leurs cavaliers. Comment font-ils ? Beaucoup d'entre eux le font de force, et le reste je ne souhaite pas en savoir davantage. Dope ? Oh... ça devient de plus en plus banal en effet. Il paraît qu'absorber une pipette de cette chose rend ton urine tellement fertile que les plants de tomates poussent quand tu les arroses. Légendes urbaines ou non, imagine l'effet destructeur sur ton estomac.  
Je n'ai toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, le nain vert commence à péter son câble. Un, deux, quatre, sept coups de cravache.

Trop de surmenage, trop de questions, trop de pression. Il faut que je lâche la détente, je dois immédiatement effectuer une action aléatoire nécessitant aucun sens, ni de but !

Je parviens à me mettre sur mes pattes arrière, et je mime le fait d'être assis. Le jockey s'accroche durement à mes rennes, alors je roule à même le sol en me crépissant de boue. Il galère le bougre à retirer ses pieds des étriers et il se retourne. Il évite de peu de se faire écraser par mon poids, se relève et là miracle. Il reste totalement abasourdi, il a perdu son talent pour la poussée de beuglante, il n'a plus envie d'y croire. La gueule qu'il sort à ce moment-là est juste mythique.  
Et là j'ai su que c'était la chance inestimable de ma vie. Je me suis relevé aussi vite que mes pattes le permettent.  
J'ai ensuite regardé tout autour de moi. Du bruit, la foule émane un cri de déception mais aussi d'inquiétude. Ils sont tous ici à observer mon sort. Ce qui me fichait naturellement les pétoches. Du coup, il n'y a pas photo, j'ai suivi direct mon instinct.  
Et il me récrit : '' Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, barre-toi ! ''.  
Alors je me suis mis à foncer comme un puissant borée, faisant tomber les hommes comme des mouches. Je me précipite tel un taureau déchaîné, les gens se jettent à terre pour m'éviter de justesse. Seigneur, quel sentiment de toute puissance ! J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arrêter. L'adrénaline, voilà ce qui transforme un cheval en pégase !

Deux hommes ferment la porte de service avant que je puisse passer de force, mais trop tard pour eux, je donne deux puissants coups de sabot, je fais bélier et _vamos_ ! J'enfonce la porte et pénètre dans les locaux réservés aux paris et aux clients. Jamais je ne suis parvenu ici auparavant, c'est tout nouveau et ça reste une étape particulièrement délicate compte tenu de tout ce peuple effrayé de me voir. Je me cambre dès lors que des hommes tentent de me contrôler. Je me rue dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une probable sortie.  
Un homme débarque avec un fusil de véto. Le fusil de véto, c'est un bâton de ferraille qui ne tue pas, cependant il vous inflige une bonne piqûre capable de rendre groggy un éléphant. J'exécute alors une cascade, je me baisse au maximum au ras du sol, l'homme tire et blesse un autre homme qui, quelques secondes plus tard, dodeline et s'effondre à terre. Je pousse l'individu par la suite et arrive au hall d'entrée avec une armée d'hommes en uniformes, masques, matraques et des sortes de boucliers en plexiglas ( d'un point de vue scénaristique, cela frisait toute logique qu'ils soient au courant de mon escapade et qu'ils se soient pointés immédiatement ). J'essaie de reculer même si la manœuvre s'annonce mal. Là, un type se met à crier : '' Encerclez-le ! Emparez-vous de lui ! ''. Ils commencent à s'avancer vers moi d'un air plus que menaçant, leurs visages inanimés.

Il faut que je calcule mon coup, là. Il faut que je le calcule ! J'ai l'adrénaline qui me monte trop au cerveau.  
Soudain, en cherchant une issue pour m'échapper, je vis un semblant de miracle tout à fait fortuit. **LE** gars qui passe par hasard en sifflotant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il est le seul dans le hall à ne pas être scotché au mur ou planqué dans les couloirs. Du coup, il cerna la situation d'un air un peu '' Ah ouais, s'passe quoi ici ? '' puis lorsque les flics décident de se retourner vers lui pour l'avertir d'un quelconque danger, son regard se porta sur moi.  
Le timing est bon là !  
Je recule juste un petit peu et là, je prends un élan fulgurant. Les hommes commencent à paniquer bien qu'ils ne s'écartent pas, relevant leurs boucliers. Je parvins à sauter par-dessus eux et retomber lourdement de l'autre côté. Une de mes pattes avant craque, elle me fait mal sur le coup. Les gars demeurent silencieux, sur le cul, ils semblent époustouflés de ma performance. Croyez-moi sur parole, je ne recommencerai pas ceci de si tôt !  
Okay la porte. Trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Vite, vite...

_ Mais comment a-t-il pu sauter par-dessus nos têtes ?!  
_ C'pas l'moment de discuter, chopez-le !

 _Pasbonpasbonpasbonpasbonduuuutout !  
_ Dieu que c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de porte que je la déteste déjà. Vous savez, ces portes où il faut appuyer sur le bouton en même temps. Ouais et comment on fait si on n'a pas de doigts, bande de malins ?  
Des doigts ! Mais voilà ce qu'il me faut !  
Je me retourne vers le mec blond aux yeux verts rencontré dans l'épisode précédent et je fronce les sourcils ( enfin, si j'en avais eu... ). Enfin bref, pris de court, il paraît un peu intimidé, recule d'un pas. Je lui donne un hochement de tête en direction de la porte qu'il se mit à regarder.

_ Ah ouais, mais..., débute-t-il en balbutiant. Chuis pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.  
_ Hé le canasson, fiche-lui la paix ou je dis à mes hommes de tirer !  
_ Hein ?! Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les animaux, fit une bonne femme dans un coin de la salle.  
_ J'ai dit qu'on tirait s'il devient dangereux ! Oh, on n'est pas des monstres !  
_ Ouais mais vous l'avez quand même menacé ! récrie un type dans un coin.  
_ Le cheval, pas monsieur !  
_ Oui, vous avez menacé sciemment le cheval !

Celui qui semble être le chef de la troupe d'hommes-boucliers poussa un profond soupir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on tire ou pas ?  
_ Oh ! Je vous ai demandé l'heure ?! Maintenez vos positions ! N'oubliez pas que c'est un animal et qu'il reste imprévisible. Ne vous laissez pas surprendre.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un terroriste ? Cette situation frise le ridicule ! J'aurais dû sauter par une fenêtre, moui.  
Je donne un petit coup de tête dans le dos du gars afin qu'il se décide à bouger un peu.  
Il se tourne vers la porte puis vers la bande d'allumés aux boucliers. Il a l'air un peu perdu et je le comprends, seulement voilà il y a un moment où il faut agir.  
Il presse enfin le bouton de la porte.

_ Vous n'allez pas coopérer avec lui ?!  
_ Arrêtez la parano cinq minutes, dit le gars blond. C'est qu'un cheval !  
_ Un cheval qui coûte très cher surtout !  
 _Ouvvrrreeeee cettte porttte !_ lui criai-je.

J'en peux plus de tout ce monde autour de moi ! Il passe sa main sur sa bouche faisant mine de réfléchir puis m'offrit une échappatoire. Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir à fond la caisse. Il m'a enfourché à vitesse grand V et une fois sur mon dos, il a lancé un regard hautain à l'armée de gugusses ici bas. Je reste médusé par tant de culot. Comme le reste de l'ensemble des gens peuplant cette salle.

_ Je vous le rapporterai une fois que j'aurai fini mon tour, bye bye !

Et il me donne un petit coup de pied, me signalant qu'il est l'heure d'un départ précipité. Croyez moi, il a bien dû s'accrocher à mon crin tellement j'ai décollé comme un bolide. J'ignore où tout cela va me mener.

 **-6-**

Tulio observa la scène avec deux gros yeux ronds en se demandant s'il devait rire ou pleurer, s'il venait de rêver, si Cortés allait avoir une réaction virulente à son égard.  
Là, il avait les jetons.  
Le silence monastique s'installa après que tous les trois eurent tourné la tête dans un même mouvement symbolisant leur surprise totale et un étonnement réservé.  
Le cheval venait délibérément de faire chuter son cavalier avant de se mettre au trot vers la sortie, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.  
Si le destin était une entité capricieuse, alors Tulio ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre dans sa vie antérieure pour s'en attirer sa fureur. Alors que par des balbutiements mentaux, parvenant à peine à réaliser les événements récents, une onde de peur émana de ses tripes répandant une longue effluve de fatalité. Cortés se retourna enfin vers lui, se procurant gracieusement la mallette.

_ C'est bien ce que je craignais...  
 _'' Quoi ?! ''. Att-attendez deux secondes._ Ainsi, il aurait volontairement choisi le mauvais cheval ? Aurait-il truqué la course ? C'est quoi l'intérêt de truquer une course si cette dernière était compromise d'avance ? _C'est pas possible ce type me déteste !_ Ce fut la seule thèse plausible qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
_ Je te laisse encore trois semaines Tulio. Pas un jour de plus. Je veux mon argent pour trois semaines, les trois cent mille dollars. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
_ Pour sûr... Et, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, comment suis-je censé m'y prendre pour acquérir une telle somme ?  
_ Cela reste ton problème. Si tu merdes une nouvelle fois dans mon dos, je te préviens ça ne vas pas être bon. Oh et encore une chose.

Tulio commença à avaler douloureusement sa salive.

_ Chaque jour de retard, je ferais en sorte que mes hommes vous coupent un doigt chacun. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus aucun doigt. Ce sera ensuite la main. Et sans mains, vous ne pourrez plus tenir quoi que ce soit. Donc si vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité, vous savez ce qu'il reste à trancher ?  
_ Vous n'oserez pas.  
_ Tulio, franchement, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire bien entendu, tel un adulte qui donnait des explications à un gosse. Penses-tu que ce brave trader ait basculé tout seul dans le canal ?

Il resta silencieux, et vraiment gueule à terre que Cortés lui annonce la préméditation d'un crime comme ça.

_ Je t'ai posé une question, j'aimerais que tu me répondes.  
_ Oui, oui...  
_ Oui quoi ? répéta Cortés en fronçant les sourcils, le ton plus lourd.  
_ Je pense que ceci n'est pas le fruit du hasard.  
_ Bien, au moins sais-tu te servir de ta langue. J'aurais donc quelque chose de plus à couper... poursuivit-il, se levant, en prenant appui sur sa canne. Mon cher Vélazquez, nous y allons.  
_ Que doit-on faire au sujet d'Altivo ?  
_ Ahh, soupira-t-il. C'est vrai. Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

Il se retourna une ultime fois vers le plus jeune. Il peinait vraiment à préserver un teint de peau légèrement rosé, beige car celui-ci vira dans des tons blancs et maussades.  
Cortés dévoila un archaïque Taurus des années quarante, le canon bien rayé. Il fixa Tulio qui porta son attention sur l'arme à feu, telle la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de tomber au sol dans une marre de sang dans laquelle plongeraient ses dents et quelques lambeaux de sa propre cervelle.  
Il cassa l'arme et laissa tomber au sol dans un tintement cristallin les balles une à une.  
Il rangea à nouveau son arme et s'en alla avec son bras droit hors de la pièce, laissant Tulio encore dans un état qui restait peu enviable à la terreur. Ne pouvant plus rester trop longtemps sur ses deux jambes il décida de s'asseoir quelques minutes, souffla autant d'air que ses poumons lui permirent, se passa les mains sur son visage puis ses cheveux. Pour sa survie, il avait grandement intérêt à _acheter_ son _amnistie_ le plus vite possible, question qu'on lui foute enfin la paix. Sans la protection ou plutôt l'influence de Cortés, il se retrouvait à la merci de tous les prédateurs mafieux à qui il s'était avisé de dénicher leur magot par la magie du jeu. Il était coincé dans de très gros engrenages.

 **-7-**

 _''_ Papa, papa c'est quand qu'on arrive à la pissscinneee ?! _''_  
_ Un peu de patience mon lapin, Papa essaie de garder son calme et...  
_ Conneries de bouchons ! J'en ai plein le cul ! dit le type en tapant contre son volant.  
_ Chéri pas devant les enfants, et puis tu vas déclencher l'airbag !  
_ Ça ne serait pas arrivé si on ne s'était pas arrêté !  
_ Chéri, il fallait bien laisser les enfants aller aux toilettes !

La gamine chiala derrière en gueulant que c'est de sa faute s'ils n'allaient pas à la piscine. Le père en avait plein le dos.

_ Tout ça pour voir ta gueuse de sœur !  
_ Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme ça !

Progressivement, la gamine stoppa ses pleurs et, avec son jeune frère, ils restèrent agglutinés contre la vitre de l'automobile, les yeux rêveurs, la bouche dessinant un O proéminent. Même les parents arrêtèrent leur dispute. D'ailleurs tous les possesseurs d'automobiles restant coincés dans cette longue file mécanique demeurèrent totalement ébahis.

_ Oh papa, maman, regarde y a un cheval ! firent à l'unisson quarante gamins cloîtres à l'arrière des voitures.

Et les papas et les mamans en tombèrent des mues.  
C'était un bel Andalou sale tout en muscle, d'une teinte gris clair, tacheté de gris légèrement plus foncé, le bas des pattes parsemées d'éclats de boue. Son cavalier était un jeune homme blond, qui buvait modestement sa canette de soda tout en faisant marcher son cheval au pas. Le cheval leur passait sous le nez et ils en étaient tous babas ou dégoûtés.

_ Papa, papa j'veux un ch'val pour mon nanniverfaire !  
_ Maman, pourquoi on prend pas un ch'val, ça irait vachement plus vite qu'en voiture !  
_ Papa, papa, pourquoi le cheval il va plus vite que nous alors qu'il marche ?!

Sans crier gare, des sirènes fulminèrent au loin, suivies de quelques flics, la tête hors de la vitre, hurlant des ordres à travers un énorme microphone.

_ Écartez-vous tous, écartez-vous tous ! fit-il signe dans une gestuelle maniaque et comique digne d'un film des années trente.  
_ Ah ouais, niveau crédibilité, tout fout le camp, rigola Miguel en se retournant vers eux et constatant leur impuissance.  
_ Chef, la voie est archie-archie bouchée, il est impossible de passer dans ces conditions !  
_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! ENVOYEZ-MOI LES MOTARDS CRENOM DE DIEU ! C'est pas possible ça... Et l'autre regardez le, regardez-le ! Il se paie de notre tête !  
_ Même le cheval semble ricaner, fit le collègue sur le siège passager, très vanné.  
_ TU TE FICHES DE NOUS HEIN ?! T'VAS PAS FAIRE LE MALIN LONGTEMPS CROIS MOI ! ( puis s'adressant à son collègue ) Mais put... IL RIGOLE ! NAN MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS IL SE FOUT DE NOUS !  
_ CRIEZ LE PLUS FORT, JE NE SUIS PAS SÛR QUE TOUT LE MONDE AIT CAPTÉ LA NUANCE LA ! se ficha royalement Miguel à quelques mètres d'eux.  
_ Il la ramène, il la ramène, non mais t'y crois ça qu'il ose la ramener ! PROFITES-EN ! ON A VU TON VISAGE, T'ES FICHE, ON TE RETROUVERA.

Le cheval soupira au loin.

_ Ouais j'allais dire la même chose, répondit Miguel à Altivo. C'pas que j'ai vraiment que ça à faire mais il faudrait que je rentre fissa.

Il adressa un salut aux policiers suivi d'un '' Adios muchachos ! '' avant de donner le feu vert à Altivo.

_ Allez mon grand, il est temps de leur montrer ce que t'as dans le bide.

Miguel prit bien le soin de tenir fermement les rênes, car le départ avec Altivo restait très brutal. Limite si on pouvait parler de décollage. Il traversa l'allée de voitures en les slalomant, les zigzaguant et le cas échéant sautait majestueusement par-dessus sous les yeux des enfants qui ne purent lâcher leur excitation fébrile. C'est vrai que le périphérique était impraticable et pénible ces jours-ci. Enfin, ça, c'était usuellement. Pour une fois, Miguel ne rechignait pas à aller sur cette maudite route. Contrairement à Tulio qui se cognait actuellement la tête contre le volant en signe de grande désespérance.

 **-8-**

Donc pour en revenir à l'acolyte qui n'a pas eu de chance récemment.

Après avoir franchi tous ces obstacles, la pression fut retombée pareille à un sifflement d'obus qui finit par exploser plus loin. Généralement, c'est dans cette période d'accalmie que vous êtes censé recracher toutes les larmes de votre corps par les yeux, hurler sur le premier venu, ou encore commettre une action totalement stupide, là où même les questions d'éthiques ne se posent pas. Autant l'admettre il n'avait pas lésiné sur la seconde alternative.  
Il était rentré dans un état, le moral en pleine décomposition. Pour sûr il s'étalerait sur son lit et ne raconterait la mauvaise nouvelle à Miguel qu'une fois qu'il aurait tout évacué. Mais non. Car comme vous le savez depuis le début, il n'en aura certainement pas l'occasion.  
En se dirigeant vers leur immeuble, il entendit des jets d'eau et supposait qu'un voisin devait laver sa voiture.  
Que nenni.  
Déjà, arrivé à la cour interne de leur immeuble, un petit patio carré exclusivement blanc, son cerveau s'éteignit. Parce qu'à ce moment même, Tulio demeurait dans l'incapacité à penser à quoi que ce soit. Juste une série d'images qui défilaient devant lui.  
Miguel qui lavait un cheval.  
Le cheval **de** Cortés.  
Et le temps que cette information anodine percute son système nerveux, Miguel se retourna et lui accorda un franc sourire.

_ Ben t'en as mis du temps ? J'me demandais ou t'étais passé.  
_ Le périphérique était bouché... marmonna-t-il en pointant un doigt maladif sur l'animal.  
_ Ah ben c'est vrai, j'suis bête. Il est toujours bouché ce périphérique. On devrait le rebaptiser le côlon d'Elvis !

Un maigre temps d'arrêt.

_ Le cheval... beuga-t-il.  
_ Oh, oui le cheval. Ouais c'est le erm, cheval d'un voisin.  
_ Miguel... Qu'est ce qu'il fout là au juste ? demanda-t-il lessivé.  
_ Ah. Trop long à t'expliquer, t'façon tu comprendrais pas.  
_ Mais tu me prends pour un con en plus ! explosa-t-il enfin, ce qui fit carrément un bond à Miguel qui écarquilla directement les yeux.  
_ J'te jure, j'te raconte pas de salades !  
_ Ce cheval, ce satané cheval... m'a fait perdre trois cent mille dollars et toi, toi, tu ne trouves franchement rien de mieux à faire que de le ramener ici ?!  
_ Ben...  
_ Merde Miguel, je t'avais dit ne pas me suivre en plus ! Tu fais chier, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gosse !  
_ Oh, oh attends deux secondes tu as perdu COMBIEN ?!  
_ N'inverse pas les rôles !  
_ T'as joué notre argent ?!  
_ Non, enfin oui MAIS NON ! s'embrouilla Tulio. Dis-toi que j'avais le père Cortés à côté et qu'il avait un beau calibre de neuf millimètres, est-ce que j'ai besoin de t'en dire plus ?!  
_ Ah... Ça change la donne ouais.  
_Bon... finit-il en se massant le muscle procérus. Et Altivo ?  
_ Qui ?  
_ C'est le nom du cheval.  
_ Ah... Bon. T'as intérêt à rester accroché car c'est complètement alambiqué, hein.

Il éteignit alors le jet d'eau et jeta le tuyau dans le coin de la cour. Altivo se secoua dans un coin, Miguel regrettait de ne pas avoir de serviette pour le sécher convenablement par ce froid.

_ Cause toujours, de toute façon au point où on en est.  
_ Alors, premièrement, je suis venu en bus, je me suis arrêté à l'hippodrome et je l'ai rencontré lui. Et figure toi que c'est pas un cheval comme les autres, il comprend tout ce qu'on lui raconte.

Les muscles faciaux se crispèrent avant de partir dans un éclat de fou rire garanti et non dépourvu d'une certaine amertume. Miguel resta sérieux au possible.

_ Tu te paies de ma tête là ?  
_ Bien sûr que non !  
_ Alors, prouve-le-moi ! Tu vas lui faire quoi, des tours ?

Miguel tira une méchante mine risible prit le portefeuille de sa poche et le donna à Altivo qui le saisit entre ses dents.

_ Altivo, peux-tu aller me chercher s'il te plaît un pack de bière ?

Le cheval partit avec l'argent sous le regard un tantinet inquiet de Tulio, qui s'était assis sur le banc en pierre de la cour.

_ Et tu le laisses faire ? En plus, trempé comme il est ?  
_ Tu verras, tu verras. Dans quelques minutes tu riras moins.  
_ Ouais, laissa Tulio planer, sceptique. Et la suite ?  
_ Pour en revenir à tout ça, j'ai commencé à chercher au hall d'accueil et pis là, je vois une armée de flics partout partout, et là y avait le cheval qui débarquait de nulle part, j'ai cru que les mecs allaient désamorcer une bombe ou je sais pas quoi !  
_ Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
_ Ben ce qu'il me semblait légitime de faire. Je me suis cassé avec le cheval et puis voilà.  
_ Comment ?!  
_ Bon c'est vrai qu'il m'a un peu forcé.  
_ Mais tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation Miguel ? Tu me racontes ça comme si c'était une blague ! Ce n'est pas drôle !  
_ Bah pris avec un peu de recul...

Tulio se leva en pétard, saisit Miguel par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur en positionnant son visage à proximité du sien afin d'éviter de crier pour lui faciliter l'écoute qui allait suivre. L'autre aurait pu aisément répliquer s'il avait pu parer l'effet de surprise.

_ T'as intérêt à imprimer sur le fond de ton crâne ce que je vais te dire à présent car je ne me répéterais pas. Ce cheval appartient à Cortés. Cortés, qui, m'a explicitement formulé de lui ramener trois cents milles dollars avant trois semaines ou sinon ils viendront chaque jour couper un doigt de notre main.  
_ Un doigt de notre main... souffla Miguel qui assimilait enfin l'importance de la situation.  
_ Oui, et quand nous n'aurons plus de mains, devine ce qui va suivre ensuite ! Tu nous as foutu dans un sacré pétrin, poursuivit-il en s'écartant de lui. Manquerait plus que les flics soient à nos trousses et là on aurait gagné à la loterie.

Miguel pensait alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû narguer les policiers sur la rocade.

_ Bon. Dès que ce foutu canasson revient, tu le ramènes à Cortés.  
_ QUOI ?!  
_ Oh que oui ! Tu m'as bien entendu ! T'iras le ramener chez Cortés.  
_ Je ne sais même où il habite.  
_ Je m'en contrefiche royalement, tu te débrouilles mais demain matin je ne veux plus le voir !  
_ Hmmm, maugréa-t-il.

Au même moment, Altivo arriva en transportant un sac plastique, maintenant l'anse entre ses dents. On pouvait voir qu'il contenait plusieurs bouteilles de bière par sa transparence. Il le posa sur le banc et hennit pour attirer l'attention sur lui.  
Tulio demeura bluffé de la démonstration même s'il refusait d'afficher quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Miguel dénicha les six bières dans le sac y comprit la monnaie.

_ Ça, ça c'est un bon cheval ! le félicita-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale.  
_ Mouais, c'est ça... râla Tulio dans son coin.

Puis Altivo se déplaça et baissa sa tête. Ce qu'il prenait pour un petit toussotement se transforma rapidement en quinte de toux. Miguel prit place à côté de lui en lui caressant le crin et il fit un début de panique.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bon sang, il n'arrive pas à respirer ?!  
_ Oh bon Dieu de... fais-le boire, fais quelque chose !  
_ Attends, je crois bien que j'ai vu un truc.

Le blond essayait de tourner la tête du cheval mais celui-ci se débattait. Il dégobilla d'abord un gros crachat, puis un second et ensuite, quelque chose apparut dans sa gueule, entre ses dents. Miguel l'extirpa lentement veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il reconnut d'emblée la texture du cuir et lorsqu'il vit la lumière du jour à nouveau, son passeport n'avait plus la fière allure d'autrefois.  
Tulio derrière peinait à dissimuler un sourire de triomphe signifiant sans doute un '' Qui avait raison ? ''.

_ Au lieu de rire comme un abruti, aide-moi à l'emmener chez le véto ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'étouffe ?!  
_ Ah je regrette, c'est ton portefeuille, pas le mien.  
_ Bordel... Le cheval est en train de crever et, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que tu t'en fous parce que ce n'est pas ton pognon ?! se fâcha Miguel en laissant s'échapper un postillon de colère.  
_ Ne me fais pas dire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites ! s'écria-t-il à son tour. C'est entièrement de ta faute je te signale ! Faut être complètement inconscient pour laisser un cheval s'acheter des bières !

S'il avait eu le temps de se préoccuper de compter les points, il en aurait attribué au moins un à Tulio, cependant ce n'était pas ça qui importait en cet instant.

_ J'en ai cure ! Tu m'accompagnes !  
_ Alors là pas question !  
_ T'es dégueulasse parce que moi je suis parti défoncer un coffre-fort avec toi pour des prunes, je savais que t'allais faire une connerie et j'y suis allé malgré tout !

Un point pour Miguel. Égalité, ex-aequo.

_ Oh, mais si tu le prends comme ça... Figure-toi que j'en ai aussi des bonnes à te raconter. Comme, je ne sais pas moi, LA FILLE DE BARCELONE PEUT ÊTRE ?! haussa-t-il le ton férocement en dernière mesure. Le score chute vertigineusement pour le blond qui se reçut assez mal le coup entre les dents, toutefois merde, Altivo suffoquait alors ce n'était pas une histoire ancienne qui avait mal tourné qui allait l'empêcher de le sauver. Alors il poussa plus loin le jeu en espérant gagner la manche.  
_ Putain Miguel, non. Pas ces yeux.


	5. 4 - Al Puerto

**IV - Al Puerto**

 **-1-**

« Messieurs ? »

Les deux portèrent leur attention dans un mouvement analogue envers la jeune vétérinaire. Une belle rousse au visage juvénile parsemé de taches de rousseur. Seul bémol qui trahissait ce tendre minois : sa dentition, des dents de lapins. Elle parlait pourtant avec aisance et ne zozotait que très peu.  
Miguel se leva en premier suivi de Tulio, ils allèrent vers le comptoir, s'y accoudèrent et attendirent le pronostic.

_ Votre cheval... Si c'est le vôtre, insinua-t-elle, va bien. Il faut qu'il se repose, il restera une semaine à la clinique en observation. Cela reste quand même une très lourde intervention, il ne pourra pas se remettre en activité avant au moins deux mois. Néanmoins, il pourra commencer à bouger aisément au bout de trois semaines et quelques.  
_ Il n'y a pas eu de complications ?  
_ Non, rassurez-vous. Tout s'est très bien passé. Par contre, je vais lui prescrire de la Vetedine, des pansements en silicone, et des bandes. Ah, et aussi des antalgiques le temps de la convalescence. Pas plus de deux fois par jour, de préférence avec les repas.  
_ Bien, bien...

Elle posa une cuve en aluminium dans un tintement aigu. Ils jetèrent un œil quant au contenu.

_ Vous pouvez les prendre, ils sont nettoyés, lavés.  
_ Merci... fit Miguel en reprenant son permis de conduire sec, mais dans un triste état.  
_ Et ne lui mettez plus rien à la bouche ! Ce n'est pas un chien, sermonna la véto inquisitrice.  
_ Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je lui avais dit, et il n'écoute rien ! rajouta Tulio pour bien lisser la couche.  
_ Vous avez oublié ça aussi, poursuit-elle en agitant la caisse. Vous réglez par carte ou en liquide ? De toute manière, vous aurez une facture fournie.

 _Allons-y, voilà le moment fatidique..._ Tulio cacha tant bien que mal sa grimace, sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

_ Ça dépend du montant... tergiversa-t-il en poussant un petit souffle.

Miguel sut que de très mauvaises ondes émanaient de son collègue et résonnaient en écho dans toute la pièce. Il n'était sûrement pas le principal concerné, non.

_ Cela vous fera un total de neuf cent quinze mille cent vingt pesetas. Il vaut mieux que vous régliez par chèque un autre jour, ou maintenant comme vous le souhaitez.

Le portrait de Tulio se figea soudainement en une espèce de constipation émotionnelle subite. Il avait cru, cinq secondes, avoir mal entendu. Qu'il puisse s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Il se concentra un court laps de temps question de savoir si son cœur battait encore, cependant on voyait clairement à son attitude qu'il était en train de planter comme un vieux PC moisi. Miguel hésitait franchement à lui taper sur le front, histoire qu'il redémarre. Il se remit à marmonner des bribes.

_ Vous êtes assurés pour le cheval, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Non, répondit Miguel.  
_ Et son propriétaire ?  
_ Il n'est pas censé savoir...  
_ Et bien maintenant il faudra assumer, finit la véto en achevant d'imprimer la feuille de médicaments. Elle l'arracha aussitôt et lui appliqua un coup de tampon net et précis dans une gestuelle quasi mécanique. La demoiselle tendit le papier à Miguel, ou du moins au premier venu qui pourrait attraper l'ordonnance.

_ J'vais chercher le chéquier dans la voiture, fit Tulio livide, son énergie aspirée.  
_ Ouais, ouais je t'attends.

Le moins grand resta planté là, servant en quelque sorte de caution. Lui aussi restait abasourdi par le prix. Un peu plus de six mille dollars. Presque un million de pesetas ! Seigneur, c'était le coup parfait pour les achever niveau moral, en particulier Tulio qui avait passé une sale journée.  
Miguel observa à nouveau la cuve. Deux cubes massifs et étincelants aux reflets blanc et gris argentés.

_ Excusez-moi, c'était aussi dans le ventre du cheval ? demanda Miguel curieux.  
_ Oui. Tout.  
_ D'accord. Non parce que ça, par contre, je ne sais pas du tout où il a bien pu l'avaler.  
_ Vous devriez le surveiller plus souvent s'il a des manies de ce genre.  
_ J'y veillerais, répondit-il en récupérant cet objet insolite. D'un geste vif de la main d'un gamin qui volait des bonbons dans une boulangerie, il les dissimula soigneusement dans la poche de son sweat rouge. Tulio revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air du vaincu à plat de couture. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il posa son foutu chéquier, afficha les numéros que Miguel lui dictait, remplit le reste expressément et signa d'un geste brusque. Étant donné la tête qu'affichait la vétérinaire, Miguel crut qu'elle prit l'emportement de Tulio pour de l'impolitesse. Il craignait salement de sortir de la clinique, car Tulio se mettrait à le tancer sévèrement.

Pourtant, ils quittèrent les lieux dans un silence paisible. L'autre devait être visiblement trop harassé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, il n'avait plus du tout la force de se mettre en colère.  
Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture, Tulio conserva les mains sur le volant sans pour autant démarrer. Son regard fuyait vers quelque chose de vague. Inanimé semblait être le terme le plus exact pour le qualifier à ce moment même. Miguel resta interdit un court instant en pressentant la réaction habituelle.  
Il finit alors par se taper la tête contre le volant à plusieurs reprises. Et à chaque fois que son crâne rentrait en légère collision avec le cuir plastifié, il ne put contenir un '' Putain ! ''. Il répéta l'opération maintes fois jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse cesser son cinéma. Avec ses cernes sous les yeux, ses longs cheveux décoiffés et son air patraque, on l'aurait cru évadé d'un asile spécialisé dans la reconversion d'individus douteux potentiellement miscibles en société. Ce qu'il n'a jamais été, précisons-le. Ne se relevant pas, il lâcha un gémissement pathétique.

_ Erm... Tulio...  
_ Quuuuuoooiii... ? soupira-t-il avant de reprendre. Si tu veux m'achever par pitié, fais-le vite.  
_ Et bien tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi...

Cependant il fut coupé par toute autre chose qui retint immédiatement l'attention de son collègue. Une grosse bagnole blindée passa devant eux, une traction qui ne passerait inaperçue pour rien au monde. Les feux arrière s'allumèrent et le magnifique engin archaïque se gara à l'autre bout de la rue. Velázquez entra en premier dans leur angle de vue. Suivi d'un autre homme de main qui eut l'effet de provoquer l'aspect d'un AVC chez Tulio qui s'empressa vite à remettre sa tête là où elle était il y a quelques secondes.

_ Putain, baisse-toi Miguel ! Planque-toi !

Le blond ne ronchonnait même pas à l'ordre. S'il semblait légitime à Tulio de se planquer, mieux valait ne pas contester. Il enclencha juste la poignée et allongea le siège de manière à se trouver droit comme I à l'horizontale dans la bagnole.

_ Ils nous ont suivis, ils nous ont suivis. Ils nous fliquent ou quoi ? murmura Miguel.  
_ Je n'en sais rien, il doit y tenir à ce foutu canasson qui ne sert à rien. Ce cheval n'est pas fichu de gagner une course !  
_ Il va chercher des bières seul tout de même, nuança le blond.  
_ Il bouffe ton portefeuille aussi, répliqua Tulio. Tu sais combien il m'a coûté là ?! C'pas pour des bières que Cortés veut le garder son cheval.  
_ Justement je sais pourquoi il...  
_ Chut, tais-toi ! Fais le mort ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils nous repèrent !  
_ Mais... !  
_ Tais-toi !  
_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, termina Miguel avec sa moue habituelle qui signifiait le parfait '' Tu fais chier ''.

Tulio contempla d'un œil circonspect la saynète se déroulant à quelques pas d'ici. Un brun de taille moyenne en costard bleu marine agrippa un homme d'une trentaine d'années, voire même un peu plus, et le dégagea brutalement de l'habitacle de la voiture, le plaquant contre la carrosserie. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, doux et sardonique à la sauce Orange Mécanique. Velázquez fit signe du doigt, énervé. Le brun arrêta sur-le-champ, lâcha prise sur l'autre d'un regard mauvais, le poussa l'obligeant à avancer devant eux. Velázquez restait à l'arrière, balançant quelques coups d'œil furtifs afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls. À la fin, ils finirent par débarrasser le plancher de la rue Monzon.  
Tulio releva la tête avec une précaution infinie et fila une tape dans l'épaule à Miguel. Le blond finit par se redresser avec son siège et quémanda des explications.

_ On a eu chaud, lui révéla son acolyte. Ce n'était pas pour nous qu'ils venaient.  
_ Je suis moyennement convaincu, c'est louche. Puis Cortés t'a dit qu'il ne toucherait pas à nos cheveux pendant au moins trois semaines... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous coller comme ça ?  
_ Ce n'est pas pour nous menacer.  
_ Ouais, ben moi je n'ai rien vu.  
_ Le Velázquez, ça va de soi, s'étendit Tulio sur son siège en faisant craquer ses jambes. Un type que je connais de vue et _El Mozo_.  
_ _El Mozo_?  
_ Ouais, le fils à Montejo. Tu vois qui c'est, non ?  
_ C'pas un juge ou je sais pas quoi ? J'ai vu sa tête dans un journal.  
_ Un procureur. Il recevait pas mal de pots-de-vin en échange de laisser tomber quelques affaires qui touchait la pègre espagnole. Cortés a financé sa campagne régionale cependant il n'a jamais occupé la fonction de juge. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché bien évidemment d'aider Cortés. Des hommes à vous laver les mains, il en détient un paquet. Mais ils lui obéissent plus par menace que par fidélité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas à Montejo.  
_ Okay. _El Mozo_ dans tout ça ?  
_ Le fils. Comment te décrire ça... s'interrogea Tulio en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Oh, je sais. Tu vois Sonny dans Le Parain de Coppola ?  
_ Grosso-merdo, oui.  
_ Pareil. D'une loyauté sans pareil, prêt à dégommer avec plaisir n'importe quel gusse venu chercher des embrouilles à la clique. C'est juste un salopard qui aime prendre son pied. Un vrai bourreau. Cortéz avait écarté le père, car il devenait un peu mou avec l'âge, et parmi ses hommes de main, il a pris le fils. Pour rendre service, j'pense... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir engagé un branque de son espèce.

Miguel le fixa silencieusement en hochant la tête.

_ Ça avait l'air joyeux la camarilla là bas, marmonna-t-il.  
_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois tiré ? lâcha Tulio en déballant une cigarette de son paquet. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'allumer que Miguel s'enquît d'autres détails.  
_ Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire ?  
_ Tu veux aller voir ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_ Je te trouve bien audacieux ces derniers temps.  
_ Et ? lui sourit-il en actionnant son zippo évacuant la flamme et un léger spectre de gaz enivrant.  
_ Ça ne te ressemble pas trop à vrai dire, ria succinctement Miguel pas du tout habitué.  
_ Hé mon vieux. Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai ma claque de faire profil bas. Tout ce que j'ai gagné jusqu'ici, c'est de me faire rafler un paquet de thunes et me faire péter les dents. Bien sûr que j'ai les pétoches. Pourtant au flair, je le sens. Il va se passer quelque chose ce soir.  
_ Attends, s'écria-t-il en levant les mains. Je prends le temps de digérer, je ne suis pas accoutumé du tout ! Laisse-moi te dire que si c'est un coup de sang comme pour le coffre...

Il se freina un court moment, le regard rivé en l'air. Tulio lui prit de poursuivre. Miguel chercha ses mots en laissant planer une onomatopée caverneuse. Le plus chevelu retira la cigarette de sa bouche et lui brailla d'accoucher.

_ Ouais et puis bon merde ! On y va ?  
_ On va les suivre à pied, on sera plus discrets.

 **-2-**

Derrière l'hôpital Virgen del Rocio, il y avait un gros chantier qui traînait depuis des années. Personne ne savait s'il avait été abandonné, et à vrai dire personne ne cherchait plus loin. Un projet de logements sociaux en stagne. Il ne restait qu'un terrain boueux aussi troué que de l'emmental, du matériel qui croupissait et une carcasse d'immeuble dont les ferrailles dépassaient du sol cimenté. Un terrain idéal pour une bande de junks en perdition, une smala de hooligans voulant profiter d'un pack de bière après avoir eu l'autosatisfaction d'avoir détruit le bien matériel de l'État.  
Le grand homme au costard beige s'avança soigneusement sur les plaques de carrelage disposées afin d'éviter de salir les pantalons des visiteurs. _El Mozo_ , avec son sourire dément et son air abâtardi souleva presque l'homme par le col de sa chemise. Il ne chercha pas tant que ça à se débattre car le taré brandissait son jouet de prédilection, le dernier Colt semi-automatique du marché. _El Mozo_ visa son corps de la tête aux pieds, tout excité. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses incisives les pinçaient. Salement nerveux. Le type, les mains levées, attendit les paroles de Velázquez.

_ Écoute Velázquez... Je te jure, je te jure sur la tête du seigneur...

Il avait l'impression de parler au mur de Berlin. Il espérait qu'il lui fasse passer un marché, un quelconque pacte permettant de lui sauver la mise cette fois-ci.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai buté bon sang. Tu dois me croire !  
_ Sans preuve ?  
_ Oui !  
_ Ouvre tes esgourdes ordure ! siffla _El Mozo_ en le frappant de sa crosse dans le dos. L'homme tomba à genoux, les mains dans la boue. _El Mozo_ décocha un coup de pied, il glissa au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Le brun reprit :

_ Répète un peu ce que t'as dit en face de mon père.  
_ Que Cortés le payait pour faire le pot de fleurs... ?

Nouveau coup, il retint un gémissement. Il toussa une gerbe de glaire, dégoulinant le long de son menton. Une énorme ecchymose se dessina sur ses joues.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as collé trois balles dans le buffet, hein ?!  
_ Je n'ai rien fait.

 _El Mozo_ pestiféra, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui maintint la tête contre le terrain. La jambe du tortionnaire prôna sur son douloureux dos voûté, le maintenant sous pression. _El Mozo_ n'était pas musculeux cependant il restait tendineux, attaquant vite et fort.

_ Ouais et ça te coûte quoi de te payer un sniper pour faire le boulot ?  
_ Tu sais bien que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec Cortés.  
_ Et t'as voulu te venger c'est ça ?! rétorqua le brun en appuyant plus fort. Pour quatre malheureuses années de taule ? Tu te fous de la gueule de qui, hein ? T'AURAIS DU BAISER LES PIEDS DE MON PÈRE ! COMME TU DEVRAIS BAISER CETTE PUTAIN DE TERRE !

Il piétina le gars sous ses chaussures salies, une rage quasi jouissive se traçait sur son visage. Velázquez passa devant et lui prit le poignet, le retournant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il ne gémit pas trop fort. L'homme parvint à se rasseoir au sol en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Le bras droit donna un regard en guise de réprimandes, le fils détourna les yeux, se dégageant en soufflant en colère.

_ Francesco, tu la boucles.

 _El Mozo_ renifla, les mains posées sur les hanches, le doigt toujours sur la détente de son flingue. Ses mains frissonnèrent et ses veines palpitèrent à vue d'œil. Il leva les bras pour les laisser retomber, signe de dire qu'il allait se calmer un chouïa.

_ Tu es peut-être un des protégés de Cortés, malgré tout sache que tu es encore en bas de l'échelle.  
_ J'ai fait beaucoup plus que mon père... persifla-t-il. Je mérite de monter en grade.  
_ Pas avec cet état d'esprit non.

Ils se tournèrent enfin vers le type qui les écoutait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! finit-il par craquer.  
_ Ta peau, ta tête, ou encore un doigt. Les journaux se chargeront du reste.  
_ Vous vous en fichez que je sois innocent c'est ça ?

Velázquez prit un air grave et solennel. Il se dirigea vers le type aux narines ensanglantées, et lentement il dévoila le Taurus de Cortés. L'accusé ravala douloureusement sa salive. Le devancier s'accroupit à ses côtés en passant d'une main à l'autre l'arme à feu.

_ Je n'ai aucun plaisir à faire ça Al. Tu vas donner ta version des faits pour la dernière fois. Maintenant.

Le dénommé Alonsò bégaya au début, postillonna sa peur puis se mit à cracher le morceau.

_ C'est _de_ Olid.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Enfin c'est pas tout à fait de sa faute, je n'insinue rien. C'est juste que, qu'y a eu le merdier. Tu sais, son affaire avait merdé, vraiment merdé... ! Au point où il a dû se planquer dans un trou avec ses hommes. Pendant un sacré temps, même. C'était un peu avant le putsch en février 81.  
_ On s'en branle des détails ! Crache-moi cette putain de valda ! lui hurla-t-il dessus.  
_ Francesco, la ferme où j'irais dire deux mots à Cortés sur ton comportement des plus incivilisé, menaçait son mentor attitré d'une voix calme et hautement persuasive.

 _El Mozo_ eut la bouche cousue sèchement. Il repartit maugréer dans son coin en faisant rouler du gravier au passage. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on prononce son fichu prénom qu'il prenait comme une insulte. Ressasser les anciens dérapages était un moyen de pression assez bas et terriblement efficace. Si Cortés l'apprenait, il serait définitivement radié. Comme Alonsò Puerto qui gisait il n'y avait pas si longtemps sous ses semelles. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait se contrôler, conscient de son caractère de merde intempestif. Le pouvoir que lui accordait Cortés auprès des civils était fort et il demeurait impossible de ne pas en profiter. Il dégradait l'image de son père, un fidèle allié de Cortés. Pourtant il restait vrai qu'il effectuait un meilleur rendement que son paternel, ce que son supérieur ne manquait jamais de mentionner.

_ Dépêche.  
_ Y a eu une mutinerie, tu sais. Parce que les hommes d'Alvadero, ils comptaient sur le squat pour se planquer lui aussi. Seulement Olid les avaient chassés de là. Déjà que les deux se bouffaient le nez à cause de l'incident de... de tu sais quoi.  
_ Quel incident ? demanda grossièrement El Mozo. Il n'était pas encore enrôlé dans les petits papiers de Cortés à l'époque.  
_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, reste tranquille.

Il grommela encore. Il passa sa main sous son nez, renifla et rangea son arme dans son futal maintenu par sa ceinture. De toute manière, le temps de palabrer il n'aura pas l'occasion de s'en servir.

_ Du coup, il y a eu une grosse altercation. Ils se sont fusillés entre eux. Évidemment Olid était le préféré. Tout le monde le sait ça. Puis Alvadero étant mort, il ne restait que la marmaille voulant les miettes du gâteau, donc le choix était vite fait. Olid... T'es au courant pour Olid, non ?

Un silence suffoquant plana dans tout l'aire du chantier.

_ Je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un non ?

Le rire d' _El Mozo_ s'éleva dans les cieux froids et humides, perçant l'atmosphère d'une perversité non dissimulée. Al Puerto toussota, car il venait de couper sa respiration avant de la reprendre aussitôt, ce qui l'étouffa à minima sur le moment.

_ Imbécile ! C'est moi qui l'ai descendu !

Les muscles faciaux d'Al Puerto se raidirent en un seul frisson alors que sa carnation recouverte d'une pellicule de transpiration et de quelques taches de boue vira à une couleur livide. Même ses cheveux brun chocolat semblaient s'affaisser d'un coup. Il expira fortement par le nez en se retournant vers Velázquez pour vérifier les dires de l'autre dégénéré et son mutisme voulait tout signifier.

_ Ah ah ah, comme c'est drôle ! Il faisait à peu près cette tête-là quand je lui ai enfoncé le couteau dans la gorge quand il allait à sa voiture !  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Cet effronté avait sous la main assez d'hommes pour faire tomber le siège principal et Cortés, expliqua l'autre fou dans sa lancée. Il aurait pu nous mettre plus bas que terre s'il avait souhaité. C'est juste qu'il avait peur des influences de Cortés. Un rouge, un coco comme toi.  
_ Qu'est ce que viendrait faire des communistes avec ? Cortés est un monarchiste aguerri, très à droite politiquement ! Ils n'ont aucun point commun.  
_ Tu crois qu'y a que la politique dans la vie ou quoi ?!  
_ Francesco... perdit patience l'ancien.  
_ Ce que veulent tous les gens c'est du pouvoir, de l'argent, du sexe à foison et une sérénité sociale dans laquelle tu peux engendrer autant de gosses que tu veux pour assurer ta succession. Seulement ils réclament sans cesse, mais ils z'ont pas les couilles de venir le chercher. La politique, c'est un moyen de faux cul pour s'attirer les civils dans la poche, rien de plus ! ( Puis passant du coq à l'âne, il ajouta : ) Au fait tu veux savoir comment je l'ai liquidé l'autre con ? On était dans le meilleur restaurant de Las Austrias, et il a pris son tout dernier repas. Il s'était assis juste en face de Cortés. On l'a fait boire et glou-et-glou puis on l'a attendu sagement pour partir ! Ce salaud a même eu droit à une bouteille de Granada à onze mille pesetas avant de...  
_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! fulmina Velázquez, la grosse voix et les sourcils super froncés. Francesco, retourne à la voiture immédiatement !  
_ Que dalle, je dégage pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu crever, lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'en cognes, répondit l'autre à terre. T'en as jamais rien eu à cirer de ton père. Tu veux te donner bonne conscience maintenant, c'est un peu tard.  
_ Oooh, toi... ragea _El Mozo_ en prenant son Colt argenté. J'vais te dézinguer espèce de...  
_ FRANCESCO ! Ne me fais pas répéter ! ordonna Velázquez en lui pointant son arme à son tour.

 _El Mozo_ se résigna, baissa son arme et cracha un beau glaviot au pied d'Al Puerto. Il déguerpit sur-le-champ après avoir adressé un regard fulminant à Velázquez qui le lui rendit tout aussi bien. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, il tendit la main à l'ex-membre de la fratrie de Cortés et le releva. Il rangea le Taurus à l'intérieur de la veste dans un baudrier astucieusement camouflé.

_Bon, maintenant l'autre zouave est parti, finis avec ton histoire que j'ai des questions à te poser.  
_ Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?  
_Tu nous a sauvé la mise autrefois, ce serait ingrat de te supprimer impunément. Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'aller faire ton séjour en prison. Tu as le choix. Tu fais profil bas, tu as notre protection malgré ta résiliation ou tu te mets en travers de notre route et je te laisse au soin _de_ Montejo. Et du fils, pas du père.  
_ Je veux des garanties.  
_ J'obtiendrais un rendez-vous avec Cortés en fin de semaine, je te préviens qu'il n'est pas très enclin à discuter. Tu auras sa parole.  
_ Bon, je ferais avec...  
_ Maintenant, la suite.  
_ Bon... Oui ! Ils se sont massacrés entre eux et la réputation du clan Alvadero a fait le reste. Ses hommes n'ont pas voulu lâcher un mot là dessus. Je devais me présenter du coup au tribunal pour discuter du cas des survivants avec le père Montejo. On tente de la jouer fine avec la police.  
_ Et le lien avec la fusillade _de_ Montejo à la sortie du tribunal ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je devais lui rendre visite à seize heures et demie quand un mec en bagnole noire, avec une RPK, tente de me plomber avec le vieux !  
_ Si ce n'était pas sous Olid ni l'autre... D'après toi, d'où ça vient ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien, merde... souffla-t-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver, il semblait pitoyable. Tous les noms qui me viennent, c'est les mecs au Mexique et à Cuba. Mes sources ne sont plus fiables, ça fait presque onze mois que j'ai arrêté de bosser sous couverture. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous... Peut-être qu'ils disent la vérité, va-t-on savoir ! Le plus con des malentendus.

Velázquez hocha la tête d'un air entendu et décida de croire en la parole de l'ancien infiltré. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, non pas d'un geste amical, le rapprochant de son corps.

_ Tu as deux solutions à présent. Tu prends peu pour ses conneries, ou tu prends cher si tu ne veux pas jouer le jeu.  
_ De... de quoi ? Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire, je n'ai pas à prendre la place de qui que ce soit !  
_ Il faut que quelqu'un prenne, et celui qui connaît tous les détails de l'histoire c'est toi. Tu as le dossier, les photographies, les preuves.  
_ Oh putain... Oh putain, se mit à réaliser Al Puerto. Vous aviez tout prévu ?

Le chauve consolida ses craintes par un regard étayé et un silence de plomb. Le brun se relâcha de son emprise, essoufflé, entièrement désarçonné. Il secouait sa tête en un hochement négatif. Al Puerto réalisa que son repli n'était qu'un nid douillet illusoire sous lequel se trouvait un amas de vipères noueuses. L'idée que Cortés ait quelque chose à réclamer en retour lui avait effleuré l'esprit, cependant il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il lui ferait porter le chapeau pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

_ Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous sommes dans une impasse, il y a des traîtres qui remplacent les précédents et il faut les nettoyer de nos rangs. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec toi, même si personnellement, j'estime que t'es un type honnête. T'es un bon gars, Alonsò.

Al Puerto eut se mordit les lèvres durant le discours de Velázquez, puis ne put se contraindre à jouer profil bas.

_ Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? s'époumona-t-il, brisé. Pourquoi vous me faites subir ça si je suis un type bien ?!  
_ Baisse d'un ton je te prie ! le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.  
_ Vous m'avez tiré dessus ! Ce jour-là, vous vouliez me descendre parce que j'en savais trop !  
_ Ferme-la un peu ! On ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai envoyé Francesco pour te faire parler, car d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es trempé dans cette affaire !  
_ Seigneur de merde... Qui peut m'en vouloir autant ? Alvadero est mort il y a quinze ans. Navarez s'en fiche éperdument depuis qu'il est installé en Floride. Je ne sais même plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire encore ? se lamenta-t-il en prenant place, les fesses sur un parpaing, sa tête appuyée dans le creux de ses mains.  
_ Quelqu'un sait que tu détiens les informations, et il ne veut pas que ça remonte à Cortés et encore moins à la CIA, ou autres. C'est donc du côté des restes du clan Alvadero que ça se passe.  
_ Personne n'était au courant... Le nouveau chef me faisait confiance.  
_ Quelqu'un t'a sans doute balancé. Et vu le climat qui règne, je ne serais pas surpris que cela vienne autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Écoute Alonsò, ne joue pas avec le feu. Si tu vas en taule, ils ne pourront pas te choper. Si tu endosses les fautes d'Alvadero, on pourra voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite et localiser d'où vient la menace. De plus, il n'y aura pas de réprimande du clan, tu ne seras obligé de rien avouer. Je peux contacter l'avocat de mon père. C'est un véritable carnassier. Normalement, t'en auras pour moins de neuf ans, facile. L'argent t'occupe, on se débrouillera. Ce que l'on veut, c'est que personne ne mette la main sur toi. De toute manière, si tu te conduis bien, ils te relâcheront plus tôt.

Al Puerto acquiesça péniblement. Il tremblota, releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

_ Ma femme, ma gosse. Qui va les protéger ? Qui va les protéger si je me fais emprisonner docilement ?  
_ On fera de notre mieux, agréa Velázquez, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je ne peux rien t'assurer pour le moment.  
_ Je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour ma famille, et cela n'est pas négociable, objecta Al Puerto. Je veux un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible avec Cortés en personne !  
_ De toute manière, nous avons besoin de fignoler le procès. En attendant, ne sors pas inutilement de chez toi si tu ne veux pas te faire descendre dans la rue.

La discussion fut momentanément coupée. Al Puerto reprit d'un ton hésitant :

_ Je peux m'en aller ? J'veux dire, sans me faire tabasser ou tuer ?  
_ Encore une minute. Tu nous avais fait don d'un cheval de course il y a un an.  
_ Oui ?

Il allait se mettre réellement en rogne si on n'arrêtait pas l'interrogatoire.

_ Apparemment, il a été kidnappé.  
_ Ah non, non-stop ! Cela prend des proportions démesurées, je n'ai rien à ajouter là dessus, fulmina-t-il de plus belle.  
_ Non, non, le coupa-t-il. Tu as un bon alibi, je sais. Nous avons juste besoin d'anciens papiers, des numéros de la puce électronique pour le retrouver... et le voleur avec.  
_ Je vous donnerai tout le nécessaire. Enfin, tout de même... Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça.

Le malabar dégarni lui légua une tape cordiale et un sourire plus rassurant.

_ Vraiment navré de ce qui se passe, Alonsò. On ne veut pas prendre de risque inutile. J'aurais aimé que l'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances.  
_ Moi de même, répondit-il avec amertume.  
_ Bien ! Le message est passé, il ne me reste plus qu'une petite chose à faire ici, en changeant radicalement de ton.

Al Puerto crut à l'instant qu'il allait tirer son pistolet une nouvelle fois et lui flanquer quelques coups dans la cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait pas bouger de toute manière, paralysé par une sourde terreur. Sa prédilection se produisit rapidement, il se réconforta de son sort lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le canon était dirigé vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

_ Il me semble que vous avez assez de problèmes à régler pour vous soucier de ceux des autres.

Le néant ne lui répondit pas. Le vent s'engouffrait juste dans les trachées de l'immeuble dépouillé, il faisait résonner l'acoustique des lieux. Acoustique morcelée par une rafale de quatre coups de feu, un néon déchiqueté hurlant des cris électriques, vomissant un jet d'éclair aveuglant. Al Puerto sursauta avant de se rendre compte des dégâts à travers les maigres nuages de fumée et de plâtre. L'attente comblée de suspens esquissait un microsourire sur le visage de Velázquez. Le brun tenta d'aiguiser sa vue, au moindre affût d'une silhouette sortant de cette vapeur à l'essence cacochyme. Il sembla que ce soit ses oreilles qui furent mises à contribution lorsqu'il perçut des quintes de toux distinctes.  
Le premier qui se démêla de ce beau foutoir fut un blond de taille moyenne, cheveux dépassant à peine la hauteur d'épaule, la manche de son sweat couvrant sa bouche et le visage. Il toussa comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons, le blanc de ses yeux était tapissé d'un épais réseau de vaisseaux sanguins, dégoulinant de larmes. Le blond finit par s'appuyer contre la carcasse d'un fourgon pour reprendre une respiration correcte.

_ Et d'un.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Velázquez s'attend à la présence d'un deuxième protagoniste.  
L'autre expectorait avec plus de vigueur que son complice. Ajouté d'un : '' Mes yeux fondent, bordel ! ''. Et Al Puerto se souvint, avant même que ce visage et cette voix familière daigna se montrer. Le chevelu ailes de corbeau essuya ses yeux et lorgna de droite à gauche afin de retrouver son collègue. Celui-ci lui indiqua sa provenance par une paire de mots quelconque.

_ Et de deux.  
_ Mais... mais...  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je croyais que Cortés l'avait... !  
_ Descendu ? Non. Il doit beaucoup trop de choses avant d'escompter manger les pissenlits par la racine. On finira par lui tirer les vers du nez.

Sans chercher à fouiller plus loin, Al Puerto fixait Tulio. On aurait dit qu'il ricanait de loin. En vérité, il acheva de s'asphyxier promptement tout en tâtant les poches de son pantalon pour remarquer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait embarqué le flingue. Ils prirent enfin conscience de l'existence de Velázquez lorsqu'il racla sa gorge.

_ J'ai eu énormément de perspicacité d'aller envoyer Francesco se faire balader. La preuve, j'aurais eu deux cadavres en lambeaux sur les épaules. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire à dissimuler en urgence.

Hargneux comme il était foutu l'autre, cela ne le surprenait guère.

_ Maintenant, disparaissez tous d'ici. Et que ça saute !

Miguel tapa dans le dos à Tulio afin qu'il puisse finir de tousser. Il le remercia en lui demandant de cesser. Tulio jeta un dernier regard au chien le plus fidèle de Cortés. Il partit en premier en sommant Miguel de ne pas traîner. Miguel le suivit de près et se retourna furtivement. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou si à ce moment il avait bel et bien vu les lèvres de Velàzquez bouger en un susurrement de mauvais augure.

 _« Cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos... »_.

Il préféra nettement se retourner, néanmoins cette formule trottera dans sa tête pour le reste de la soirée.

 **-3-**

Retour à la case départ. Excepté que Tulio ne daignait pas se taper la tête contre le volant. Il démarra la voiture sans pour autant mouvoir le véhicule. Miguel rejeta sa tête en arrière, les cheveux complètement dégagés de son front.

_ Bon Dieu de merde... J'ai bien cru qu'on allait finir troués.  
_ Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à l'intérieur !  
_ Évidemment quand ce sont mes idées, elles sont toujours mauvaises.  
_ N'empêche, on aurait eu bonne mine de mourir gazés puis troués.

Tulio le regarda d'un air de dire : _'' Ne sort pas ça dans la rue, sinon on va se faire lyncher... ''_.

_ Et sérieux, c'est quoi ce micmac ?! Y a combien de familles sous la tutelle de Cortés enfin ? s'énerva Miguel d'incompréhension.  
_ Un énooooorme tas et de tous les pays. Enfin, il doit y en avoir trois ou quatre qui jouent un rôle prépondérant dans ses affaires. ( Puis en se lamentant ) Seigneur j'espère qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est toi qui leur as volé le cheval, sinon on est bon pour faire un tour chez le fleuriste prendre des chrysanthèmes...  
_ Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve à se réveiller avec la tête du cheval dans nos lits.  
_ T'es bête ou quoi ? Au prix où il coûte, il n'oserait pas lui faire du mal.  
_ Il ne l'a pas acheté. On lui a donné.  
_ De toute manière, c'est notre tête qu'il veut. Pas celle du cheval.  
_ Tu te trompes Tulio, Cortés veut ouvrir Altivo !

Il s'étouffa à nouveau en laissant s'échapper un '' Quoi ?! '' magnifique. Cette réaction était d'autant plus amplifiée, car le blond conservait tout son sérieux. Tulio lui lâcha un petit rire incontrôlé.

_ N'importe quoi !  
_ Justement non !  
_ Et pourquoi voudrait-il envoyer son propre cheval de course à l'abattoir ? C'est insensé.  
_ Je crois que tu as raison depuis le début. Il se fiche pas mal d'Altivo en fait, tout ce qui compte c'est de récupérer ce qu'il a laissé à l'intérieur du cheval !

Nouveau '' Quoi ?! '' suivi de cette singulière parole : '' Mais qu'est-ce que tu délires enfin ?! ''.  
Miguel soupira de devoir se justifier à chaque fois, alors il glissa une main dans la poche avant de son sweat et présenta la main ouverte à son voisin, deux petits cubes aux bords polis et arrondis. Ils scintillaient au clair de lune et éclairèrent la paume de sa main d'un voile albâtre et bleuté par le phénomène de la réfraction. Tulio considéra ce qu'il présumait être une breloque, de la babiole sans grande valeur. Le visage de Miguel s'attendait à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il fit pleinement la moue, en prit un au bout de deux doigts et conclut :

_ Ce ne sont que des dès, et alors ?  
_ Ils étaient aussi à l'intérieur du cheval !  
_ Altivo a bouffé ton portefeuille, il serait capable de gober n'importe quoi d'autre.  
_Bien, jouons cartes sur table, sa fâcha Miguel en souhaitant que Tulio le prenne un petit peu plus au sérieux. Moi je suis certain que Cortés les a fait délibérément avalé à Altivo parce que ce sont des dés de diamants !

Tulio arrêta de sourire et se fit violence pour reconnaître les dires de son ami. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un bruit. Puis Tulio repartit dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Miguel eut une expression très désappointée, sa bouche dessina un arc de cercle vers le bas.

_ Oh non arrête, j'ai mal aux côtes là, j'ai mal... ! s'époumona-t-il avant de commencer une nouvelle salve de rires. J'en peux plus de cette journée, j'en peux plus...

Miguel finit par péter son câble de manière tout à fait puérile et se mit à rouer bras et épaules de son voisin de petits coups successifs.

_ Tu-vas-m'é-cou-ter à la fin ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

Tulio ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à faire fonctionner son diaphragme dans son hilarité (ou son désespoir, à voir ).  
Alors Miguel se hérissa fortement.  
Deux rires plus tard, un bruit strident mit fin à sa raillerie. Suraigu, abominable, celui du professeur machiavélique faisant crisser les craies sur un tableau noir. Il pinça ses lèvres, serra les mâchoires, se tint les tempes et les oreilles. Il émit un long gémissement devant cet horrible grincement. Il se retourna vers Miguel et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il rayait la vitre de la voiture en achevant de dessiner un cercle. Il saisit son bras pour l'obliger à cesser ce capharnaüm.

_ À QUOI TU JOUES ?!  
_ Après ça, tu seras obligé de me prendre enfin au sérieux.  
_ Tu n'étais pas forcé d'en venir là !  
_ Tais-toi et observe, termina sèchement Miguel.

Il ferma ses autres doigts et montra juste son index. Il le déposa sur le centre du cercle gravé à la va-vite sur la vitre sur laquelle un peu de givre et de buée s'était enduit. Il exerça une pression de son seul doigt et Tulio vit avec une sorte de fascination que le cercle de verre se disloqua en une friction, quelques pépites de verre tombant. Et finalement il chuta de l'autre côté en un fracas, s'étalant en une multitude de morceaux telle l'eau d'une fontaine qui s'élancerait dans les airs avant de gicler sur le sol. Miguel se retourna et ne put retenir un sourire triomphant, très concluant. Les yeux de Tulio se métamorphosèrent en ceux d'un merlan frit, au moins. Il n'y a pas trente-six mille matières premières au monde capable de découper aussi aisément et grossièrement du verre de cette manière. La démonstration de Miguel le laissa totalement pantois.

_ Alors là, tu me dois une foutue clope ! Et pas des light hein ! J'veux du Virginia, exigea Miguel en compensation.

Puis Tulio finit par péter son câble aussi.

_ Que dalle ! T'auras rien et en plus tu vas m'rembourser la vitre oh ! J'ai aucune garantie que ce soit un vrai diamant, ça peut être du... du quartz !  
_ Purée... soupira Miguel en posant sa main sur son visage. _Jamais satisfait ce mec, jamais._ Et bien tu sais quoi ?! On va aller chez le vieux, et il va nous dire si ce sont des vrais ou des faux !  
_ En plein milieu de la nuit, t'es sérieux ?  
_ Je veux voir ton visage se désagréger quand tu apprendras que ce sont des vrais.

Tulio fit marche arrière, sortit de son créneau et partit direction le centre du quartier juif, bien décidé à savoir qui allait avoir raison.


	6. 5 - Mishap

**V - Mishap**

 **-1-**

Ils remontèrent l'avenue de la Palmera, le chemin de las Delicias qui longeait le triste canal aux eaux calmes, il ressemblait à de la cire noire qui bouillait en permanence. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils tournèrent en prenant l'avenue Maria Luisa. Ils poursuivirent tout droit jusqu'au carrefour de la rue Maria d'Auxiliadora pour prendre une succession de rues plus étroites sur leur gauche. Le souci était que la rue restait à sens unique. Et il était minuit passé et aucun des deux n'avait envie de se retaper plusieurs fois le même trajet. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour commettre une infraction au code, juste pour un stupide panneau sens interdit ignoré. Et c'est là qu'ils furent bien emmerdés, car ils se trouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac. Contraint de faire retour arrière, ils refirent tout le tour du canal.

Enfin bref, ils avaient pu bifurquer sur la rue des Rois Catholiques et ils atteignirent enfin la rue Bailen.

Tulio finit par garer la voiture et ils s'infiltrèrent à travers les boyaux des passages entre les maisons et des patios vides.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot.

Il n'y avait plus personne ici. Le moindre son retentirait en des millions de fréquences se propageant dans ce labyrinthe. Discrétion était mère de prudence. Puis ils ne désappréciaient pas ce silence hiémal. En cette période, ils n'ouvraient la bouche que pour s'envoyer des vannes, s'enguirlander, péter des douilles, stresser et toute cette affaire les pesait tellement. Cela doit faire sacrément longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas engagé une discussion complètement triviale, un truc tout con, quelque chose d'agréable autres que '' Où est-ce que tu as planqué le reste du liquide ? '' et autres directives autoritaires sans aucune once de sympathie. Ils pensaient que tout était mieux avant. Ils se contentaient de remplir leurs poches en jouant aux cartes, en arnaquant par-ci par-là. Mine de rien, ça leur rapportait gros mais pas à long terme. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils étaient très sédentaires. Et, ô grand jamais, il n'était venu à l'esprit à l'un d'eux de subvenir à ses besoins en travaillant honnêtement. Quand on leur demandait l'opinion sur la chose, ils employaient la maxime donnée par Woody Allen.

 _« Le crime paie. On ne fait pas beaucoup d'heures et on voyage beaucoup »._

Tulio c'était le fric, Miguel c'était rouler sa bosse un peu partout. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Puis tout tourna si rapidement au vinaigre.

Tulio ne semblait pas soucieux, juste assez pour se préoccuper de sa cigarette qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de fumer. Miguel, les mains dans les poches, se laissa aller pareillement. Seulement les derniers mots de Velázquez se collaient au fond de son crâne et lévitaient tout autour de son cerveau. Il ne parvenait pas l'expliquer rationnellement. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de cet homme qui demeurait chaotique, pareil à un vieux prophète qui aurait lu l'avenir en y annonçant un funeste présage. L'impression d'être cerné par une force mystique dont vous ne pouviez pas échapper. Savoir que tôt ou tard on affrontera le mal, face à face. Il n'y croyait pas, néanmoins ça commençait par un murmure de vent qui tournait, tournait. On ne savait jamais par quoi cela se terminerait.

« HEP ! »

Miguel stoppa sa marche nette. Tulio avançait malgré tout avec nonchalance, traçant devant lui. Le blond baissa les yeux. C'était une dame âgée de la trentaine qui paraissait vingt années de plus avec ses rides creusées, ses cernes gonflées, ses habits amples et sales qui lui donnaient une allure maigrichonne, par surcroît qu'elle ne l'était. Ses iris ne reflétaient rien, une épaisse brume sortit entre ses lèvres gercées. Un gobelet en plastique de Coca Cola levé. Elle avait de faux airs de la Pieta avec son sac de voyage rapiécé sur ses cuisses et sa couverture aux motifs amérindiens la couvrant de la taille aux épaules.

« Vous n'aurez pas d'la monnaie ? »

Miguel jeta un œil sur Tulio qui n'avait pas daigné s'arrêter. Tous deux connaissaient le point de vue sur la question, chacun avait le sien, aucun ne changerait d'avis là dessus.

« Siouplaît ? »

Miguel engouffra une de ces mains dans la poche de son jeans et y ressortit de la petite monnaie que les distributeurs automatiques refusaient. Huit cents pesetas, c'est suffisant pour se substanter d'une baguette de pain, un croissant et probablement un café aussi. Il laissa couler les pièces dans le récipient et il sentit le cœur de la femme se gonfler. Se dessina un très beau sourire sur son visage suivi d'un simple et franc merci.

« Que Dieu vous garde. »

Miguel le lui rendit en souriant à son tour et en saluant d'une main.  
Il partit rejoindre Tulio qui patientait à l'autre bout du pavé, le corps appuyé contre un lampadaire de fer forgé. Il se remit en route dès que Miguel fut assez proche de lui. Le chevelu écrasa son mégot sous sa godasse.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher...

Miguel avait été maintes fois bassiné par une anecdote de Tulio au sujet des clochards. Une fois il avait filé quelques centaines de pesetas à un vieux barbu qui empestait le scotch bon marché. Il l'avait harcelé sur le quai du métro et il lui avait donné son dû pour qu'il cesse ses jérémiades enfin. Le clochard n'avait pas arrêté de le remercier et de le suivre. Seulement au fur et à mesure de s'enfoncer dans les sombres galeries du métro, d'autres clochards apparaissaient tout droit sortis d'une ombre sans relief. Ils avaient l'air affamés. Tous. Il y avait des jeunes de son âge avec les bras nécrosés à force de se piquer dans la même veine, une vieille femme qui tenait deux ou trois chats, le même vieux barbu auquel il avait laissé une chance. Fort heureusement, son parrain était survenu pour le tirer de ce pétrin. Il n'avait que quatorze ans. Tulio apprit alors que s'il fallait en donner à un, il fallait en donner à d'autres jusqu'à se dépouiller de tout ce qu'on a gagné au fur et à mesure de sa vie. Hors de question de se laisser bouffer par des inconnus. C'est triste et on ne peut pas faire autrement. Tulio constata que son avis n'était pas partagé de son collègue. Le monde est sale, Miguel s'efforçait de creuser indéfiniment pour y trouver quelque chose de beau, retrouver un sentiment de philanthropie mérité. Ce que les gosses s'efforçaient de croire durant toute leur enfance. On avait beau les rabrouer au sujet de la non-existence de la magie, ils s'entêtaient jusqu'à s'enfermer dans leur bulle. Miguel avait grandi dans ce contexte parce qu'il n'avait jamais rompu le fil qui le menait parfois au chemin de son enfance. Des rêveurs. C'était ce qu'il l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait rencontré la famille du blondin. Surtout le barbare qui lui servait de frère. Encore plus le père à moitié branque. Flippants.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

C'était un beau cube subdivisé en d'autres blocs plâtrés d'un jaune de Naples et d'un rouge tomate, des volets peints d'un enduit embaumant la colle et le miel, qui au soleil brillait d'un plus bel éclat que l'ébène alors même que le bois pourrissait de l'intérieur, rongé par les termites au fil des mois. La devanture était une magnifique baie vitrée encadrée par des carreaux d'aspect vintage ternes et le bois similaire à ceux des volets. Un petit escalier à la rampe rouillée menait directement à la porte sculptée de l'antiquaire. Elle possédait un imposant heurtoir doré formant une tête de fauve.

Ils se maintinrent là sans osciller. Miguel s'enquit auprès de Tulio.

_ Tu toques ou tu préfères que ce soit moi ?  
_ Hmmm... On va se faire démonter par le vieux, ricana-t-il nerveusement.  
_ Bof, au point où nous en sommes.

Tulio alla chercher des morceaux de briques cassées derrière le bâtiment, pas des gros, mais assez pour faire mal si on percute l'arrière d'un crâne. Il en proposa un à Miguel qui haussa d'abord les épaules et accepta en souriant.  
Miguel lança le premier qui finit par s'abattre sur le mur.  
 _Raté.  
_ Tulio lança l'autre qui heurta un des balcons principaux. Le fer cogné émit un résonnement qui pourrait les démasquer. Aucune réaction du proprio. _Fais chier._ Il en balança un autre, puis ce fut au tour de Miguel, et ainsi de suite. Tulio atteint en somme tout le fameux volet. Il poussa un cri de victoire réservé en brandissant ses deux poings. Miguel grimaça pour ne pas changer. Il affirma que Tulio avait nettement l'avantage étant donné qu'il avait les bras plus longs, ce à quoi Tulio protesta finement que ce n'était pas la taille qui importait, seulement la manière de s'en servir. Ce à quoi Miguel répliquait que le vieux ne s'était tout de même pas réveillé. Il lâcha alors un bloc en l'air en prenant de l'élan, toucha le pot de géraniums qui se brisa en un feu d'artifice d'argile, de terreau et de pétales écarlates. Tout ce qu'il y trouva à redire, ce fut un sourire crétin synonyme du mot _Oops_.  
Tulio le darda comme s'il était chez le véto tout à l'heure.  
On ne lui laissa pas la peine de sermonner son pote. La lumière s'alluma à l'étage. Ils se dépêchèrent tous les deux de filer se cacher sous le porche. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, les baignant d'une douce lumière.  
Ce n'était pas le vieux.  
Cependant, tout autant que Tulio, il demeura ultra sceptique. Un homme du même âge, de la même taille, brushing châtain clair, une belle gueule qui portait une barbe de trois jours, le tout bien attifé d'une chemise blanche tachée de peinture rentrée dans un pantalon ajusté, pieds nus. Il était juste un peu plus monté que son homologue espagnol.

_ Le Ricain ?!  
_ Le demi-rital ?!  
_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
_ Reste pas là rentre, le vieux est souqué. Il est en train de refaire le débarquement dans sa chambre.

Il invita les deux truands à entrer dans la boutique. Le premier plancher comportait des dizaines de babioles surannées posées sur des étagères, des tables, des meubles désuets datant de plusieurs siècles pour certains. Au fond à droite, le comptoir au papier peint aux motifs victoriens trônait avec la caisse, évidemment vidée. Sous la vitrine anti pare-balle et inviolable reposaient de véritables bijoux dont un sublime collier de perles paradant sur un écrin de velours bleu prussien. Quand on descendait par les escaliers au second plancher à gauche, il y avait les plus gros objets, massifs, imposants. Des meubles, des tableaux, des sculptures, des vêtements de l'époque, de l'ornement, des lampadaires. Le plancher à l'étage comportait de vieux livres et du matériel professionnel ancien. De vieilles fioles, de vieux béchers, un antique alambic qui fonctionnait encore. Le vieux avait renoncé à le vendre pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori qu'était de rafler des fruits dans le verger du voisin et voir le goût que ça donnait une fois passé dans le cuivré.

_ Ça fait une paie dis donc !  
_ Qu'est ce que t'es devenu, on te croyait hors circulation !  
_ T'es revenu chez le vieux ?  
_ Comme tu peux le voir. Les affaires ne tournaient pas trop mal jusqu'à ce je me heurte à un gros mur...  
_ Ah ouais ?  
_ J'avais le WASP derrière moi, donc tu t'imagines que j'ai pas traîné !  
_ Quoi, le groupe de métal ?! s'écria Miguel impressionné.

Un gros blanc ponctua la discussion.

_ Miguel, j'pense qu'il parlait du comité protestant enragé.  
_ Ah, dit-il déçu.  
_ Ouais, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal merdé à cause d'un plan cul tout ça.  
_ Tu t'es encore fait la femme du patron, releva Tulio même pas désolé.  
_ Non, pas du tout, car ce n'était que la maîtresse du patron. Et qu'elle était conne parce qu'elle m'a balancée ! Enfin je ne vais pas m'éterniser là dessus. J'vous offre à boire ? ( Il partit dans la réserve chercher quelques bouteilles ) Et vos affaires sinon ?!  
_ C'est pas la joie !  
_ L'père Cortés nous a dans le collimateur et il dit que si on ne lui file pas ses trois cent mille dollars, il nous démembre.  
_ Le pire c'est que cet enfoiré a joué et perdu l'argent qu'on lui devait pour qu'on lui remette encore du fric dans ses poches.  
_ Whooo, ça a l'air fun tout ça, fit l'américain qui revint avec son caisson de bouteille, de l'eau de vie de prune, pêche, pomme, poire William. Chuis pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe ici, faut dire, je reviens des States y a une semaine.  
_ Ben dis-toi que ça va de mal en pis.

Puis un vacarme démesuré débarqua dans le couloir de la remise. Un troupeau d'éléphants aurait été plus discret. Le vieux en peignoir, avec ses espadrilles usées, traversa la pièce tel un ouragan avec son fusil de chasse. Il sortit pile sous le porche, exhibant une mine patibulaire et acariâtre, rentra à l'intérieur en claquant la porte, maugréant sur le compte de ces oligophrènes qui salopaient sa boutique. Miguel, Tulio, et le Ricain assistèrent au spectacle sans ciller. Au début ça dérangeait un peu certes, ensuite tout était une histoire d'habitude, on s'en foutait un peu. Ça devenait banal au fur et à mesure.

Tulio tenta de l'interpeller.

_ Hé, monsieur Lazar, bon...  
_ Ho ! Tu permets que je m'habille ?! ( puis décampant à nouveau dans sa chambre ) Pfft ! Quelle bande de sales petits orchidoclastes, toujours là à faire les vautours à des heures pas possibles, bon sang d'bonsoir. Et ces attardés qui m'bousillent l'géraniums, c'pas vrai ça, c'pas vrai...

Et s'ensuivirent de longues lamentations virulentes qui s'éloignèrent avec son acteur.

_ ... soir, termina enfin Tulio refroidi.  
_ N'empêche que j'avais la musique en sourdine au sous-sol. Si Miguel n'avait pas pété le pot, je ne serais certainement pas venu vous ouvrir.  
_ Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?  
_ J'sais pas, je dois avoir un radar, se moqua-t-il. À moins que ce soit le regard made in Tony Montana que t'a flanqué Tulio quand je vous ai ouvert.

Tulio leva les yeux au ciel mais le prit pour un compliment. Car c'était un excellent acteur. Et tout comme lui, il estimait que rien ne lui seyait mieux que le rôle du chef friqué.

_ Who-ho, molo molo, signalait-il en voyant le Ricain lui offrir une dose de trop.  
_ Hé, c'est bon c'pas le vieux qui l'a fait. J'vais pas t'intoxiquer voyons.  
_ Déjà qu'on vient de se faire...

Tulio lui fila un coup de coude dans la taille pour qu'il se la ferme à temps. Ce n'était pas comme si le propriétaire des lieux appréciait ce genre de boutade à l'égard de sa culture et de son peuple. Il n'était guère très sain de picoler aux alentours de minuit, m'enfin il n'était pas bon non plus pour sa santé de chercher des emmerdes auprès de gens armés.

Rick le Ricain leur fit part de son histoire arrêtée aux précédents événements. Tout droit sorti de l'Alabama avec un dos qui pelait encore d'agressifs coups de soleil, il réussit à s'approcher d'un riche restaurateur qui entretenait et embellissait les anciennes églises baptistes en échange de tableaux. La femme du type était une sale frigide de la pire espèce, par contre sa maîtresse, une magnifique femme bien que trop cruche sur les bords. Nous compterons aussi dans le lot la muse, une magnifique tahitienne qu'il peignait sur sa toile avec toute la chaleur des palettes de Matisse.  
L'occasion était trop belle. Non content de refiler un faux tableau au restaurateur, il squattait le lit de la maîtresse en question, sabotant ainsi les projets de divorce de son client. Le restaurateur fut fou de rage quand il apprit la nouvelle par sa femme - épouse dont il tentait par tout les moyens de se débarrasser sans y laisser son entreprise. Les choses partirent au vinaigre en un quart de tour lorsque la maîtresse surprit Rick avec la tahitienne, nu comme un ver. Ce quoi à il récrimina qu'il posait nu pour une étude de lumière et éclairage.  
Après avoir déclenché une guerre civile chez tout le monde, Rick préférait choisir un moment adéquat pour s'éclipser avec cent vingt-cinq mille deux cents dollars en poche. Hors, ce qu'il ne savait pas ce même soir, c'était qu'une bande de hooligans avec des sacs de jutes blancs sur la tête firent leur apparition pour saboter l'Église. Il se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'au sud des campagnes les plus paumées des États-Unis que le charme de l'époque ségrégationniste restera toujours d'actualité aux pays des pauvres ploucs prêchant la parole du mauvais Dieu et de deux litres de whisky. " Dieu, booze et Remington. Amen ! " sortit Miguel en sifflant son verre aussi sec.  
La femme du patron se joignit à la débandade, car il fallait avouer que le '' je ne te déteste pas vraiment '' n'était qu'un euphémisme balancé à la gueule de son mari lors du rendez-vous avec l'avocat. Il n'avait donc plus aucun souci à se faire au niveau des preuves, jusqu'à ce que ce fut au tour de la maîtresse de le faire chanter. '' Ne me quitte paaaaas ! '' hurlait-elle au balcon comme si elle jouait la plus mauvaise scène d'une telenovela. Il prit ses clics et ses clacs et quitta rapidement le continent avec son butin. Il acheva son histoire évidemment sur une déclaration charmante.

_ Franchement, avec du recul, j'me dis que j'ai pas mal de chance de ne pas avoir chopé des mycoses à l'aine. Paraît que là-bas, c'est un fléau.

Rick le Ricain était l'un des sept habitués du _Mishap_ , la boutique d'objets anciens et insolites, véritable musée de tout et de rien. Surtout de trucs que vous n'espéreriez pas voir en boutique, en bien et en mal. Il était aussi, depuis quelques années, le repère des quelques malhonnêtes de Séville.  
Lazar, du haut de ses soixante-quinze ans et de ses seize de tension, était le grand gourou antiquaire. Vivant depuis des dizaines d'années ici, il connaissait toujours l'état des lieux concernant les affaires souterraines de la ville. Et parfois celle du pays. Le plus souvent, on venait dissimuler des objets compromettants ou de la came chez lui, car nul ne sait comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver parmi cet incommensurable bordel qu'était son sous-sol. Il était l'un des plus grands receleurs de tout le Royaume d'Espagne. On l'accostait aussi pour des conseils, pour qu'il file de bonnes affaires. Et il fallait mieux entrer dans ses faveurs que de se monter contre lui. Quand on crève de faim avec quatorze personnes et une caisse d'armes à feu dans quinze mètres carrés afin de liquider des enfoirés de franquistes, on apprend à ne plus jamais se faire marcher sur les pieds.  
Quant à Rick il voyageait souvent mais venait toujours terminer ses travaux ici en tant que faussaire. Il complétait parfois la collection de trésors volés du sieur Lazar. Le Ricain ramenait bien souvent des tableaux. De son talent de peintre acquis en sûreté pendant ses années d'études aux Beaux-Arts, il copiait avec une minutie chirurgicale et revendait en usant du bouche-à-oreille.  
Tulio s'était fait repérer par Lazar alors qu'il était encore très jeune, à l'époque où son parrain avait sa garde. Il y avait ce quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme qui dégageait un intellect précoce, fourbe et manipulateur saupoudré d'un grain de défi, d'avidité. Lazar lui amenait des clients à déplumer en échange d'un petit bénéfice, de bons gens dont leurs visages scintillants ne demandaient juste qu'à se faire arnaquer. Lazar ne connut Miguel quelques années plus tard. En aucun cas il ne possédait le profil du parfait escroc, oh non, néanmoins il parlait couramment anglais et il maîtrisait ses dix doigts. Cette complémentarité leur valait la solidité du duo. Ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour se surveiller.

Lazar descendit habillé de sa chemise, pantalon de velours et de sa redingote séculaire, les cheveux frisés argentés encore décoiffés, le regard de fou.  
Les trois compères arrêtèrent leur palabre instantanément.  
Il n'était pas bien grand, cependant encore très bien taillé pour son âge. Il dégageait un énorme charisme similaire aux hommes de poigne du dix-neuvième siècle.  
Lazar parvint derrière le duetto, empoigna leurs deux oreilles de ses mains, tira et les entraîna vers la table en face. Ils lâchèrent un gémissement chacun en tentant de suivre le mouvement, faute de quoi, ça allait davantage les faire souffrir.

_ Aïe, aïe ! Mais vous êtes malade, ça fait mal !

Lazar leur fit cogner la tête contre la table sans qu'ils eussent le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit en supplément. Rick assista à la scène en ne laissant aucun commentaire. Il avait déjà eu droit au même traitement, il compatissait donc.

_ BANDES D'EMPOTÉS ! Avez-vous donc un tubercule de pomme de terre à la place du cerveau ?!  
_ AH ! Ayeeu ! Tirez-pas, tirez-pas !  
_ C'est Miguel qui a saboté vos fleurs !  
_ Traître, va ! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée !  
_ Ouais mais c'est quand même toi qui as pété le pot d'AYAAAÏE !

Lazar, excédé, les relâcha en repartant derrière le comptoir. Miguel et Tulio se redressèrent en vérifiant si aucune de leurs oreilles ne s'était détachée de leur crâne.

_ Et toi qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, hein ? T'as pas un tableau à repeindre !  
_ _Dammit_! s'écria-t-il avant de repartir paniqué, dans le sous-sol en vitesse grand V. J'ai laissé la lampe contre le vernis, tiens donc !  
_ C'est ça, je préfère ! Tss... Toujours à se vanter.

Puis il rebraqua à nouveau ses yeux en direction du binôme.

_ Quoi ?! finit par craquer Miguel de cette attitude de psychopathe stationnaire. Ne nous fixez pas de cette manière, on va vous rembourser, okay ? Non, sérieusement stop.  
_ C'est ça, ramène là gamin ! T'as eu de la chance de ne pas être dehors quand je suis sorti avec la Winchester. M'enfin bref. Passons l'éponge. Si vous êtes venus ici, c'est que vous avez des emmerdes.

Les deux poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson en se consacrant chacun en un regard, style de se communiquer : _'' Vas y toi, commence ''_. Le vieux parti derrière son comptoir et chipa un paquet de cartes qu'il se mit à battre automatiquement. Lazar aimait parfois jouer au tarot en parlant affaires. Il dégagea les quelques bouteilles qu'il remit dans la caisse, débusqua une petite pipe, se la fourra à la bouche, craqua une allumette, saisit une chaise et alla s'installer à la table aux reflets marmoréens. L'entretien de sa santé se résumait au régime strict de Winston Churchill. Pas de sport, fumer et boire à satiété. Bien plus efficace et de meilleurs goûts que ces stupides cachets pour l'arthrose et les rendez-vous à répétition avec les toubibs. Le septuagénaire était un de ces types qui se trouvait encore de bois vert pour ne rien laisser passer aux jeunots.  
Tulio se racla la gorge, Lazar leva un œil discret à son égard.

_ Nous avons trouvé un...  
_ Un moyen de vous en sortir j'espère ?  
_ Em... On aimerait bien accessoirement mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus.  
_ Oh. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Cortés souhaitait se débarrasser de potentiels gêneurs et comme si cela ne suffisiez pas, vous le carottiez par derrière jusqu'à ce que les menaces pleuvent.  
_ Vous êtes bien renseignés, dis donc ! fit Miguel surpris.  
_ Bien sûr que je le suis ! Sinon il n'y aurait aucun clampin dans cette boutique qui oserait me faire confiance. Et ne faites pas les malins, car voler le butin des associés de Cortés, passe encore. Cela aurait pu être un beau coup, mais vous aviez eu l'ambition sacrément démesurée. **MAIS** le déposséder de ses biens, alors là, laissez-moi vous dire, même un chimpanzé n'aurait pas trouvé pire !  
_ Oh, minute, on ne l'a pas cambriolé à ce que je sache...

Et là Miguel lui lança une espèce d'exclamation muette afin de souligner ce foutage de gueule éhonté. Tulio le mira rapidement puis reprit à nouveau.

_ Bon peut être que si. Mais nous n'avons rien volé.  
_ Normal, y avait rien en même temps. Cté une idée à la con.  
_ Comme le cheval ouais.  
_ Aimablement : Je t'emmerde.  
_ Il suffit, vous réglerez vos histoires après ! Ce qu'il y a, c'est que vous êtes dans une merde notable. Et ce n'est pas en donnant du pognon à Cortés qu'il va courber l'échine. Le fric, il en crève oui, donc ce n'est pas ce qui va le dissuader de vous descendre.  
_ Et cette histoire de dette alors ?  
_ Ouvrez vos mirettes enfin ! Il s'en fiche, il s'en fiche complètement de votre argent ! Tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est un moyen de vous avoir sous surveillance et c'est chose faite ! Mais quand il s'est aperçu que vous déraillez salement et bien il a décidé de s'occuper du problème en personne.  
_ Okay, si ce n'est pas l'argent, qu'est-ce qu'il veut au juste ?  
_ Seigneur, seigneur... Cela ne vous ait jamais traversé l'esprit de regarder aussi ce que fait Cortés à côté ?  
_ Non, répondirent les deux en même temps d'un ton las. _On ne galère pas assez dans not' bourbier, c'est pas pour aller non plus regarder chez le voisin, histoire de voir comment qu'y fait le ménage chez lui._

Le vieux eut un long soupir à son tour.

_ Bonté divine... Vous vous ne bonifiez pas avec l'âge...  
_ Oui bon ça va ! se vexa Tulio. On a merdé, on le sait. Maintenant on aimerait bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Montre-lui les dés, Miguel.

Miguel sortit de la poche de son sweat les précieux dés qu'il déposa sur la table. Lazar les fixa, puis se rapprocha petit à petit. L'un d'eux finit sur le bout de son pouce et son index, l'observant à la lumière. Il se leva promptement et à l'aide des clefs fourrées dans la poche de son pantalon, ouvrit la vitrine du comptoir. Il prit une bague, puis se ravisa, referma la vitrine, se dirigea vers le tiroir à sa droite, puis y dénicha une sorte de monocle utilisé par les anciens bijoutiers pour déceler la pureté des pierres.

_ Il n'a pas l'air de prendre ça à la légère... murmura Tulio.  
_ C'est bon signe, compléta Miguel à voix basse.

Le vieux partit ensuite en dépassant l'antre du sous-sol et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard. Entre temps on l'entendit gueuler après Rick en train d'enduire sa toile.  
Il revint avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter une vieille calculatrice de poche Hewlett-Packard noire, un stylo, un bloc-notes et sortit enfin – et avec soin - la bague de la vitrine.  
Tulio et Miguel prirent la peine de s'asseoir autour de la table, Tulio s'amusant à mélanger les cartes du paquet, Miguel baillait. Ils n'écoutèrent désormais que le bruit de la pendule qui allait et venait.  
Lazar semblait extrêmement concentré, si bien que personne n'osait lui quémander des explications au sujet de Cortés. Quand déborda une heure du matin, le vieux cessa enfin ses recherches.

_ Entre 25 et 29. VVS.

Miguel scruta Tulio en espérant qu'il lui explique ce que marmonne le vieux. Il n'en déchiffra rien non plus. Lazar reprit sa bague, puis un des diamants et le fit défiler.

_ Un bon E. L'est pas parfait mais c'est un bon E.

Ils avaient tous les deux une vanne moisie prête à sortir de leur bouche mais se ravisèrent. Ils sourirent en sachant ce qu'ils auraient pu raconter.

_ Je pencherais plus sur du 27. Il pèse quand même huit grammes cinq cent trente-deux le bougre.

Là, ils reprirent une expression médusée, estomaquée, assommée. Miguel releva la tête, Tulio se retourna. Le vieux se sentit rapidement visé.

_ Quoi ? Que voulez-vous que j'ajoute de plus ? Vous voulez vérifier peut-être ? questionna-t-il froissé.  
_ Nous n'avons rien dit, se défendirent-ils un peu confus comme s'ils s'excusaient de quelque chose.  
_ Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus manipulé de bijoux et de pierres et je n'ai pas le matériel à disposition. Néanmoins, les diamants j'avais l'habitude de pratiquer, ça va. Vous m'auriez apporté un saphir ou une bagatelle de ce genre, là, je n'aurai pas été d'un grand recours, poursuivit-il en enlevant son monocle et épongeant son front d'un mouchoir à carreau qu'il remit dans sa poche intérieure.

_ C'est juste que...  
_ Tulio et moi, on n'y connaît pas grand-chose en carat. À part le classique, '' plus c'est gros, plus ça coûte cher '', on n'y capte nada après.  
_ Ouais. Si vous voulez bien nous donner une version abrégée, nous ne serions pas contre.

Le vieux Lazar inspira calmement et prit le soin de leur pondre un rapide exposé.

_ Les 4C ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Et à en juger par leurs regards vitreux : non, pas le moins du monde. Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête.

_ En anglais ça donne, la taille, la pureté, le poids et la taille – la forme – du diamant. Chacun de ses critères est important lors de la vente. Ils sont mesurés avec des unités différentes, le carat en est une.  
_ Et ?  
_ Un carat, c'est minuscule mais pas au niveau du prix. Un carat, ça peut rapporter énormément. Autour de quatre cent mille ou cinq-cent-mille pesetas alors que ce n'est pas plus petit qu'une larme de bébé. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de travailler avec des diamants énormes comme un poing non plus.

Il eut instinctivement l'attention de deux paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, hyper attentifs. Il ne savait pas si c'était la science qui les infusait sur le coup ou la projection du butin qu'ils allaient se faire. C'est bien connu après tout. Quand on parle pognon, à un certain chiffre, tout le monde se met à écouter.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le carat qui fait le diamant. Il faut prendre en compte la pureté et la qualité de la taille faite par le diamantaire. Ici, le travail est impeccable, il n'y a rien à redire. Il est d'une très bonne clarté.  
_ Comment vous savez que c'est un diamant, vous l'avez raillé avec un autre ? demanda Miguel.  
_ Tu crois quoi gamin, répliqua Lazar, neutre. Que je vendais des bijoux en pâte à sel à mes clients ?

Miguel se tut, le vieux avait l'air de savoir de quoi il causait. Tulio ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. À sa place, il aurait souhaité lui aussi vérifier pour être certain de ne pas se faire entuber. Cependant, c'était de Lazar qu'il s'agissait. S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, alors il devrait se méfier de tout le monde dans une paranoïa extrême. Sauf de son acolyte évidemment.

_ Bon, bon alors ce sont de vrais diamants, et ils valent plus de cinq cents milles chacun, admit nerveusement Tulio en se faisant violence de ne pas sourire béatement.  
_ Oui.  
_ Combien ?  
_ Je ne peux pas me prononcer, car d'une part, c'est une approximation à chaud. Le prix peut varier de plus ou de moins, rien n'est sûr. Et de deux, je n'ai pas envie que cela vous monte à la tête non plus, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire une bourde.  
_ S'il vous plait, monsieur Lazar on a fait tout ce chemin exp...  
_ Garde ton regard de clébard Miguel, avec moi on ne me l'a fait pas.

Il partit bouder de suite, vexé sur le champ. Il quitta la pièce en direction du sous-sol, quitte à ce qu'un objet aléatoire et complètement bizarre et déplacé lui tombe dessus, il n'en avait rien à secouer.

_ Mais... où est-ce que tu pars ?!  
_ Vais voir le Ricain !

Tulio crut percevoir un : '' _J'en ai ma claque_ '' et le laissa partir d'un pas lourd dans les escaliers poussiéreux et faiblement éclairés alignés perpendiculairement à des étagères en bois dégueulant d'objets de toute sorte, s'étalant sur quelques mètres. Il s'était levé en même temps pour le stopper toutefois il s'était retenu.

_ Il est susceptible ces temps-ci, remarqua Lazar.  
_ Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, on est terriblement à cran en ce moment.  
_ Ça, je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, vous allez éclaircir ma lanterne.

S'ensuit un court silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_ Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces dés ?

 **-2-**

« Je te jure que ça me sort par les yeeeuuuxxx... ! »

_ Les joies de bosser en solo, déclara le Ricain devant son tableau représentant les mages devant l'étoile de Bethléem. Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette.  
_ Comment tu fais pour vivre dans un bordel pareil, sérieusement ?  
_ Bof, question d'habitude.  
_ La dernière fois, je me suis ramassé un castor empaillé ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche avec ça, il pense vraiment vendre des choses pareilles ?  
_ Il fait plus entreposer des merdes qu'autre chose. Ça a son charme.

Rick posa son armada de pinceaux et s'étira le long de sa chaise à roulettes. Miguel était posé sur une caisse en bois, scrutant l'indescriptible pagaille qui régnait dans le sous-sol étouffant. Que ce soit en été ou en hiver, la canicule ou la chaudière qui tournait, on finissait toujours par cuire là dedans ( excepté les jours de pluie relativement frais ). Il y avait tellement de tapis perses au sol qu'on ne pouvait déceler que quelques maigres centimètres carrés de parquet recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule de saleté. Toutes sortes de bibelots étaient entassés, encastrés dans les étagères subissant une terrible pression. C'était comme si une population s'amusait à prendre n'importe quel objet leur passant sous la main et à le déposer dans un tombeau, en hommage à une divinité décédée. Une avalanche de machins abracadabrants formant à eux seuls un énorme dédale dans les sous-sols de la boutique. Peu de gens sont en capacité d'en ressortir sans un plan des lieux.

_ J'ai juste envie de tout balancer et de me casser, confia Miguel un peu à bout.  
_ C'est normal, on est humains après tout. Et tu irais où ?  
_ Pas la moindre idée. Si je pouvais aller chez mes parents pour fêter Noël ça serait déjà un bon début. M'enfin Tulio voudra jamais. Il est parano, un truc de malade, pire qu'un amerloque en période guerre froide !  
_ Cliché, quand tu nous tiens...  
_ Roh, arrête ton char, tu sais bien que je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! répliqua-t-il en levant son bras.  
_ Relax, mec ! Tu pars au trois quarts de tour ! haussa le ton Rick. Sérieux, tu m'étonnes que vous fritiez sans arrêt. Un peu de vacances vous ferait le plus grand bien.  
_ Mouais bon, aussi là, c'est un peu mort.  
_ Carrément.

Le Ricain se releva et attrapa sa bouteille de gin par terre avant d'en boire une petite gorgée en raclant sa gorge, due sans doute à une glaire gênante et un tabagisme récurrent. Il se mit debout, s'essuya les mains contre un torchon parsemé de croûtes de peintures.

_ Dis, pourquoi t'as traité Tulio de demi-rital tout à l'heure ?

Le châtain clair se retourna et haussa les épaules indifféremment.

_ Je ne le traite de rien du tout. C'est ce qu'il est.  
_ Quoi, vraiment ? s'exclamait le blond qui ne réalisait pas tout de suite. Il, il, c'est un vrai …  
_ Je te raconte pas de conneries, t'iras lui demander si tu ne me crois pas.  
_ Mais-mais, enfin... Non merde, je l'aurai pas cru quoi.  
_ Vous êtes _strange, really_ , ajouta-t-il perplexe en jetant son mégot dans un pot de peinture aux teintes oxydées servant de cendrier. Vous vivez pendant des années sous le même toit, et vous n'êtes pas foutus de vous connaître mieux que ça ?  
_ Tu parles, il me connaît mieux que je le connais lui... Non, il me connaît mieux qu'il ne me connaît... OUAIS, bon tu m'as compris hein ?! tentait-il d'articuler avec sa fatigue, ses yeux brillants.  
_ Aussi bien qu'une pute bourée du Sunset Boulevard qui tente de me draguer dans un bar.

Miguel le lui rendit par un doigt d'honneur.

_ Ses parents étaient italiens alors ? reprit-il l'altercation comique passée.  
_ Yep. Il est né sur le sol italien et il a obtenu la nationalité espagnole après.  
_ Ah ouais ?  
_ Disons que de sang, il est italien, mais sa mère italienne s'est remarié avec un espagnol et il a obtenu les papiers et _tutti cuanti_. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu du père Lazar un jour, hein ! J'ai essayé de creuser plus loin, il n'a pas voulu en rajouter.

Le blond en resta bouche bée. " C'est tellement dingue, je n'arrive pas à y croire ".

_ N'empêche... On croit cerner les gens et pis là... pouf ! Révélation. Bon, hein, je veux dire ça pourrait être pire. J'vais te dire un truc. On croit tout le temps identifier les gens à force de rester avec eux. Mais ça, ce n'est rien.  
_ Dis le mec qui a emporté trente-deux visas au cours de sa vie.  
_ Les gens ce sont comme des _livres_. T'en vois juste la couverture et c'est rare qu'ils te donnent la permission de les bouquiner. Tu vois le résumé, et après t'en sais pas plus. Regarde-moi. J'ai du vivre à travers une vingtaine de prénoms et dès fois je zappe complètement quel était celui de ma naissance. C'est grave, tu ne trouves pas ?  
_ Pas tellement, c'est pas non plus vital.

Soudain un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles. Le verrou de la porte du haut qui se disloquait. Les deux se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis le vieux en train de beugler.

_ Hé Rick, c'est quoi ça ?  
_ Soit Tulio qui en train de se faire massacrer par le vioque, soit...  
_ Ce n'est pas Tulio.

Rick demeura surpris de cette réponse aussi vive.

_ Je reconnaîtrais sa voix sinon, affirma Miguel.  
_ T'as une super ouïe toi.

 _Non, juste l'habitude de me faire houspiller c'est tout._

Ce n'était pas une voix familière néanmoins il l'avait déjà écoutée quelque temps plus tôt. Il monta avec précaution, suivit du Ricain qui râlait de laisser son travail en plan.

 **-3-**

 _Quelques minutes auparavant..._

Tulio reçut ses cinq cartes, Lazar remit le paquet au milieu de la table et déployèrent leur main en même temps. Lazar jeta tout de suite deux cartes et en piocha le même nombre.

_ Dans le cheval donc ?  
_ Pas commun pour une planque, je dois l'avouer, acquiesça le chevelu en prenant trois cartes à son tour, délaissant trois autres pour un meilleur jeu.  
_ Et peu pratique. Il faut ouvrir la bête pour récupérer ses biens. Ce qui signifie qu'il devait y tenir à ses dés pour qu'il ne puisse lui même ne pas y accéder.  
_ Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire le prix de leur vente ?  
_ Non.  
_ Msieu Lazar, vous êtes un sale tortionnaire.  
_ Oui, je sais. J'en ai expédié pour moins que ça.

Sur le coup, Tulio changea radicalement de sujet et dévoila les cartes. Paire de dames. Lazar releva légèrement le menton en apercevant le résultat.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de faire durer le suspens, msieu Lazar, vous avez un brelan de dix, le huit de pique et le roi de trèfle.  
_ C'est toujours aussi pénible de jouer avec toi, gamin, fit-il en livrant ses cartes sur la table. D'un geste évasif, il récupéra toutes les cartes du jeu en les fusionnant en un unique paquet. Je te signalerais au passage, lorsqu'on joue au poker des caraïbes à deux, il n'y a aucun mérite à se vanter de compter les cartes.  
_ Oui, je sais. Modestie c'est mon second nom.  
_ La pérennité du tricheur persiste tant que celui-ci ne se fait pas attraper en flagrant délit. Après ça c'est fini, aucun retour possible. Et que feras-tu le jour où cela arrivera ?

Tulio ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit en retour.

_ Oh, ce n'est guère un problème. J'aurai amassé assez d'argent pour me la couler douce pendant un centenaire au moins.  
_ L'argent ne te servira à rien si tu te fais descendre avant. Ce n'est pas en enfer ou au paradis que tu en trouveras l'utilité, fit Lazar en distribuant.  
_ Il suffit d'être prudent.  
_ Le type qui se refait les couilles en or est rarement prudent. Et s'il se montre de la sorte, et bien il ne fait pas feu longtemps. On trouve toujours un plus gros poisson dans l'océan.  
_ Vous me mettez en garde contre quoi au juste ? insinua Tulio les sourcils froncés.

Lazar soupesa un regard empli de reproches en conservant sa main.

_ Le souci avec vous les jeunes, c'est que vous pensiez être invincible, que le monde s'offre à vous sur un plateau et qu'il suffit de se servir le maximum avant de s'étioler. Moi aussi j'étais pareil à l'époque. **''** Ça arrive aux autres, jamais ça ne m'arrivera **''** , ils se répètent tous ça en sourdine. La vérité, c'est qu'ils continueront à agir inconsciemment jusqu'à être confronté même avec l'expérience de la mort ou de l'échec. En même temps, votre génération a été élevée un peu dans ce confort. On se demande sur qui retourner la faute.

Il appuya sa mâchoire sur la paume de sa main, le coude sur la table, d'un coup d'œil fixant ses cartes, de l'autre Lazar. Il fit mine de ne pas directement le confronter du regard. Le silence devint bien vite déplaisant. Il délaissa une carte et en reprit.

_ Tulio. Tu le sais aussi bien que tout le monde ici. Vous êtes en train de couler dans un bourbier pas possible. Et quand on coule, on a tendance à faire moins attention aux détails pour s'en dépêtrer. Une connerie, ça arrive vite, plus vite qu'une balle flanquée entre les deux yeux.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas encore dans la merde à ce niveau-là, n'exagérons rien.  
_ Jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez la main sur ces diamants.

Dans la mouise, ils l'étaient et le resteraient un bon moment. Quoi qu'il puisse répondre, il ne put contredire les faits établis par Lazar. Il avait une cinquantaine d'années d'expérience supplémentaire dans ses bagages. S'il pensait se démerder seul, c'était aussi par orgueil et fierté cependant quand on a plus tellement le choix, on la ferme, on s'écrase.  
Qui plus est, ces diamants étaient loin d'être un cadeau tombé du ciel.  
Car pour amasser le pactole, il fallait trouver une personne en mesure d'acheter ces merveilles. Alors avant de profiter d'un énorme tas de billets ou d'un magnifique compte en banque, ils se baladeraient avec des dés bling-bling et se feraient sans doute harceler par les anciens possesseurs.

_ Le Ricain reste une semaine tout au plus. Pourquoi ne lui demanderiez-vous pas de vous faire des faux papiers ? Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, surtout qu'il va repartir tout de suite après et vous n'êtes pas prêt de le revoir.  
_ Et pour aller où ?  
_ Comment ça ? Vous n'avez rien planifié au préalable ?!  
_ Est-ce que j'aurais pu prévoir que Miguel kidnapperait le canasson de Cortés ? Il devait y avoir une chance sur dix mille que ça arrive et bien non ! C'est tombé sur moi, voilà, je n'y peux rien, j'essaie de rattraper la situation et ça s'envenime au fur et à mesure !  
_ Entre autres, si vous déguerpissez du pays, Cortés retournera ses soupçons contre vous.

Sonnaient alors les deux heures.  
Le heurtoir cogna contre la porte à peine plus tard. Le vieux et le chevelu eurent un sursaut commun qui les réveillèrent immédiatement de leur torpeur qu'occasionnait leur conversation prise de tête. Deuxième coup. Lazar quitta sa chaise, l'air méfiant et parti chercher sa Winchester. Troisième coup, il ouvrit en grand la porte, le fusil sur l'épaule. Pas un bruit ne circula.  
Tulio alla voir ce qui se passe de loin. Il reconnut la silhouette.

_ Msieu Lazar, baissez votre arme.  
_ Quoi, tu le connais celui-là ?

Le pauvre brun, les mains collées derrière la tête, fixait Tulio d'un air déterminé. Il ajouta alors timidement :

_ Pour le cheval, on peut s'arranger.


	7. 6 - Reine de Pique

**VI - Reine de Pique**

…

« Le Mexique poursuit sa chute économique, le peso continue de dévaluer. Il perd désormais quinze pour cent de sa valeur initiale. Le gouvernement se concerte toujours afin de trouver une solution adéquate pour stabiliser la balance commerciale. Elle pourrait pénaliser les ménages à cause de la hausse du taux d'intérêt. Après cet échec, Bill Clinton surveille de très près la situation et prête plus de cinquante millions de dollars – ce qui divise la majorité des Américains. Je vous rappelle qu'à ce titre le président mexicain doit faire face à un déficit de huit pour cent du PIB. Les experts prévoient un déclin non négligeable du PIB d'ici l'année... »

 **CrzzRZzzcrrz**

« … éruption fulgurante comme vous le voyez ! Menaçant des millions d'habitants vivant aux alentours. La fumée crachée par la cheminée recouvre le ciel et la montagne se retrouve en feu par d'immenses traînées de laves ! C'est impressionnant ! Popocatépl est l'un des volcans en activité et le plus actif du Mexique qui se réveille de plus en plus à intervalles réguliers ! Les risques sismiques sont... »

_ Eh ben, ça ne réussit à personne l'effet Tequila.

 **CrzzRZzzcrrz**

« En Corée du Nord, nous rappelons que la famine a tué plus de... ».

 **CrzzRZzzcrrz**

« Le groupe terroriste est enfin intercepté en France. Le détournement de l'Airbus a causé trois morts parmi les deux cent trente-six otages, le groupuscule menaçait de faire s'écraser l'avion sur la tour Eiffel. Une minute de silence sera effectuée... »

_ C'est la fin de l'année merde, pas la fin du monde ! Y a pas une bonne nouvelle à entendre ?

 **CrzzRZzzcrrz**

_ Ah...ah, fit-il enfin souriant en tournant le bouton de sa vieille radio léguée par son père. Elle grésillait sur certaines chaînes, mais les bonnes reprenaient toujours du service. Par exemple, la BBC.

« … écoulé à plus de trois cent cinquante mille exemplaires en à peine quelques semaines. Le voici pour vous, le son neuf de l'Angleterre, Oasis et leur nouveau single Whatever ! ».

Un bon sourire d'enfant se dessina sur son visage. Il laissa la radio tranquille pour le moment alors que la voix de Liam Gallagher emplissait leur appartement. La BBC diffusait beaucoup de concerts live tout droit sortis de la culture rock si chère au cœur de l'Angleterre depuis la naissance des Beatles. D'ailleurs la BBC regorgeait de trésors, d'interviews et de performances lives hors du commun.  
Miguel aurait bien aimé avoir MTV aussi ( surtout pour les unplugged ), cependant la perspective de payer pour une seule chaîne... Quoiqu'il y en aurait d'autres aussi. Néanmoins, l'obtention du câble ne fut pas leur priorité. Miguel se souvint à l'instant que Def Leppard avait sorti un nouvel album et que c'était son devoir ( ou du moins son désir ) de se procurer une super édition limitée. Depuis qu'il avait écouté l'album High'N'Dry, il ne pouvait plus se déscotcher. Il aurait bien aimé repartir à un de ces concerts mythiques avec son frère. Seigneur, celui de Séville en 91, quelle tuerie ! Tulio s'en souvient tout aussi bien, pour des raisons différentes. Notamment la fameuse fille de Barcelone. Bon sang, ils ne connaissaient même pas son nom et ne savaient pas si elle venait véritablement de Barcelone. Quelle emmerde cette meuf.

Miguel était attablé à la cuisine comme un roi, c'est à dire en boxer avec un logo ACDC cousu sur ses fesses, en T-shirt et en long peignoir gris lui servant de robe de chambre, les cheveux dorés ébouriffés. Il graillait à quatorze heures tout ce qui pouvait se déguster dans le frigo et s'en fit des tapas ou des tartines. Ensuite journée télé et _vamos_! Miguel était encore crevé de la veille. S'il s'était levé plus tôt que Tulio, ce fut pour profiter de cet instant de calme durant lequel il pouvait se poser et souffler sans avoir à cavaler à droite ou à gauche avec un collègue stressé de la vie. Ouais, le dimanche avant l'heure. Et puis l'autre avait l'habitude de se noyer dans son lit quand il partait en déprime et grognon comme il l'était, personne ne le sortirait de son pieu sans qu'il montre un féroce regard. Miguel ne parvenait pas totalement à le réaliser, cependant une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait la chansonnette : '' Eh oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes dans la merde. ''

Il n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans le scénario d'hier soir. Il voulait s'évader dans quelque chose de plus agréable. Le repas de Noël avait été repoussé pour que le fils cadet soit bien présent à la maison et Miguel en fut ravi. Il pourrait oublier cette fichue galère une fois les pieds posés chez lui.  
Pas maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop frais. Trop important pour être mis de côté.

Alors il commença à se prendre la tête à la place de Tulio.

Cortés avait menacé Al Puerto d'exécuter sa peine en prison. Ce n'était nouveau pour personne, Cortés était la figure emblématique de l'extrême droite catholique et conservatrice en Espagne. Trouver des moutons noirs et préparer des procès tarabiscotés et fallacieux subjuguait toujours les fervents partisans. Évidemment, le vacarme provoqué par les opposants le diabolisait, mais renforçait sa grandeur. Il était ironique de se dire qu'on était l'heureux élu qui allait passer un long séjour enfermé dans 5m² à en devenir dingue, mais c'était ce qu'il valait mieux faire. Partir sans ouvrir sa mouille et ne pas chahuter dans le rang.  
Cortés infiniment plus terrible que la mafia galicienne qui, désormais, ne se contentait plus que de lui manger dans la main.  
L'ancien homme de main de Cortés connaissait apparemment Tulio, et lui avait du mal à le reconnaître. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler souvent. Tulio avait été très proche de Cortés, autant que pouvait l'être Velázquez, seulement pour une courte durée. Si l'un suivait son supérieur par une fidélité irréprochable, le gamin qu'était Tulio à l'époque ne se souciait guère de ses affaires tant qu'il le couvrait d'argent. À l'époque, nombreux sont ceux qui ignoraient les intentions de Cortés à son égard.  
Al Puerto leur avait légué le cheval. Il souhaitait un service en échange, mais n'en toucha pas un mot de la soirée. Évidemment, vous avez pu prédire la réaction de Tulio face à cela. Al Puerto se doutait de l'importance du cheval aux yeux de Cortés, mais pas au point que ce dernier dissimule des diamants dans l'estomac de la bête. Il préférait vite s'en débarrasser plutôt que d'avoir à nouveau des comptes à rendre.

Nouveau problème à bord. Lazar refusait pertinemment de leur rendre les diamants. Il resta campé sur son avis : il restait plus prudent de les laisser cachés aux yeux de tous dans son no man's land de foutoir. _Riche idée tu parles !_ Il suffisait que quelqu'un tabasse le vieux et personne ne saurait retrouver leur butin. Il est vrai que là où ils étaient, personne n'irait les chaparder. Miguel s'en serait voulu à mort s'ils avaient décidé de les conserver et de les perdre par la suite. Une bête erreur tragique. Si ce vieux grigou était résolu de conserver les diamants plutôt que leur rendre, c'est qu'il estimait leur valeur plus notable qu'un tas de liasses de billets. Aussi, avait-il entreprit de mener sa petite enquête pour dénicher la source de ces gemmes. Certainement taillés à New York, Anvers ou Bombay, et vendus où ? Par qui ? Car si le Cortés avait minutieusement dissimulé les dés, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on les retrouve. Lazar parierait là-dessus que ce n'est qu'un bien volé ( en discrétion ou sous la menace, va savoir ) ou bien la monnaie d'échange d'un service rendu. Pourtant aucun vol de diamants n'avait été déclaré. Le propriétaire du Mishap estimait qu'il avait son nez à mettre dans cette affaire. Et en attendant, il ne permettrait pas à ses jeunes clampins de se balader avec ce trésor dans les poches de leur jeans en pleine rue inconsciemment.

Puis il y eut une altercation entre eux. Miguel refusait de laisser le cheval à son sort et s'était emporté quand Tulio lui avait parlé de le vendre à un abattoir ( sur quoi, il est revenu sur ses paroles en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ). Le chevelu piqua sa crise en rabrouant qu'il n'avait pas l'argent ni le temps de s'occuper d'un canasson. Le blond ne changea pas d'avis pour autant, récusant d'abandonner l'animal.  
Pour terminer cette fresque, un horrible cri se déploya des sous-sols. Ce ne fut que l'Amerloque se rendant compte qu'il omit de peindre le Christ sur le tableau ( qui n'était après tout l'un des plus petits éléments, inévitable pour tout historien de l'art et pas assez pour Ricain avec quatre verres de Gin dans la panse ).  
Lorsqu'ils repartirent enfin en voiture, un arrière-goût amer se dilua dans leurs bouches et ils restèrent enfermés dans une insonorité totale. Miguel au volant, car l'autre trop sur les nerfs - et à voir sa tête, écraser un ou deux piétons noctambules l'aiderait à décompresser.

La radio passa _Voodoo Child_ , l'un des plus célèbres hits de Jimi Hendrix. Cela donna un frisson à Miguel avant d'appuyer complètement son dos contre la chaise. Il pourrait passer des heures entières à flâner en écoutant de la musique sans rien faire d'autre. Juste écouter, ne pas en faire. La flemme ne l'aiderait pas à tâter le manche de sa guitare aujourd'hui. Il finit son bol de chocolat chaud à côté en enfournant ensuite un pain grillé accompagné de coppa et d'un cornichon. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et cela suffisait pour dire que quelque chose allait interrompre le blond dans sa méditation à l'intérieur du temple de la glanderie.

Il n'entendit pas les petits coups donnés à la porte. Par conséquent, il remarqua bel et bien le coup donné au sol _par_ la porte.

Un grand BAOUM qui fit sursauter Miguel, recroquevillant soudainement ses genoux contre son buste, les pieds sur la chaise, lâchant son couteau beurré dans le bol.

Tout un flot de pensées tout aussi futiles les unes que les autres traversa en un éclair son cerveau. Il était paniqué. Aucun des deux n'avait pu réparer cette fichue porte et si cela avait été le cas, ils auraient fait un travail de chancre avec de la colle mastoc. N'importe qui pouvait venir les assassiner sans soucis. Il resta dans cette position quelque temps, crispé, s'attendant au pire.  
Le visage d'une fille apparut dans le coin de la porte. De très longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bruns et lisses lui cachaient le visage. Elle remit sa large mèche derrière son oreille au teint mat habillée d'une grosse boucle d'oreille cubique de calcédoine et de turquoise formant des carrées concentrique. Elle pencha son visage vers le sol en constatant ses dégâts avec une formidable moue. Ses lèvres charnues firent une telle grimace qu'elles semblaient tomber de son visage. De profil, elle avait un tout petit nez rond. La tension de Miguel retomba d'un cran. La fille se tourna vers lui, hébétée, ne sachant que dire de plus.

_ Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu...

Sa voix dévoilait un accent mexicain irrésistible, mélodieux et aguicheur.

_ Ah ben... Euh, bafouilla le blond qui ne savait comment gérer cette situation qui s'avérait pour une fois pas aussi mauvaise que d'habitude.  
_ Je te rembourserai ! se défendit-elle un peu angoissée.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'une demoiselle diablement séduisante venait faire tomber sa porte pour s'inviter chez lui, il y aurait répondu par une boutade, car il n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant.

_ Non, non. Ça va, elle était déjà pétée. Ce n'est rien, enchaîna Miguel en reprenant ses esprits.  
_ Je suis vraiment vraiment navrée. Je te laisse, erm... Déjeuner ?  
_ Euh, oui, ben disons qu'on a un rythme biologique un peu bousillé. Le boulot, tout ça... tenta-t-il d'expliquer en présentant son petit festin.  
_ Oh tu sais, dit-elle en abaissant sa main histoire de dire au blond de ne pas s'en faire une formalité.

 _Voodoo Child_ résonnait encore dans la pièce, _Love to Love you Bab_ y de Donna Summer dans son crâne.  
Elle était proportionnée avec vénusté. Une poitrine rebondissante et plaisante, de belles jambes, des cuisses fermes et opulentes, et seigneur ! Cette paire de hanches plantureuse. Sa silhouette formait véritablement le huit que cherchait à atteindre les canons féminins, seulement la demoiselle était petite et devait faire pile le mètre soixante. Ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait le fessier plus gros que la moyenne. Cette fille portait des converses, des collants vintage à fleurs et une robe noire moulante avec d'infimes touches roses qui relevait le tout. Ses cheveux lisses couvraient tout son front et descendaient jusqu'au bas de ses fesses en une cascade ébène, d'un brun chocolat si foncé qu'il tirait vers un épais rideau carboné.

_ Vous voulez un café ?

C'était le truc tout bateau à faire quand une inconnue s'aventurait chez vous et non l'interroger sur ses intentions. La fille porta un doigt sur sa joue et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Pourquoi pas ? sourit-elle en penchant un peu la tête. Tu permets ?

L'espagnol pensa qu'elle allait prendre la chaise et s'asseoir, que nenni. La demoiselle sortit de l'appartement, rentra avec un énorme sac de voyage qu'elle posa sur le canapé, puis ressortit une grosse valise qu'elle déposa à côté de l'entrée. Miguel se leva à son tour et fixa la porte par terre. Il se baissa pour la relever, la fille en question l'imita, il la remercia et ils la relevèrent ensemble. Par la suite il plaqua une chaise contre, elle déposa sa valise dessus et la porte ne bougea plus.

_ Tu t'es fait cambrioler ?  
_ Non, mais ce n'était pas agréable non plus !  
_ Je veux bien le croire, mais ça ne risque rien si je ressors ?

Gros blanc.

_ Au pire vous risquez de refaire du bruit ou bien d'assommer quelqu'un et ça ne m'arrangerait pas vu que c'est moi le proprio...  
_ Super, je suis prise en otage par une porte.

Les deux poussèrent un petit rire plus détendu.

_ Enfin, passons. Dis-moi, je crois que je me suis trompée d'adresse, mais je cherche un certain Tulio Riverte, il habiterait dans l'immeuble appa...  
_ Oui et non, trancha Miguel net en arquant un sourcil. Une fille aussi sexy connaîtrait-elle Tulio ? Comment s'était-il démerdé pour choper une beauté pareille ? Certes il avait l'art de séduire une femme cependant il n'avait plus chercher à en aguicher une depuis des années ( et ce, depuis l'histoire de la fille de Barcelone, que nous verrons bien plus ultérieurement ). Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, entretenait-elle juste une relation amicale avec lui ? Tulio restait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les femmes, plus bavard, plus sûr de lui, moins complexé.  
_ Je connais un Tulio oui, mais un Balagero, reprit-il, un peu hésitant en donnant une tasse de café à sa nouvelle hôte.  
_ Hum... Un grand chevelu noir, yeux bleus, qui fume du perique et rouspète en permanence ?  
_ Oui ! s'exclama Miguel éteignant carrément la radio, bluffé des quatre éléments qui ne pouvaient servir qu'à décrire son ami avec certitude. Carrément !  
_ Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?  
_ Minute, stoppa l'espagnol en changeant de ton, plus bas, les sourcils froncés. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux au juste ?  
_ Et bien le voir, c'est tout, admit-elle un peu piquée. Comme si on l'accusait d'aller le poignarder dans le dos.  
_ Le voir pour quoi ?  
_ Ça ne regarde que moi, articula-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac besace en tissu léger. Je peux fumer ?  
_ Pas trop, j'ai arrêté et j'essaie de ne pas reprendre.  
_ Je me mets au balcon alors.  
_ Ouais, vas-y.

La fille ouvrit la fenêtre à proximité du canapé, prit son tabac à rouler et accrocha ensuite sa clope au bec. Lorsque Miguel vit cette fille lécher la feuille pour mieux la coller, ses yeux restaient dans l'incapacité de fixer autre chose, à ce moment même, que ses mains fines et gracieuses aux ongles sarcelle. Elle dégageait plus que du charme, elle ressemblait dans sa gestuelle, dans ses pas à une somptueuse féline lascive. Ses deux yeux en amande tenaient un peu à ceux d'un chat. Hormis les longs cils qui la sexualisaient davantage.

_ C'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est cool Séville ?  
_ Assez ouais.

Cette fille cherchait à détourner la conversation.

_ D'où tu le connais Tulio ? questionna Miguel cash.  
_ Ma parole, en voilà un curieux, souffla la petite beauté, tournant la tête vers Miguel en souriant. Elle alluma sa clope et tira une taffe, laissant s'échapper un nuage de fumée. L'air froid pénétrant dans l'appartement, le blond referma son peignoir.  
_ Je suis prudent, c'est tout.  
_ Il n'est guère sage de laisser une femme entrer chez soi avec un taser électrique dans son sac.

Cela le refroidit un peu, pourtant il s'enhardit. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan lorsque la demoiselle reprit la parole.

_ Si tu prétends connaître Tulio, tu dois avoir une petite idée de qui je suis, non ?

Quelle était la seule femme dont Tulio aurait sans cesse seriné son existence ? Il n'y en avait qu'une ou alors il était complètement sourd durant les premiers mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. _Santa de madre de Diòs !_ Il ouvrit grand les yeux et s'interrogea réellement, en une seconde fois : c _omment s'était-il démerdé pour choper une beauté pareille ?_

_ Tu donnes ta langue au chat ?  
_ Tu t'appelles Chelsea, décrivit Miguel en bloc. Tu as rencontré Tulio dans le métro alors que t'avais des ennuis. Tu étais au courant pour ses affaires et il était au courant pour les tiennes, vous avez vécu environ un peu plus d'un an, mais tu t'es barrée comme une voleuse à ce qu'il m'a dit.  
_ Je m'appelle Chel ! Pas Chelsea. Je déteste ce foutu prénom.  
_ Okay, okay, te fâche pas ! s'écrasa-t-il.  
_ Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû sortir de mes gonds. Mais je ne porte pas ce prénom dans mon cœur. Autrefois...  
_ Tulio m'a dit qu'il y avait une prostituée qui s'appelait Chelsea qui traînait sur le chemin de ton l'école. Elle était sale, méchante et tout le temps saoule. Evidemment, les gamins au collège n'ont pas loupé l'occasion de t'emmerder avec ça.  
_ Quelle commère celui-là.

Elle écrasa son mégot et le rangea dans une petite boîte en métal dans son sac avec l'intention de le terminer plus tard. Elle ferma la fenêtre derrière elle et prit place en soupirant de bien-être.

_ Bien, ça veut dire que tu dois être un bon ami à lui pour qu'il te raconte les détails.  
_ Il me parlait d'une belle femme... J'ai l'impression aujourd'hui que ses récits te sous-estimaient.  
_ Le vil flatteur, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me faire la cour.  
_ Pas le moins du monde ! Je suis juste... Surpris.

Il y avait de quoi. Chel n'avait plus jamais fait surface dans la vie de Tulio. Trois mois avant qu'il ne rencontre Miguel, si on entre dans les détails. Tulio parlait d'elle avec colère, soulignant à chaque fois sa fuite semblable à un acte de trahison impardonnable, le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais donné de nouvelles renforçait son ressentiment. Elle revenait sans cesse sur le tapis dans de longues tirades dégoulinantes de mélancolie et d'incompréhension.

_ J'sais pas s'il va être déconcerté ou en rogne de te voir débarquer à l'improviste, l'interpréta Miguel un peu réticent, puis tentant de se rattraper. Enfin, moi personnellement, je ne te connais pas donc je ne te juge pas, mais Tulio l'a vraiment mauvaise, et quand je dis mauvaise c'est pas rien.  
_ Je sais, il est chiant quand il est dans cet état.  
_ Exactement, approuva Miguel en claquant des doigts. Et en plus, tu peux plus lui en caser une, il devient infernal !  
_ '' Non ça suffit, tu te tais maintenant : Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! '', imita Chel avec l'index levé et l'air désapprobateur.

Miguel contrôla de justesse son fou rire.

_ C'est tout à fait ça, purée ! Ou attends, attends, avança-t-il en prenant lui aussi l'air identique, '' Évidemment c'était la seule chose à ne pas faire et tu l'as faite ! ''.  
_ Ha ha ha, rigola Chel. Il me l'avait ressorti un jour où je n'avais pas fait le plein d'essence dans la voiture. Sur le coup j'ai pris une mine penaude, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai voulu lui rire au nez, lui en train de pousser la voiture ! Bon, encore heureux que j'ai fait du stop, ça aurait duré une éternité sinon...

Chel sortit un petit rire niais tout en se frottant la paupière.

Puis elle se figea. Son sourire se volatilisa. Ses yeux fixés, la bouche entre-ouverte captant un dernier souffle. Miguel se retourna de sa chaise, non surpris. Le chevelu arborait une mine antipathique, appuyé contre le mur du minuscule couloir, bras croisés contre la poitrine, un pied derrière l'autre, qu'une jambe à l'appui. Il les regardaient silencieusement de haut tel un corbeau perché sur le haut des branches d'un vieux chêne mort. Chel ne put soutenir le regard bleu perle, détourna ses yeux. Le malaise restait toujours présent, la rancune empestait toute la pièce. Miguel assistait à la scène en pressentant le gros orage qui grondait.

_ À quoi t'attendais-tu ? ouvrit-il sa bouche d'un ton condescendant. À une petite réception à ton honneur ?  
_ Pas vraiment, non...  
_ Parce que tu vois ma jolie, non seulement tu te pointes chez moi après deux, trois, quatre, cinq ans ! compta-t-il sur les doigts de sa main. Cinq ans sans aucune nouvelle, pas un coup de téléphone, pas une lettre rien. Et pour relever le tout, au pire moment, bien sûr.  
_ Ça, je ne suis pas censée le savoir, désolée.  
_ Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, comment es-tu parvenue à arriver jusqu'ici ? Je suis surveillé par satellite c'est ça ?  
_ Oh la ferme... souffla Chel en tournant la tête.  
_ Je n'ai pas bien entendu là.

La bouche de Miguel semblait se coaguler, il tenta de se miniaturiser. Il se trouvait que Miguel n'avait rien d'invisible ou de discret, à son habitude. Lui, et sa famille devaient diffuser des ondes étranges et ostensibles. Ce genre de présence ou de bizarrerie qui obligeaient les gens à les contempler quitte à planter leur dialogue en cours. Ce fut l'exact phénomène qui se présentait ici.  
Chel et Tulio se turent et retinrent leur attention sur le blond dans les secondes qui suivirent.  
Il comprit que les deux attendaient que Miguel fiche le camp afin de pouvoir se savonner sans retenue. Et ce que ses ondes transmettaient furent : _Laissez-moi finir de bouffer enfin, j'suis pas concerné par tout ça ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur ma gue..._

_ Attends, tu bouffes à quatorze heures et demie, toi ? remarqua Tulio, mieux luné.  
_ Ouais bon, c'est le brunch...  
_ Et tu laisses rentrer n'importe qui, comme ça ? reprit-il avec le ton renchéri.  
_ Et toi t'as pas entendu la porte tomber ?  
_ Ben...  
_ Bravo, mec. Franchement, une météorite pourrait nous tomber sur le coin de la tronche, tu mourrais dans ton sommeil !

Chel reprit sa tasse de café, ravie qu'elle se fasse oublier pour un court laps de temps.

_ J'pensais pas que c'était la porte, c'té peut être quoi les voisins ? J'en sais rien.  
_ Ou peut-être le savais-tu et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu tout de suite ? Tu as raison, comme ça si des tarés arrivent et me fusillent, tu t'en sors indemne, ajouta-t-il moqueur.  
_ Oui bon, ça va, j'appellerais pour qu'on vienne réparer cette fichue porte !  
_ Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se paye la caution.  
_ La caution, c'est lorsqu'on loue. Là c'est un dépôt de garantie. Enfin non, vu qu'on n'a jamais été à la banque le faire.

Miguel lui sortit son fabuleux regard de cyprin doré qu'il sortait quand Tulio usait des termes économiques dont il ne connaissait l'existence que le nom.

_ Et si tu pouvais mettre un pantalon, ce serait pas du luxe.  
_ Mes regrets, c'est en option.  
_ Évidemment, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Je rêve, vous ne savez pas remettre une porte ?  
_ Non, mais oh, de quoi je me mêle ?  
_ Perso, si tu sais faire, ça nous arrange.  
_ Miguel !  
_ Bon okay, tu sais quoi ? déclara-t-il en se levant. Je vais chercher mon futal, et aller voir là-bas si j'y suis. Et si je ne me trouve pas, je ferais un tour chez le vieux histoire de lui acheter ses pots de fleurs et voir où en sont les passeports.

Il part dans la chambre s'habiller rapidement, finissant au passage d'enfiler un sweat et prit son perfecto balancé la veille quelque part sur le canapé.

_ Passeports, tiens donc ?  
_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu veux. ( Puis à l'intention de son colocataire ) Et ramène-nous quelque chose à manger pour ce soir aussi.

Vu l'état de la table, Tulio constatait qu'il s'était établi un sacré buffet moyenâgeux. Il ne devait pas rester un bout de beurre dans le frigo.

_ Bon bien, se dépêcha-t-il en faisant la bise à Chel. Ravi de te connaître, j'espère que tu restes bouffer ce soir. T'inquiètes, s'il fait encore la gueule, je connais un super bar qui...  
_ J'en serai enchantée, mais je te parie dès ce soir que je vais l'avoir dans ma poche.

Tulio parut offusqué, Miguel, étonné et amusé par le défi. Il salua tout le monde, déplaça la chaise et les valises et tenta d'entr'ouvrir la porte en l'empêchant de s'abattre, ce qui ne fut pas une mince entreprise. Chel se leva et lui indiqua les vices dépassant des charnières et lui fit signe de les emboîter dans le creux des autres charnières. Il exécuta le conseil, vérifia par la suite, et tout était nickel. Miguel eut l'expression du gosse qui trouvait cela génial et celle de Chel les fixant l'air de se dire qu'elle avait affaire à des pas doués pure souche.

Quelque temps après son départ, la conversation reprit dans un terrain moins hostile. Tulio prit la place de Miguel, les coudes sur la table, bouche reposant sur son menton dévoilant une barbe de trois jours négligée. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient tout sauf le temps de prendre soin de leurs apparences. Chel croisa les jambes.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses.  
_ Tu ignores complètement le calvaire que tu m'as infligé. À vrai dire, je crois que tu en avais strictement rien à foutre.  
_ J'ai eu du mal à faire le deuil de la rupture, mais toi, c'est plutôt inquiétant de se raccrocher à ce point.  
_ Que veux-tu de moi ? Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas pour venir te moquer ou chercher à renouer les liens. Pas de traces de vie pendant des années, une réapparition soudaine, ça cache anguille sous roche, non ?  
_ Pas forcément.  
_ Alors qu'attends-tu au juste ?

Elle mit un temps avant de répondre, un peu hésitante et enfin résolue.

_ Enterrons la hache de guerre et repartons sur de bonnes bases. Je m'expliquerais par la suite sur les raisons de ma venue ici. Je n'ai jamais nourri la moindre animosité à ton égard. Je te connais Tulio, pourtant je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu sois aussi vindicatif à ce point.  
_ La faute à qui ? grommelait-il à voix basse.  
_ C'est trop tard pour m'excuser, j'en suis consciente, poursuit-elle plus tendrement. Si je me tourne vers toi, c'est parce que tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

Chel savait mener la danse. Pour créer une ouverture, il fallait balancer les confidences, les compliments. Néanmoins, elle pensait sincèrement ses mots. Tulio la considéra de manière tout autre : un brin concerné, toujours méfiant, mais prêt à poursuivre dans l'intimité du face à face.

_ Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me débrouiller seule.

 _Ne dis pas ça, idiote !_ Elle ne manquait pas de vergogne pour user de stratagème aussi bas. En fait, elle ne faisait que retourner les siens contre lui. Le chantage affectif, en voilà une sale ruse de couple.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide. Si je suis venue à ta rencontre, c'est que j'ai besoin d'un allié. Toi et pas un autre. Tu as toutes les compétences requises pour ce que je...

Elle se tut en se pinçant les lèvres de justesse. Un simple effet simulé qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'implication de Tulio. Il mourrait évidemment de connaître la suite et Chel ne livrerait rien de plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé un marché avec elle.

_ Je te paierais grassement évidemment.

 _Tilt_. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

_ Là où il y a une récompense, il y a forcément un risque, non ?  
_ La question est de savoir si tu as besoin de cet argent.

 _Que c'est bas, que c'est bien joué_. Cela ne relevait plus du terrain d'entente. Et le désir de coopération se faisait plus abrupt.

_ Donne-moi plus de détails.  
_ Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Faisons d'abord la paix.  
_ Franchement, ricana Tulio agacé. Tu m'as déjà roulé une fois, qui me dit que tu ne recommenceras pas ?  
_ Seigneur, toujours aussi imbuvable ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour te piéger ?  
_ Avec ce qui se passe dans ma vie, m'oui... Ce n'est pas une question de '' chacun sa mouise et débrouille toi avec '', non. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à n'importe qui. Ils sont pareils à des caméras de surveillance dans un casino. Le grand œil qui surveille tout.  
_ Si tu m'aides, je t'aiderais en retour. Tu as juste ma bonne foi et navré de ne pas te donner un gage plus solide.

Tulio passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant, las. Il peinait à décortiquer ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ou non, les prévisions au sujet du camp ennemi. Tout se malaxait dans sa tête en un bayou quasi homogène et les miasmes bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Impossible d'établir un tableau dans le palais mental, pas moyen de prendre de l'avance. Repos, du repos. Et voilà qu'elle débarque au milieu de la mer d'ennuis.

_ C'est encore ton affaire ?

Il souffla de plus belle, dévoilant un énorme signe de faiblesse, un ras-le-bol général.

_ C'est collé à la peau. Je m'en dépêtrerais jamais.  
_ Chez moi aussi ça ne sent pas bon, mais pas au point d'avoir le canon d'un flingue sur la tempe. Le mieux est de voyager un peu le temps que ça se calme.  
_ Et dans quel pays j'atterrirais au juste ? Cortés a des hommes partout.  
_ Cela m'étonnerait qu'il en ait au Venezuela.

Tulio se ressaisit et Chel perçut un éclat au fond de ses yeux. Sourire aux lèvres, elle avait réussi à lui tendre la perche.

_ Pour le Mexique je suis quasi-certain qu'il y est présent. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'Amérique latine...  
_ Le plus sage reste certainement le sol américain. Et c'est là qu'il te chercherait en premier. Il enverrait ces gars là-bas et te fabriquerait un passé criminel présomptueux, de telle manière que les organisations se mettraient à tes trousses sans pour autant qu'il se mouille. Je reste persuadée qu'il n'a pas mal de relations qui peut lui arranger le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle pensait plus vite et enchaînait à vitesse grand V. Tulio constatait bien qu'elle voulait conclure rapidement, Chel lui forçait la main. Elle élaborait tout à sa place et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Seulement la mexicaine déballait précipitamment, au point de transformer Tulio en cocotte minute. Jusqu'au point de le faire craquer. Il la stoppa net dans son récit et la calma franco.

_ Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas marcher... Pourtant cela t'enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.  
_ J'en ai assez entendu, tu m'as saoulé pour le reste de la journée ! décréta-t-il, tapant le poing sur la table, se levant brutalement.

Par simple fierté, il ne pouvait pas admettre que son ex-petite amie ait trouvé un plan de taille et qu'il avait nécessairement besoin de sa contribution pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Ne te fâche pas, rassura-t-elle plus doucement. On aura le temps de discuter de tout ça demain. On a la semaine après tout. ( Elle claque des mains, puis se les frotta ) Bon ! J'aimerais bien prendre une douche, je suis en nage avec tout ce foutoir à l'aéroport.

Naturellement l'autre en resta plus qu'estomaqué.

_ Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que...  
_ Et bien ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je descende dans un motel ?

 _Tout à fait, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué !_

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je dormirais sur le canapé. Enfin si ton ( petit signe des mains ) collègue n'y dort pas déjà.  
_ Mais bon sang de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!  
_ Je prends ça pour un oui, merci mon chou, conclut-elle en lui envoyant un baiser volant.

Et elle décampa avec sa valise en claquant la porte de la salle d'eau derrière elle tandis que Tulio se lamentait dans son coin, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour rajouter des bricoles sur son talus.


	8. 7 - Les affaires des autres

**VII - Les affaires des autres...**

 **-1-**

Il resta planté sur la chaussée, le nez en l'air vers l'insigne. Troisième boutique plongée dans l'obscurité et protégée par ses grilles. Pourtant ce n'étaient pas les fleuristes qui manquaient dans le quartier. L'effet vacances de Noël ? Une sacrée indisponibilité des commerces et des services, aka démerde toi avec ce que t'as. Il retourna faire une nouvelle balade en voiture.  
Auparavant, il effectua un rapide saut à la clinique vétérinaire afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'Altivo qui se portait plutôt bien. La véto lui avait rappelé avec une petite once d'animosité qu'ils n'étaient pas une pension pour animaux et qu'il devrait bientôt garder le cheval par leurs propres moyens. Tulio allait finir par l'achever et surtout bonjour pour trouver une écurie ! Cortés avait dû ratisser toutes celles de la ville pour retrouver le pur sang. À retenir en plus que le cheval devait se reposer le temps de la cicatrisation, c'est à dire trois semaines sans effort. Deux mois sans le monter.  
Quelle galère, ils ne pourraient même pas faire galoper le bestiau en cas d'urgence.

Il tourna à nouveau le volant, dérapa un chouïa sur le carrefour à cause du verglas. Enfin, il aperçut le ticket, le cadeau d'entrée chez le sire Lazar. Il se gara en un créneau assez foireux, sortit, oublia de fermer, fit demi-tour, mit le frein à main et referma. Le blond marcha, les mains dans les poches, en traînant ses Mayura boots à lacets, soulevant la neige par-ci par-là. Il entra chez le rare fleuriste de la ville encore ouvert, il franchit le seuil en laissant le carillon retentir. La femme sur le comptoir, à moitié affalée, salua son client d'un vaste geste évasif de la main. Front recouvert par une large mèche et cheveux longs, couleur sang de bœuf attachés par une queue de cheval, tâches de rousseur, et une vieille chemise de lumber-jack presque trop grande pour elle. Le portrait en question coïncidait plus avec celui de la vendeuse de t-shirt à tête de Joe Strummer que marchandes de jonquilles. Miguel s'approcha de la demoiselle à moitié dans les vapes.

_ Euh... Bonjour ?

Elle réagit à retardement, se tint subitement droite.

_ Oui, oui je suis tout à fait bonjour, monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? bredouilla-t-elle apathique.

Miguel fut un peu décontenancé.

_ Scusez moi, je suis kapout.  
_ Vous excusez pas, je ne suis pas votre patron.

Elle se mit à rire un peu malgré l'énorme paire de cernes édictant un brin de pitié sur son joli minois, finement maquillé pour dissimuler au mieux les signes de fatigue. Miguel avait ce don pour mettre à l'aise les gens dès les premiers mots. Sa bonne gueule plaisait à tout le monde.

_ J'ai ma fille qui fait ses dents, j'ai les oreilles défoncées.  
_ Faites des gosses. Mon frère cté pareil.  
_ Oh. Et il parvenait à les calmer ?  
_ Si je m'en souviens. J'avais pas encore un an qu'il m'avait bâillonné à coups de cellophane. Mes parents ils m'ont retrouvé, j'étais tout bleu.

La fleuriste le fixait l'air épouvanté. Le pire étant qu'il racontait son histoire avec l'air du gars qui partait à la pêche.

_ C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y rester, mais c'est plutôt marrant pris avec du recul.  
_ Euh... bégaya-t-elle abasourdie. Marrant, c'est cela... Vous voulez des fleurs ?  
_ Vous avez des géraniums ?  
_ En pagaille ! Toutes les vieilles en prennent pour leurs patios. C'est facile d'entretien et ça éloigne les moustiques alors... Puis c'pas en hiver que les stocks vont descendre.

Le carillon résonna de plus belle pour une autre cliente.

_ Parfait, vous me sauvez la mise ! Mettez-m'en deux gros siouplaît.  
_ Je vous les emballe en paquet cadeau ?  
_ Pas la peine. Ça ira.

Sa main caressa la poche arrière de son jeans, se rendant immédiatement compte qu'elle était devenue plus légère. Il tâta toutes ses poches, fouilla celle de son perfecto en espérant que la fleuriste n'allait pas le prendre pour un sans-le-sou.

_ Combien je vous dois ?

Miguel zieuta à sa droite et eut un soupir de soulagement. Il vit directement la petite qui tenait son portefeuille dans les mains en déballant un joli billet à la fleuriste qui la remercia. L'adolescente lui offrit un sourire dévoilant son entière rangée de dents.

_ Merci !  
_ Tiens ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as suivi exprès rien que pour me dépouiller ?  
_ Oh, ça m'attriste tellement que tu le prennes comme ça. Tiens ton portefeuille.

Décidément, celui-ci avait voyagé un peu partout.

_ Tu ne me présentes même pas Abi ?

La jeune noire aux cheveux entièrement tressés poussa un petit ricanement aigu.

_ Si je le connais ? Bien sûr, c'est un larbin de mon tuteur !  
_ Larbin, t'y vas un peu fort...  
_ Tu t'es quand fait mettre au tapis pour lui, mine de rien.  
_ Parce que je n'avais pas trop le choix. Hé, d'où tu sors cette histoire ?!  
_ À vous, il ne vous dit rien, à moi il me raconte tout, répondit-elle d'un clin d'œil. Au fait Calisto, tu n'aurais pas vu des types louches dans le coin ?  
_ Des _vous-avez-vu-cet-homme_? Y en deux qui sont venus dans la matinée. J'étais pas d'humeur je les ai envoyés promener un peu. À ce qu'il paraît, ils s'amusent à faire tout le tour de Santa Cruz.

Miguel les scruta avec ce regard aussi vide et vague quand son compère avait mentionné le dépôt de garantie. Soit le quartier filait au commérage soit les gens avaient vraiment des kilomètres d'avance sur eux. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal lorsque vous étiez dans le pétrin et aussi une des choses dont Tulio demeurait incapable de supporter. Il fallait qu'il contrôle tout, toujours. Ne s'en remettre aux autres qu'en extrême cas de nécessité.

_ Si tu veux, proposa Abigail, je rentre avec les fleurs et je dirais que c'est de ta part.  
_ Je te remercie de l'intention, mais je dois voir Rick pour les passeports.  
_ Pas terminés.  
_ Merde, siffla-t-il. Bon, je squatterais.  
_ Toi, tu te fais incendier, non ? Je parie que c'est pour le cheval, ricana-t-elle malicieuse.  
_ Hein ?

 _Purée, il ne t'a pas raconté ça aussi..._

_ Cela ne me regarde pas, je vais aller arroser les plantes, s'éclipsa Calisto derrière son comptoir afin d'aller chercher le tuyau d'eau. Tu iras à la réserve Abi prendre le colis.  
_ Pas de soucis ! De toute façon, j'ai un chauffeur pour me ramener pépère !

Miguel la vit disparaître de l'autre côté en laissant vibrer son petit rire de lutine. Il exécuta sa moue habituelle alors qu'il vit la fleuriste se marrer toute seule, arrosant les amaryllis.

_ Faites des gosses, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-2-**

Rick laissait un gémissement du parfait chouineur, la main sur un verre de liqueur qui enivrait salement en une seule vapeur inhalée. Ça puait plus que ça embaumait. La liqueur du vieux n'avait rien de fameux, il se demandait comment Lazar pouvait boire et tenir ce chasse-cousin. À moins qu'il l'utilisait pour désinfecter les plaies depuis la guerre civile ou élaborer des cocktails Molotov. Car sérieusement, ce truc était bon pour dissoudre l'estomac d'un bovin.

_ Reuuuhh...

Miguel passa derrière le châtain clair qui lâcha une plainte morne une fois de plus. Il releva sa tête, cheveux gras, décoiffés, garnis de sueur et de cire coiffante de la veille, le teint assez livide. Il n'y avait pas plus rare denrée que le sommeil de ces hommes.

_ Hey ? le secoua Miguel délicatement par les épaules. Rick était affalé sur la table, le dos rond non calé sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ressemblait à un étudiant ayant planché sur sa dissertation toute la nuit, abattu par la deadline.  
_ Laisse-moi mourir en paix, mec, je suis mort d'chez mort.  
_ Si tu veux, mais ça serait plus intéressant pour nous si tu nous filais nos passeports avant.  
_ Et tu crois que ça se fait en un claquement de doigts ? V'zêtes marrants vous.  
_ Hé ho, c'est pas moi qui suis pressé. Tulio bout, il est pire qu'une vieille en crise d'hémorroïdes.  
_ Parlons-en de celui-là ! Il peut pas se bouger et venir en personne ? se releva le Ricain, le blanc de ses yeux tapissé de rouge.  
_ Ben tu vois, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé moi aussi. Il y a eu un imprévu de dernière minute.  
_ Genre un satellite russe s'est écrasé pile sur sa tête ce matin ? ironisa-t-il en accentuant sur le fait que Tulio est l'être le plus poisseux de l'ensemble de son maigre entourage.  
_ Pas du tout. Son ex a débarqué chez nous je ne sais trop comment et il m'a viré dehors le temps qu'ils s'accrochent, d'un ton las et la grimace en bonus.

D'un coup, Rick fut attiré davantage par la suite. Une fille dans l'histoire, une ex qui plus est. Il demanda sur le coup s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il lui racontait des cracks. Ce à quoi Miguel répondit qu'il espérait qu'ils forniqueraient, que ça allait le détendre pour le reste de l'année et la suivante. L'ambiance s'empoisonnait tellement à l'appart', il ne pouvait plus tellement faire avec. Rick le questionna quant à la beauté de Chel. Évidemment, Miguel fit la moue. Qu'il s'en prenne plein pot n'émouvait personne à première vue.

_ Plus sexy que Uma Thurman ?  
_ C'est qui ?  
_ Purée ! Mais t'as pas encore vu Pulp Fiction, t'es à la ramasse !  
_ Vu quoi ?  
_ Le dernier Tarantino, récompensé par les oscars et tout. C'est tellement n'importe quoi et ça fonctionne tellement bien ! Et l'actrice Uma Thurman, quelle bombe !

Le blond le dévisagea avec un profond mépris refoulé. Comme si son principal loisir du moment était de patienter pour les prochaines sorties ciné.

_ Pour info, oui, l'ex de Tulio est un _putain_ de canon, poursuit-il, croisant les doigts pour que la conversation prenne un tournant plus lucratif.  
_ Elle sortait avec lui pour le fric ou bien ils s'aimaient vraiment, vraiment ?

Tiens, ça il n'y avait pas songé.

_ Tulio l'aimait, y a pas de doute pour avoir été le bureau des pleurs, je peux le confirmer. Elle, je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'échappe un peu.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Lazar salua une cliente portant son bébé et son achat dans ses deux bras. Le bébé tenait une sucette, la tête reposant sur les épaules de sa mère.  
Rick prit place à proximité d'une des grandes fenêtres de l'étage. L'énorme mezzanine fut imprégnée d'une pâle lueur jaune baryum illuminant la moquette, les particules pulvérulentes se soulevant dans les airs. Elle était suspendue par deux gros piliers principaux et une énorme poutre en fer rattachée à l'ensemble par une flopée d'épais câbles en acier. Une rembarre en bois et fer forgé vert chrome entourait l'ensemble de cet espace.  
Ils contemplèrent la ville plongée dans un ciel gris maussade, un climat hivernal guère complaisant. Très peu de personnes furent déterminées à sortir ce jour là et pourtant avec la période des fêtes, une effervescence prit possession de la population, les poussant à s'éjecter hors de chez eux pour aller festoyer chez d'autres. De belles réunions de famille, une sortie entre amis, des pauvres gars qui s'en allaient travailler malgré cela. Et tout ceux qui restaient à l'intérieur. Ce silence qui pesait dans la salle n'était qu'une pensée unique, muette et clémente envers ceux qui devaient supporter l'esprit des fêtes de Noël.  
Rick se gratta sa barbe de six jours et demie, lâcha un soupir. Il confirma à Miguel qu'ils obtiendront les passeports à la fin de la semaine. Mercredi prochain, il décollera pour la Hollande. Il se maudit ensuite pour avoir salopé son maudit tableau de la veille et commençait à croire qu'il n'était plus fait pour peindre la nuit. Et quoi qu'on en dise, il continuerait de picoler en peignant, ce qui n'arrangerait pas son cas pas des masses.

_ Hé le yankee ! Viens un peu par ici, on ne nourrit pas les bouches inutiles !

L'Amerloque en question roula les yeux.

_ Ouais, ouais, j'arrive...

Voyant qu'il allait s'éloigner, Miguel l'interpella de suite.

_ Deux minutes après, je t'embête plus. Tu m'avais dit hier que Tulio était un demi-rital.  
_ Oui. Tu crois que je t'ai raconté des salades, c'est ça ?  
_ T'en tenais une couche avec le gin...  
_ Je le jure sur la vie d'moi, allez.  
_ Bon, tu sais s'il s'appelait Riverte avant ?  
_ Quoi ? J'en sais rien, _dude_ , t'as qu'à demander au vieux pas moi. Je suis le gars de passage, y a pas écrit non plus CIA sur mon front.  
_ C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! s'excita Lazar en bas, derrière son comptoir.  
_ Scuze, on m'appelle sur l'autre bout de la ligne, acheva-t-il en dévalant les escaliers en colimaçon. Me voilà messire, je viens, j'accours.

Miguel se pencha au-dessus du balustre pour bénéficier d'une plongée parfaite de la scène. Lazar présenta un paquet cubique, Ricain le lorgna. À peine effleura-t-il le colis du bout de ses doigts que le vieux vint lui taper le dos de la main d'un mouvement sec, tel un gosse prit sur le fait de toucher un gâteau sur la table destinée aux invités.

_ Pas touche ignare, c'est extrêmement fragile !  
_ Mais ! Roh... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste ?  
_ Sur un autre ton je te prie.  
_ Oui, souffla-t-il.  
_ Premièrement, lista le propriétaire en plaquant sur le paquet un billet et une enveloppe kraft, tu iras me chercher des timbres et du tabac. Deuxièmement, tu iras déposer ce colis chez le teneur du bar Navarro et fils en main propre. Reviens ici avec le colis s'il n'est pas présent. Troisièmement, tu lui donneras aussi cette lettre contenant les directives et le pot de vin. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
_ Et pourquoi vous n'y allez pas vous même ? Pas que je manque de respecte à votre égard, mais franchement ce n'est pas si... loin que...ça ?

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que faiblement, car Lazar prit son air de tueur effréné. Ah pour sûr, il était offensé oui.

_ Ah non ! Ce n'est sûrement pas la bande de béotiens que vous êtes qui irez tenir la boutique pendant mon absence ! Vous seriez capable de couler le navire en à peine un quart d'heure.

Si Lazar ne prenait pas le risque de sortir, ce fut pour une tout autre raison qui ne semblait pas assez évidente pour le reste de la bande. Son groupe de vastes connaissances lui permettaient de ramener des alliés à sa cause et consolider sa défense, mais qui disait alliés renvoyait nécessairement à une flopée d'antagonistes qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : le mettre hors circuit. Nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaitaient prendre la tête de Lazar que cela soit pour ses richesses ou l'influence politique et sociale qu'il exerçait.  
La police ne fut en aucun cas le problème majeur, ils n'étaient descendus que très rarement chez lui ( et ce, pour se perdre et affirmer qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé qui mériterait perquisition ). Seuls les faibles gredins, les crapules de bas étage couvraient d'un regard aliéné et possessif ses affaires qu'il dissimulait précieusement.

Les légendes urbaines circulent, toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres. Certains prétendent même qu'il y aurait peut-être les cadavres de bandits trop curieux sous les décombres de poussière. La cave à Lazar suscite mystères et convoitises et tous sont repartis bredouilles. Cela l'amusait en partie et ne l'inquiétait guère depuis des années, pour autant il ne relâchait pas sa vigilance. Alimenter pareil folklore demeurait loin d'être sage, pourtant Dieu ! Que Lazar s'amusait bien avec tout ça.  
Non. La véritable menace restait une poignée d'individus cherchant à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Qu'il s'agisse de parfaits imbéciles antisémites qui s'amusent à foutre la merde durant les mariages ou encore les mafiosos qui se disputent entre eux - se jetant sur Lazar comme un morceau de viande de premier choix dans une cage aux fauves.  
La boutique de Lazar était un sanctuaire. Les risques pour qu'ils viennent l'assassiner sont minimes. Sauf si par malheur un avion empli de napalm décide de s'écraser pile sur les coordonnées géographiques du Mishap. C'était la forteresse dans laquelle il accueillait amis et alliés. En d'autres termes, larbins et clampins. De plus Rick voyageait souvent et logeait que très peu de jours ici, il donnait souvent des nouvelles par cartes postales. La majeure partie du temps, il restait au fond de la cave pour compléter ses activités illégales. Le visage peu connu, il était apte à faire un coursier méconnaissable.

_ Garde-le dans ce sac en plastique, ne perds pas de temps en chemin.  
_ No problemo, sourit Ricain insouciant. Dites-moi, y a quoi là dedans, ça pèse mine de rien c'machin !  
_ Si tu le déballes mon cher, menaçait Lazar, je me débrouillerais pour te fabriquer un second fondement.  
_ Ce qui me dissuade vraiment de le faire... grimaça Ricain en ayant en image la carabine du vieux. C'est pas une bombe j'espère !  
_ C'est parfaitement inoffensif ! Allez, cesse de traîner, ouste ! rouspéta-t-il avec un vague mouvement des mains.  
_ C'est pas une vie ça, je devrais être payé pour des heures sup' !  
_ Je t'en ficherai des heures sup...  
_ Hey, msieu Lazar ! Appela Miguel en lui coupant la parole, penché par-dessus le balustre.  
_ Que me veux-tu blondin ? fit-il en relevant la tête vers le plafond.  
_ Un renseignement au sujet de Tulio.  
_ Et bien va quémander auprès de l'intéressé.  
_ Justement, il veut pas.  
_ Dans ce cas, je n'en ai cure.  
_ Roh, s'il vous plaît !

Lazar se tourna, la mine blasée pendant que Ricain rangeait l'argent dans ses poches, le colis et la lettre dans un sac plastique opaque.

_ Riverte, ça vous dit quelque ch... ?  
_ Taisez-vous !

Miguel recula de la barre, les yeux ronds. Rick eut un vif sursaut, manquant d'avaler la clope qu'il avait mise à la bouche. Lazar déboula hors de son comptoir vers le brun, l'Amerloque crut sur le coup qu'il allait se recevoir une rouste sans comprendre pourquoi. Lazar le prit vigoureusement par le bras, ouvrit la porte menant aux sous-sols et l'y jeta pareil à un ivrogne assiégeant les bars.

_ File à la fenêtre, secteur C !  
_ Quoi ? Le coin fauteuil ?  
_ On s'en fiche, fous-moi le camp, allez ! pestiféra-t-il en claquant la porte violemment. Miguel, tu restes caché là haut et je ne veux plus entendre un mot !  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'passe msieu Lazar ?!  
_ Pour l'amour du ciel, fais ce que je te dis !

Il n'en rajouta pas plus et se plaça au fond de la mezzanine, niché au fond d'un angle dans lequel personne, au rez-de-chaussée, ne le localiserait. Lazar reprit sa stature de tenancier et se tint, implacable.  
La clochette retentit. Il leva un sourcil, feignant qu'il aurait affaire à un client trivial. L'homme s'avança d'un pas lourd en parcourant de ses yeux la boutique.

_ Toujours aussi surchargé, ici.

Le blond eut la bile coincée dans la gorge. Il prit le courage de pencher à peine sa tête, le séxagénaire bloqua son regard directement vers l'étage. Miguel se plaqua à nouveau contre une étagère, retenant sa respiration, le visage plus livide tu meurs. Lazar quitta son comptoir et s'avança vers le nouvel arrivant. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement d'un air entendu.

_ Il est rare que vous me rendiez visite, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre en haut rampa discrètement afin d'avoir une vue en parfaite plongée. Toujours aussi secoué et aussi avide de détails.

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles. J'en aurais été agréablement surpris.  
_ Auriez-vous oublié ? questionna-t-il d'un ton sous-entendant la menace. J'espère ne pas en venir à vous rafraîchir la mémoire, tout de même.  
_ Que nenni. Il est juste alarmant de vous voir en ces lieux.  
_ Alors puisse que vous vous en souvenez, apportez-le-moi.  
_ Très alarmant. Les affaires vont-elles si mal que ça ?  
_ Je vous ai demandé d'aller me chercher mon dû. Pas de me tirer les vers du nez.  
_ Je vous connaissais plus affable.

Velázquez était prêt à s'interposer vis-à-vis du manque de respect de son chef, seulement ce dernier lui barra la route de sa canne, calmant le jeu d'une traite.

_ Les temps ne jouent pas en ma faveur,  
_ C'est le Mexique qui vous pose problème ?

Cortés eut quelques difficultés pour dissimuler la baisse immédiate de son sang-froid.

_ Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Si vous êtes de retour sur votre terre natale, c'est que les choses se présentent sous une tournure déplaisante.

Il hocha silencieusement.

_ Si ce n'était que ça...  
_ Bien, conclut Lazar. Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Attendez-moi ici.

L'ossature carrée du visage de Cortés dessina une expression excédée. Il n'avait nul besoin que son probable opposant vienne lui montrer la merde qu'il avait sous son nez.

_ Monsieur ?  
_ Ce n'est rien Velázquez. Réglons cette affaire au plus vite. C'est une plaie de rester dans ce quartier.  
_ À cause des...  
_ Oui.

Lazar revint en n'omettant pas de laisser un message très explicite à l'américain caché dans les dédales. Des sbires attendaient à l'intérieur de la traction noire garée devant la boutique. S'ils apercevaient un type sortir de chez lui, Lazar craignait le passage à tabac. À l'oral ou par balles.  
Cortés, toujours aussi peu enclin à dévoiler un visage souriant, jeta une série de coups d'œil autour. Lorsqu'il observa la mezzanine, Miguel se décala aussitôt, un souffle retenu de justesse.  
Lazar lui remit la petite valise noire lourdement dans le creux de ses deux mains.  
Il prit la peine de l'ouvrir sèchement. Miguel entendit les bruits d'un pack de papiers s'effeuiller à la hâte. Il n'était pas Tulio pour dire s'il s'agissait de documents ou de billets. Il perçut le claquement de la valise et les cliquetis des deux loquets, enfermant l'ombre dans sa cage blindée.  
On ne pouvait deviner si Cortés était satisfait. Rien ne se lisait sur son visage.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir me rendre au tribunal dans l'après-midi.  
_ Veuillez m'excuser, mais puis-je vous parler un instant ?  
_ Faites vite. Je ne veux pas perdre une miette de mon temps.  
_ Je tenais juste à signaler que ma petite fille n'appréciait pas que vos sbires traînent autour de sa maison.  
_ Quels sbires ? questionna-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.  
_ Ah ça c'est à vous de me le dire ! Je ne connais pas toutes vos _grandes familles_ par cœur.  
_ Ce n'est pas un problème majeur. Si vous vous tenez tranquille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils viendraient vous contrarier.  
_ Ils ont écrasé un de mes arrière-petits-enfants alors qu'il jouait dans la rue. Il risque de passer sa vie en fauteuil roulant. Comprenez-vous mon amertume dès à présent ? lui lança directement Lazar sans aucun signe d'hésitation.

Cortés parut à la fois désolé et contrarié.

_ Ils assurent la protection du quartier. Ils ne feraient pas ça.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?  
_ Un enfant n'a pas à rester seul dans la rue sans surveillance, affirma-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir. C'est encore une chance qu'il soit en vie.  
_ Alors pourquoi se sont-ils enfuis en laissant le garçon gésir sur le bord de la route ?

Là, Cortés eut une expression de rage qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Lazar lui fit face, impassible. Il serra les dents en soufflant par le nez, comme un taureau se préparant à être lâché dans l'arène.

_ Velázquez ? Qui était de patrouille pour débusquer ce vaurien de la Castille ?  
_ Hum... Mardi c'était Jorge et Vicente, deux hommes de main _de_ Ulluo.  
_ C'était dimanche.  
_ Jour de repos, monsieur. Personne n'a reçu l'ordre de le traquer.  
_ Alors qui était-ce ? menaçait-il, l'air nocif.  
_ _De_ Contreras, il me semble, et quelques complices ? répondit le propriétaire des lieux pour combler la liste des noms.

Les deux hommes en costards le fixèrent et cela ne leur avait pas plu des masses.

_ Et vous vous demandez d'où je tiens mes sources ? Nous avons relevé la plaque et contacté la police. Croyez-le, s'il n'y avait pas eu de victime dans cette histoire, nous nous en serions abstenus – même si la compagnie de vos rôdeurs autour de ma descendance ne me laisse pas dormir tranquille. Mais quand je vois, qu'ils avaient été arrêtés quelques heures plus tôt avec, tenez vous bien, cinq grammes quatre ! Cinq grammes quatre au volant, nous n'avons pas fait de cadeaux et les flics non plus d'ailleurs.

Cortés tira des couteaux de ses pupilles telle une AK-47.

_ Le sale rat... ne put se contenir Cortés.  
_ Je plussoie totalement.  
_ Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir, je remettrais les pendules à l'heure.  
_ Cortés. Je ne suis pas à votre place. Et vous êtes sûrement à deux endroits à la fois. Mais bon Dieu, arrêtez de les prendre aussi jeunes. Ils ne vous attirent que des ennuis.

Il resta silencieux ne pouvant qu'approuver.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'instaurer une unité au sein de votre groupe, le Mexique ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Cuba, et c'est en train de se reproduire une nouvelle fois. Brûlez l'hydre qui rampe dans vos rangs.  
_ C'est un sage conseil pour un vieux fou, mais je suis la seule personne en mesure de gérer ma propre _maison,_ grinça Cortés en tournant le dos, se préparant à partir. Pour ce qui est de votre arrière-petit-fils, je promets une certaine garantie financière pour les frais médicaux. Elle viendra de la poche de ces idiots et non de la mienne. Je ne suis après tout, pas responsable de leurs actes.  
_ Compris.  
_ Encore une chose, monsieur Germàn Zahav Lazar, épela Cortés distinctement en posant le bout de sa canne à terre. Veillez à ce que votre nez reste en dehors de mes affaires.  
_ Je connais votre ressentiment à mon égard.  
_ Contrairement à ce que supputent les médias, je ne suis pas antisémite. Mais vous, qui filez le vent des informations et des rumeurs et qui le soufflez à l'oreille de qui veut entendre... Je ne vous fais strictement pas confiance. Pour l'enfant, c'est un accident. Je peux comprendre votre attitude, il y a un temps où moi aussi j'étais père.  
_ Je ne vous porte aucunement préjudice.  
_ Tiens, tiens... Allez dire cela au petit rat qui se cache là haut !

Miguel arc-bouta ses lèvres en une grimace grave, les mains plaquées contre le sol. Il se prit d'effroi que les deux hommes dégainent leurs armes et troue la plaque forgée de la rambarde contre laquelle il se planquait. Il sentait presque le regard de Cortés lui trancher la nuque.  
Lazar ne chercha pas à nier. Son expression soutint qu'il n'allait rien se passer à l'intérieur de ses murs et il faudrait être écarté de la bonne raison pour affirmer le contraire. Cortés aurait pu éliminer Lazar s'il le souhaitait, il ne manquait ni de moyens ni d'effectifs. Seulement ce vieux grincheux restait en mesure de vous pourrir, six pieds sous terre y compris. Avoir Lazar sur le dos se résume à se faire poursuivre par des centaines de diables en costards cravates prêts à vous empaler à coups de procédures judiciaires et autres formalités illégales aux détails scabreux. Cortés était de la même trempe, c'était pour ça qu'il le savait.

À ce qu'il paraît, Lazar aurait une trappe au plancher du rez-de-chaussée. À vrai dire, cela relevait plus du roman policier traitant du mystère véhiculé par les antiquaires. Rien à voir avec des bribes d'attrape-touristes, non, personne n'aurait posé les pieds dans sa boutique et son chiffre d'affaires ( celui déclaré aux contrôles fiscaux, évidemment ) se serait ratatiné tel un gastéropode pris par le froid. Cette trappe se serait ouverte sous les pupilles d'un effronté et l'aurait happé tout droit dans l'obscurité. Lazar aurait alors pris son fusil et aurait liquidé le trouble-fait avant de refermer la trappe. On repérait les imbéciles lisant entre les lignes creuses du parquet à la recherche de la fameuse trappe fictive, avec cette curiosité malsaine propre aux touristes explorant les pièces d'une maison où toute une famille s'est faite assassiner par le fils aîné qualifié de '' possédé '' ou assez perturbé pour l'être. Bien que ce genre de sornettes ( qui ne décollait pas au-dessus des histoires de gamins racontées autour d'un feu de camp ) fassent rire pas mal les squatteurs du Mishap, aucun ne prenait à la légère les choses qu'aurait pu dissimuler Lazar à l'intérieur de sa cave, ni même son passé. Avoir un feu pour se réchauffer en cas de besoin restait fort agréable tant qu'on n'y jetait pas de l'essence dans les flammes.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Cortés ne souhaitait pas parmi la liste des indésirables, c'était bien d'être mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre aux affaires de l'homme le plus suspicieux de Séville. Il ne chercha pas plus loin.

_ Si vous avez des informations pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me contacter au lieu de les relayer à n'importe qui.

Cortés connaissait énormément sur la composante du système juridique et il avait des hommes trempés dans le milieu, une armée de bourreaux prête à abaisser le marteau ou retirer une plainte sur ordre de celui qui, en secret, restait l'un des hommes les plus influents d'Espagne. Cortés ne se présentait jamais aux élections. Bon nombre de ses '' amis '' destinés à la politique lui rendaient bon nombre de services. Et s'ils étaient promus à tel siège, ce n'était ni leur portefeuille, ni leur charisme, ni leurs prédispositions qui les avaient avantagés. Cortés avait l'incroyable capacité à les attirer et à en faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Cela demeure un pari plus risqué que d'avoir un pantin à sa botte, cependant la récolte demeurait salutaire.  
Ils quittèrent les lieux en laissant la lourde porte se refermer doucement. Lazar surveilla la traction démarrer dans un ronronnement grave. Lorsque la voiture n'était plus visible, il appela le blondin pour descendre de l'étage. Il resta en face de Lazar qui soupira, bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

_ Ne prends pas ça comme un coup de main. Je ne l'ai pas fait parler pour que tu puisses écouter paisiblement là-haut.  
_ Je n'étais pas tranquille, surtout avec l'animal qui traînait en bas.  
_ Bon, souffla Lazar irrité par cette histoire. Maintenant, tire-toi.  
_ Quoi ? s'offusqua Miguel. Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire encore avec le Mexique ? Vous êtes de mèche avec ce conquistador de la pègre ?!  
_ Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas d'autre allié que moi-même. Oh, et puis diantre ! J'en ai assez entendu ! AH ! Cette conversation va me rendre d'humeur déplorable toute la sainte journée !  
_ Vous n'allez pas me laisser sans réponses, non ?!  
_ Demande à ton collègue !  
_ C'est quoi le délire au juste ? demanda Rick désabusé, apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cave.

Lazar vira de suite au rouge en serrant les poings à proximité de sa cage thoracique.

_ DEHORS ! J'en ai assez de voir vos têtes me tourner autour !  
_ Wooo, on a touché une corde sensible ?

À la vue du regard fou du Lazarus Rex, les deux énergumènes se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans émettre la moindre parole, préférant ne pas se faire expulser par la force.

Ils tombèrent sur Abi assise sur les escaliers du perron, sa main fouillant dans un cornet blanc tâché de graisse et rempli de frites. Sa bouche était aussi emplie que les abat-joues d'un hamster et ses mirettes de sardine effrayée prouvaient qu'on la surprenait en flagrant délit de grignotage. Lorsqu'elle avala sa part, gênée, elle en proposa aux deux hommes qui refusèrent. Rick partit de son côté accomplir sa corvée, l'air frais allait peut-être remédier à sa terrible gueule de bois. Il les salua avant de se presser.  
Miguel se prépara à retourner à l'appartement, perturbé par cette scène encore toute fraîche. Abigail lui adressa un '' Hey '' alors qu'il tourna le dos, les mains dans les poches.

_ Miggy, j'me demandais si pour mon annif, tu pourrais m'accompagner à un festival ? Le vieux jeu qui me sert de tuteur ne voudra jamais, pis ma mère elle a pas le temps, ni l'énergie avec tout le boulot qu'elle a. Ça serait cool si une personne majeure m'accompagne, plus pratique. Et toi, au moins t'as du goût.  
_ Tu as demandé d'aller à un festival à Lazar, sérieux ?  
_ Ben, qu'est ce que je risquais à part de me faire traiter de péronnelle ?  
_ Pas faux.  
_ Tu comprends, j'ai pas envie de me faire embarquer dans une rave party chelou.

Miguel approuva. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un vent vide et froid à l'intérieur de son être. Une émotion intense, empreinte de nostalgie. Il se souvint brutalement à l'époque où la scène était réservée à son groupe, à son nom. Les projecteurs s'étaient brusquement éteints, ils s'étaient effondrés du petit sommet qu'ils avaient bâti, leur séparation demeura fulgurante. Miguel avait quitté l'industrie musicale il y a des lustres. Chaque fois qu'il allait à un concert, une partie de lui s'éclatait à fond, et l'autre avait sa part de remords. C'était un travail très pénible de démêler les bons et les mauvais souvenirs quand cela s'avère chose impossible.

_ Miguel ? appela Abigail.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je crois que t'étais dans la lune.  
_ Ah ouais, scuze. Disons que c'est pas trop le moment chez nous pour réfléchir aux vacances, et tout, et tout. Renseigne-toi quand même voir ce qu'il y a l'année prochaine.  
_ Okay. J'espère que ce sera une sacrée chouette année ! s'exclama la jeune qui se tapait le reste de ses frites en s'essuyant sur son jean sans embarras, aucun.  
_ Yep, une chouette année... répéta Miguel sans y croire vraiment

 **-3-**

Chel était assise seule au comptoir d'une brasserie avec son Red Flame. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré de loin un granita tropical elle s'abstint d'émettre la moindre remarque. Ce serait chercher la petite bête du chevelu qui n'a pas desserré les dents depuis leurs retrouvailles. Collision restait le mot le plus approprié selon Tulio.  
Chel inspecta l'arrière du comptoir. Diverses bouteilles, dont une gigantesque de Chianti, des cadres photo de clubs sportifs du coin. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se détacher de l'imposante vitrine fardée de photographies et d'autographes de basketteurs célèbres, de répliques de trophées, et un ballon authentique signé Pau Gasol. Sa paille tenue de ses deux doigts frôlait ses lèvres, elle admirait le décor.

_ C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-elle.

Le gros bonhomme à la peau matte essuya un verre puis pointa le doigt vers le visage du basketteur.

_ Wilt Chamberlain, un des types les plus légendaires du monde du basket ! D'ailleurs...

Chel regretta d'emblée d'avoir posé la question. Elle désirait juste faire la conversation pour s'amuser un peu et ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait droit à un cours théorique sur le dunk.  
Le tenant du Liham s'éprit d'une folie passagère qui lui poussa à mimer un mouvement de bras roulé lors d'un match, qualifié lui aussi de légendaire. Nader était le genre de type discret que personne ne remarquait habituellement excepté lorsqu'on lui soufflait le mot basket à l'oreille. Sa réputation fit de lui une figure sympathique de la ville et il y eut même un reportage le présentant sur la chaîne locale. Le genre de gars empreint d'une ardeur bien cachée et qui refait surface quand il s'agissait de l'objet de sa passion. Il s'en allait parfois pendant plusieurs semaines avec une poignée d'amis, sans prévenir de la fermeture de la brasserie, assister à des matchs à l'étranger et ensuite faire un road-trip en bus. Évidemment, son mur en liège témoignait de tous ses épiques récits.

Elle profita le temps que Nader stoppe sa démonstration pour reprendre sa respiration.

_ Oui, oui, je connais Magic Johnson.  
_ C'est la base tout de même !

Tulio pénétra dans la brasserie à l'instant avec un journal sous le bras, l'air habituellement contrarié. Nader lui fila un regard en biais afin qu'il s'essuie bien les pieds. Ses escarpins aiguisés aptes à frôler le carrelage usé du Liham, il se dirigea vers une table d'habitués et se débarrassa de son journal en le balançant aimablement. Un des trois vieux remercia Tulio en langage des signes et débuta sa lecture. Il s'agissait de Taleb, beau-frère de Youssef. Youssef, médaillé pisse-vinaigre de 1954 jusqu'à nos jours. D'ailleurs, n'ayant pas de rival, il avait été décidé de lui décerner, en cas d'imprévu, le titre posthume. Le chef de ce vieux trio d'allumés, Otto ( surnommé l'Otto-crate ) était la fine fleur des joueurs d'échecs. Bel homme sur lui et infiniment plus gentleman que Lazar, avec qui il avait fait équipe dans le passé. Tous deux avaient bien connu le parrain de Tulio.

_ Fais-moi une liqueur au café. Une vraie, pas de Kahlùa.

Voyant la tête de Tulio qui n'était pas d'humeur à sourire, il s'exécuta sans un mot. Chel lui colla un poing délicat contre son bras afin qu'il se tourne vers elle.

_ Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on me plante de la sorte.  
_ Oh ? Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, chérie ? persifla-t-il.  
_ Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier...  
_ Non, le coupa-t-il d'une traite en s'envoyant des pistaches au fond du gosier.  
_ Mettre ça de côté juste une heure le temps qu'on parle business ?  
_ Merci Nader. Au fait, c'est elle qui paie.  
_ Tu vas te calmer Tulio, car ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que je me mette en colère.

Ce dernier était en train de boire une bonne gorgée de son verre, le reposa, puis soupira par le nez, bras croisés sur le comptoir.

_ Si je bosse avec toi, Chel, ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde.  
_ Alors tu acceptes ?  
_ Non, j'attends que tu m'en dises plus. Je ne vais pas prendre une décision hasardeuse sans détails. Surtout que je dois en parler avec mon collègue.  
_ Ton collègue, insinua à nouveau Chel.

Tulio n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre au jeu, la discussion devait rester sérieuse. La Mexicaine réajusta ses fesses sur son tabouret.

_ Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant.

Il y eut un moment sans paroles où l'on entendait juste les froissements des feuilles d'un journal, des pièces d'échecs qui avançaient sur un plateau, la vaisselle qui se terminait paisiblement, un fond de radio qui passait une reprise de Johnny B. Goode. Enfin, une réplique vint écraser l'ambiance pesante.

_ Sacrebleu, ils ont volé un cheval à cheval ! Oh les mecs, dis donc ils sont pas culottés ! s'écria Youssef hilare, ayant arraché le journal des mains de son beau-frère.  
_ Et c'est étrange, vous ne remarquez pas ? La police signale un individu blond, taille un peu en dessous de la moyenne, la trentaine. On croirait presque votre collègue, Tulio !

L'interpellé se pinça les lèvres, levant ses mains en l'air, semblant étrangler une force invisible au-dessus de lui. Il souffla comme une locomotive, se leva et prit son manteau en intimant Chel de le rejoindre. Elle le suivit sur la terrasse en envisageant d'aller fumer une cigarette. Après tout, Nader lui avait indiqué plus tôt du panneau rouge dans laquelle une cigarette était barrée. Tulio lui tint la porte, par pure galanterie, et vit le trio infernal se payer de sa tête.

_ Il l'a fait oui ! rigola Youssef.  
_ Que cela ne tienne de la stupidité ou de la hardiesse, je me demande comment ces jeunes gens arrivent à s'en sortir.  
_ Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, bandes de vieux grigous ! rouspéta Tulio avant de refermer derrière lui.  
_ La créativité, nul doute ! ajouta Otto.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il referma son manteau et se tint droit comme un I, crispé, énervé. Il lui fila par la suite son zippo, elle alluma sa troisième clope de la journée. Tulio jeta un œil sur les passants sur l'autre trottoir, il trépignait. Il craquait. Chel voulut poser une main rassurante sur ses épaules, il la rejeta d'emblée.

_ Ne me touche pas !

Chel recula, elle comprit que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

_ Une satanée journée, une journée où on voudrait crever dans son sommeil pour ne pas se réveiller le matin, cracha Tulio austère. Ni jamais.  
_ Désolée que ça tourne si mal pour toi en ce moment, dit-elle avec une pointe de remords.  
_ J'en ai rien à carrer que tu sois désolée, ça ne changera que dalle. Maintenant, sors ce que tu as à sortir et vite, qu'on soit débarrassé.  
_ Si tu prends mes affaires comme ça, tu peux te remballer, je me démerderais seule !  
_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu viens me proposer un marché, et là tu m'envoies chier !  
_ Mon problème ?! s'offusqua Chel. C'est toi qui as un problème ! _« Je viens t'aider à te sortir de cette situation, et toi, saleté de vindicatif que tu es, tu te plains, tu fais ta victime à deux balles. Fais-moi le plaisir de ravaler ta merde de fierté et de retirer les doigts de ton cul, je ne suis plus là pour te ramasser ! »_ aurait-elle voulu poursuivre, mais d'ores et déjà, elle avait perdu l'attention de Tulio. De toute manière, elle ne se voyait pas de déblatérer de tels propos. Si elle partait trop loin dans la réprimande et les grossièretés, Tulio - qui ne pourra plus se braquer davantage - finira par fuir afin d'éviter le scandale.

Il entendait les paroles de Chel sans que son cerveau ne les percute vraiment, juste un bruit de fond qui finissait par lui rappeler la vieille radio de Miguel. Dans la brume de la foule se détacha une silhouette familière.  
Al Puerto traversait la rue, habillé d'une veste gris tourterelle et d'un béret qui cachait ses cheveux. Tulio ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que son énorme ecchymose sur la joue gauche. Le bleu s'était répandu sous sa peau comme de l'encre diluée sur du papier mouillé. Les bords de cette tâche se dégradaient en un marron noirâtre compact. On ne remarquait plus que ça. Il n'était pas le seul à qui cette blessure lui faisait cet effet. Les passants avaient cette attitude identique lorsqu'ils faisaient semblant d'ignorer un gamin trisomique en fauteuil roulant, et qu'ils ne se privaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil. Tulio aurait souhaité sonder le fond de ses yeux noirs cependant il avançait tête baissée quand il traversa le passage piéton à quelques mètres d'ici.  
Il s'attendait, presque choqué, à ce qu'une voiture déboule de l'avenue et le heurte. Mais Al Puerto traversa la route sans incident. Ce dernier releva sa tête vers le chevelu à l'autre bout du trottoir. Chel comprit que l'ecchymose de cet homme était impliquée aux affaires de Tulio, sinon il n'aurait pas autant insisté sur le regard. Elle se sentit délaissée au milieu de la conversation. Elle claqua plusieurs fois des doigts pour regagner sa concentration.

_ Hé ! cria-t-elle.  
_ Deux secondes.

Il crut que Al Puerto allait passer son chemin en lui laissant un salut. À la place, il se planta devant lui, mains dans les poches. Ils s'arrimèrent dans les pupilles de chacuns. Chel devint transparente. Elle sentit qu'il y allait avoir affaire.

_ Bonjour.  
_ Salut.

Court blanc.

_ Il faut qu'on cause toi et moi.  
_ Maintenant ?  
_ Ouais. En privé si ça te dérange pas...

Si Tulio s'était retourné, il crut que le crâne de Chel allait cracher des jets de lave en fusion.

_ D'accord. Faisons vite.

Il donna les clefs à Chel en lui expliquant que Miguel devait être rentré depuis, qu'il serait de retour dans une petite heure. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Tulio lui lança une pique silencieuse pour qu'elle cesse tout autre geste pouvant être pris comme de l'impolitesse. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attitude de Tulio, alors elle prit le soin de lui faire un doigt en lui signalant que son collègue, lui, se montrait plus agréable à son égard.

Une fois sur son chemin, les deux hommes pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le bar afin de poursuivre leur échange.


	9. 8 - et chacun chez soi

**VIII - … Et chacun chez soi**

 **-1-**

_ Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?  
_ Vous en faites pas. Une fois sur place, il y aura tout ce qu'il faut.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, le bruit de l'averse les entourant à l'extérieur de la boutique. Ils peinèrent à se quitter - pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de ce vieux renfrogné. Lazar fronçait les sourcils en tapant du pied, le parquet grinça. Rick tira un léger rictus en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Abi étouffa un petit rire derrière le comptoir, amusée de voir peut-être son tuteur coller un coup de pied aux fesses du squatteur américain, qu'il expédie avant que ne débute la séquence- émotion.  
Ils se retournèrent illico. Lazar la réprimanda :

_ Encore debout à cette heure-ci ?! Déguerpis d'ici petite créature, va te cacher au fond de tes draps, allez !  
_ Vous êtes si aigri. Je voulais juste dire au revoir à Rick.  
_ Grmm… Soit ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et ne traînaille pas.

Abi quitta le comptoir, embrassa chaleureusement le faussaire qui lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Tu reviens quand ?  
_ Hm… Je pense pour avril, à voir.  
_ N'oublie pas de nous écrire !  
_ Ah, ça risque d'être compliqué, tu sais… Je saisirais une occasion, t'inquiètes.  
_ Tu vas nous manquer, Rick.  
_ Bien, c'est chose faite. File au lit maintenant, toussa Lazar.

L'adolescente dégagea des lieux dans un grognement sourd. Elle passa la porte derrière le comptoir, puis celle à sa droite peu avant la cave. On l'entendit grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse. Lazar l'invita à sortir à l'extérieur, Rick pénétra dans les ténèbres de l'hiver. Une fine averse se répandit du ciel à la terre en un voile translucide et serein. Il réajusta sa vieille veste militaire, fourra ses mains au plus profond de ses poches, remit la hanse de son sac bandoulière en place. Lazar se posta sur le perron, les mains derrière le dos.

_ Oh, j'oubliais de vous remettre un petit quelque chose. Sur le bureau à l'étage.  
_ Le loyer, effectivement.  
_ Votre humour est tout aussi ravageur. Non, je parlais des papiers des deux zigotos ! Ils ont intérêt à en faire bon usage.  
_ Je n'hésiterais pas à leur rappeler lorsque je leur remettrai.  
_ Sur ce, sire Lazar, plus rien ne me retient en ces lieux.  
_ Tes bagages, peintre en herbe ? l'interrogea-t-il en lui jetant une valise légère, plus une vieille malle à roulettes dans laquelle reposait l'intégralité de son matériel.  
_ Votre finesse me manquera, rigola-t-il en attrapant sa valise en vol.

Il saisit sa malle et emboîta le pas sans se retourner.

_ Que votre Dieu vous garde ! hurla-t-il au bout de la rue.

Lazar ne vit qu'une petite silhouette noire sur un fond bleu nuit et gris brumeux. De là, il pouvait le voir courir, se protégeant maladroitement de la pluie avec sa veste. Il disparut en tournant au carrefour, traînant précipitamment sa malle derrière lui.  
Quand il laissait un de ses jeunes protégés partir vers d'autres horizons, il se sentait toujours inquiet. L'habitude. Il avait vu un gamin de quinze ans se faire tirer dessus alors qu'il pensait changer le cours d'une guerre. Il ne comptait plus ces gosses qui avaient vécu trop précipitamment. Il était l'un de ces enfants, seulement lui, était rentré entier.

Lazar resta appuyé sur le perron, sortit sa pipe et son mélange de tabac. L'humidité ruinerait l'arôme, mais tant qu'à faire, il était dehors et en profita pour fumer. Il ignorait quel genre de type pouvait être son dieu. Peu lui importait si c'était un bon gars ou le pire des salauds, tant qu'il continuait à veiller sur lui et qu'il fructifiait son business. Toute sa descendance bénéficiait d'une bonne santé - mis à part l'accident de voiture de son arrière-petit-fils -, le dernier de ses frères était mort sans souffrance ; il n'avait gardé aucune blessure physique de la guerre civile. Il conservait en lui des souvenirs de camaraderie. Toutefois, les horreurs de la guerre s'immisçaient en lui, influençaient les gestes du quotidien. Lazar n'était pas un sage, il restait un boutefeu en permanence. Sa vie n'était qu'un iceberg, les gens n'en connaissent uniquement la surface. Dans le lot, il y avait également de très mauvais moments. À chaque fois que Lazar devait priver un homme de sa vie, il pensait à l'instant fatidique où il allait perdre la sienne. Il se retournait continûment l'esprit afin de trouver la personne adéquate à qui transmettre le Mishap. Hors de question de léguer cela à ses petits-enfants, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils deviennent de mauvaises graines.

À qui remettre le Mishap ?

Lazar aurait apprécié résoudre ceci avant de rendre l'âme. Quand il sentit le flux de tabac venir sur sa fin, il rentra à l'intérieur et verrouilla sa porte. Il monta à la mezzanine suspendue, fatigué, s'appuyant à la rambarde. Il prit la peine de sous-peser l'enveloppe déposée par Rick avant de l'ouvrir. Deux plaques lourdes tombèrent sur le bureau tandis que deux cartes plastifiées restèrent coincées dans l'enveloppe kraft. Il prit l'une d'elles dans sa main veineuse et l'examina de plus près. Quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il rata un rire aussitôt remplacé par une toux.

_ Ah, ah ! Les sales nigauds. Ils vont bien s'amuser…

 **-2-**

13h30.

Chel n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.  
Au balcon, la clope entre ses doigts fragiles, elle assista à un spectacle des plus horripilant. Ils étaient encore en train _de putain_ de s'engueuler. Tulio ne se montrait pas aimable, Miguel subissait malgré lui, et là, sa bile débordait. Miguel était un gars patient à l'inverse de son collègue, néanmoins il avait trop pris sans rien dire. Chel pensait réellement que ce genre de disputes s'étalaient dans une relation parents/ados ou dans un couple au bout de quinze années de mariage et plus. Ce qui rendait ça d'autant plus affligeant.

_ Tu m'emmerdes Miguel, vraiment tu me pisses par le nez. L'autre était en train de serrer les dents. Chel pressentit le hurlement venir, elle reprit une bouffée de tabac. Tu me fais tout un monde pour stopper la clope, mais ça serait tellement plus facile si t'arrêtais et de te comporter comme un homme, plutôt que… que… une adolescente qui a ses règles !

Et qu'est ce que ça volait bas, au ras du sol, creusant pour s'enfoncer davantage.  
A la base, tout allait bien. Miguel était juste en train de manger un bout sur le canapé devant la télévision. Chel et lui s'amusaient à reluquer les sitcoms et à faire leurs petits commentaires de mégères. Tulio, qui ne pouvait plus endurer la présence de Chel, préféra rejeter son ressentiment sur Miguel. Sujet du jour : Les miettes sur le canapé.

_ Arrête de t'empiffrer, sérieusement arrête, tu me rends malade à bouffer de la sorte. Tu vas devenir énorme !  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, il fait ce qu'il veut non ? le défendit Chel.  
_ Toi la furtive, on t'a pas sonnée.

Chel leva une main en guise d'abandon, puis reprit sa place de spectatrice. Miguel avala sa rage, mais pas sa fierté pour autant. Il se fit violence pour tirer une adorable face et défroncer ses sourcils. Sortir sa gueule de labrador, son ultime atout. Tulio fut décontenancé quelques secondes. Miguel dévoila l'atout du sarcasme sur un ton des plus agréables.

_ Si j'ai mes règles Tulio, alors toi, tu n'es pas juste ménopausée, tu as en plus un manche à balai dans le cul, ce qui fait de toi une sale conne frustrée, car tu es vieille et constipée.  
_ De… ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer que Chel partît dans un fou rire intégral. Tulio ne trouva rien à répliquer de cette terrible répartie ni à la bonne tête de blond qui venait de lui asséner le coup final. Rouge de rage, il pointa Chel du doigt - pas le moins du monde intimidée - et lui cria : " Toi… Toi, tu la fermes ! ".  
La Mexicaine ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, la réplique restera gravée dans sa mémoire. Miguel était définitivement entré dans son estime. Tulio lui posa un regard lourd.

_ Tu prends tes clics et tes claques, et tu files chez tes parents.

Et l'autre, les paillettes dans les yeux.

_ Enfin ! Je ne l'espérais plus !

Honteux et indigné qu'on lui retourne sa mauvaise colère si aisément, Tulio partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

_ T'as raison mon pote, pète la porte, on vient de réparer l'autre ! lui lança Miguel vis-à-vis de sa réaction immature.

Il pressentait un classique " Je t'emmerde ! ". Le silence attestait que la joute verbale était close et qu'il en ressortait vainqueur. Tulio devait être en train d'étouffer sa colère dans un oreiller, recroquevillé dans son lit. Pour un tricheur et un menteur, c'était le comble de laisser affluer ses émotions. Chel observait le reste des lieux en se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Miguel sautillait presque sur place en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Avec toute la gaieté d'un gosse qui sort en trombe de sa classe en gueulant qu'il est en vacances, il s'empara de sa veste, de ses bottes, s'habilla prestement et rangea le reste dans un sac à dos défraîchi.

_ Une minute ? Il boude dans sa chambre et toi, tu te casses ?

Le blond était en train de boucler son étui à guitare quand il leva les yeux vers elle.

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est l'occasion rêvée ! Il vient de me donner son feu vert !

 _Bienvenue dans le royaume de la maturité, ma jolie !_ pensa la squateuse.  
Miguel sortit, fin prêt, ouvrant la porte avec méfiance, si cette dernière était en proie aux caprices.

_ Tu n'as même pas de valise ! s'écria Chel.  
_ Y a tout c'qui me faut chez mes parents, je serai traité comme un prince !  
_ Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? ricana Chel timorée.  
_ On ne laisse pas les enfants sans surveillance. Je compte sur toi ! Ciao ! la salua-t-il de la main, fermant la porte avec délicatesse.  
_ Non, attends… !

Chel fut délaissée à nouveau. Elle était loin d'être le genre de femme que les mecs plantaient et elle n'appréciait pas. Entre l'autre grand con qui lui en voulait toujours et refusait d'écouter son deal, et le sympathique, volatil blondinet qui s'éclipsait à tout de bout de champ, elle craignait que son séjour n'allât pas finir par payer.

 **-3-**

Miguel descendit dans la rue, son étui en main et marchant, bondissant sur place. Il passa un coup de fil dans une cabine aux carreaux pétés. Il affirma à la voix grave et monocorde de son père qu'il allait débarquer le soir même venir dîner en leur compagnie.

" Ah ", fut sa seule réponse. Son fils ne doutait pas que le paternel avait le coeur qui palpitait de joie.

Lorsqu'il remit en place le téléphone sur le combiné, il souffla et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Le froid mordait sa peau, le soleil d'hiver l'éblouissant, la lumière peinait à se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages. Le blond sortit de la cabine, d'humeur florissante.  
Le ras-le-bol général avait cédé sa place à un vide épurateur. Il s'était débarrassé de la merde en tirant la chasse, qu'importe si elle revenait ; il était libre, voilà le mot. Il fallait être un imbécile pour ne pas déblayer le reste à grands coups de pompes. Il cessa de réfléchir, nulle pensée ne flagellait son être. Rendre enfin visite à sa famille après huit mois d'absence. Le train d'enfer avait besoin d'un break. Il partit en bus jusqu'à la gare. Miguel ne se souciait pas de rencontrer des flics ni de flipper à leur simple vue, non. Il ne se souciait plus de Tulio en train de faire sa déprime. Il n'aspirait plus se tracasser pour quoi que ce soit.

Miguel profita des trois heures de voyage pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. L'assoupissement est venu de manière naturelle, en fixant le paysage, en se laissant porter par le train. Il fut sorti de sa sieste lorsqu'un bébé pleura une vingtaine de minutes avant son arrivée. Le soleil plongeait dans un ciel orange vermillonné. Les rayons crépusculaires transperçaient les énormes nuages noir et indigo. Il ne se souvenait plus à quelle heure il était parti. Un fond d'humidité demeurait, pas une brise de vent ne soufflait.

Madrid. Il fixa l'horizon et le quai dans toute sa longueur, son coeur se réchauffa à cet instant.  
Et il en allait avoir besoin, car il attendit trois quarts d'heure aux escaliers de la gare qu'on vienne le récupérer. Il fut d'abord sous le choc de voir la vieille Citroën GSA bleu et blanche de son père. Son père ? Venir le chercher dans un lieu bondé de monde ? Autant être à l'affût de Jésus qui le prendrait en stop ! Il s'étonnait que ce soit sa mère puisqu'elle détestait conduire la Citroën de Santiago.  
Miguel prit son étui, descendit avec hâte les marches et alla à la rencontre du conducteur. Il tapa à la vitre. La portière s'ouvrit brusquement en cognant ses genoux. Il devina qui était derrière le volant.

_ Hé, y a pas écrit " Au service de Sa Majesté ". Branleur, va !

Le blond grimaça immédiatement en retenant une injure. Il passa d'abord son étui à l'arrière avant de s'installer. Il fixa ensuite le poste radio, stupide, l'air surpris.

_ Tu écoutes ça ?  
_ Ouais j'en ai ma claque des chansonnettes hippie à deux balles, répondit son frère en jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre. J'trouve pas de station de métal.

Le véhicule toussa un coup, repartit et ils s'engagèrent en plein centre-ville de Madrid. Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent pris dans une file interminable de voitures.

_ Voilà une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué, fit le plus jeune.  
_ Si j'avais la Kawasaki, je m'en foutrais comme de la dernière pluie. J'savais pas si t'avais des bagages ou non, alors je suis venu avec la Citroën.  
_ Ou à cheval.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Non, non, laisse tomber. J'te raconterais plus tard, coupa-t-il en baillant, la main devant la bouche.

Sillas cala pile au moment où le feu devint vert. Il pestiféra, sachant qu'une révolte de klaxon allait poindre dans l'immédiat. Cela n'avait pas manqué.

_ Avance avec ta poubelle, sale pecno ! cria un type derrière lui.  
_ Au moins, je ne me la touche pas dans une voiture de sport qui roule au ralenti. Vous avez fière allure dans les embouteillages, tiens, faudrait pas qu'on vous la raye par accident, menaça avec désinvolture le blond cendré, son bras tatoué en dehors de l'habitacle.

Le vieux en resta tellement sur ses fesses qu'il cessa immédiatement d'enclencher son klaxon, la mine honteuse. Sillas démarra carrément en seconde en faisant hurler l'embrayage de la machine. Miguel ne s'en faisait pas une formalité, tous les deux conduisaient comme des pieds. Sillas se promenait au volant de n'importe quelle automobile sans papiers. Il détenait juste le permis moto, et il fallait admettre qu'il faisait preuve davantage de subtilité avec sa précieuse Kawasaki W800 que la voiture de son paternel. Pour Miguel, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il avait échoué six fois l'examen du permis de conduire. Au bout d'efforts non porteurs et d'argent flambé, l'exaspération de Tulio l'avait poussé à marchander avec un mexicain du quartier qui, dans sa ville natale, vendait les permis au bureau de poste en échange d'une photo, d'une photocopie de carte d'identité et de timbres postaux.

_ À part ça, tu restes combien de temps ?  
_ Bof, le week-end après je repars.  
_ J'pense que je vais rester aussi. Ça fera plaisir à la mama. Tyler sera fou de joie de revoir son super tonton. Je te ramènerais à la gare lundi en fin de matinée.  
_ Ouais.

Court silence. Sillas évita un couple traversant le passage piéton avec un tour de volant maitrisé, pas préoccupé d'avoir manqué de les écraser.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, quoi ?  
_ Je te trouve tendu.  
_ Non, non, tout baigne ! J'rentre au bercail, tout va bien.  
_ Miguel…  
_ Je pète le feu, si tu savais comment je suis content de rentrer !  
_ Miguel. Pourquoi au bout de huit mois ?  
_ On s'en fiche, l'important c'est que je revienne, non ? s'énerva-t-il.  
_ Okay, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

Miguel s'excusa de son ton.  
Ils s'aventuraient en banlieue de Madrid à travers les quartiers résidentiels. La nuit commença à pointer. Sillas prit naturellement les ronds-points en troisième vitesse. Il fit hurler de peur un père de famille rangeant son attirail de jardinage.

_ Comment tu fais Sil ? J'veux dire… Avant t'étais un vrai dingue.  
_ J'ai mûri peut-être, concorda-t-il en haussant les épaules, démontrant l'évidence de la réponse. Tu sais, quand t'as un gosse… Et avoir dépassé le cap de la trentaine, je t'avoue, je me sens vieux maintenant.

Sillas aurait pu tout aussi bien lui avouer qu'il était atteint d'une maladie orpheline, qui rendait la peau verte et faisait fondre les dents, Miguel aurait tiré la même tronche. L'aîné se mit à rire après l'avoir observé sans dire un mot.

_ Pauv'con, j'te hais, bouda immédiatement le cadet.  
_ C'est quoi cette crise existentielle que tu me ponds, là ? T'es sérieux ?  
_ Fous-toi de ma gueule, vas-y.  
_ T'es trop con Miggy qu'est ce que tu m'fais marrer dès fois ! Écoute, la réponse est simple. Moi j'ai trente-deux ans. J'ai un gosse, un boulot stable où je prends mon pied, et j'arrive à tirer à droite à gauche. Le stress, le speed quand j'étais à la rue avant, qu'il fallait que je me démerde… Il n'existe plus ! C'est le genre de vie qui te flingue à la longue, mais tu l'as choisi ! Faut assumer la merde qu'on a décidé de prendre sur son dos, faire avec ou s'en débarrasser.  
_ Ouais, peut-être, malheureusement j'ai pas choisi de supporter les costards-cravates qui veulent nous dézinguer à cause d'une connerie de dette qui n'a pas sens, se lamenta Miguel usé.  
_ Oh, genre de vilains yakuzas ?  
_ Nooooon, railla à son tour le cadet. Rien que Hernàn T. Cortés et toute sa clique.

À l'instant, Sillas crut qu'il déconnait. Ensuite, il s'aperçut que Miguel n'ajoutait rien à sa boutade. Dès lors, il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague et que son frère s'était attiré des ennuis disproportionnés. Sans prendre garde, il força sur l'accélérateur par erreur et freina in extremis, s'arrêtant pile devant le stop. Miguel s'en battait un peu l'oeil de griller un stop - moins de devoir se prendre la tête avec son frangin. _Bon sang de merde,_ se disait-il _. Qu'est-ce que je suis allé lui raconter ça ?_ Il demeurait dans le groupe des bipèdes incapables de fermer leurs _bocas_. Généralement dans ce groupe, on retrouve une majorité de gens qui ne réfléchissent pas avant de parler et qui n'en trouvent pas l'utilité parce qu'ils s'en cognent, le regrettant bien après. Miguel siégeait certainement à l'avant-garde de cette assemblée.

_ Bon Dieu de merde, Miguel !  
_ Je te faisais marcher, je te faisais marcher !

Hélas, il demeurait un livre ouvert. Il racontait les cracks les plus géniaux, montait des bobards faramineux, et malgré tout ça il restait dans l'incapacité de mentir convenablement à son frère.

_ Ah ouais et après, c'est quoi la suite de l'histoire ? BOUM ! On se fait sauter la caisse ?!  
_ La ferme… souffla-t-il épuisé en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.  
_ Bon sang, Miguel, je croyais que cet enculé ne faisait plus partie du paysage !  
_ On y a cru.  
_ Ben, vous n'y aviez pas cru assez fort, maugréa-t-il.

L'aîné tourna à gauche et s'engagea sur la route principale à l'ouest. La nature se frayait timidement un chemin à travers toute cette urbanisation.

_ Vous allez faire comment si ça tourne au vinaigre ?  
_ On **est** dans le vinaigre, faut éviter de boire la tasse.  
_ Et concrètement ?  
_ Tulio compte quitter le pays pour qu'on se fasse oublier, je sais pas où. J'espère que ce ne sera pas long.  
_ Vous allez quitter définitivement Séville ?  
_ J'en sais rien Sillas, confessa Miguel en reniflant. J'en peux plus. Je veux juste retrouver ma famille et oublier les galères. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.  
_ J'comprends. En attendant, le papa et la mama n'ont pas le nez dans nos galères. Comment comptes-tu leur expliquer ton absence subite ?  
_ Tu crois que ça passe si je leur dis que j'ai obtenu un CDD bien payé à l'étranger ? demanda-t-il, plein de naïveté.

Son frère le couva du même regard affligeant qu'un professeur donne à un de ses élèves pleins de bonne volonté, mais simple d'esprit, prenant la parole pour énoncer une réplique stupide. Miguel tenta de changer la donne, en vain.

_ Voyage d'affaires ? C'est bien ça, un voyage d'affaires, sinon.  
_ Sérieusement j'me demande comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'ici.

Leurs parents habitaient à la plus haute colline à l'est de la banlieue, en périphérie du gigantesque parc Casa de Campo.

D'innombrables pins parasol émergeant du sol furent débusqués par Santiago, ce qui fit de lui le braconnier le plus recherché du site il y a une vingtaine d'années de cela. L'arbre dominant la colline culminait à une trentaine de mètres, ce qui restait une taille peu commune pour un pin de son espèce et ses aiguilles ombraient amplement dix mètres de diamètre au sol. Santiago taillait les arbres et entretenait souvent le terrain, prévenant ainsi l'invasion des chenilles processionnaires, toxiques au toucher pour les enfants et les animaux.  
Un chêne au feuillage colossal imposait sa présence aux autres plantes, des mimosas emplis de perles dorées ornaient le paysage, suivi d'un olivier caduc, d'eucalyptus, de phormiums à la pelle. Les fruits des deux arbousiers écorchés et rouge vif, au bois légèrement rosé, n'étaient pas ragoûtants et parvenaient à crisper les oiseaux qui en becquetaient. Le plumbago du cap bleu, lui, se plaisait à varapper le tronc des grands arbres, bien que nul ne sache d'où ce dernier était venu.  
Tous les arbustes se complaisaient dans ce terrain pauvre et parsemé de roches, y compris les graminées et les mauvaises herbes transformant le paysage en maquis miniature. Nombreux sont les arbres cernés de ces couronnes végétales, de cheveux d'anges et d'écouvillons, à l'inverse des épais buissons que rien ne semblait ébranler. L'orge pullulait le plus, atteignant presque les hanches d'un adulte. Dans cette esquisse de brousse s'ajoutaient les classiques chardons, coquelicots et pissenlits.

Cet imposant terrain au sol ne pouvait être rasé compte tenu de la fragilité du sol et du premier cimetière de la banlieue reposant cent-cinquante mètres plus bas, bloquant l'accès à tout camion de bûcherons et machines de démolition. D'ailleurs, le cadavre ( du moins, ce qu'il en restait ) de l'arrière grand-mère de Miguel séjournait dans une de ces tombes brouillées de lierres et de chiures de palombes - évidemment perchées sous un pin parasol. Si Miguel ne connut pas son arrière grand-mère ; sa mère, Paola pouvait témoigner de son affreux caractère et des tartes carabinés qu'elle avait pu se prendre sur les joues. Elle leur avait laissé la ferme en héritage en prononçant pour extrême parole sur son lit de mort : " Laissez-moi en paix, que le diable vous emporte tous ! ". Passant du statut de divorcé à veuf, l'arrière grand-père décida de rénover cette ferme en une belle et spacieuse habitation afin que sa descendance y demeure paisiblement. Hélas, sa fille et petite-fille ne furent pas à l'abri de l'énorme crédit qu'il avait contracté. Un véritable cadeau bien emballé, un parfum toxique quand on le déballait, une mine à désamorcer une fois ouverte.

La maison était toute en longueur sur deux étages et un sous-sol. Elle était refaite de manière traditionnelle à l'époque et avait dû bénéficier de travaux supplémentaires. Les parents de Miguel ne roulaient pas sur l'or et ne cherchaient pas à y courir après. Pour autant, Santiago sautait sur n'importe quelle occasion de se faire un peu d'argent au travail au noir pour épauler financièrement sa femme.  
Un crédit de vingt-cinq ans qui s'était prolongé sur six années de plus, c'était exactement la chose qui plierait une famille modeste. Les Coroda avaient tenu bon contre cette misère. Il n'empêche qu'ils s'étaient sentis à la fois coupables et consolés de ne pas avoir eu à payer des études supérieures à leurs enfants. 210 500 pesetas partaient dans un établissement privé s'occupant de la grand-mère de Miguel, atteinte d'Alzheimer, tout les mois ( soit près de 1350 dollars ). Ce ne fut pas une consolation pour sa fille et le reste de la famille, Bianca était une femme adorable. S'occuper d'elle devenait de plus en plus contraignant, en particulier lors des fugues, ou des crises d'oublis. Paola l'avait laissé à contrecoeur entre de meilleures mains, plus habituées à s'occuper de personnes dans son cas. À côté de ça, ils consommaient peu. Ils mangeaient les légumes de leur potager et les oeufs du poulailler, prenaient soin d'utiliser les appareils électroménagers au moment propice, chauffaient au bois, conservaient l'eau de pluie...

Lorsque Miguel et Sillas remontèrent l'allée centrale en voiture, les rares luminaires de la rue commencèrent à grésiller et les moustiques à s'y grouper. Un début de nuit fraîche venait de s'installer, la lumière dessinait des carrés jaunes sur quelques immeubles et lotissements du quartier voisin. Ils jetèrent un oeil par la gauche. Un vieux couple de retraités, bras liés l'un à l'autre, se tenant immobiles, les reluquaient à l'égal des nouveaux desperados de la ville. La Citroën de Santiago poussa un pet mécanique. Les deux ahuris du trottoir tirèrent une grimace du coin de la lèvre, ce qui indifféra totalement les frères. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire dévisager tels des malpropres. Depuis leur tendre enfance, les gens leur avaient collé une sale étiquette sur leurs fronts.

Le supplice de la Citroën fut terminé. En arrivant en haut de la colline, Miguel sortit voir le panorama qu'il n'avait pas pu observer pendant des mois. Les lotissements étaient banals, désagréables et pittoresques, il n'y avait aucun plaisir esthétique à en tirer, et ça lui fit quand même plaisir. Après tout, c'était une partie de chez lui. Il contempla l'insonorité qui donnait à la scène un côté irréel à ce paysage fade et insipide. Le bruit de fond que propageait la rocade restait une douce mélopée. En discernant les hautes herbes au sol, il s'aperçut qu'une lumière rendit du relief à son ombre. La porte d'entrée ouverte, Sillas déposa le sac et l'étui de Miguel dans un recoin du salon, la lumière de l'intérieur tapissait le dos de son cuir. Il se tourna, écoutant son frère renauder.

_ Hé, tu viens ou t'attends la faucheuse ?

Et Miguel fit face à sa mère, la brave Paola, avec sa bouille rouge rebondie et son tablier sale, préparant le repas depuis quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi. Elle se tenait sur le porche, immobile, presque tremblante, un regard que seule une mère pouvait donner à son enfant. Miguel n'avait jamais pigé ce regard, comme s'il était parti à la guerre en première ligne. Il trouvait ça un brin parodique, mais touchant, et ça le poussait à donner un vaste sourire, ému.

_ Miggy… Mon petit canari ! laissa s'échapper sa mère en allant embrasser son fils.

La scène, bien que chargée d'émotions, ressemblait davantage à une catcheuse professionnelle répondant à l'attaque d'un malfaiteur ayant l'intention de voler son portefeuille. Paola avait hérité de la ferme de sa grand-mère autant que de sa poigne de fer. Elle lui serra pareillement la nuque. Miguel lui fit la bise, l'écarta délicatement par la suite avant qu'elle ne fasse craquer ses cervicales. Elle lui effleura les joues et son bouc de ses deux mains chaudes sur son visage frais.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as attendu si longtemps pour venir nous voir.  
_ Désolé, mama, j'étais pas mal… Beaucoup occupé ces temps-ci.  
_ Oh ! Désolé mon chéri, j'ai les mains pleines de graisse de chapon ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant sur son tablier, j'espère que je ne t'en ai pas mis partout !

Miguel n'était plus habitué à être chouchouté de la sorte, en tout cas pas à Séville, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il en avait presque la larme à l'oeil, pareil à Paola folle de joie de retrouver son garçon après huit mois.

_ Rentre, le feu est allumé à l'intérieur ! l'invita sa mère repartant en cuisine. Tu vas bien dormir ce soir, j'ai lavé tes draps. Et, ah ! Si tu veux prendre une douche, je vais faire marcher le groupe électrogène pour que tu aies de l'eau chaude.

En se préparant à rentrer à l'intérieur, le blond lorgna une dernière fois l'horizon. Soudain, une solitude dont il se sentait responsable le plomba. L'extase du départ s'était envolée, il repensait à Tulio, seul, là-bas.

_ Miggy ? Tu rentres s'il te plaît ?  
_ Ouais, tu nous les fais geler !

Il se détacha de sa contemplation en chassant ses inquiétudes et ses remords en passant le seuil de la porte. Enfin, il était de nouveau chez sa famille.

 **-4-**

Le mot retraite n'eut jamais de sens pour Cortés.

Cortés ne projetait pas de partir en laissant sa carrière derrière lui émiettée par d'autres qui reprendraient le flambeau. Il fallait absolument garder le contrôle, ne pas laisser s'effondrer tout ce qu'il avait bâti de sa sueur et de sang d'autrui.  
C'était ce qui était en train de dérouler naguère et ce fut la crise qui déclencha la dynamite aux pieds de l'immeuble. Château de cartes rasé, les rebelles se partageant les débris, les insurgés cherchant plus auprès de la tête du chef. Ce n'était qu'ici, dans son bureau particulier, qu'il réalisa que tout allait être balayé. Cortés avait bel et bien perdu le Mexique en l'année 1979. Pas à cause du choc pétrolier, non, au contraire ce fut une aubaine pour renflouer les caisses.  
Inopérant, il se révoltait de laisser son empire en déclin. Son opiniâtreté le conduirait à poursuivre sa route, y compris dans l'absence de force ou de dignité ; dans la déchéance ou la sénilité. Cortés était un homme fier. Un de ces jusqu'au-boutistes qui continueront à lutter plutôt que de se rendre et d'admettre leur défaite.

Lorsqu'il fut invité au mariage de sa fille, bon nombres remarquaient que le père ne semblait ni ému, ni amer. Il avait un sourire figé lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'à l'autel, gros bras et petit bras ganté mêlés, sa carrure robuste marchant aux côtés de ce corps délicat vêtu de blanc et de roses. Il fixait d'un regard de gorgone au-dessus de lui la statue de Jésus Christ prônant le signe de miséricorde. La famille parut déconcertée, et certainement mal à l'aise. Tous avaient essuyé le regard dur de Cortés, cet air monarchique qui défiait quiconque désirerait rivaliser contre sa suprématie. Le voir menacer Jésus Christ silencieusement de la sorte inspirait une crainte parmi la famille catholique. Ils ignoraient que Cortés n'était pas un catholique, ni de famille ni de conviction. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, qu'une présentation médiatique à respecter. Cortés était trop distant pour accepter qu'une présence divine siège en amont, le surpasse.

Personne ne lui dirait quoi faire.  
Sûrement pas les conseillers de la Junta. Dédaigneux. Pensant se confronter à un vieux haineux du parti populaire. Un ancien commissaire en chef de Madrid dont la carrière avait été raccourcie pour éviter un saccage sans renom. Un autre commissaire de Séville qui faisait régner l'ordre comme il se devait, en faisant fît des propres lois qui le commandait. Un préfet de police admiré de la population pour ses méthodes redoutables : fermant les yeux pour l'officieux, les détournant quand l'incident était résolu par la violence, qu'importait. Que pouvaient-ils faire, ces fichus conseillers ? Le peuple était derrière lui. Le peuple était féru de sécurité, d'impartialité totale. Le peuple voulait que Cortés fasse la loi, il représentait l'image même de la justice. Une justice qui condamnait, une justice qui ne laissait rien passer, une justice qui tendait le bras aux victimes. Il fallait être naïf de croire que Cortés allait céder le verdict aux juges, aux procs, aux avocats.  
IL était la justice. IL était le ciel de son peuple et la tempête qui s'abattait sur les criminels et détracteurs. Et c'était de ça que se méfiaient les hauts placés.  
Qui pensait contrôler un peuple au mépris des lois de son propre pays ? Qui était en mesure de faire ce qui était juste en surveillant tout et ne laissant rien s'échapper ? Il y en avaient eu de ces figures politiques pleines de généreuses intentions dans l'Histoire, beaucoup plus qu'on nous l'a enseigné. Et finalement, ces tristes personnages avaient fini par surveiller étroitement leur peuple jusqu'à les purger. Il ne s'agissait que de chasser les tiques sur le dos du chien.

À Madrid, il n'était qu'un flic faisant du zèle, trop impliqué, il fallait juste l'évacuer. Dès lors, à la capitale, on gardait un oeil sur lui. Ne parlons pas de Séville qui présageait l'ascension de Franco II ! Ils craignaient de voir le peuple voter en sa faveur. C'était plus que probable. Les députés et les sénateurs étaient le cul entre deux chaises. S'ils poussaient Cortés à prendre sa retraite et à quitter son siège de préfet, alors il se présenterait en politique et là, ils seraient coincés. Porté par le peuple et les soudoyés, il obtiendrait plus de pouvoir.

Cortés n'était pas simplement un flic doué par le passé, " il était aussi bon qu'en droit qu'en politique, le salaud " lâcha un député trop bavard dans un bar. Mentionnons ici des propos qui n'ont été ni rafistolés, ni embellis, ni rapportés à la presse régionale.

" _Il n'était pas sur l'affaire Scala, mais c'est lui qui a condamné ceux qui pouvaient s'en tirer à bon compte. Parce que non seulement il a fait cavalier seul pour trouver les preuves et en plus, il a ordonné, et je dis bien ORDONNÉ aux juges, qu'on leur attribue la peine la plus lourde. Et vous savez pourquoi Cortés se fait respecter ? Parce que c'est le seul qui leur réserve la peine de mort. Plus personne n'ose faire de condamnation à mort depuis Franco, il y en a tellement eu, les gens ne veulent plus voir ça. Et ces hypocrites, ils sont satisfaits de voir ces fumiers ne pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Parce que, pourquoi les gens aiment Cortés ? Car lui, il achète tout le monde, et lui n'a jamais vendu son âme. Et puis même, c'est pas un bourreau, il en a sauvé un paquet, oh ! Que les gens arrêtent avec leur psychose du dictateur en devenir !  
Vous savez le tapage médiatique du malade mental qui avait soi-disant tabassé une gamine ? Ben, Cortés lui, il est allé jusqu'au bout là où personne ne s'y était attendu. Le témoignage était tout à fait crédible, pourtant il a démembré entièrement l'enquête ! Aucun n'a voulu le suivre sur le coup et ils ont eu tort. Il a trouvé le véritable coupable, avec preuve à l'appui ! __C'était le professeur de sociologie, propre sur lui ! Cortés a tout prouvé de A à Z, et s'il n'a pas pu sauver le zinzin de son funeste sort, ben le prof' COUIC COUIC dans la tombe_ _( vous imaginez qu'ils ont voulu faire porter le chapeau à un type de l'asile et laisser le véritable tordu torturer plus de gosses ? ). Et c'est ça que les gens aiment chez lui. Ce n'est pas un foutu idéaliste qui hésite. Il est efficace, il agit, il part sur des faits concrets pour édifier une impartialité totale. Les gens se sentent compris et soulagés de voir que le système est en leur faveur. Hé, si on comptait que sur ces pourritures de magistratures, ah non ! Laissez tomber. Si vous me demandez mon avis, honnêtement, s'il part en politique, il y aura une guerre civile dans le législatif. Y aura ceux qui voudront le faire tomber et ceux qui se rallieront à son camp. Alors il reste quoi ? L'exécutif. C'est ce qui lui siéra le mieux, mais imaginez Cortés en exécutif… Ou alors, il reste en tant que préfet, ça ne change rien. Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, tout le monde le laisse faire ; il a un impact bénéfique sur la ville. Si ça peut nous éviter un foutu attentat... "_

Ce même député vachement rond, après cinq ballons supplémentaires, confia de multiples secrets au journaliste attablé devant lui. Bien sûr que non, il ne savait pas qu'il avait affaire à un journaliste. Il soupirait à déballer son monologue politicard au premier clampin qui acquiescerait tout ses dires. En particulier, si le brave gars en face lui offrait fréquemment sa tournée.

" _Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment il faisait pour tous les acheter ? D'où il sortait tout ce pognon ? Parce que c'est pas uniquement les tribunaux d'ici. Moi, je reste persuadé qu'il y a magouille. Il doit rendre des services si tu vois ce que je veux dire. L'argent, ça ne tombe pas tout cru à tes pieds. J'pense qu'il doit faire des trucs pas jolis jolis par-derrière. Pas avec les Basques et les Galiciens, il les a dans le nez. Les indépendantistes non plus. Les nationalistes andalous, c'est pareil. Ah, ça ce sont les seuls qui protestent, à gueuler des insanités : " C'est le parrain de la mafia de Séville ! ". Que de la gueule, que de la merde.  
_ _Tu ne trouves pas qu'il bouge un peu trop de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, toi ? J'veux dire, c'est le préfet. Il est censé rester ici quand même, non ? Monsieur fait sa vie. Et qu'est ce qu'il fabrique à ton avis de l'autre côté, hein ? La voilà, la réponse à la question ! Il y a longtemps qu'il est allé traîner avec le père Velazquez et il a mouillé dans ses affaires. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il manigance quelque chose encore... "_ [ Ici, il fait mention du père Vélasquez et non de Domenico Velazquez qui est le bras droit et le garde du corps attitré de Hernàn T. Cortés ]

Et il en avait déblatéré le député socialo-démocrate. Ajoutons tout de même qu'il s'était très bien mis et le pinard s'était mué en sérum de vérité. Le journaliste, extrêmement reconnaissant de ces détails, se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui remettre tout ceci au propre, en brave indépendant se vouant corps et âme. Vous l'attendiez certainement, il ne fut pas rentré chez lui sans encombre et le papier ne fut jamais publié par ses soins. Quant au député ( qui une fois bourré, chancelait plus vers la droite que le centre ), lui se retrouva dépouillé de tout argent dans un bordel reculé de la ville. Finalement, sans comprendre pourquoi, il fut la vedette de la presse régionale. Si les murs avaient des oreilles, et bien, les bars, les tavernes, les cafés et les bistrots étaient tous sur écoute.  
Tel était le travail de Bernard De la Castille. Tulio le trouvait fréquemment dans les lieux cités ci-dessus. Il le surnommait le Louangeur. Il fallait prendre garde à ne pas laisser s'échapper trop de détails ou de vilenies sur son saint patron ; le Louangeur rapportait tout à son souverain. Tulio lisait souvent le journal en prenant son café au Liham, l'empruntant à Otto. Il ignorait s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la montagne de compliments creux que De la Castille remplissait au fil des paragraphes.

" _Heureusement,_ _ **notre**_ _bienveillant préfet de police, Hernàn T. Cortés "_ , toujours le **notre** jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ou encore :

" _Une fois de plus, nous acclamons les mesures exceptionnelles prises par_ _ **notre**_ _préfet qui a su agir promptement, énergiquement, et résolument en faveur du bien public en conséquence "_ quand il faisait mention d'une descente dans un immeuble insalubre débordant de sans-papiers vivant dans une misère digne d'un roman de Zola, bouclant le périmètre et les laissant à la rue, sans que soit mentionnée une seule prise en charge effective.

Apparemment, Cortés n'achetait pas que les juges, c'était ce que croyait Tulio. Le doigt dans l'oeil. Cortés subissait l'engouement de De la Castille et tentait de relativiser en s'en servant de porte-parole ou l'envoyant faire des tâches de bas étages. Tout comme paparazzi qui s'honorait, De la Castille (pour)suivait en permanence son imminence. Peu lui importait, si Domenico Velazquez le menaçait verbalement ou physiquement, qu'importe si on lui pointait un fusil sur son front ou qu'on lui envoyait des doigts fraichements coupés dans le tiroir de son bureau ; un pot de colle restait un pot de colle. Cortés était la ruche qui lui fabriquait son miel, donc son gain et lui l'énervante abeille qui lui tournait autour.

Cortés s'empara du combiné téléphonique à la fin de la seconde sonnerie. Un échange bref sans paroles inutiles. On l'appelait d'une cabine en toute discrétion.  
Domenico Velazquez au rapport : " Quai libre pour ce soir dans une heure et demie. Une heure et demie ". Le bras droit raccrocha. Cortés fut satisfait. Un autre problème résolu.

Il soupira, se leva, chercha son whisky de trente-cinq ans d'âge, s'en versa dans un verre massif old-fashioned. N'ayant pas de glaçons à disposition, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa le verre sur le rebord. Ensuite, il se prélassa dans son fauteuil de bureau en cuir, ses deux mains jointes sur le haut de son ventre.  
Le préfet étudiait ce qu'il lui restait en fin de compte. Cuba, plus à lui. La Basse-Caroline, l'affreux Guzman y était roi. Mexique ? Définitivement chassé par les autorités et au surplus, surveillé par le service douanier des États-Unis, une partie du FBI ( les sections sud frontalières ) et bien évidemment, fiché par la police mexicaine. Quoiqu'il se soit très bien débrouillé pour ne rien prendre, il n'était plus le bienvenu sur ces terres. Répandre du sang en étant préfet restait une chose, pour un investisseur en pays étranger, c'en était un autre.  
Alors quoi ? La Russie, le bloc est ? Non. Peine perdue. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui ni de son trafic d'armes après la fin de la Guerre froide. Internationalement, tout s'éteignit aussi vite qu'une panne de courant. Sans compter qu'il était surveillé de plus en plus près après la fin du régime franquiste, son poste de préfet le mettant au-devant des projecteurs.

Au final, il ne pouvait que compter sur ses précieux alliés pour lui permettre un rendement stable. Et à cette pensée, Cortés soupira de plus belle, car QUI restait-il ? Les meilleurs ne faisaient plus partie intégrante des meubles. Le menu fretin partait en frénésie et se rebellait pour pognon et vengeance. Les associés d'hier qui trahissaient avec pertes et fracas. Le voilà, à jouer les nounous d'une bande d'abrutis - faute de mieux - qui trainaient dans ses pattes et ne saisissaient aucun de ses enjeux. _C'est tellement plus facile de compter sur soi que sur les autres._ Ce vieux grigou de Lazar avait raison, ça l'excédait qui lui balance son sermon à la figure de la sorte !

Le combiné se remet à sonner. Cortés arqua un sourcil. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres bougres à éradiquer sur le quai ; que ses hommes ne s'étaient pas fait prendre par surprise. Il décrocha et laissa son correspondant entamer la conversation. Silence radio. Pas de numéro. Étrange. Cortés prit peur. " _Pourvu que Domenico soit sauf… "_. Déjà qu'il demeurait un des seuls protecteurs fiable et valable. Leurs rapports restaient très amicaux l'un envers l'autre, en dehors de tout registre professionnel. Présent depuis le début, jamais absent au bataillon.  
Peut-être tentaient-ils de le piéger. Cortés continua de se taire. Néanmoins exacerbé au bout du compte, il prit le risque de prendre la parole. Tant pis si c'était sur écoute.

_ Vous êtes sur ma ligne privée. Que me voulez-vous ?

Silence radio. Un ricanement presque inaudible fit surface. On aurait que la voix était écorchée.

_ Si c'est une plaisanterie, je raccroche de suite.  
_ Toujours préfet de police après tout ce qui a pu éclater en Amérique centrale ? Bien joué, bravo, s'exclama la voix, joyeuse, empreinte d'une certaine agressivité.

 _Tsss._ Encore un emmerdeur qui souhaitait le faire chanter sans preuve.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, au revoir.  
_ Pas si vite, pas si vite ! On ne me remercie pas d'avoir déjoué les plans De Olid ?  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
_ C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait un peu de zèle avec le père Montejo, il faut les excuser. Ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir de tuile avec la justice, surtout avec votre réputation de maître des hautes oeuvres.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Enragé qu'on le nargue, anonymement. Il aurait préféré que cela ne reste qu'une broutille de gang. Il prit sur lui pour se contrôler.

_ Entre nous, je suis content que ce blanc bec De Olid se soit fait exécuter de vos mains. C'est une fébrilité que je ne peux… difficilement dissimuler.  
_ Je répète : que puis-je pour vous ?  
_ Rien du tout. Vous m'avez déjà tout donné, révéla la voix d'un ton méphitique.  
_ Je ne vous ai rien donné, répliqua-t-il âprement.  
_ Ah oui, forcément… Vous ne m'avez rien donné. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de prendre le reste.  
_ Le reste de quoi ?  
_ Avez-vous peur des micros ou préférez-vous que je vous donne la version nue, toute crue ?

Des bruits de pas s'accélèrent dans sa direction. Allons bon. À cette heure-ci, dans son bureau privé ? Domenico et le reste étaient restés sur le quai à régler les derniers détails. Il se leva, le téléphone contre son oreille, ouvrant le tiroir à sa droite.

_ _Joder de mierda_ !  
_ Je le dis souvent ces temps-ci, répondit la voix.

Une ombre volumineuse glissa sur le verre sablé de la porte. Cortés jeta le téléphone qui rebondit sur son bureau tout à fait en ordre. Il attrapa son Beretta 92, vérifia le chargeur, quatre balles sur quinze. Avant même de remettre le chargeur, un coup retentit, défonçant la poignée de la porte. Un terrible coup de pied l'ouvrit en tumulte, cognant contre le mur qui décrocha un tableau d'une scène marine.  
Un autre canon était pointé sur le crâne de Bernard De la Castille, le cou emprisonné par le revers d'un type respirant fort, les dents tellement serrées qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait la mâchoire clouée.  
L'autre roula des yeux. Le Saint des Saints de la merde avait décidé de lui accorder sa bénédiction visiblement.

_ Bonsoir, monsieur Cortés. Navré de vous retrouver dans de si sombres conjonctures…  
_ La ferme, bon sang, ferme ta gueule ! menaça l'autre en lui collant le pistolet directement contre sa tempe.  
_ D'accord ! S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas, je me tais ! Je me tais ! pleurnichait le Louangeur. Il fixa son ô grand bienfaiteur. Qu'il déchaîne son courroux suprême et vindicatif ! Intérieurement, Cortés se tâtait, si c'était une bonne occasion de se débarrasser de lui ou non. Il n'aurait pas refusé, cependant il y avait suffisamment d'ennuis à encaisser.

_ Tu sais qui je suis, sale ordure ?!  
_ Devrais-je m'en souvenir ?

Le type frappa de son flingue la tête du journaliste qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

_ Moi j'm'en souviens de qui t'es. T'es le patron des fils de putes qui ont assassiné mon frère !  
_ J'en ai vu défiler des frères, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus explicite.  
_ Christoph. Vous avez tué Christoph.

Cortés rechercha un Christoph dans sa mémoire.

_ Fais pas mine de réfléchir putain !  
_ Je suppose que cela devait être De Olid.  
_ NE SUPPOSE PAS SALOPARD ! Tu sais très bien ce que t'as fait !

Il ne pouvait pas en placer une tellement le type était hors de ses gonds. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Cortés, et Cortés s'en balançait éperdument. Il sortit donc la seule question qui méritait d'être posée.

_ Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez embarqué le journaliste avec vous ?  
_ Ah, oui, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique… poursuivit l'intéressé.  
_ La ferme, lui adressa sec le préfet.

Le type lui raconta qu'il avait trouvé le journaliste devant la résidence de Cortés. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble détaché de sa profession, qu'il louait à certains de ses collègues. Défilaient dans ses sales et bureaux la journée : politiciens en préparation de campagnes, chefs d'entreprises, conférences de presse. Ce qu'il appréciait le plus était son bureau à l'avant-dernier étage donnant une large vue de la Plazà de España au coeur de Séville. Son sanctuaire privé. Il était trop embesogné à l'instant pour lui accorder son attention. Elle flamboyait de lumière, rompant le rideau nocturne, les dernières heures avant extinction des feux.  
De la Castille décida de se rendre en personne et sans rendez-vous, harceler Cortés s'il envisageait des représailles contre les auteurs de la fusillade aux portes du tribunal. Le type prétendait être un inspecteur en chef, il fallait qu'il discute de ce cas épineux avec monsieur le préfet. Cortés crut qu'il allait piquer le flingue De Olid et lui enfoncer dans sa bouche quand il avoua qu'il prenait soin d'apprendre tout ses codes résidentiels par coeur. Une aubaine, l'aîné De Olid en profita pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment et prendre l'autre en otage.  
Le pire otage de cette ville, soupir. Il allait finir par devenir chèvre.

_ Ce qu'on va faire, si tu veux que ton paparazzi ne se retrouve pas avec un trou dans la gueule, c'est que tu vas me servir d'abord tes hommes sur un plateau. Et ensuite je verrais un autre jour pour te faire la peau.  
_ Et si je refuse ?  
_ Il est mort et toi avec !  
_ Monsieur Cortés, réagissez, par pitié !  
_ La ferme, répéta-t-il de manière monotone.

Le frère le menaçant de mort, il n'avait pas un temps de réflexion approprié. Ni celui de replacer son chargeur dans le but de contre-attaquer. Que cela ne tienne, il allait jouer mains derrière le dos comme un salaud.

_ Ils vont se réunir dans une heure au bar du Madre Leone dans une heure et quart.  
_ Ça sent le piège, ça.  
_ Je vous dis la vérité. Vous pouvez y aller rôder vous faire une opinion. Libre à vous de faire ce qu'il vous chante.  
_ Je le sens pas, je veux tes hommes à ma merci. Pas tous sur moi !  
_ Bien, il…  
_ LES MAINS DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE ! ordonna le frère en apercevant Cortés lorgnant son arme. Il s'exécuta sans envie et sans crainte. Son regard inflexible persistait.  
_ Vous voulez _El Mozo_ et Vélazquez ? Très bien. Je peux vous les donner. Mais épargnez la vie de Bernard qui n'est pas responsable de tout cela.  
_ Cortés, non, ne cédez pas à ses menaces ! rétorqua-t-il pareil à un enfant déçu de son idole. Cela dégoûtait tellement le sexagénaire de jouer la comédie à ce point qu'il pensait qu'une myriade d'aphtes purulentes allait poindre dans sa bouche. C'était hallucinant à quel point le Louangeur n'y voyait que du feu ; ou de constater qu'il était si mauvais acteur.

_ Après ça, nous sommes quittes.

Le frère tergiversa puis décida d'entrer dans la danse.

_ Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?  
_ Est-ce que vous voyez le buffet derrière moi ? Il y a un coffre-fort contenant différents documents compromettants dissimulés aux yeux de tous. Certains concernent Vélazquez et sa troupe. Prenez-les et faites-les chanter pour les faire venir plus aisément.  
_ Quels documents ? s'interrogent les deux à l'unisson.  
_ Des preuves pour des crimes, comme celui de ton frère.  
_ Ah ouais… Pratique d'être préfet de police.

De la Castille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un type était prêt à lui bousiller le crâne et ce ne fut pas ce qu'il offusquait le plus. Jusqu'au bout, il aurait été défoncé aux révélations celui-là.

_ Je ne pige pas. Pourquoi garder des preuves contre tes briscards ? Tu ne leur fais pas confiance ?  
_ À qui peut-on se fier ? se justifia Cortés, vérité solitaire parmi ce baratin torchonné. Imagine le jour où nos prétendus amis nous poignardent dans le dos, nous sommes heureux d'avoir partagé leurs secrets. Cela permet de négocier et d'attaquer lorsqu'on sent le vent tourner.  
_ Ouais, ouais, épargne-moi le baratin politicard. J'suis pas Christoph.

 _Non, toi tu n'es qu'un type malhonnête au chômage se servant de son frère comme de rente._

_ Ok ça marche. Si je vois que tu veux me couillonner, je vous descends direct. Vas-y, ordonna-t-il à De la Castille en le poussant à terre.  
_ Non. Je vais le faire. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il connaisse ce code-là, refusa Cortés.

Le Louangeur n'en rajoutant pas plus, paru vexé. Sous l'influence de l'arme à feu, Cortés, toujours mains derrière la tête se dirigea vers le buffet de chêne fumé. De Olid, lâcha prise sur De la Castille qui s'écroula à terre aussi rapidement que lamentablement. Par la suite, il prit l'arme et le canon de Cortés, se casant le tout dans le dos, maintenu par la ceinture. Le préfet ouvrit la porte centrale du buffet, y présenta le coffre-fort qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq centimètres de hauteur. De Olid se retourna, son arme braquée contre les coins du plafond à la recherche de caméras. Il se retourna ensuite vers Cortés qui commença à tourner le disque chiffré avec précaution.  
Doucement, tout doucement. Chaque chiffre passé à la roulette cliqueta. Le type en profita pour remettre le chargeur de Cortés dans le Beretta 92, menaçant à la fois la vie du préfet et de sa sangsue. Cortés murmura à voix basse le code petit à petit. L'autre pensant que sa lenteur n'était un prétexte pour gagner du temps, s'énerva.

_ Allez plus vite !  
_ Laissez-moi faire.  
_ PLUS VITE !

Le préfet fronça ses sourcils de plus belle. Il s'entêta à continuer à son rythme. De Olid gueulait, visait sa cervelle. Cortés, visiblement, rien à cirer. Le type armé s'était impatienté, il ne comptait pas moisir jusqu'au lever du jour.

_ Vous me faites marcher !  
_ Pas du tout, répliqua Cortés de manière grave et placide.  
_ Ouais, c'est ça. Si je vois qu'il n'y a que des clous dans ce coffre, vous allez le payer cher !

Le gars perçut un craquement derrière et pointa le semi-automatique sur De la Castille en pleine tentative d'évasion manquée. Il se figea instantanément en levant les mains. Il se concentra ensuite sur Cortés afin de pallier tout coup fourré. Clic. Clic.

_ Cinq… Huit…  
_ Y a combien de chiffres votre code ?  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Votre code, il est composé de combien de chiffres ?!  
_ Onze chiffres.  
_ Magnez-vous !  
_ Silence ! tonna Cortés. Bravo, je viens de me tromper de chiffre.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Je dois tout recommencer depuis le début.  
_ Vous vous foutez de moi, RECULEZ !

Il poussa Cortés, se plaça devant le coffre.

_ Dictez-moi le code.

Pas de réponse excepté un regard amer.

_ LE CODE !  
_ Quarante-sept, commença Cortés.

Quarante-sept, douze, vingt-trois, soixante-dix-neuf, zéro un, huit. Au bruit des cliquetis, il semblait qu'on torturait le mécanisme, De Olid n'y allait pas de main morte. Au final, la porte du coffre céda, il eut l'impression d'ouvrir une cave à vin sculpturale. Le type ne lâchait pas Cortés et De la Castille pour autant.

Miguel et Tulio avaient ouvert un coffre-fort auparavant et bien que ce cambriolage ne fut pas des plus concluants, elle demeura nettement moins périlleuse que le sort qui allait frapper le non regretté frère De Olid. Le câble reliant la poignée était déjà raide. Il avait suffi de tourner le bouton du coffre dans le même sens, ce que Cortés avait fait avant De Olid. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte sans réserve, il fut trop tard.

Un pistolet planqué à l'intérieur du coffre vida l'intégralité de son barillet. Trois coups au total portés à bout portant, en plein dans la gorge De Olid, renversé à l'arrière, tombant droit au sol. La troisième balle traversa la bouteille ambrée et le verre sablé de la porte qui éclatèrent. Les bouts de verre s'effondrèrent sur De la Castille, se protégeant les yeux avec la manche de sa veste. Le whisky s'écoula sur le bureau après avoir jailli en un petit geyser. Ce fut la seconde balle qui porta le coup décisif, la troisième ne fit que l'érafler.  
De Olid gisait au sol, se tenant la gorge de sa main libre afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Geste aussi désespéré qu'inutile. Il n'y avait plus d'air dans sa trachée, que du sang, que de la douleur, tout par terre. Le soulier de Cortés lui piétina l'autre main armée de son semi-automatique. Il ne put même pas crier, même plus respirer. Le préfet s'accroupit en faisant craquer ses genoux, récupéra l'arme de l'autre main récalcitrante à cause des nerfs tentant de survivre à l'attaque. De Olid ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Son bourreau le dominait de haut avec son regard d'acier.

_ Je n'aime pas particulièrement envoyer toute une fratrie en enfer.

Le semi-automatique dans son champ de vision, De Olid essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. De se redresser sur ses jambes. Mais il partait déjà.

_ Une fois arrivé là-bas, dis-lui de ne plus m'importuner.

Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

_ Voilà, le prix… de ce qui trahissent.

BAM. BAM. Un, deux coups rapides achevèrent la vie du frère aîné De Olid. Pour Cortés, ce n'était qu'un type sans nom et sans importance, voulant jouer les gros durs à défaut de n'avoir aucune conscience.

" _Cet imbécile n'était pas fichu de mettre un silencieux, ce n'est pas vrai ! "_

De la Castille, toujours à terre, effaré du spectacle. Enfin, parfaitement coi ! Son saint patron jeta un oeil, indifférent à la scène, enjamba le corps afin de récupérer son verre de whisky à la fenêtre qu'il dégusta bien frais. Il reprit le téléphone, vérifiant si son correspondant était encore de la partie.

_ Naturellement. Au passage, j'ai tout conservé sur une jolie petite bande. Ce serait un inconvénient que les autorités tombent dessus.

Ce qui le turlupine le plus, c'était qu'il connaissait cette fichue voix, ce timbre de voix joyeux et extrêmement sardonique. Ce gars, il ne l'avait pas oublié, et il ne parvenait pas à coller un visage, un nom.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé le frère de Christoph De Olid ?

_ Ça m'étonnerait que vous me croyiez si je vous disais non, et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai eu la bonté de fermer ma gueule afin que vous puissiez le descendre en toute quiétude, mais… ( il tapotait la petite cassette contre son bureau ) il est bête de manquer une occasion, surtout après le conseil avisé que vous lui aviez donné et que je me suis empressé d'appliquer.

Le préfet aurait écrasé De la Castille qui jubilait du scoop. S'il avait de quoi noter sous la main, il aurait rédigé un équivalent quantitatif de la Bible. L'autre semblait prendre son pied au téléphone.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Ce rire mauvais. Un vol de corneilles qui croassait.

_ Je me suis renseigné sur votre situation via des contacts. J'aurais espéré un partenariat. N'empêche que j'y montre de plus en plus de réticence. Les temps glorieux sont derrière vous.  
_ De toute manière, je n'aurais pas marchandé quoi que ce soit.  
_ Ahhhh… se lamenta la voix. Cette discussion sans fin me lasse. Vu que vous vous ne doutiez pas qui se cache dans l'ombre, je vais vous donner, moi aussi, un conseil gratuit. J'ai repris toutes les cendres que vous aviez laissées là-bas et j'ai à nouveau tout fertilisé. N'essayez pas de reprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est resté au Mexique restera avec moi au Mexique. Ne tentez pas la moindre intervention, même si vos alliés sont en péril.

Quel effronté se permettait de le braver de la sorte ? Un insolent lui venait à l'esprit, néanmoins il se dissuadait de cette éventualité. Mort en juillet 79, il devait s'agir d'un sosie en vue d'impressionner la galerie, une imitation en somme parfaite. Cortés eut tort. De la Castille put, pour la première fois, découvrir l'appréhension gagner Cortés. Son faciès impassible ne manifestait guère ce genre d'expression en public.

_ Dix-huit mètres, c'est haut n'est-ce pas ?

Il enfila son verre cul sec. Ne pas hurler de colère.

_ Approchez-vous du Mexique, et je m'arrangerais pour vous faire tomber de plus haut encore.

On raccrocha. Le sexagénaire reposa le téléphone avec brutalité. De la Castille sursauta. Là, il terrifiait. Le journaliste trembla.

_ Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu. Osez en parler à qui que ce soit, osez seulement et vous connaîtrez un sort déplorable.  
_ Ah euh… oui, oui, répondit-il déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager son aventure.  
_ Rien vu, rien entendu. Où je demande à De Contreras et _El Mozo_ de vous accorder une entrevue.  
_ Non, ça ira.

La réputation de ces deux cinglés sanguinaires n'était plus à prouver dans le camp de Cortés. De plus, le journaliste eut la chance de les voir à l'oeuvre sur le terrain, ce qui renforça son instinct de survie à dévorer un tube de glue et faire voeu de silence. Il n'eut pas trainé quand Cortés le somma de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Le propriétaire du bureau s'assit sur son fauteuil, prenant soin à ne pas tremper la semelle de ses souliers dans le whisky et le sang. Le portrait du type demeurait reconnaissable et assez perforé pour révéler que la mort demeurait loin d'être douce. La légitime défense allait être écartée.

Émotionnellement exténué de tout. De la Castille, ce type qu'il venait de tuer, son précieux whisky gaspillé et plus que tout, un ancien allié venu d'outres-tombes. Il se posa quelques minutes, tentant d'apaiser l'hostilité qui le brûlait de tout son corps. La fosse commune était en train de déborder, tout remontait à la surface. Les haut placés, les officiers de police qu'il dirigeait, tout allait finir par découvrir. Lazar en parlait de ce fichu hydre, plus il tranchait de têtes, plus nombreuses elles repoussaient. Il demeurait inutile de couper des têtes, c'était une perte de temps, de moyens et d'énergie. Cet hydre n'avait pas de corps tellement il comptait de têtes. Il fallait le broyer tout entier, sinon il finirait par être dévoré vivant.

Cortés reprit le combiné, composa un numéro, patienta.

_ Bonsoir Frank. Je ne te dérange pas ? Hm. J'aurai besoin de tes services dans l'immédiat. Non, il n'y en a qu'un. Dans une demi-heure ? Mon bureau Plaza de España. Passe par la porte de derrière, je n'ai pas fait dans la sobriété. Merci Frank. À tout à l'heure.


	10. 9 - Les Coroda

**IX - Les Coroda**

 **-1-**

_ Sillas, éteins cette télévision. Nous sommes en famille !  
_ Deux minutes, mama. Il va y avoir la météo. J'ai promis à Tyler qu'on irait en ville demain.

Le petit frère s'affaissa avec disgrâce sur sa chaise en bois, ceinture et boutons de pantalon défaits. Ses joues roses et son souffle court démontraient l'étendue de la bataille - sans oublier les nombreux os de volaille, feuilles d'artichauts, noyaux d'olives, coquilles de moules, et carapaces de crustacés écarlates qui s'élevaient de son assiette. Son ventre était tellement plein qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre un doigt dans son nombril.

_ Sil, reprend un peu de gratin de courgettes, tu as mangé si peu !  
_ Tu plaisantes mama, j'espère ! Regarde tout ce que j'ai pris !  
_ Miggy, mon petit chou, tu ne veux pas en reprendre ?  
_ Arrrr… râla-t-il, peinant à se redresser. Juste pour te faire plaisir.

Sillas ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère s'évertuait à transformer la table de la cuisine en un buffet de monarque. Leur père Santiago était sec comme une trique et mangeait peu, en plus d'être végétarien. Sil, mangeait ce qu'il fallait, veillant à l'alimentation de son fils. Miguel, lui… était un siphon. Engloutissant toutes portions de nourriture. Cela ne demeurait pas rédhibitoire quand il avait été jeune et en pleine croissance, seulement le voilà, à vingt-huit ans, ayant arrêté la clope. De tout temps, Miguel n'avait jamais eu d'abdominaux proéminents, il n'avait pas un ventre renflé non plus. Jusqu'à cette année...  
Et leur mère qui insistait sur le fait qu'ils se nourrissaient insuffisamment, piètres qu'ils étaient. Santiago fixa Miguel de ses yeux bleus limpides, renfoncés dans leurs orbites, on aurait cru des billes. Ou plutôt, il examinait la bedaine de son fils, et s'était fait la remarque qu'il avait peut-être hérité des kilos en trop de Paola - pas de ses poignées d'amour.

_ Dis-moi, Miguel. Combien pèses-tu ?

Il soupira, l'estomac rempli de bouffe jusqu'à rabord et fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Je sais pas… La dernière fois que j'ai vu une balance, c'était quand j'étais au toubib, il y a un mois. Je faisais quatre-vingt-deux ( pour un mètre soixante-seize ).  
_ Ah.  
_ Ne va pas me dire que je suis gros, n'allez pas vous y mettre !  
_ Il va pas le dire par respect, donc je vais le faire. Fais du sport, ou tu ne perdras plus ce bide, reprocha son frère en appuyant un doigt dessus.  
_ Non, non, Sil, arrête !

Tyler, imita son père, trouvant cela amusant.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, Sil, répliqua sa mère. Il est beau mon fils ! Vous êtes tous merveilleux. Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi vous n'allez pas trouver chaussure à vos pieds…  
_ Tu as déjà un petit-fils, pourquoi j'irais me chercher une fille à marier ?  
_ Sillas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais je n'apprécie pas de te voir coucher avec des filles à droite et à gauche.  
_ Exactement, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

Miguel ne se sentait pas d'attaque d'entamer le sujet polémique qui allait se mettre à table. Il tentait de chasser une envie de vomir au fur et à mesure que son neveu lui tapait sur le ventre à la manière d'un tamtam. Santiago resta silencieux.

_ Excuse-moi, mon canari. Je me fais du mouron. J'ai eu vent, à la radio, que toutes ces choses, le SIDA, ces virus-là… Enfin, c'est horrible ce qui se passe pour ces gens. Forcément, je me sentirais plus rassurée que vous vous posiez avec une femme saine au lieu de multiplier les risques.

_ Mama, on sait ce que sait, les préservatifs.  
_ Y a l'ex à Tulio qui est revenue, souffla Miguel comme s'il lâchait un rot.

Le reste de la table attendit avec impatience un récit passionnant, excepté Santiago qui ne réagissait pas à la nouvelle.

_ Et alors ? s'excita sa mère.  
_ Ils s'engueulent, conclut Miguel en finissant son verre d'eau. Et elle est super gaulée.  
_ Et tu te l'es tapée ? demanda Sillas.  
_ Miguel ! Sillas !

Sa mère se retourna, saisit un bocal faisant office de tirelire et le posa énergiquement sur la table. Les pièces carillonnèrent en cognant contre la paroi. Pas de grossièretés dans son foyer, telle était le mantra de Paola. Ce à quoi Miguel et Sillas n'étaient pas parvenus à s'y faire. Quand le bocal abondait d'argent, Paola et Santiago se payaient un petit présent ou un remplacement de meubles ou d'appareils électroménagers. Sillas qui prononçait plus de fois le mot " enculé " qu'un ivrogne laissé pour compte, donnait gracieusement de quoi acheter des trente-trois tours à son père et des jeans neufs à sa mère. Évidemment, il puisait dans son imagination débordante afin d'enrober chaque " enculé " d'une phrase dont ses descendants s'en souviendraient et répéteraient. À l'évidence, c'était intentionnel. Cela leur faisaient plaisir de gâter leurs parents.

Les fils dissimulaient de l'argent dans le congélateur hors service de la cave. Cave nettement moins bordélique que celle de Lazar, qui se défendait pas mal dans le genre. Y résidait ce vieux congélateur de l'après-guerre que le grand-père de Paola avait acheté. Il n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur sa solidité et son inviolabilité à toute épreuve lorsque les soldats et rebelles, communistes ou franquistes, dépouillaient les fermes en vue de s'approvisionner. Congélateur à l'épreuve des flammes, de l'acide, des balles. Bref, du jamais vu à l'époque, ni aujourd'hui, à se demander si c'était réellement commerciable et si ce n'était pas du toc. Paola trouvait idiot de garder cet impressionnant congélateur ( après deux ans, il ne fonctionnait plus ). Santiago s'en servait de chambre scellée afin d'y mettre les documents les plus importants, des photos de famille et de l'argent en liquide. Sillas et Miguel glissaient des enveloppes de billets à chaque fois qu'ils passaient afin d'apporter un peu de confort lors du remboursement du crédit. Ces deux-là souhaitaient se racheter pour leurs péchés ; ce furent de sales gosses, de véritables terreurs étant plus jeunes. Ils leur avaient fallu quitter la maison des mois, des années, et enfin revenir, devenir plus raisonnables, plus matures.

Sillas se remit à califourchon sur sa chaise, retour à la télévision. Tyler réclamait le dessert, la bonne bûche chocolat, banane et noix de pécan saupoudré de poudre de coco. Bien qu'à l'agonie, Miguel ne capitulerait pas si le dessert en valait la chandelle. Le garçon de six ans donna un bout de pain dégoulinant de jus de viande au lévrier galgo, Lero. L'expression tel chien tel maître n'avait jamais été aussi applicable que chez Santiago et Lero. Flegmatiques, distants, tantôt hostiles envers les étrangers. Calmes, doux et patients avec ceux dont ils partageaient un lien affectif fort.  
Dans sa famille, dès sa venue au monde, Miguel avait toujours vécu avec des chiens et des animaux. Santiago gardait de meilleurs rapports avec eux que les êtres humains. Ce fut la première fois que Miguel voyait ce chien, et il trouvait ça chouette que ses parents aient décidé d'en reprendre un.

Paola débarrassa la table avec son mari en maugréant que sa soeur, la tante Renata, n'ait pas pu se joindre à eux. La tante Renata partait régulièrement en vacances avec un amant différent au bras. Elle en changeait aussi souvent qu'un dentiste renouvelait ses gants, de manière expéditive et hygiénique. Renata préférait vivre aux crochets d'un bellâtre fortuné que de l'énorme crédit de Paola.

_ Ça se passe bien le boulot, sinon ?  
_ Oh moi. Les clients sont rois et aucun n'est Louis XVI. Y a vraiment des cons, tu voudrais les foutre dehors. Pour citer, les gros débiles ivres morts qui exigent le lendemain de t'enlever un Che Guevarra sur son cul...

Le bocal de pièce s'agita, il glissa de la petite coupure dans la fente.

_ Pas toi, débile ! Je parlais à mama !

Bocal, pièces.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit Miggy, les temps sont durs, mais on s'accroche.  
_ Et la dame qui travaillait avec toi au pressing ?  
_ Elle est en arrêt. Une énorme tendinite. Dès lors, je me débrouille seule, il n'y a pas de soucis. Il faut dire, je ne suis pas débordée, il n'y a pas foule ces temps-ci.

Malgré les paroles de sa mère, un air soucieux se dégageait. Santiago bossait sur une anthologie des plus grands titres de blues. Le magazine anglais pour qui il travaillait, l'avait félicité pour sa fabuleuse analyse sur le précédent album de Gary Moore. C'était en toute assurance qu'on lui confia une belle avance qui lui permit de sauver ce mois-ci. Le piano blanc à queue de Santiago qui trônait contre le mur du salon tapissé de photos, était enseveli de livres, d'autres magazines, K-7 audio d'enregistrements radio et autres sources lui permettant de travailler et de noircir soixante-quinze pages, tout en restant concis afin de laisser de la place aux photographies pleine page.

_ Et toi Miggy ?

Miguel décrocha un beau sourire, un peu forcé.

_ Bien, très bien.

Ses parents étaient convaincus qu'il était professeur de guitare à son compte intervenant dans les écoles, maisons de retraites, foyers d'accueil et centre éducatif fermé. Miguel détestait mentir à ses parents. Cela aurait été pire s'ils découvraient qu'il n'était qu'un petit escroc vivant au fil du rasoir.

_ Moins deux, demain, putain ! râlait Sillas après son gosse. Ah non, qu'est ce que j'irais f… faire par un temps pareil ?

Pièces, bocal.

_ Papa ! insista Tyler, assis par terre en train de caresser le chien. Tu avais dit oui !  
_ Qu'est ce que vous irez voir ? demanda Santiago.  
_ Je lui ai parlé d'El Rastro, et il veut y aller du coup. ( s'adressant à son fils ) Bon, on ira, mais je te préviens, tu ne me fais pas de scènes pour acheter des babioles.  
_ J'veux bien vous suivre, fit Miguel sans en ajouter plus. Il suivit sa mère du regard lorsqu'elle posa la bûche monumentale sur la table, il se retenait de pleurer. Son système digestif lui criait de toutes ses forces : " Ne fais pas ça malheureux ! ".  
_ On partira vers dix heures et quelques… T'façon ça dure jusqu'à une heure de l'après-midi.

Sillas et Santiago remercièrent Paola leur servant un café aussi noir que brûlant. Si Tyler accepta avec joie le chocolat chaud de sa grand-mère, Miguel s'empressa de refuser de son index, avouant qu'il préféra le prendre le matin.

_ Je vous aurais accompagnée, mais j'ai promis à Ronda d'aller à la messe avec elle. Elle va encore se plaindre de son ex-mari qui s'est coincé la jambe pendant qu'il traficotait sa voiture au garage...

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, oui, Paola était une catholique pratiquante. Pas de celle qui servait à la milice des bonnes moeurs ou qui s'empressait de prêcher l'intolérance. À vrai dire, les voisins s'en chargeaient nettement mieux.  
Les voisins n'étaient pas surpris que Paola ait fondé un tel ménage. Seule une sainte aurait pu se marier avec " _un fou évadé d'un hôpital psychiatrique_ ", donner naissance à " _un déviant sexuel_ " et à " _un sale beatnik sans emploi_ ". Tout ceci restait fort discutable. Santiago avait séjourné longuement en asile, mais était plus sain avant d'y rentrer qu'en ressortant. Sillas avait beau être né sans couilles et sans honneur, reste qu'il attendait le consentement de vos filles avant de vous les débaucher. Et enfin… Il fallait reconnaître que Miguel ressemblait à un beatnik au chômage, sans que cela soit péjoratif.  
Paola prêchait l'amour, l'empathie, l'entraide, la compassion, l'espoir et la non-violence. Ce qui lui permettait de garder son sang-froid lorsque l'agressivité imprégnait les hommes de la maison. Une mère formidable, voilà ce qu'elle était. Privée de cette femme, cette famille se serait brisée telle une étoile morte.

Fidèle à elle-même, Paola étala la vie trépidante de ses amies dans les détails les plus insignifiants. Personne à cette table n'en donnait la moindre importance, à l'exception de Santiago, son visage constamment neutre. Soudain, il semblait avoir un frisson. La voix de Carlos Tinoche lui parvint de la télévision, présentateur le plus contesté par son brushing polémique, l'équivalent catastrophique de Nelson Monfort du journal de vingt heures. Il lâcha la pile d'assiettes qu'il était en train de débarrasser sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, le chien se redressa. Santiago respira bruyamment. Les fils se tournèrent, ne comprenant pas la cause de sa soudaine anxiété. Son épouse se retourna, concernée, le prit dans ses bras et le rassura :

_ Tout va bien, tout va bien mon chéri. Va prendre l'air dehors, respire. ( fronçant les sourcils contre ses enfants ) Miguel, Sillas , éteignez-moi cette télévision tout de suite !  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a papi ? questionna Tyler tandis que son grand-père sortit dehors en claquant la porte.  
_ Papi a très mal à la tête, fulmina-t-elle, les mains sur ses grosses hanches, le regard de harpie les transperçant. Combien de fois vous ai-je répété que votre père ne supporte plus d'écouter les informations ?  
_ Les _news_ viennent juste de commencer !  
_ Il ne supporte pas le journal, point. Ton père est sensible et ça le chamboule d'entendre en boucle la guerre, l'injustice, la violence… toutes ces choses ! Il l'évite autant que possible pour ne pas tomber en dépression, et vous, vous lui mettez ça devant le nez, le jour où l'on se retrouve tous !  
_ Désolé mama, j'voulais juste voir la météo, je vais éteindre, fit-il en attrapant la télécommande. L'écran se teignit brusquement en noir.  
_ C'est à cause du sevrage ?  
_ Du sevrage ? répéta Miguel, non au courant.

Paola soupira et profita de l'absence son mari, en train de passer ses nerfs à l'extérieur, pour développer.

_ Ton père a dû arrêter la Triscodone il y a trois mois. Ça le rend plus à fleur de peau, mais il fallait qu'il cesse le traitement. Nous sommes partis voir un autre docteur, et pas le spécialiste attitré qui suit Santiago depuis des années. Vous savez ce qu'il nous a dit ? Que ça allait lui bousiller les reins à la longue en plus de lui provoquer un anévrisme. Il nous a montré les répercussions d'un patient qui était arrivé dans son cabinet, le monsieur avait été hospitalisé il y a quatre ans, ces deux reins avaient lâché, et c'était dû à la Triscodone. Il a ensuite rajouté : " Ce sont un amas de sottises, qui consultez-vous donc ?! La Triscodone n'est en aucun cas un traitement à long terme ! ". Pas plus de quatre mois, qu'il nous a dit, alors que le spé, lui a fait une ordonnance d'un an. Je refuse de voir Santiago vivre sous dialyse, ah ça non ! Ah, ces satanés docteurs ( elle chercha une pièce sur elle qu'elle mit dans le bocal ). Dire que nous sommes censés leur faire confiance…  
_ Mais ses reins, ils vont bien ?! s'inquiéta Miguel.  
_ Tout va bien, il n'a rien eu, et ce malgré six mois. Néanmoins, ce médicament peut engendrer une dépendance à ne pas prendre à la légère. C'est devenu très éprouvant. De toute manière, ça ne le réussissait pas au début, ça n'allait pas le réussir par la suite. Ce n'est pas une ordonnance ad vitaem qui lui fera disparaître ses symptômes.  
_ Et euh… Il le vit bien le sevrage ?  
_ Pas vraiment… Pour le moment, il se retranche sur l'homéopathie et la méditation. Cela peut l'apaiser, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va le soigner. Ça n'améliore ni ses crises ni ses pulsions de violence.  
_ Ah… Il a recommencé ? s'enquit Sillas.

Paola indiqua le lévrier galgo d'un mouvement de tête qui léchait le front de Tyler et ses lunettes.

_ Miguel, Sillas, je pense que vous savez à quelle race il appartient.  
_ Oui.

Les lévriers galliques étaient la race la plus répandue pour les courses en Espagne. Ces chiens n'échappaient pas à la maltraitance. Leur pedigree n'était pas une assurance vitale irréfragable. Enfermés dans des cages trop petites pour leurs longs corps, se reproduisant entre membres de même portée, battus, humiliés, ces chiens ne menaient pas une existence rassurante. S'ils venaient à perdre la course, la tradition exigeait qu'ils soient torturés et exécutés de manière exemplaire. La police ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que les gens retrouvent des lévriers pendus en haut d'une corde près de chez eux. Les associations manifestaient vainement, personne ne leur prêtait suffisamment attention. Au moins parvenaient-t-ils à en secourir quelques-uns.

Étant de nature ni sociable ni aimable, leur paternel préférait gambader dans la nature plutôt que de se perdre en ville. Santiago en avait pris deux sur le fait. Ce fut là qu'il ne put contrôler sa rage, son caractère destructeur ayant fait le reste. Paola ne put retenir une grimace affreuse de tristesse et de dégoût. Lero fut l'unique rescapé de ce massacre. D'autres lévriers étaient pendus aux arbres, pareils à des carillons oscillant au gré du vent. Chaque corps était couvert de coupures fraîches, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une éventration. Miguel supplia véhément à sa mère d'arrêter la description. Les bras croisés, prise d'un frémissement, elle acheva son récit, la voix tremblotante.

_ Il est arrivé… L'air grave, en pleine journée. Il avait porté le chien dans ses bras chez nous dans le salon, j'étais en train de nettoyer le tapis en écoutant la radio. Il a laissé Lero s'effondrer sur le canapé, il avait des bandages tout autour de son ventre, des points de suture sur le haut de sa cuisse. Enfin, ça ne m'a pas surprise, il a toujours secouru et ramené des animaux ici. Là c'était différent. Une fois qu'il a déposé Lero, j'ai remarqué qu'il était couvert de sang, je pensais que cela venait du chien, mais non. Plein les mains, le pantalon, partout. " J'ai fait ce que je devais faire ", rabâchait-t-il, sans s'interrompre, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à genoux devant moi et qu'il se mette à fondre en larmes en me tenant les jambes.

Les fils demeurèrent cois, s'observant de temps en temps afin d'évaluer leur ressenti. Sillas conservait tout son sérieux, il surveillait son fils à l'autre bout du salon afin qu'il ne puisse pas assister à la conversation. Du haut de ses six ans, les discussions des adultes ne l'intéressait guère, il s'amusa à cache-cache avec Lero. Miguel resta rigide, se retenant de se lever et aller mettre une branlée à ces mecs. Au lieu de ça, il interrogea sa mère sur ce qu'ils sont devenus. Pas de réponse convaincante du côté de Paola, Santiago s'étant réfugié dans un mutisme funèbre. Autant que sa mère, Miguel craignait que son père ait fait une énorme bourde. Les voisins étaient-ils alertés ? Les rumeurs étaient-elles lancées ? La flicaille avait-t-elle ouvert une enquête ?

_ C'est décourageant. À chaque fois que l'on pense trouver une piste afin d'améliorer son confort de vie, ce n'est jamais ça.  
_ Mama, l'autisme, ça ne se guérit pas.  
_ Je sais ! se fâcha-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ?

Sillas détourna les yeux, confus de sa remarque. Son petit fils parut alarmé sur le coup. Elle baissa d'un ton, prit une chaise et posa ses fesses larges en soupirant. Sillas lui prit la main et s'excusa de ses paroles franches et maladroites.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste déçue de ces fichus docteurs, et si impotente face à ce qui lui est arrivé.  
_ Tu fais de ton mieux, mama, et c'est ce qui compte.  
_ Mes petits canaris, si vous saviez combien je vous aime. Et votre père aussi.

La porte d'entrée claqua, Santiago passa, l'air paisible, en installant un malaise. La famille se demanda s'il avait écouté la scène. Il apporta du bois qu'il balança dans la cheminée, s'accroupit, admira les flammes. Un silence gênant fut vite interrompu par une remarque inopinée du père. Accoutumés, Paola et ses enfants n'en furent pas médusés, à l'inverse du commun des mortels qui admettraient qu'il manquait une case à ce type.

_ Il fait frais dehors. J'aimerais bien aller camper. Admirer les étoiles.  
_ En plein hiver ?  
Ce n'est pas parce que la neige ne tombe pas que nous ne sommes pas en hiver. J'aime penser qu'il s'agit d'un été arctique. Contrairement à notre été, pas un seul être humain ne grouille dans l'environnement, venant le polluer…

Il se mit à bouger des mains étrangement, tel un sorcier envoûtant une jeune fille. Une autre de ses manies socialement haïes, troublant les gens profondément, s'interrogeant si " _ce malade allait les étrangler sous l'effet d'une drogue qui ne rend ni trop speed, ni trop zombie "_. N'étant pas acteur de théâtre, cette manie le prenait lorsque qu'il cherchait un mot, une métaphore appropriée, où quoi dire en essayant de ne blesser qui que ce soit verbalement.

_ Ils brouillent l'horizon. C'est peut-être pour ça que Oedipe s'est crevé les yeux, finalement.

Bien qu'ils étaient, à l'ordinaire, prêts à philosopher ou rire des aphorismes de Santiago, ils le fixèrent comme s'il venait de formuler une sentence que nul n'exigeait d'entendre. Miguel nota que cette analyse, bien que simpliste, s'avérait très profonde. Il s'imagina tout le mythe d'Oedipe prenant place dans un village bourré de casseroles trouées et fêlées. Il se fit la réflexion que le mythe partait d'une vérité puisqu'il existait, perdurait des faits indéniables : le type qui roule avec un coffre remplit de contrefaçon et dupe le sphinx qu'est la douane ; toujours ce type qui en tue un autre pour une connerie de priorité ; probablement le fils à l'esprit tordu qui viole sa mère ; le père qui maudit ses enfants de ne pas s'être suffisamment occupé de lui alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour arranger son alcoolisme ; l'oncle qui doit se taper la garde de la troupe de consanguins refuse de payer l'enterrement du frère ; se dispute avec l'aînée et n'ayant pas d'arguments valides, préféra l'emmurer vivante… Sa réflexion l'amena à exécuter une rime digne d'un single de punk-à-chier : _Oedipe : too deep for you !_

Sillas tournait la tête tantôt vers son frère en train de composer la _Bohemian Rapsody_ des consanguins, tantôt vers son père, surveillant si quelqu'un allait reprendre la parole. Ils se sondèrent tel un duel de regard éminent. Santiago détenait le record absolu d'instant de gêne imposé à autrui. Le tatoué désarçonné s'efforçait de pondre une réplique cinglante qui, en définitive, n'atteignit pas sa bouche, choisissant d'éluder tout ceci. La brune archibouclée commençait à couper la bûche en mentionnant à son mari de prendre ses comprimés d'homéopathie avant d'aller se coucher.  
Dès que son père partit aux toilettes, Sillas ralluma la télé, sa mère protesta. Il promit qu'il l'éteindrait à nouveau dès que son père mettrait un pied dans le salon. Tyler somnolait aux côtés de Lero sur le canapé, le revêtement de coton terre de Sienne taché par endroit. Paola tentait inlassablement de le récupérer. La couleur contrastait énormément avec le tapis d'un vert profond émeraude qu'on lui avait offert à l'occasion de son mariage. Elle pensait s'acheter un nouveau plaid avec l'argent du bocal à grossièretés.

Dès que Miguel eut terminé avec ses idées perchées, il fit face à une énorme tranche de bûche qu'il s'empressa de donner à la place de son père.

_ Hé, Miguel, mate un peu ! l'interpella son frère en un coup de coude sur le flanc.

Miguel se tourna vers la télévision, Carlos Tinoche présentant les dernières news en direct, le ton qui n'avait rien à envier à un commentateur sportif. Il laissait la place à l'envoyée de Séville, accompagnée de son caméraman, filmant les policiers sécurisant un périmètre à l'aide de piquets, de plots et de bandes. Plusieurs légistes en blouses blanches sortaient du bâtiment, pressant le pas, évitant tout passage sur la chaîne nationale. Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux quais bordant le fleuve de la ville. L'un des inspecteurs refusait obstinément de répondre aux questions posées par la journaliste. Paola portait son petit-fils assoupi dans ses bras et le déposa dans la vieille chambre de son fils aîné.

L'angle de la caméra changea brusquement jusqu'à devenir flou. Elle fut braquée contre une dizaine de journalistes se précipitant vers une voiture de police. Le costard-cravate qui en sortit fila des sueurs froides à Miguel.  
Le préfet de police ajusta la veste de son costume, remit ses cheveux en arrière. Les flashes des appareils photo apportaient un éclairage dramatique, l'image d'un personnage hitchcockien. Il traversa le reste du monde, s'enquit auprès de l'inspecteur en lui donnant un ordre. Finalement, il accorda une courte entrevue aux chanceux de la soirée.

" Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit sans doute d'un règlement de compte entre clans voisins. Nous avons retrouvé de la drogue en quantité non négligeable. Elle était vraisemblablement en cours d'échange quand ces hommes se sont fait abattre. "  
_ De quel clan faites-vous allusion, monsieur le préfet ?  
_ Êtes-vous sur des pistes ?  
_ Sachez juste que nous n'avons pas pu dénombrer un seul survivant. Cela a été savamment orchestré, les trafiquants ont été pris au dépourvu.  
_ Pourtant ils n'ont pas pris la drogue, qu'est ce que cela signifie d'après vous ?  
_ Qu'ils n'y trouvaient aucun intérêt à transporter de la drogue sur eux. Ou alors, se sont-ils débarrassés de la drogue et ont pris l'argent de la transaction. La brigade spéciale de lutte contre le trafic de drogues vont procéder à des analyses afin de remonter à la source même du trafic. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Il franchit la bande plastique jaune et noire et disparut éclairé par des halos bleus, propagés par les sirènes. Du point de vue du caméraman, les journalistes poussèrent d'un bloc uniforme en direction du préfet avant que deux policiers ne les maîtrisent, le troisième leur sommant de reculer avec son mégaphone. Le reportage s'acheva sur ce plan. Sillas appuya sur le bouton OFF de la télécommande une fois que Carlos Tinoche revint à l'écran.

Que ce soit pour Tulio ou Miguel, l'affaire continuera à les suivre de très près. Un mauvais vent s'annonçait. Sillas s'enquit subtilement auprès de son frère s'il avait une idée de la date de départ pour son voyage précipité. Il ne put le renseigner. Le blond l'ignorait également. Son père vint s'allonger sur le canapé auprès de son chien, un magazine de Rock & Folk couvrant son faciès. Paola réapparut, hélant à son époux :

_ Chéri ! Tu n'as pas mangé ta part.  
_ Pas faim. Nausées.  
_ Tiens, mon canari, dit-elle en passant l'assiette à Miguel. Reprends de la bûche, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu en manges.

Le canari tira une gueule de dix mètres, son frangin ne manqua pas de pouffer de rire à côté. Les plus chanceux ne passaient outre le karma.

 **-2-**

10h04.

Le voisinage spéculait de manière exagérée sur ce que les timbrés en haut de la colline étaient en train de bricoler. Des coups se répercutaient dans l'écho, contre quoi cognaient-ils ? Sillas ne se défoulait juste qu'en débitant du bois de sapin à la hache.

Voilà que le jeune facteur pédalait en montant la côte vigoureusement. La baraque tout au bout et il rentrait chez lui !

Paola aimait le nouveau facteur, qui situait mal le quartier, qui ne s'était pas encore imprégné des ragots les concernant. Elle lui trouvait une bonne bouille avec sa coupe au bol et son nez spécial. Ne se rappelant jamais de son nom, elle l'appelait Ringo, taillait un bout de causette avec. En vérité, Paola aurait aimé l'inviter à prendre le café et s'en faire un nouvel ami. Ringo l'aurait trouvé très gentille et affable, il aurait raconté au bureau de poste que les Coroda étaient des gens simples et agréables contrairement à ce qu'ils estimaient.  
Ringo toqua à la porte plusieurs fois, le chien aboyait à l'intérieur. Peut-être que madame Coroda l'inviterait prendre un café et une part de ses délicieux gâteaux, l'appellerait pareil que le batteur des Beatles, et il repartirait avec une boîte de biscuits fait-maison sous le bras. Il demeurait barbant de rester enfermé dans ce bureau de poste, le calme plat, excepté quand sa supérieure le harcelait. Grignoter devenait de plus en plus plaisant pour compenser l'ambiance et l'odeur fétide des bureaux.  
Il sortit un sourire d'intello coincé. Santiago ouvrit la porte, conservant sa tronche insipide, blanchâtre, mal rasée. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés vieillissaient au blanc. Ses yeux étaient si ouverts que le facteur crut qu'il n'avait pas de paupières, ou qu'on lui avait agrafés. Ce fut la première fois qu'il distribua le courrier autre qu'à madame Coroda. Ringo parut blême.

_ Bonjour.  
_ Bonsoir, lança Santiago très sec.

Ringo se surprit en train de trembler des jambes, rien de vraiment perceptible.

_ J'ai une lettre recommandée pour Mlle Silvia Coroda. Vous êtes em… son père ?  
_ Non.

Quel blanc.

_ Vous avez une pièce d'identité ou une procuration, pour signer à sa place… Ou si elle ici, ce serait plus pratique.  
_ Il n'y a personne qui s'appelle Silvia ici.

Le facteur et son pif de travers se demandèrent dans quel genre de situation s'étaient-ils engouffrés.

_ Mais je me dois de livrer à cette adresse, et c'est bien la bonne.  
_ Oui, c'est bien la bonne, affirma Santiago en bloquant le lévrier de sa jambe.  
_ J'avoue ne pas comprendre…  
_ N'essayez pas, je vais chercher mon fils.  
_ Attendez, de…

Porte claquée au nez, le facteur n'en revenait pas.  
Peu de temps après, la porte de bois sur laquelle s'écaillait la peinture vert bouteille s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un bel homme au t-shirt trempé de sueur, cheveux courts, les avant-bras noirs de tatouages se poursuivant sur la totalité de la main gauche vint s'afficher devant lui. Il l'effrayait moins, il n'empêche que chaque pore de sa peau émanait une aura de dur à cuire. Ringo s'affola, pensant que le père avait envoyé le fils lui casser la gueule. La hache fermement tenue dans sa main droite.

_ C'est pourquoi ?  
_ Euh, balbutia le facteur. Ben je… Une lettre recommandée au nom de Silvia Coroda.

À cet instant, ses traits se durcirent. Il planta sa hache abruptement dans la terre, arrachant un sursaut au facteur.

_ Relax, rassura Sillas, s'épongeant le front avec son t-shirt. Le facteur aperçut des abdos que seuls des athlètes se targuaient d'en avoir dans les jeux olympiques ou les publicités, le flanc droit tatoué lui aussi. Ce qui l'intimida le plus et lui laissa la bouche entrouverte, coupée d'un souffle, fut les impressionnantes balafres horizontales sur son torse, larges et visibles malgré des années de cicatrisation.

_ Il me faut une pièce d'identi-ti-té.  
_ Pas de blème, j'vous cherche ça.

Après avoir présenté un passeport correspondant au nom de Silvia Coroda, il signa le reçu.

_ C'est votre femme ? se risqua le facteur.  
_ Ouais. Et elle est morte.

On distinguait clairement le message suivant sur le visage de ce sympathique facteur : " _Je suis en train de prendre une pelle et creuser un peu plus loin… Ils vont finir par m'enterrer !_ ".

_ Je suis navré…  
_ Soyez-le ou non, ça m'est égal. Merci, et au revoir !

Le tatoué rentra en laissant le facteur plus que désaxé sur le pas de la porte. Était-ce légal de distribuer du courrier à une défunte ? Qui peut écrire encore à une fille décédée par recommandé ? Étaient-ce ces deux zigotos qui avaient assassiné cette pauvre femme ?

" _Qu'est ce que je viens de vivre, mon dieu ? "_

Sillas ouvrit sa lettre et déplia son contenu. Son père posa une main derrière son dos en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Il lui demanda pourquoi on transportait son courrier ici plutôt que chez lui. Sillas lui rappela que les boîtes aux lettres de son immeuble furent rendues inutilisables par " des enculés assez exaltés " pour les défoncer. De toute manière, Sillas avait prévu de changer d'appartement, le voisinage partant sérieusement en vrille. Il pensait à son fils qui n'avait pas à écouter " l'autre enculé " battre sa femme au-dessus. Santiago oubliait souvent les choses qu'on lui répétait, il pensait déjà trop par lui-même pour retenir les dires et les consignes d'autrui. Il prit peur que son fils ne parte trop loin, fut ensuite rassuré qu'il résiderait à trente minutes de chez eux. Les circonstances n'étant pas favorables, le projet resta en stand-by. Entre son fils, sa boutique de tatoueur au centro de Madrid, et ses démarches administratives, Sillas n'avaient guère le temps de se farcir la tournée des agences immobilières.

_ PUTAINS D'ENCULÉS DE POURRITURES QUI SUCENT LEURS MÈRES !  
_ Quoi ?  
_ J'ai encore une putain d'audience avec le juge pour des expertises médicales et je vais devoir mes les payer de ma poche À NOUVEAU !  
_ Ah. Tu devrais mettre un pull, tu vas attra...  
_ Ils m'ont saoulé. Ils m'ont pourri la journée ces enfoirés de…  
_ PAPA !  
_ Quoi ? fit son père excédé.  
_ On y va ou quoi ?! brailla Tyler tout emmitouflé.  
_ Il est prêt tonton Miguel ?  
_ Ben non, il dort là-haut.  
_ Quel branleur ce mec… Va le réveiller, fais un réveil du tonnerre, tu as carte blanche !

L'expression machiavélique de Tyler trahissait ses intentions. Il se précipita dans le couloir, prenant les escaliers avec fougue. Santiago se retourna faire un autre café noir, habillé de son peignoir miteux qu'il refusait de jeter. Sillas signala qu'il allait chercher un carton à la cave avant de s'en aller.  
En se couchant hier, Miguel fut assommé de sommeil. Toutes ses affres n'avaient pas eu raison de sa nuit. Son corps en avait réellement eu besoin. La fenêtre de sa chambre ne comportait qu'un unique volet qui laissa les voiles de l'aube l'éblouir et le réchauffer. Il se couvrit sous son duvet, se rendormit deux heures tout au plus. Subséquemment, les insultes de Sillas lui parvinrent. Il n'entendit pas sa mère secouer la tirelire et lui crier après. Il en déduisit qu'elle était partie à la messe. Il devait être plus de neuf heures et demie passées.  
Son neveu galopait dans le couloir sans ménager le raffut qu'il provoquait. Miguel eut son coeur qui rata le coche. Ce fut similaire à la fois où Chel débarqua chez eux, avec cette fichue porte chutant en un vacarme court et percutant. Son neveu sauta sur le lit, lui arracha la protection que lui offrait son duvet et pointa l'index et le majeur sur son front, le tout dépourvu de délicatesse.

_ BANG ! BANG ! TU ES MORT COW-BOY !

Miguel joua la comédie, et lui donna une mort digne des clichés de western. " Argh ! On se reverra en enfer gringo ! ". Tyler se marrait assis sur son oncle. Miguel lui passa la main sur sa joue et le fit tomber sur le côté, il le prit par le pied pour qu'il ne tombe pas du lit.

_ Et si je te lâchais, cow-boy ? Tu irais nourrir les requins, hein ?  
_ N'importe quoooiii ! Il y a pas de requins, ils sont sous l'eau !  
_ Ah ouais, et qui me dis qu'il y en a pas un sous le lit, hm ?  
_ Nan, banane ! Me lâche pas !

Le blond lâcha son neveu qui poussa le cri typique des enfants descendant les montagnes russes. À part de vieilles converses, il n'y avait pas plus de requins qu'il n'y avait de moutons de poussière sous ce lit. Tyler le chercha un peu, pour qu'il se fasse valdinguer dans tous les sens. Miguel sut qu'il n'y échapperait pas, qu'il allait l'emmerder jusqu'à ce qu'il le trimballe. C'était un des plaisirs que Sillas n'accordait que très peu à son fils, Santiago n'ayant pas une carrure robuste, cela devint le boulot du super tonton.  
Miguel arriva au salon ouvert sur la cuisine, tenant son neveu à l'envers par les chevilles, il se tordait de rire. Le lévrier collé au pied de son maître ne consentait pas à le saluer. Santiago les entrevit, assis sur son tabouret de pianiste. L'oncle laissa le neveu sur le canapé, rouge tomate, peinant à respirer. Il en redemandait. Miguel en t-shirt et boxer lit le mot qu'avait laissé sa mère sur une vieille liste de courses.

" _Patates, fenouil, nettoyant vitres, savon noir…  
_ _Je suis partie tôt. Ronda est venue passer me prendre, je vais boire le café chez elle avant d'aller à la messe. Si je ne reviens pas, faites-vous réchauffer ce que vous souhaitez au frigo. Il y a des croissants au four. À tout à l'heure, mes canaris que j'aime à la folie ! Gros bisous ! "_

Sa mère en faisait trop, mais elle était si adorable qu'il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il se fit chauffer un chocolat chaud en dévorant un croissant. Quel bonheur d'être à la maison ! Les réjouissances ne durèrent pas longtemps. Sillas le vit, son bouc plein de miettes, la main agrippant la poignée du frigo. La lettre de ce matin avait mal arrangé son humeur. Si bien qu'il repartait avec sa veste en jean et la hache en grommelant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ?! On part dans un quart d'heure !

Il fronça les sourcils. _Ah non, merde ! Y m'dit que chuis gros, y'me laisse pas en paix le matin… J'ai pas plaqué Tulio pour me retrouver à nouveau dans le cycle infernal !_

_ Calme ta joie, je serais prêt.

Miguel partit s'habiller et termina son petit-déjeuner à la rache, accompagné de son père qui craquait et détendit ses doigts. Il s'échauffait en quelques gammes et compositions faciles. Un repas accompagné d'un pianiste était en général bienvenu, apportant une ambiance posée et plaisante. Sauf pour Santiago qui tapait aussi vite à la machine que sur son instrument, qui martelait le piano de ses longs doigts décharnés. Le pianoforte était son dada, ce que le rock était à Miguel. Lui avait tout acquis de l'expérience et de ses années de pratique. Le talent de son père ne pouvait s'expliquer, et l'autisme n'en était pas la cause ni son éducation. C'était gravé dans son sang et son ouïe. Miguel en était mal à l'aise de jalouser son père ainsi. Ce sentiment se perpétuait dès son plus jeune âge. En dépit d'une admirable entente, se maintenaient ces rapports de force. Pareils à des aimants qui s'attiraient et qui se repoussaient.

Ça y est. Santiago ouvrit son introduction dans des notes très graves, on aurait cru qu'un orage grondait, apportant avec lui une menace meurtrière. Miguel reconnut enfin le riff de _Enter Sandman_ , bien qu'il n'était pas fan de Metallica. En fait, les musiciens et groupes préférés de son père restaient de loin ceux qu'il détestaient le plus. Bach et les Pink Floyd indétrônables dans son classement. Son père cessa de jouer la chanson, ayant assez d'articuler ses doigts sur un riff court au tempo pas si rapide. En l'accélérant, il enchaîna par une rapide transition et passa à _Paranoid_ de Black Sabbath.

La musique montait en puissance, Santiago lui donna vie avec précision chirurgicale, l'habilité d'un épéiste, la fureur d'un soldat, l'empressement et les gestes d'un amant passionné. Il enchaînait tant de partitions à la fois que cela paraissait ahurissant : le chant, la guitare principale, un peu de la rythmique, la batterie en tentant d'inclure également la basse. Ses organes vombrirent tel un essaim de frelons asiatiques occupant sa cage thoracique. Miguel estimait que s'il ne retrouvait pas cette sensation lors d'un concert live, c'était que la qualité du son laissait à désirer. Si la scène avait été muette, il continuerait de trouver son père incroyable dans sa manière et ses mouvements. On aurait cru qu'il allait mourir s'il cessait de jouer. Miguel poussa un soupir. Ça datait de quand la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait plaisir à jouer de la sorte ?

Il but vite son bol, essuya sa bouche et alla poser la main sur l'épaule de son père. Lero, craintif, s'éloigna de son maître tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Papa ?  
_ Hm ?

Santiago ne s'arrêtait pas. Il joua plus délicatement afin que les mots de son fils restent audibles.

_ Mama m'a raconté. Lero… et les chiens.  
_ Ah.

Il partit peu à peu dans les aigus avec douceur.

_ Je veux savoir si tu… as fait du mal à ces gars.

Le visage de Santiago devint enfin expressif. De la surprise, du dépit. Il se referma d'emblée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? le ton rogue.  
_ Je l'aurais fait, papa. J'aurais écrasé ces types. Les tuer, je ne sais pas. Ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que toi tu as fait. Alors, est-ce que tu les as tués, oui ou non ?  
_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.  
_ Non, non, non. C'est pas une réponse, ça.  
_ J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répéta-t-il en tapant les touches avec aigreur.  
_ Papa, si tu as fait une connerie…

Miguel était prêt à lui proposer son aide, Santiago le prit pour une commination. Il l'interrompit aussitôt en se déchaînant, furieux, sur son piano. Il ressemblait au comte Dracula jouant de son orgue dans sa cave obscure et humide.

_ J'AI FAIT CE QUE J'AVAIS À FAIRE !

Le chien se mit à aboyer contre Miguel dès que son maître éleva la voix. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son père, il renonça. Santiago ne parvenait pas à mentir. Par réflexe, il rabrouait les gens sans changer de disque. Perturbé par sa propre attitude, il s'arrêta de jouer, tapota les touches, l'air malheureux. Le chien se calma au fur et à mesure que son maître lui caressait le haut de son crâne. Sa mélodie misérable refléta son état d'esprit. Il se sentit minable que son fils l'accuse de la sorte, qu'il le croit à chaque fois du pire. Qu'il ne soit qu'un boulet enchaîné à ses pieds.

Miguel passa par la porte-fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux blancs virevoltant à l'intérieur, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Il tranchait la peau, pareil à des lames de cutter glacées. Il avertit son frère qu'il était prêt à décoller. Il abattit la dernière bûche, son fils assis sur un rondin rêvassait. Tyler tenait un tout petit carton sur lequel était inscrit au marqueur noir, un signe d'interdiction.  
Miguel ne put empêcher son remords en prenant place dans la voiture. Au lieu de protéger son père, il l'abandonna à un nouveau cycle dépressif. La Citroën poussait un hennissement si épouvantable que Tyler s'en boucha les oreilles.

 **-3-**

_ Ils ne cherchent rien cette bande de détraqués, ils veulent juste me mater dans un freak show abusif et légal. C'est du foutage de gueule. Ça fait presque trois ans et presque un million ( environ 6500 dollars ) que je leur demande juste de changer quatre lettres sur mes foutus papiers, histoire de me simplifier la vie. Je vais appeler l'avocat. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, UNE FOIS JE L'AI FAIT ! Je ne le referais pas. J'vois un toubib qui se pointe, je lui tords la nuque ! raconta Sillas sur le trottoir. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans un café de Latina. Miguel hocha la tête, désintéressé. La mésaventure de son père l'avait secoué.

Assis sur une table ronde, une bière brune et un latte, ils se posèrent une vingtaine de minutes avant de s'aventurer dans El Rastro. Tyler avait pris d'assaut le flipper de la salle bondée de fidèles clients occupant leurs places habituelles. Peu d'entre eux saisirent les fils Coroda. Ceux qui le firent les plombèrent du regard avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Remarquant qu'ils n'allaient pas se fondre dans le décor, ils parlèrent à voix basse.

_ C'est la merde, Miguel. J'suis obligé de mentir tout le temps pour que les gens me foutent la paix. J'suis obligé d'apprendre à mon gosse à mentir en récitant un texte par coeur.

" _Ma maman est morte dans un accident de voiture. Elle est tombée dans le coma. Les docteurs n'ont pas pu la réveiller. Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, alors ils ont demandé à Papa, s'il voulait la débrancher. "  
_ " _Et que s'est-t'il passé ensuite ? "_ demandèrent les gens qui poussaient la curiosité impudente plus loin.  
" _Je ne sais pas. J'étais un bébé. Papa ne veut pas m'en parler. Tout ce que je sais, c'était que maman avait besoin de la machine pour respirer. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. "_

_ Oh non, merde, tu ne lui pas appris ça, Sil… pria Miguel, une main collée à sa bouche, comme si c'était lui qui venait de prononcer ce mensonge considérable.  
_ Certainement, oui ! Et en plus il est très convaincant le bougre de gosse ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire de son avenir, mais je le soutiens à cent pour cent s'il veut devenir acteur.  
_ Ou il deviendra mythomane.  
_ C'est bon Miguel, personne n'irait vérifier la mort de sa mère après ça. Je rajoute une couche émotionnelle par-dessus et c'est bon. Puis je voudrais t'y voir ! C'est pareil que leur expliquer l'Immaculée Conception ! Le père qui porte le gosse ? Genre, si on apprend ça, on me retire la garde de mon gamin et je peux séjourner à l'HP à me faire maltraiter. Il me faut ces putains de papiers, fais chier !  
_ Ça n'a pas de sens qu'ils te refusent les papiers. C'est toi qui te balades avec des faux papiers… de ta " femme morte ".  
_ Que c'est glauque dit comme ça, ah ah !

Il changea de ton.

_ J'ai vraiment la flippe qu'on me retire mon fils, s'ils découvrent.

La main de Sillas frémissait tout en serrant sa bière, rendant ses doigts blancs. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard Miguel, il porta son attention sur le goulot de sa bouteille, ensuite sur Tyler qui soufflait d'avoir perdu une balle. Quand ils étaient gosses, Miguel n'avait jamais repéré un tremblement, un cri de peur, nulle expression chez son frère aîné qui prouverait de la crainte ou de la peur. Le désigner de tête brûlée était un euphémisme gentillet ; il était un pyromane niveau hardiesse.

_ Papa et mama ont eu peur bien avant nous. Il faut dire que le régime n'a rien arrangé à l'époque.

Miguel eut un pincement au coeur en tripotant sa boîte en carton. L'assistante sociale était la chose qu'ils avaient eu le plus à craindre durant leur enfance. Cette femme venant telle la faucheuse les arracher de leur foyer ô combien dysfonctionnel, mais aimant. Accuser leurs parents d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Anormaux pour des enfants de leurs âges ? _Des conneries tout ça_. Cependant, s'éloigner de la norme relevait d'une imprudence fatale sous une dictature. Miguel restait soulagé qu'aucune autorité ne fut en mesure de le séparer de ses parents aujourd'hui. La pression se réitérait sur son frère désormais, il le plaignait. Il lui partagea que cela aurait été moins coûteux et plus aisé de faire des faux papiers que d'attendre ceux de l'administration qui n'arriveront onques, faute de préjugés et de délais invraisemblables. Sillas ricana, convoitait, par pur principe d'honnêteté, ses véritables papiers au lieu de se promener avec des faux. Il voulait prouver et légitimer son existence.  
Il termina sa bière d'une traite, sentant que Miguel l'observait. Il allait poser une question à la con.

_ Au fait, pourquoi m'as tu légué ça ?  
_ Je n'en ai plus l'utilité. Tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Tu sais comment on s'en sert, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Sil, c'est bon. Tulio s'est foutu en tête que l'on courait un grave danger de mort. On va se nicher dans un coin paumé où pas âme ne vit. Plus perdu que le fin fond du Portugal !  
_ Raison de plus, s'il s'agit de Montmescouilles Les-Fonds-Paumés. Qui viendra vous sauver si vous êtes encerclés ?  
_ Je ne sais absolument pas dans quel pays il veut se poser. Vu qu'on a négocié des passeports à l'international…  
_ Au-delà de l'océan ?  
_ Mexique ou Amérique latine, il dit que ça craint trop. Hooo, ça serait trop le panard si on pouvait se poser en Californie ou sur la côte ouest.

Son frère désirait lui fracasser sa bouteille en verre sur son crâne, lui faire parvenir le sens des réalités.

_ Espèce de crétin, vous êtes sur liste noire. Et toi, tu penses aux vacances au soleil ?  
_ Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop ! Si Cortés avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis le début. Même Lazar est d'accord là-dessus. Qu'il veuille l'argent ou autre chose, il nous veut vivants.  
_ Il veut Tulio en vie, pas toi, rectifia-t-il en poussant la boîte en carton dans les mains carrées de son frère. Garde ça sur toi, il vaut mieux.

Le blond doré ne retira pas les poings américains. Au fond de la boîte, il ne paraissait pas si dangereux. Quand il s'agissait d'attaque, Sillas et Miguel dominaient leurs adversaires au corps à corps. Bien qu'ils ne dépassaient pas le mètre quatre-vingt, ils compensaient par leurs muscles et leurs amples célérités, paradaient les coups et les distribuant avec savoir-faire - acquis très tôt dès la cour de l'école.  
Miguel manipulait les armes à feu avec modération, à l'inverse son frère ou de Tulio, ce qui pouvait constituer un handicap s'il devait livrer bataille à un contre dix sbires fournis de flingues. Tulio restait de coutume à l'arrière, il ne manquait pas de couvrir Miguel pour autant. Un frappeur et un tireur. Les frappes de Miguel n'endommageaient pas que la gueule de l'adversaire, les os de sa main en pâtissaient également. L'avantage du poing américain était de frapper plus crûment en évitant de se blesser. Les griffures qu'il ornait pouvaient attester que Sillas s'en était servi fréquemment dans le passé. Par endroit, sa teinte rouge cuivreuse contrastait avec la couleur de l'aluminium.

_ Surtout dès que tu as terminé avec, tu le plonges dans de l'eau de javel, tu passes de la vaseline après l'avoir récupéré. Une fois que le sang a pénétré le métal, il ne pourra plus s'extraire.

Le cadet le remercia du conseil, pas précipité de s'en servir.

_ BON ! On passe au point essentiel. Quand est-ce que tu vas leur dire à nos parents, au sujet de ton escapade ?  
_ Je peux leur dire que je pars en stage professionnel !  
_ Non !  
_ Le patron de Tulio nous a invités à un mariage !  
_ Surtout pas, mama irait s'en mêler si c'est un mariage ! Et pourquoi tu sors des excuses de merde ?! Un mariage, ça ne dure pas quinze ans !  
_ Rah, j'en ai marre ! Je leur enverrais une carte postale pour leur expliquer ! Tulio trouvera un prétexte meilleur que… que je suis plus à Séville, voilà ! Ah ! Tu me fais chier. Je suis là pour me relaxer, re-la-xer ! En plus, je sais pas ce qu'a fichu papa… Toi aussi, tu t'es posé la question, pas vrai ? N'ose pas me dire le contraire.  
_ La question ne s'est pas posée.  
_ Et je fais comment pour sauver le coup, s'il ne dit rien, s'il ne me fait pas confiance ?!  
_ Il ne lâchera pas le morceau, tu le connais. Il refuse que ses gosses se mêlent de ses problèmes. Laisse mama faire, y a qu'elle qui puisse le faire parler. Si ça venait à arriver, elle m'avertira et je rappliquerai leur sauver la mise. Te monte pas la sauce, okay ? Pense d'abord à sauver tes fesses.  
_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…  
_ Ah, j'oubliais. On ne t'a rien dit par politesse, mais il faudrait que tu nous distribues les cadeaux de Noël un jour ou l'autre.  
_ MERDE ! Ah, quel con !  
_ Si tu ne sais pas quoi leur prendre, file-moi de la thune et je m'en chargerais. Je dirais que ça vient de toi. Papa et mama nous ont offert des billets pour aller voir les Rolling Stones à Paris.  
_ Oh non… J'sais pas quand je reviendrais ici moi avec toutes ces conneries ! Purée, les Rolling Stones en plus.  
_ Je garde les billets avec moi. Si tu ne reviens pas à temps, j'emmènerais une de mes copines.  
_ N'essaie pas de me rouler !  
_ J'ai plus douze ans et toi non plus, répondit-il, piqué.  
_ Est-ce que tu penses que Papa aimerait avoir un cheval ?

Miguel crut qu'il avait placé ses mots incognito. Ce fut le contraire. Sillas ouvrit encore plus les yeux que son paternel, il eut l'impression qu'on larguait une bombe devant lui. S'il n'avait pas bu sa bière, il aurait tout recraché sur la figure de son petit frère.

_ Un pur-sang andalou ! poursuivit Miguel, avec le style d'un vendeur de voitures de course. Il est massif, il obéit au doigt et à l'oeil ! Il court super vite, tu verrais le bolide, c'est Schumacher ! Tu ne l'arrêtes plus.  
_ Enculé de Dieu… Alors c'té ça. Ne me dit pas que tu as acheté un cheval à Santiago, marmonna-t-il décontenancé.

Miguel la ferma sur le champ, donnant confirmation à Sillas.

 _Non. Je ne l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai volé._ Il se retint de fauter. Seulement pour cette fois-ci.

_ Il irait courir avec le lévrier ! Ils s'amuseraient !  
_ Oh la la, non putain. Miguel. Stop.

Il pensa Tulio quand celui-ci affirmait qu'il finirait par l'étrangler pour de bon. Ils étaient passés par là tous les deux - à la différence de Tulio, lui était passé à l'acte plus d'une fois. Il lui envoyait tous ses respects et son empathie de surveiller son frère de près, de se le coltiner tous les jours.

 **-4-**

Sillas étouffait ses réjouissances. Il s'était retrouvé dans Latina, pile le jour où des cohortes de bus touristiques envoyèrent leurs français envahir El Rastro. D'ailleurs les puces ce n'était pas son truc contrairement au reste de la famille. Il voulut reporter la visite et ce fut là que son rejeton le lui avait sorti. Tyler avait hérité du regard canin, humide et pitoyable de son oncle. Le don inné qui ne passait que par les gênes et non l'apprentissage. Ça le saoulait tellement. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il foutait des beignes à son petit frère, enfants. Par conséquent, il se voyait mal filer une tarte à son gosse pour si peu, bien que cela le fasse jouer sur les nerfs. Il espérait qu'il ne le ressorte pas à chaque tour. Sillas n'était pas le genre de père à tout laisser passer.

Sillas les suivit sans envie. Miguel, accompagné de son neveu sur les épaules, était partant pour se balader à la grande rue de Tolède. Ils ne distinguaient qu'une dizaine de stands au loin avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent dans la poisseuse brume grise qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Le tatoué était en rogne de se taper autant de monde à esquiver. Ça faisait un bail que les touristes avaient envahi le quartier bohème qu'était Latina, galvanisant les bars et les cafés qui y prospérait - quoique les étudiants constituaient un sacré panel de la clientèle.  
Depuis ces invasions, les rues s'enlisaient d'une maigre saleté, croissant au fil des ans. L'accumulation de la populace, additionnée aux rues trop étroites, ne facilitait pas le nettoyage ni pratique ni régulier. Les déchets revenaient avec une nouvelle vague de touristes ou de vagabonds. Des sacs et des gobelets de fast-food s'enfuyaient aux pieds des gens, portés par le vent hurlant.  
Tyler souriait, profitant de la vue. Son oncle avançait au rythme de la foule. Il s'assurait de temps en temps si son frère aîné le suivait à l'arrière.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a été foutre là ? râlait-t-il.  
_ C'est toi qui nous suis.  
_ C'est moi qui suis censé vous ramener surtout.  
_ OH PAPA ! REGARDE ! IL Y A UN BANANAPHONE !  
_ Un gramophone, Tyler, un gramophone.  
_ J'irais bien faire un tour aux CD et aux livres. J'ai envie de claquer de l'argent.  
_ Fais ce que tu veux, t'es pas accompagné du ministre des Finances à ce que je sache.

Non et c'était bien vrai. Tulio était à plus de quatre-cents kilomètres, dans leur appartement, en train de se flageller la cervelle, de s'engueuler avec son ex. Dans un sens, cela le délestait qu'une autre prenne pour lui. Il avait envoyé paître son meilleur ami qui subissait un séisme émotionnel causé par une surcharge de stress. Son moral creusait sa propre tombe jour après jour. Miguel espérait que leur voyage allait revigorer son collègue. Évidemment, le comportement de Tulio envers lui était aussi digne qu'il avait décrit lors de sa tirade railleuse avant de le quitter. Peu importait, le blond aurait tout oublié à la fin de la semaine malgré son tempérament rancunier. Il fallait de temps en temps un peu de calme et de distance pour les tensions s'apaisent et que les relations se remettent au beau fixe.

El Rastro était une institution parmi les habitants de Latina, hélas, elle s'effritait avec les décennies. El Rastro n'était pas un immense marché de produits frais que l'on retrouvait dans les villes portuaires. Bon nombre de touristes cucul s'évertuaient à chercher le maraîcher ou le volailler. Pour autant, ce marché aux puces restait le plus ancien du Royaume d'Espagne, et l'un des plus vastes. Ce qui était dommage, pensait Santiago, au fur et à mesure qu'il attirait les touristes, les marchands de bibelots made in China proliférèrent. C'était mal considéré des puristes que certains puissent profiter d'El Rastro comme un marché de bric à broc étalé sur la plage. Tout bien considéré, qui donnait de l'importance à l'avis des puristes ? Ce furent les artisans effrayés de voir une multiplication de la concurrence, à des prix cassés, qui protestèrent face au phénomène.  
C'était le genre de lieu où si Lazar possédait un stand, il parviendrait à refourguer tout son bazar. Concevoir Lazar quitter sa boutique était déjà surréaliste, imaginez-le ici ! On verrait le vieillard se métamorphoser en obus, hurlant à son voisin de stand de se taire ( "Admirez mes carrés de soie, allez, approchez approchez ! " ) ainsi qu'à la dame et ses trois marmots d'arrêter de toucher les meubles avec leurs mains adipeuses. C'était évident, non ? Pour vendre au marché, il fallait être un philanthrope. Tout l'inverse du seigneur du Mishap.

Miguel adorait les marchés, les lieux bondés de monde où l'on trouvait des choses singulières. C'était dans sa nature d'aller à la rencontre des gens, découvrir des choses nouvelles. Il tenait de sa mère, son air extraverti et la curiosité de son père.

À l'école primaire, Miguel ambitionnait une carrière de journaliste globe-trotter, d'anthropologue, ou travailler à National Geographic. Ses voeux se révélaient incompatibles avec ses notes et son comportement. Les enfants apprenaient mieux ce qu'ils les intéressaient. En mathématiques, il ne levait pas le petit doigt, ce qui braquait instinctivement l'instituteur contre lui. Il glandouillait pas mal en espagnol, en anglais, en science et en histoire/géographie ; ses facilités le hissaient presque en tête de classe. Néanmoins, les professeurs contestaient son attitude à ne pas y mettre du sien. C'était du gâchis, répétèrent-t-ils en un écho similaire. La décision de le faire redoubler au collège avait exagéré sa conduite au lieu de l'améliorer. Miguel devint un enfant turbulent, impertinent, un sauvage qui ne supportait plus de rester enfermé dans une salle de classe. Il restait tenable la plupart du temps, néanmoins il fallait veiller à ne pas lui crier dessus ou le mettre en colère. Sillas était du même acabit, toutefois vu qu'il séchait, les professeurs furent lestés du fardeau.  
Miguel se retira du lycée durant ses examens finaux. Dans la foulée, il avait quitté le domicile familial sur une lubie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas but précis et se sentait perdu. Au moins n'avait-il personne à qui se plier. Rester solitaire, libre et son propre maître. Toutefois, il déplora sa décision, il avait fait vivre un très mauvais sang d'encre à ses parents, la santé de Santiago déclinait en chute libre suite à l'absence de ses deux fils, en froid avec le monde et leur famille.

Tyler épiait les différents stands. Les bijoux et les pièces de tissus n'étant pas ce qui le passionnait le plus, il admira toutefois le travail d'artisanat. Miguel passa chez la bouquiniste habituelle. Celle où il venait acheter des romans et des bandes dessinées le jour où sa mère l'eut emmené au marché, âgé de quatre ans.  
La dame l'avait à peine reconnu et quand elle se remémora sa ravissante frimousse, ses yeux verts pétillants, ses cheveux plus doré et brillant que l'or, elle eut une exclamation soudaine, presque troublée. Elle se rendit compte que le temps avait si vite passé. Miguel se souvint de la bouquiniste toujours avenante. Quand il lui serra sa main osseuse et fragile, sa peau glacée gardait la teinte du marbre ; ses épaisses veines bleues bombées donnaient du relief à la surface. Elle avait maigri, son châle pouvait faire deux fois le tour de sa taille.  
 _C'est effrayant de ne pas revoir les gens pendant des années et les retrouver vieillis à ce point.  
_ Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus opalescents. Pas gris, ou gris clair. Un blanc somptueux qui n'entachait rien à leur beauté.

_ C'est votre fils, ce jeune garçon ? interrogea-t-elle en pointant du doigt le gamin châtain aux yeux noirs.  
_ Non, non, ce n'est que mon neveu !

Elle le fit parler un peu afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa mère et de son père. Si beaucoup désignaient les enfants Coroda de désastres ambulants, la bouquiniste réfutait toutes ses médisances. Le visage de Miguel respirait la droiture et la spontanéité. Il acheta une sacrée pile de livres dont deux John Grisham et un polar qui lui inspirait confiance pour son ami de là-bas. En revanche, il fut triste lorsqu'il apprit que son disquaire préféré ne revendait plus au Rastro. Il traversa la foule à contre-courant, sondant la rue, prospectant à droite et à gauche. Aucun autre disquaire ne s'y était installé. Dépité, il reprit l'allée principale, sortit par une ruelle menant à un bar à tapas arborant une devanture rouge et blanche. Miguel se balada en discutant avec son neveu.

_ Dis, il est où tonton Tulio ?

Miguel se marra. Tulio détestait les mômes, Tyler le badait tel un seigneur. Il lui avait appris la mimique du cow-boy. Trouvant cela " super cool " Tyler l'utilisait à tout bout de champ. Il sortait dès fois à son père, désinvolte : " Tulio, il aurait fait ça comme ça, lui ! " ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Le pire étant qu'il ne le voyait qu'une ou deux fois par an quand il passait chez les parents de Miguel, et il trouvait le moyen d'en faire son oncle ? On ne savait comment et Tulio non plus, il avait dû lui laisser une forte impression.

_ Il est chez lui. Disons qu'il est malade.  
_ Oh… C'est grave ?  
_ Non, t'en fais pas. Il survit à tout Tulio. On a la peau dure !  
_ Elle va pas s'acheter toute seule la super Nintendo, bougonna le petit. Miguel rigola du toupet de son neveu. Entre l'éducation de Sillas et l'admiration qu'il portait à son coloc', Tyler allait finir par virer bad-boy avant d'avoir entamé sa puberté.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Citroën, Sillas patientait assis sur le capot, clope à la bouche. Miguel se retint de jurer devant Tyler. Il n'aurait pas manqué de faire avaler la cigarette. Personne ne se rendait compte à quel point il était pénible d'arrêter de fumer. Personne ne mentionnait l'effort. Ils l'emmerdaient quand il compensait par la bouffe ; quand il râlait, les autres lui reprochaient qu'il n'avait qu'à reprendre alors qu'ils furent les premiers à l'exhorter de cesser. Il s'y serait remis pour les emmerder, tiens, s'il n'avait pas fait le serment à son père. Le tabac avait causé un fibrome pulmonaire chez Santiago, les médecins avaient pu l'extraire à temps pour qu'il ne souffre pas de séquelles. À la suite de son opération, il s'était résolu ( surtout sa femme ) à se débarrasser de chaque paquet qu'il avait pu planquer. Dans un élan de solidarité, Miguel fit la promesse de s'y mettre.  
 _Mais apparemment Sillas n'en avait rien à foutre, lui !  
_ Il jeta son mégot, l'écrasa de sa Doc Martens, se leva, le capot grinçant de décrépitude. À croire que chaque bruit provenant de cette bagnole se rapportait à l'agonie.

 **-5-**

De retour chez eux, Lero fit la fête à Tyler, bondissant dans tous les sens jusqu'à qu'il retrouve sa balle. Le parc de jeu restait éloigné. Aucun membre de la famille n'allait prendre le risque de laisser le petit y aller à pied. Santiago restait en mesure de l'emmener, pas de le surveiller, nuance. Tyler tenta de convaincre son père ce qui se révéla inutile. Sillas avait eu l'indulgence de se taper El Rastro en solo. Le faire poireauter sur un banc en observant son fils s'amuser au milieu d'une surpopulation de moutards hurlant à tout va en se faisant convoiter par les mères célibataires, ça serait trop en réclamer en une journée.

Santiago travaillait sur sa machine à écrire, occupant toute la table de la cuisine. Ses lunettes lui donnèrent un air à la fois strict et ridicule, il ne pouvait s'en passer pour lire les paragraphes en police minuscule. Miguel passa à côté de lui, le laissant rédiger, s'abstenant de revenir sur l'incident. Son père lui prit le bras avec fermeté, la tête toujours dans son article.

_ Au fait, Tulio a téléphoné. Il a dit que c'était urgent et que tu devais le rappeler.  
_ Okay. Merci de l'info.  
_ Miguel, tu peux venir cinq minutes ?

Il se dirigea à l'étage. Son frère ne l'avait pas appelé pour une quelconque tâche. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain négligée dans laquelle traînait une profusion de crèmes, de shampoing et de lotions capillaires appartenant à Paola. Les joints des carreaux couleur jade étaient noirs et creusés. Le fond de la baignoire exhibait des rayures, le bac aux côtés irréguliers, la cloison de la douche branlante, les serviettes délavées, le miroir taché et fêlé, l'oeil noir du lavabo avalant les cheveux en le recrachant de temps à autre… Nulle chose ici ne sentait le neuf.  
Sillas lui ordonna de chuchoter, l'isolation des murs demeurait loin d'être optimale.

_ J'ai vu Manich' au Rastro.

Manich' était le gitan du coin qui réparait les tondeuses efficacement à un prix très attractif. Il souhaitait le bonjour aux gens sur son vélo. Il se faisait tout le temps houspiller par sa femme. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'essentiel à raconter sur son sujet.

_ Et il va bien ?  
_ C'pas ce qui importe. Il a pris le temps de discuter avec moi, et ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Miguel se tut. Qu'est-ce que Manich' avait à raconter de si palpitant ? Cela le rendit curieux.

_ Tu savais que les gitans de Séville recevaient et coupaient de la drogue d'Algérie ?  
_ Ben ouais, affirma Miguel un peu déçu. D'la merde, d'la came. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont des Mercedes et des montres flambant neuves. C'est à se demander pourquoi ils continuent à vivre dans leurs caravanes…  
_ Figure-toi qu'ils se sont fait dépouiller de leur came. C'est le cousin de Manich', Rodriguò qui était là-bas et qui s'est fait descendre. J'te rassure, ils étaient pas proches. Du coup, ça fait grave chier Manich', y a la veuve et ses cinq mioches qui se ramènent dans leur camp. Ils explosent de joie de se les farcir.  
_ Il est arrivé quoi aux camps de Séville, ils les ont rasés ? C'était un règlement de comptes entre eux ?  
_ À ce que j'ai compris, ils ont perdu le monopole. Quelqu'un devait revendre moins cher et ça les a foutus dans la panade. À la fin, ils sont parvenus à reprendre contact avec un gros client. Ils ont fait leurs petites transactions discrétos, sauf que l'autre camp n'a pas été averti et ils se sont fait enfler. Alors, ces bouffons, au lieu de réfléchir, ils sont précipités, " on va niquer leurs morts, sa race ". Ces bleus-bites se sont fait liquider. Et comme jamais deux sans trois, le reste de la bande a voulu les venger et VLAN ! Ventilé direct.  
_ Merde ! C'est dingue. Ça s'est passé…  
_ Exactement, hier soir. Les trépassés sont ceux du camp de l'hippodrome, et le reste, qui s'en est pas trop mal sorti, provient de la rocade après les hangars du carrossier.

Miguel imaginait l'expression plombée de Manich' en train de discourir : " _Ha, c'est triste. Il ne faut pas met' les mains dans cette sal'té. Ça n'apporte rien d'bon… "_ terminait-t-il en rajustant son béret. Manich' n'appréciait pas ses pairs de Séville, néanmoins il ne restait pas insensible face à ce massacre.

_ Selon lui, poursuivit Sillas, les gitans de la rocade vont sans doute retourner leur veste et bosser pour ceux qui ont massacré leurs pairs. Mon avis là-dessus ? Le gros client _égal_ le gars venu éjecter la concurrence.  
_ J'me demande qui a pu les faire sauter…  
_ Putain de… ! On l'a vu à la télé, hier !  
_ Hein ?  
_ Et tu crois qu'il y avait la police pourquoi, monter les décorations du Nouvel An ?

Le cadet se replongea dans ses réflexions. Sillas se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas tempêter contre son frère, elles en devinrent rouges vifs. Il brandissait son poing, luttant contre une force inconnue le poussant à le rosser.

_ Tu réfléchis à quoi, là ?! s'énerva-t-il devant son manque de discernement.  
_ Ça ne colle pas. Non. Que les flics fassent feu pour légitime défense, ça se conçoit. Cependant, je les vois mal débarquer dans un entrepôt sachant qu'ils se précipitent vers un piège. Et le gars qui as ordonné tout ça, il s'en sort genre avec sa came, peinard ?  
_ MIGUEL… Je vais t'en coller une.  
_ Hé ! C'est moi qui vais t'en coller une si tu n'arrêtes pas de me prendre pour un con. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y ! Accouche !  
_ Cortés ! Hier ! Avec des policiers ! Ça ne t'évoque rien ?!

L'aîné put souffler quand il aperçut une étincelle de bon sens illuminer son visage.

_ Att- Attends. Tu veux dire que Cortés les a liquidés car il voulait le monopole de la came ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je pense que ce sont les politiques qui ont commandé tout ça.

En fait, c'était Tulio qui le pensait… Passons.

_ Tu comprends, poursuit Miguel, Cortés ne se tremperait pas là-dedans s'il n'avait aucune garantie d'en sortir un bénéfice. Il a dû profiter de tout ça pour se présenter propre sur lui et rapporter à qui veut l'entendre : " PAS DE DROGUE DANS MA VILLE ! ". Les gitans ont dû merder ou faire trop de grabuge, il a été contraint de faire le ménage.  
_ Ouais. Pour l'autre camp, ils devront s'écraser, voilà le message.  
_ Tu parles. Je parie qu'ils doivent continuer à dealer mais que Vélasquez et cie leur imposent une commission ou un péage faramineux. ( le ton plus léger ) Bah, on est pas impliqué dedans, toute manière. Il veut, certes, nous tronçonner pour de l'argent ou je ne sais quoi. Pas de la came.  
_ Avoue que c'est louche. Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs que vous devez lui rembourser trois cent mille dollars ?  
_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec la came, nia Miguel en bloc. C'est de l'argent que Tulio doit lui rendre.  
_ Et si vous saviez que ça se terminerait ainsi, pourquoi avoir emprunté de l'argent ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Il se crut en interrogatoire et ça le fatiguait. Miguel finit par cracher le reste bien que Tulio lui ait expressément demandé de ne rien étaler. Il ne se risquerait pas à mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence, ni se dévoiler et encore moins révéler son passé. Miguel se confessa pour alléger leur fardeau commun. Son frère montrait souvent un caractère de trou du cul à son égard pourtant ce fut l'un des gars auquel Miguel accordait le plus sa confiance.

_ Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Il est probable que son père ait emprunté cet argent à Cortés, tandis que Tulio considère que c'est de l'argent qu'il sauvegardait pour Cortés.  
_ Il n'y a pas un chouïa de différence. Le père de Tulio avait l'argent de Cortés. Et ensuite ?  
_ Il devait conserver l'argent en lieu sûr. C'était le pactole du siècle ! Seuls les parents de Tulio étaient informés de la cachette. On ne sait pas si c'est de l'argent liquide dans un coffre, ou un chèque en Suisse, un compte off-shore, un bien immobilier… Tulio ignore tout. Ils ont emporté le secret dans la tombe.  
_ Mouais. Il se rattache à Tulio pour tenter de récupérer son pognon.  
_ Il avait beau clamer qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait cet argent, Cortés n'a pas foi en lui. Tulio c'est un malin, et il pense qu'il veut garder l'argent pour lui ou l'entraîner dans un piège. Donc, pour sauver sa face, Cortés l'a intimidé d'une farandole de persécutions si on ne lui rend pas tout son blé. Tu sais combien on devait lui rembourser initialement ? Les trois cent mille ne sont que la partie visible de l'iceberg.  
_ Fais-moi peur…  
_ Huit cent mille.

Le plancher s'effondrait sous ses pieds après avoir découvert la somme astronomique. De telles ressources permettraient de rembourser plusieurs fois le crédit de la maison. Il récita divers gros mots et insultes, il reprit ses esprits et interrogea Miguel sur la manière dont ils avaient déniché les cinq cent mille dollars restants.

_ On a couillonné les partenariats et quelques associés de Cortés. Avant de gueuler, je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent, se défendit-t-il. Ce qui nous avantageait, c'est que Tulio connaissait le terrain dans lequel on s'aventurait et l'argent abondait. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter plainte, l'argent qu'on a dérobé provenait de fonds illégaux. Généralement, Tulio les plumait souvent aux cartes et aux jeux. Judiciairement, ça ne nous cause pas d'emmerdement. Ce fut plus délicat pour les embrouilles à l'assurance, les testaments rectifiés, les services rendus, les arnaques immobilières…  
_ Miguel. Je ne dirais pas que c'est stupide. Vous étiez gonflés et ingénieux pour mener des actions pareilles. Seulement il y a une différence entre toi et Tulio, c'est que lui n'a pas de parents. Toi, tu as une famille. Et tu t'es mis dans une position totalement merdique et dangereuse ! Avec tout ce que vous avez accumulé, vous allez finir la moitié de votre vie en taule si on ne vous fout pas une bastos dans la caboche !  
_ AH OUAIS ?! s'emportait Miguel, vexé que son frère lui fasse le sermon. Je sais mesurer les risques, merci, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça ! En plus, tu peux la ramener, monsieur j'ai fait du trafic d'armes en Bulgarie !

Miguel ravala vite ses paroles lorsque son frère se figea. Au milieu de ses iris délavés, ses pupilles le transpercèrent net. Ses traits se raidirent. De sa main droite, il saisit le col de son pull-over bordeaux, l'attira contre lui de sa propre force et vociféra à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage rigide, les sourcils blonds froncés.

_ Bosnie, Bos-nie ! Tu penses que j'avais le choix ?! Je préférais mille fois gagner de l'argent quitte à me faire zigouiller là-bas que de rester dans un pays en dictature qui allait me lobotomiser pour ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que coûte un chirurgien à l'internationale et d'en trouver un excellent !

Son frère se libéra de son emprise en le poussant en arrière. Sillas se heurta contre la cloison en PVC de la douche. Miguel était suffisamment tancé et rudoyé par Tulio, Lazar, Cortés et son frère qui se joignait à la fête. Il piqua une crise juste après.

_ OKAY, OKAY ! Je suis désolé d'avoir ressorti ça. Toi aussi t'avais un truc à faire là-bas et je te le reproche pas ! Alors ne viens pas insinuer ce que j'ai à faire ! Je me suis engagé que cela me plaise ou pas, je ne laisserais pas Tulio gérer seul cette merde !

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe vint de sonner à l'instant. Ils se dévisagèrent. L'altercation prit fin au fur et à mesure que la sonnerie résonnait dans la demeure silencieuse. Ils connaissaient tous deux le correspondant au bout de la ligne. N'ayant rien à rajouter, Miguel se prépara à lui tourner le dos. Celui-ci lui lança :

_ Tu as intérêt à ne pas te foutre plus bas que terre. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qui viens te sauver la mise quand t'as des ennuis, à chaque fois ! Pour Santiago, je vais m'en charger. Après cela, ça sera terminé. Tu te passeras de moi pour vos coups fourrés.

La douche glacée fit effet immédiate. Miguel ressentit de la tristesse qui ressemblait à une rupture. Cela n'enchantait pas plus son frère aîné qui restait résolu. Un " Bien reçu " grinça avec la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit puis se referma progressivement derrière le blond cendré soupçonneux.  
La sonnerie s'était évanouie. Miguel descendit les escaliers, promptement. Il remarqua le téléphone qui pendait, droit, accroché au fil du combiné, la tête en bas. Son père continuait à taper à la machine en marmonnant des mots inaudibles, se rendant impénétrable à toutes distractions. Miguel leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra le téléphone qu'il colla à son oreille.

_ Allô ?  
_ Miguel, ah, enfin ! Ça serait mieux que j'arrête de tomber sur ton père au téléphone, ce n'est pas un messager très effi...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

Tulio se raidit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ce n'était pas le gamin. Ce n'était pas le je-m'en-foutiste. Ce n'était pas le chouineur. Ce n'était pas le sarcastique. Il changea d'intonation. Il allait parler à un Miguel qu'il ne pratiquait que peu couramment. Celui qui conversait avec ressentiment.

_ Écoute, je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. J'ai été naze et...  
_ C'est oublié. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tulio balbutia bêtement, coupé dans le début de son laïus de rédemption. Il fut d'autant plus démuni, il ne s'agissait pas d'excuses bidon banalement psalmodiées.

_ Il faut que tu reviennes. On part dans trois jours au Venezuela. Chel nous lègue une villa somptueuse, y a aucun tracas à se faire. Mets juste tes vaccin à jours, je m'occupe du reste. Sauf de ta valise.  
_ Et si je ne veux pas venir ?  
_ Je… Em. Miguel, t'as le choix. C'est pas prudent vis-à-vis des tiens…  
_ Je plaisantais, pauvre con. Évidemment que je viens ! confirma-t-il, revêche.  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?

N'ayant pas envie de répandre ses états d'âme, il souffla. Puis il se souvint, comme une comète qui passait, l'amphigouri à la con de Santiago sur le mythe Oedipien. Toujours au téléphone, il se retourna vers son père ajoutant une feuille entre les rouleaux.

_ Nan, mais en fait, Oedipe il ne s'est pas crevé les yeux parce qu'il était entouré d'une bande de dégénérés ! Il ne voulait plus assumer la merde dans laquelle il s'est plongé en entraînant les autres.  
_ Mouais… Y a de ça, répondit-il, encore en train de taper.  
_ Je laisse ça aux plaignards qui se consolent en se disant que c'est le sort de la tragédie, qu'on peut pas changer, bla bla bla, toutes ces conneries. C'est juste bon pour le cinéma.  
_ Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Tulio, déboussolé.  
_ T'occupes. Je reviens lundi après-midi. Alors, STRESSE PAS, OKAY ?

Il raccrocha.

Laissant Tulio sur un Miguel des plus je-m'en-foutiste et philosophique.


	11. 10 - Dernière nuit à Séville

**X - Dernière nuit à Séville**

 **-1-**

Il y régnait une joie paisible dans cet appartement de Séville que nous connaissions. Même la porte ne vint pas l'ébranler.

Ce fut le repas de ce soir qui les réconcilia. Il était de coutume qu'ils commandent des plats indiens un soir par semaine, et cet instant n'était voué qu'à une seule chose : se foutre du reste. Tulio gueulait à faire de la compta ? Illico, il fallait retirer au resto indien. Ils étaient restés en garde à vue, en pétard ? Direct, indien. C'était ce qu'il leur manquait. Ils n'avaient pas mangé indien depuis plus de deux mois. La pression fut amoindrie par le pittoresque repas à emporter et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Retrouver ce moment de complicité digne d'un épilogue de sitcom à la fin d'un épisode.  
En terminant ce dîner, ils ressentirent un vide. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils fâchés ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils envenimé la vie ? Et s'il n'y avait pas de restaurants indien là où ils allaient ? Les colocataires fusionnèrent leurs dos à celui du canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, tous deux séparés par un immense plateau-repas embaumant les épices colorées. Dans l'obscurité, le poste de télévision éclairait leurs visages d'une teinte bleue spectrale. En guise de concorde, Tulio avait laissé le choix à Miguel du film qu'ils allaient se mater lors de leur dernier séjour à l'appartement. Miguel n'en trouva aucun à son goût. Il donna la télécommande à son collègue qui choisit - pour ne pas changer - un film avec Al Pacino qu'était _Carlito's Way_. La cardamome remontait dans les narines de Tulio, finissant par le piquer. La publicité vint couper le film dix minutes. Il débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Le blond somnolait, termina mollement son poulet au curry froid puis son halwa accompagné de crème à la mangue. Il battait les paupières, aveuglés par la petite loupiote au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine. Ce film allait s'achever à vingt-trois heures et demie, il voulait que Tulio dégage du canapé dépliable, qu'il puisse passer minimum six heures de sommeil. Le week-end chez ses parents l'avait davantage crevé que ressourcé.

Le téléphone accroché au mur du couloir sonna.

— Miguel, tu prends l'appel ?  
— Oh non, vas-y. T'es plus près.  
— Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que j'ai les deux mains dans la mousse, et que je ne peux pas faire deux choses à la fois.  
— Et tes jambes, elles sont pas assez longues pour atteindre le téléphone ?  
— Tu me demandes parce que les tiennes sont trop courtes ? Allez, lève tes miches !

Miguel ricana de leurs sous-entendus. Il se mit debout, sa chevelure dorée semblait avoir affronté une tornade. Il tendit l'oreille au combiné, trop épuisé pour élaborer une vanne. D'ordinaire, il adorait faire marcher les gens de l'autre côté du fil, Tulio s'en amusait tant bien. Ils restaient incapables d'énumérer leurs conneries tant le nombre était considérable. Les perles du lot attestaient de la crédulité prodigieuse des gens. Ils gobaient tout, c'en était effarant.

— J'ai lequel des deux au bout de la ligne ?  
— Ton frère, souffla Miguel.  
— Alors, c'est demain que tu t'envoles, Miggy ?  
— Mouais.  
— Dis-le si je t'emmerde.  
— Mouais. Là, je dois dormir.  
— Okay, rigola son frère. Mais tu sais que tu peux dormir pendant le trajet ?

Miguel regarda Tulio en biais frotter une assiette, puis la rincer.

— Ah, ça, si tu savais… répondit-il, suspicieux.  
— Bon, okay. Je vais pas te retenir davantage. Je tiens juste à dire que pour Santiago, c'est réglé.

Il réfléchit en répétant mentalement le nom de son père en boucle. L'histoire lui revient en tête brusquement. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

— Ah oui ! Ouais ! Et donc ?  
— Je vais éviter les détails ici. Il a tout avoué grâce à mama. Il n'y a pas eu de morts, rassure-toi ! Néanmoins il aurait pu risquer gros. J'en suis resté assommé. C'est un _dingue_.  
— C'est papa. Tu veux pas me raconter, sûr ?  
— Nan, tu lui demanderas un autre jour où il sera plus enclin à parler.  
— Merci pour tout, Sil.  
— C'est ça, je suis un peu trop le sauveur de votre univers... N'oublie de rassurer mama, passe-lui un coup de fil dès que tu arrives.  
— Si tu perds les billets des Stones, je parcours tout l'océan en crawl pour te scalper, raillait-il tout sourire, appuyé contre le mur.  
— Allez, va dormir au lieu de raconter de la merde.  
— Je te retourne le conseil. Bonne nuit frangin.

Il raccrocha et repartit s'allonger de toute sa longueur sur le canapé, sur le ventre, pieds nus.

— Il s'est passé quoi avec ton père ?  
— Oh. Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

Tulio se ferait du sang d'encre pour rien. Il fallait que Miguel soit opérationnel, qu'il n'ait pas la tête ailleurs ; qu'il ne le planterait pas à l'entrée de l'aéroport pour porter secours à son père. Miguel eût bien fait d'assurer ses arrières. Il devait une dette à son frère. À leur première rencontre, Tulio était mal à l'aise avec les parents de Miguel, puis il s'était rapidement habitué, car venant aussi d'une famille atypique. Santiago le fascinait. Il n'avait jamais connu une personne aussi décalée, lunatique… si… indéfinissable. Ils étaient tous bizarres.

— Tu lui as parlé du cheval ?  
— J'ai essayé. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, il n'a pas les moyens. T'aurais vu la réaction de Sillas quand je lui ai annoncé !  
— Parce que… Le prends pas mal, le cheval n'est plus ici.  
— Tu ne l'as pas amené à un abattoir, j'espère ?! s'écria-t-il, levant la tête, subito.  
— Non ! Raaah ! Laisse-moi terminer ! J'en ai parlé à Chel et elle s'est débrouillée pour l'emmener au Mexique.

Miguel se tut. Interloqué.

— Hein ?  
— C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi… Mais à qui on aurait pu le refourguer ? On n'a pas le choix, alors… Il vient avec nous.

Lorsque Chel prit la décision de garder le cheval dans son terrain privé, Tulio se posait les mêmes interrogations que son compère. _Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de prendre le cheval avec elle ?_ Dans son dos qui plus est. Elle croyait que ça allait les motiver à la rejoindre ? _S'embarquer un canasson en cavale, voilà le bon plan !_ Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parlé des diamants. Il devait faire preuve de discrétion à ce sujet.  
Il essuya les couverts et les rangea dans le placard du haut. Il inspecta la pièce du regard. Les valises étaient bouclées, réexaminées précautionneusement pour parer tous oublis. Tout était rangé, nettoyé, ils laisseraient les lieux impeccables. Il confia le double des clefs de Miguel chez Lazar. Il avait communiqué leur absence au propriétaire de l'immeuble par lettre, ensuite au banquier compte tenu du changement de devise. Le post-it sur son frigo lui indiqua de débrancher le courant et l'eau pour le lendemain. Les billets pliés et rangés dans le portefeuille.  
Les préparatifs étaient achevés, il ne restait plus qu'à profiter de cette soirée calme avant d'encaisser quinze heures de vol. Le cauchemar. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction, mais il y passerait une nuit blanche à se ronger les ongles. L'avion.  
Le film reprit. Debout, les bras croisés, il fixa Miguel endormi. Il ronflait si fort, un véritable marteau-piqueur s'acharnant sur le coaltar. Il le maudissait. Quand il piquait du nez, il tombait juste après. Tulio poussa la table basse, s'assit par terre, ses longues jambes fuselées repliées contre son corps. Ses cheveux deux fois plus longs que ceux de Miguel glissèrent en cascade le long de sa chemise froissée. Profond soupir, nuit solitaire.  
 _Quelle chance il a, Al Pacino._ Jouer les brigands au cinéma, c'était plus fun et moins risqué que dans la vraie vie. Il avait des milliers de gens qui adoraient voir cet acteur mimer les parias. Et Tulio, qui lui demandait de signer des autographes ? D'être nominé aux Golden Globes, recevoir des Oscars, et empocher un salaire digne du roi d'Espagne ?  
 _Bam ! Et ça se trahit, ça se poignarde, ça se tire dessus, et là, y a dilemme - climax -, et là, il meurt devant sa femme, tragédie de fin…  
_ D'habitude, il aimait ce genre de scénario. Pas ce soir.  
Parce que l'avion.

 **-2-**

Éclairé par un bain de lumière artificielle, Lazar dégusta un thé chaud, une couverture surannée fichue sur ses épaules, coudes sur la table et dos voûté. Il renifla bruyamment en examinant un document. De l'autre côté de la table, Otto, jambes croisées, mains l'une dans l'autre, attendit une réponse de sa part. Lazar jeta la chemise vers lui, arrogant.

— Je ne marche pas.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda Otto sérieusement, vexé de ce refus.  
— Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne te donnerais aucune information.  
— Cinquante cinquante ?  
— Non. Pas de tuyaux. Rien.  
— Soixante.  
— Dieu du ciel, non ! Je ne veux pas de ton argent… s'écriait-il en finissant par tousser.

Sa toux empira pendant qu'Otto rangea sa chemise. Il épousseta son gilet en cachemire.

— J'aurais été reconnaissant, cher ami, que tu puisses me motiver les raisons de refuser deux cent trente-cinq milles pesetas ( environ cent cinquante mille dollars ). Connaîtrais-tu ce visage, d'aventure ?  
— J'aurais pu accepter pour un avocat. Là, on parle d'un juge d'instruction.  
— On m'a déjà versé un acompte. Ce serait du dilettantisme de refuser et de rendre l'argent à son propriétaire.  
— Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
— J'ai une réputation à tenir. J'exerce un business plus difficile que le tien, il me semble.  
— Plus difficile ? Oh, mais allons-y ! J'ai cent-mille vauriens qui me tournent autour, je suis tout temps obligé d'être sur leur dos pour qu'ils évitent de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je suis en permanence à négocier à droite à gauche, à couvrir mes arrières, à jouer la Suisse, à préserver tout ce qu'on me laisse dans ma cave… et qui moisit parce que j'ignore s'ils vont le récupérer ou non. Et tu oses venir te plaindre ? La seule chose sportive que tu dois exécuter, c'est de les ratiboiser. Et encore, c'est Frank qui fait le nettoyage.  
— Très bien, très bien, je sens que je n'aurais pas dû m'aventurer sur ce terrain, s'excusa Otto, la cigarette à la main. Je mets ça sur le compte de ton âge.

Ce n'était pas seulement une question d'âge. Malgré un physique qui avait tendance à le lâcher progressivement, Lazar restait apte à commettre l'irréparable, il savait comment il fallait s'y prendre. Aurait-il continué à le faire ? Non. À moins que sa vie ou celle de sa famille soit en danger, non. Plus il plaçait de distance entre le sang des autres et sa personne, mieux cela resterait. Parfois, on ne lui laissait guère le choix et c'était loin de l'enchanter. Il ne se servait plus de la Winchester - de feu, son père - pour débusquer le lièvre et le faisan.  
Otto, lui, avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il demeurait une personne très soigneuse et rien ne lui apportait plus de bonheur qu'un travail fignolé. Le crime arrondissait mieux les fins de mois qu'une maigre retraite agrémentée de sauce de taxes et d'impôts. Otto restait aimable et courtois, même en donnant la mort. Sa marque de fabrique. Ajoutant à cette dernière, un travail précis et nickel. Il lui arrivait parfois de nettoyer. Quand l'envie lui passait, il recourait aux services de Frank et de son fourgon noir qui se débarrassait du corps et des cendres qu'il en résultait. Le vieil arabe nota l'inquiétude ancrée dans le visage de son ami, de dix-sept ans son aîné. Il pouvait déceler les gargouillis de son estomac, de ses tripes qui se rétractaient. Lazar appréhendait des faits à venir. Ou alors une gastro-entérite cataclysmique.

— Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant, mon cher ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà sermonné par le passé, Otto. Ne touche pas à la magistrature.  
— Cortés a déjà fait appel à mes services pour en éliminer d'autres, ce ne sera pas le dernier sur ma liste.  
— Tu ferais mieux de te méfier. Cortés craint quelque chose en ce moment même. Il est en train de décrasser ses rangs. Frank m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé dans ses bureaux.  
— Sans mentionner cette affaire sur les quais du Guadalquivir.  
— Il a besoin de redorer son blason. Pendant qu'il réorganise sa clique, il lui faut une belle prise à montrer au public. C'est sa garantie pour rester à son poste une année de plus, ou de passer en politique.  
— Il ne le fera pas, rétorqua Otto en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.  
— Oh que si ! Je parierais une de mes mains là-dessus. Ça ne se passera pas cette année, mais il se peut, dans un futur proche, qu'on lui réserve un siège bien chaud à la Junta. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'avises pas égorger un des juges qu'il garde sous sa coupe ! Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau, ni de la mienne. D'ailleurs, qui est le client qui t'a engagé ?  
— Confidentiel.  
— Tu sais où je te la mets, ta confidentialité, espèce de butor cendré endimanché ? grommela le seigneur du Mishap, tapant des poings sur la table, en pleine douleur intestinale.  
— Oh ! Si je ne m'étais pas senti insulté, j'aurais applaudi de la rime. Il s'agit juste d'une vieille vengeance personnelle. Un homme pathétique et désespéré… qui m'a sorti une belle mallette de liquide. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait braqué une banque.  
— Raison de plus, pourquoi ne pas le dépouiller ?  
— Ma réputation, enfin !  
— Tu m'emmerdes avec tes principes, tu m'emmerdes, marmonna Lazar, derrière sa tasse. Enfin… Avec le père Montejo qui vient de s'éteindre à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en descendre un autre.  
— Il ne restera plus personne à corrompre à ce train-là.

Leur conversation s'arrêta nette lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Ils se raidirent, se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, hochant la tête, le visage figé.

— Quand on parle du loup…

Lazar descendit de la mezzanine de manière bancale et alla chercher sa carabine reposant sous le plancher, derrière le comptoir. Otto lui fit une remarque alors qu'il vérifia l'état de l'arme.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entiches d'une antiquité pareille, c'est si encombrant, si peu maniable…  
— Contrairement à ma femme, elle ne jacasse pas, elle, au moins.

Il jeta un oeil au judas de la porte et vit Al Puerto. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'homme qui allait entrer n'était pas un ami, un clampin ou un ennemi, aussi fallait-il davantage se méfier de l'incertitude de la situation. Après avoir averti son ami, il fit entrer Al Puerto qui n'adressa ni salutations ni menaces. Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, sans les regarder. Le vieux binôme lorgna sur son énorme ecchymose s'étalant sur un quart de son visage. Il prenait une teinte à la fois bleue et verdâtre dégoûtante sous la poche de son oeil.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai ouvert cette nuit-là que ma boutique est une épicerie de nuit.

Il essaya de retenir sa toux, le visage rouge, les yeux embués.

— Alors tu as intérêt à vite me dire ce que tu veux.  
— Les dés de diamants.  
— Au moins, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, répondit Lazar, un sourire perfide soulevant ses rides.

Otto leva un sourcil, surpris. Derrière son attitude pondérée, il se tenait prêt à bondir sur Al Puerto à tout moment.

— Mais… fit Lazar en prenant place sur un de ses fauteuils style Louis XVI. Il se trouve que j'ai… que nous ! Avons envie d'entendre la version longue.  
— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Il me les faut ce soir. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut me les revendre pour quarante mille dollars.

Al Puerto grimaça. Lazar ricana faiblement, toussotant. Il afficha une rangée de dents jaunies, habillées de quelques plombages.

— Pauvre fou. Pauvre fou !  
— J'ai pris mes précautions. Ce n'est pas un piège. Si je roule ce soir jusqu'à Valencia, je rejoindrais un commissaire-priseur très qualifié le matin même.  
— Ce n'est pas possible de se faire entuber à ce point, marmonnait Lazar. Je ne te laisserais pas les prendre pour quarante mille dollars, ah ça non.  
— Bien, cela signifie qu'ils valent plus.  
— Je ne te les laisserais pas pour des cailloux ou des lingots. J'ai la forte impression que tu causes pour ne pas dire grand-chose, insinua-t-il en lançant un signe discret à Otto.

L'arabe passa discrètement dans le dos d'Al Puerto et appuya le canon de son arme dans le creux abritant ses reins. Le vieux juif l'imita, pointant sa Winchester sur le visage désenchanté du trentenaire.

— Je suis assez malin pour deviner quand quelqu'un essaie de marchander des informations avec moi. Au lieu de perdre notre temps, je propose qu'on procède au plus vite.  
— Je ne suis pas armé.  
— Même sans armes, un homme reste dangereux, réfuta Otto. C'est le seul animal capable de tout et du pire. Toutes ces choses autour de nous peuvent constituer des armes aux premiers abords primaires, mais efficaces.  
— Quel est le véritable prix de ces diamants ? coupait Al Puerto, n'ayant que faire des répliques pompeuses. Otto s'en était offusqué.  
— Pour qui travailles-tu ? riposta Lazar.

Al Puerto tira un rictus suite à ce revers. Lazar fronça les sourcils. Il lui donna l'ordre de s'asseoir. Le menacé prit place sur le plancher poussiéreux. Otto recula d'un grand pas en arrière, gardant sa tête dans le collimateur. Son attitude prouvait qu'il savait pertinemment comment les choses allaient se dérouler, Al Puerto ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Les flingues ne représentaient qu'une garantie inutile ici.

— Je vous ai révélé, ce fameux soir, que je travaillais pour le compte de Cortés jusqu'à ce dernier décide de me jeter en taule comme un malpropre.  
— Et quel service devais-tu lui rendre ?  
— Espionnage. Comme il n'a plus l'occasion de poser un pied au Mexique, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de faire l'état des lieux.

Lazar se demandait pourquoi le préfet s'acharnait encore sur ce pays qui l'a bouté avec tant de pétulance. Il le savait de tempérament rancunier, certes. Y aurait-il un passage qui lui manquait pour comprendre cette opiniâtreté ?

— Et ensuite ?  
— Et mes dés ?  
— On verra ça après. Continue sur ta lancée.

Cela emmerdait Al Puerto, toutefois il sut que ses renseignements confidentiels seraient à l'abri auprès de Lazar. Il se décida alors à coopérer en comptant bien empocher les fameux dés avant la fin de la nuit.

— Bon, ce n'est un secret pour personne ici. Cortés ne remettra plus les pieds au Mexique à cause de la longue nuit. Par conséquent, la question était de savoir ce qu'allaient devenir les armes qui étaient restées en transit. Alors il m'a envoyé là-bas avec un autre gars, Fernando Javal. Nous devions juste renouer avec les autres acteurs et contributeurs de ce trafic. Le caviar politique du sud du Mexique, des trafiquants s'approvisionnant chez nous, les mules… Quand Cortés a déguerpi, tout le monde a fait comme s'il n'existait plus et les armes n'ont plus jamais traversé la frontière pour aller au Nicaragua, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras... Les Fronts de libération nationaux, indépendantistes et autres n'ont jamais la couleur de ces dernières. Les armes sont restées introuvables jusqu'au jour où nous avons découvert que nous nous sommes fait enfler.  
— Quelqu'un a récupéré les armes de Cortés, a rétabli le marché et la livraison, en profitant pour lui vider les poches au passage.  
— Et à Cuba, il ne lui restait plus rien ? questionna Otto.  
— Ils se sont servis puis LE quelqu'un en question est venu tout reprendre pour lui. Le plus curieux dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'a vendu qu'une infime portion de la marchandise, et il a tout gardé pour lui. Où, je n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne pouvais plus travailler longtemps dessus, ils avaient des soupçons. J'ai dû faire beaucoup de choses sales et immorales qui dépassent tout entendement. Même vous, Lazar, qui aviez fait la guerre… Vous…  
— Inutile de monter une description des dommages collatéraux. Poursuis.  
— Je suis rentré fissa au pays pour tout rapporter à Cortés. Toutefois, ce n'est pas huit mille kilomètres et quelques qui vont arrêter ce fou furieux, je peux rêver.  
— Il a fait de toi son agent double, c'est bien ça ?  
— Oui, c'est bien cela. Accompagné d'autres hommes de main, j'ai mené une opération pour déjouer un attentat mené par le clan de Olid contre Cortés. Cela s'est terminé en une mêlée insensée ! Il fallait que je me débrouille pour le tuer. Finalement, j'ai laissé ce soin aux hommes de Cortés. Je ne me voyais pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai pu gagner la confiance de tout le monde.  
— Jusqu'à ce que Cortés veuille te mettre en taule.  
— Le pire est qu'il ne se doutait de rien ! Il veut me mettre sous les barreaux car les gars ont merdé et ont descendu le proc'. Du coup, tout ça me retombe dessus.  
— Tiens, toi qui parlais du blason, rebondit Otto en relevant ses yeux vers Lazar. Voilà que monsieur le préfet est parti rapidement à la pêche.  
— Et je ne peux pas témoigner. Les gars de ce cinglé vont abattre ma famille. Et si je continue ces conneries, c'est Cortés qui va découvrir la combine, et ça… Il a beaucoup d'ennemis en taule le préfet, mais je peux vous garantir qu'on oublie très vite les haines intestines quand il s'agit de libération précoce ou de réduction de peine. Je ne ferais pas de vieux os.  
— C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tourné vers le bloc de l'est, coupa Lazar. Il y a un nouveau trafic en expansion. Même si le sud de l'Amérique centrale tend à se calmer un peu, il veut s'approvisionner là où des tensions se créent. C'est pour cela qu'il tente de nouer de nouvelles relations…  
— Vous ne vous trompez pas, en effet. À ce que j'ai entendu à la volée, il montre énormément de difficultés. Au Mexique, il était quelqu'un, y compris à ses débuts avec l'appui du père Velàzquez. Dans l'ancien bloc soviétique, il doit tout recommencer depuis le début et il n'est plus aussi jeune et rigoureux qu'avant.  
— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Il n'aura plus d'argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit, c'est pour ça qu'il va bientôt se présenter en politique, lança le vieillard.  
— L'argent va présenter tout de même un souci à son ascension. Et il ne contrôlera plus la sécurité ou la justice comme il l'avait fait auparavant, répliqua Otto.  
— Ooooh… Mais détrompe-toi ! Il va en placer un nouveau préfet, des nouveaux commissaires avant de quitter son poste. Il trouvera d'autres moyens, si ce n'est pas par la voie fiduciaire.  
— Alors pourquoi cette course aux armes ?  
— Je l'ignore… Quand dis-tu toi ? demanda Lazar en pointant le bout de sa carabine sur Al Puerto, de façon légère et non agressive.  
— Je suis revenu il y a peu. Et tout a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Les plus proches collaborateurs sont soit morts, soit antagonistes. Et le fils Velàzquez ne veut rien lâcher. Ce qu'on dit, c'est que l'argent est le nerf de la guerre. Donc il va en avoir besoin pour quelque chose de précis.  
— Ou faire face à quelque chose de précis.  
— Compte tenu de votre sagesse et de votre expérience en la matière, vous n'aurez pas une idée qui vous trotte dans la tête ?  
— Hmmm… Il craint une vague qui ne va pas tarder à s'écraser sur le rivage.

Les informations de Lazar demeuraient minces par rapport à celles rapportées par Al Puerto. Il pouvait s'agir d'une menace interne au sein de sa propre clique, un groupe de pression politique ou terroriste, le bloc de l'est se retournant contre lui… ou encore ce mystérieux opportuniste niché au Mexique. Il avait la certitude que cette histoire allait finir en eau de boudin ou alors, il ne s'y connaissait pas en manigances.

— Heureux que cela vous fasse cogiter, déclara Al Puerto en se levant, ce qui fit sursauter les vieux hommes armés, ils reprirent immédiatement leur position. Maintenant que vous comprenez TOUTE l'étendue de la SITUATION, j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de simagrées et que vous allez me donner MES DIAMANTS.  
— Une petite minute…  
— Pas de petite minute. Vous allez tenir votre promesse. Je me fiche à quel prix je peux revendre ces dés. Il me faut de l'argent dans l'immédiat pour mettre ma famille à l'abri et partir le plus loin d'ici possible.

Les vieux s'échangèrent le regard typique des sales magouilleurs. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Al Puerto sut qu'il allait se faire rouler dans la farine avant de les insulter copieusement. Lazar passa derrière son comptoir avec sa carabine, tourna le cadran de son téléphone des années soixante, et attendit de joindre son correspondant.  
Le transfuge se maudit d'avoir pénétré dans le Mishap. Que Lazar ne débourse rien, ça il avait prévu dans son champ des possibles, seulement il s'agissait là de son ultime recours. Il restait ultra-méfiant et paraissait perdu tel un gibier encerclé de loin par une troupe de chasseurs. Trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, qu'importe s'il ne voit pas le lendemain. Partir, protéger sa famille, cesser de se faire traquer. L'argent. Il lui fallait les diamants. Ses aisselles se mouillaient de sueur. Otto, tout sourire, n'attendait qu'une chose : que la valse commence.

— Centre de Police, district Ouest, à votre écoute ! informa une voix ferme et féminine.  
— Allô ? Ouuui ? fit Lazar d'une voix chevrotante. C'est terrible ! Il y a un règlement de compte devant ma boutique !

Bien que sa bouche fut grande ouverte, Al Puerto ne parvint pas à proférer le moindre mot contre lui.

— Devant votre… ?  
— Ils se tirent dessus, oui ! Il pleut des balles ! C'est l'apocalypse dehors, je n'ose plus sortir !  
— Monsieur, calmez-vous. Où est-ce que…

Otto se pinça les lèvres devant cette imitation du témoin affolé grotesque car elle ne collait pas du tout à la personnalité du seigneur du Mishap. Le vieillard lui fit signe de reculer, il suivit sa directive. Avec une rapidité foudroyante, Lazar saisit son arme d'une main, le canon posé au ras du comptoir. Il tira un coup violent en plein dans la cuisse du visiteur. Peu de sang avait émané lors de l'impact, un petit nuage de poudre se dissipa avant de retomber sur le meuble en bois.  
Al Puerto sut que ça allait venir, cependant il n'imaginait pas que ce vieux crouton restait toujours aussi habile. Le choc l'avait propulsé quelques pas en arrière. L'invalidité de sa jambe le fit basculer sur le côté. Il tomba en la tenant, appuya. Il tenta de stopper le flux de sang, étouffa un cri devenu une complainte acrimonieuse.

— OH SEIGNEUR ! Vous avez entendu ?! ILS SONT TOUS PRÈS ! fabula son agresseur sans états d'âme.

Il s'empêcha de hurler malgré la douleur éclatante. Son visage vira au rouge cramoisi.

— VENEZ VITE !

Lazar donna instantanément son adresse, rue Bailén, et raccrocha aussitôt en prétextant avec frayeur qu'il craignait pour sa sécurité. Otto ricanait de la comédie burlesque donnée par son aîné. Al Puerto leva les yeux hargneux vers Lazar qui le fixait de haut, son visage tout aussi rouge de chaleur et de sueur.

— J'ai eu tort de me fier à vous… persifla-t-il, un filet de bave se déversant sur ses lèvres. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux salopard… comme le reste.  
— Je ne sais sur quoi tu as basé tes espoirs si maigres ; je ne suis pas un homme de parole.  
— Et les affaires sont dures pour tout le monde, acheva Otto. J'imagine que je dois nettoyer la flaque et tout ce fourbi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non. Va leur flanquer la trouille aux profanes, dehors. Je m'occupe du ménage.

Otto partit d'un pas léger, le pistolet dans la poche intérieure et alla accomplir l'autre besogne. Lazar se posa, se massa les tempes, souffla. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'effondrer de stress et de fatigue. Les antibiotiques ne l'arrangèrent pas des masses. Il fut prit d'un soulagement. Tout ceci aurait pu se dérouler sous les yeux de Abigail. Le voyage scolaire tombait à point nommé.

— C'est parce que tu étais suivi, c'est ça ?  
— Oui… Mais je pensais que vous étiez un minimum… censé.  
— C'est vous qui êtes tous fous dans cette ville.  
— Et vous n'étiez pas obligé de me tirer dessus.  
— Hmm… Ce n'est pas faux.  
_ Vieux salaud.

Dans l'habitacle d'une voiture, les types scrutaient la porte lourde du Mishap et sa devanture close. Lampadaires et éclairages de rue éteints, aucune lumière ne se refléta dans les flaques d'eau sur l'asphalte. Puis, elle se fraya un chemin à l'extérieur. Ils se redressèrent net sur leurs sièges, alertes. Un vieil homme, l'air serein, sortit en emprisonnant la lumière derrière lui. Cela ne pouvait être Lazar. Pas de calvitie, pas de cheveux blancs bouclés. Al Puerto n'était toujours pas parti. Ils s'inquiétèrent que ce dernier se soit fait descendre compte tenu du vacarme causé par la carabine. Où que Lazar s'était fait tuer ; ce qui fut pire encore ! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Cortés ne se montrerait pas tendre avec eux, y compris pour des événements dont ils n'étaient pas responsables.

Et si c'était ce gars qui avait tiré ? D'ailleurs, il se rapprocha de leur voiture parmi une dizaine d'autres.

— Hé, Zahid ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? lui demanda le jeune niché sur le siège passager.  
— Il s'en va, attesta celui derrière le volant, en le regardant partir d'un tour de tête.  
— On devrait aller à l'intérieur, s'assurer que tout va bien.  
— Est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler _El Mozo_ ou de Contreras ? Sachant l'animal qui s'y terre, je ne mettrais pas les pieds là-bas. Je pense que les gens ont dû alerter les flics. Il a fait beaucoup de bruit ce coup de feu.  
— Ouais ! Va savoir si c'est pas une bombe artisanale !  
— Venant de Lazar, je ne serais absolument pas étonné, mais quand même…  
— Oh merde ! Y l'aut' gars qui revient vers nous !  
— Reste naturel, il ne va rien se passer, le rassura Zahid.  
— Si ça se trouve, c'est un flic infiltré. Ou il les a tués. Ou il…  
— Ramòn, tais-toi avant que tes dents ne rencontrent le pare-brise.

Otto se posta devant la fenêtre et tapota délicatement à la vitre. Zahid la baissa en bourrinant sur la manivelle.

— Bien le bonsoir, messieurs. Est-ce bien là le numéro de votre plaque ? questionna-t-il en tendant un calepin à ressort. Il y était inscrit une suite de chiffres et de lettres correspondant à ladite plaque vu l'air hébété de l'un et la grimace de l'autre. Zahid l'invita à dégager, ce qui ne gêna aucunement le gentleman. Au contraire, il affirma avoir déjà vu ce numéro. Dans une plainte adressée par monsieur Lazar en personne. Cette voiture ayant déjà fauché son arrière-petit-fils.  
— Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?  
— Conduite par monsieur de Contreras, ivre, à bord d'une Peugeot 605 verte foncée, possédant ces numéros, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Hein, quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?! flippa Ramòn.  
— Il bluffe.  
— Attends ! Ce connard a écrasé un gosse et il nous refile sa caisse après ?! C'pas normal ça Zahid !  
— Ta gueule Ramòn. C'est Velàzquez qui nous a donné les clefs. Ce n'est pas un idiot.  
— Moi, j'le vois bien le plan. On devait foutre la pétoche à… à… voilà ! Et quand c'est fini, pour être propre sur lui, il nous prend en flag' avec la caisse ! J'suis sûr qu'il est de mèche ! Ils veulent se débarrasser de nous !  
— Arrête de dire des conneries ! Si ce n'est pas du bluff de misère, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence !  
— Ouais, c'est ça. C'est comme les gitans. Une fois le boulot terminé, paf ! On se fait ventiler nous aussi.  
— Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ! hurla Zahid, exaspéré que son collègue ( non désiré pour cette opération de filature ) étale toute sorte de détails compromettants devant un parfait inconnu. Il bossait aux côtés de Velàzquez depuis cinq ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé lui foutre un bleu avec lui, qu'avait-il fait de travers pour le mériter ? Il aurait pu s'occuper de ça par ses propres moyens.  
L'opinion de Lazar se conforta dans l'esprit d'Otto. Pas étonnant qu'accompagné d'une clique au sang neuf, aussi incompétente, Cortés allait finir par se faire griller avant d'avoir repensé à son programme électoral. Il semblerait que privé de ses soldats, il ait recruté une bande d'indigents tenant les fusils à l'envers et demandant toutes les cinq minutes où se situait le nord. À croire que le service militaire post-franquiste ne formait pas si bien que ça.  
— Loin de moi l'idée et l'impolitesse de vous menacer. Il serait préférable que vous quittiez la rue sur-le-champ.  
— Loin de moi l'idée de te buter, gros naze. Prends ton calepin, fourre-toi le et dégage.  
— Ah ! C'est comme ça ?  
— J'ai dit… ! se prépara à répéter Zahid. Il sortit un énorme semi-automatique. Ramòn ne sut quoi faire, alors n'écoutant son courage qui fit silence radio, il préféra quitter la Peugeot. Zahid le vit partir, médusé, en le traitant de sale nègre pendant qu'il s'enfuyait dans la rue.

La précision du tir était indiscutable. La balle parcourut son chemin entre deux voitures. Elle se logea dans la fesse gauche de Ramòn qui émit un cri entre la stupeur et la douleur. La seconde siffla aussi sans bruit dans sa fesse droite. Cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Otto de blesser quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait pas la nécessité de le tuer. Néanmoins, il détestait les faire danser, qu'ils sautillent de manière débile comme dans les vieux westerns. Il ne tirait jamais pour effrayer. Il tirait pour neutraliser.  
Ramòn s'appuya contre le mur, geignant, essayant de poursuivre sa route. Zahid ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis il s'aperçut du petit pistolet Smith & Wesson que tenait Otto dans ses mains. Le jeune suppliait au loin qu'on lui épargne sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! s'écria Zahid. Il devina enfin que cet homme-là était de mèche avec Lazar. Il devait s'agir du fameux tueur à gages.  
— Voilà ce qui est prévu. Vous me laissez votre collègue pour la nuit et la police vous le rendra demain. Si vous devez raconter quelque chose, rejeter la faute sur Al Puerto, le clan de Olid, les terroristes, je m'en moque. Transmettez juste ce message à votre supérieur : " Les voisins restent chacun chez eux et ne piétinent pas la pelouse de l'autre côté de la clôture. Ils seront ainsi les meilleurs amis du monde ".  
— Entendu… acquiesça-t-il, impuissant et en colère. Que ce soit la plaque où cette humiliation qu'il venait de subir, il n'avait guère le choix que de se replier. Il se rassura en pensant que Velàzquez n'en tiendra pas rigueur. La mission était compromise d'avance.

Il battit en retraite en laissant derrière lui un gamin de vingt ans, suppliant qu'on ne l'abandonne pas. Otto leva les yeux au ciel. Aussi pitoyable que ce client qui se targuait de son braquage. Cela frisait trop le ridicule. Tout foutait le camp. Peut-être que les choses sérieuses reviendront-elles un jour de leur migration ?  
Lazar avait terminé lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau. Le vioque avait pris le temps de poser un garrot à son hôte d'infortune et d'appeler une ambulance. Si c'était bien le commissariat du district ouest, il ne devrait pas tarder. Ils sont mous la journée, plus efficaces de nuit. Assis à bout de souffle sur un tabouret, le vieillard s'épongea le front d'un mouchoir en tissu terne.

— Tu dois faire une dernière chose pour moi.  
— Dis toujours, très cher.

Lazar le prit à part afin que le blessé ne récupère pas un brin de leur conversation. Il lui donna ensuite un trousseau de clefs de sa main aux petits doigts blancs et osseux, rigides et froids comme le fer.

— Il faut que tu partes chez moi les récupérer.  
— Où ?  
— L'urne de Noah.

Le visage de l'arabe fut affublé d'incompréhension, d'un endroit dont il ne voulait pas entendre le nom. Un endroit dont il ne voulait pas connaître la localisation.

— Tu sais où elle se trouve Otto, je compte sur toi.  
— Je… Comment as-tu pu mettre les diamants là-dedans ?

Un lieu sacré. Lazar n'aurait jamais risqué de déposer quelque chose de si coûteux dans cette urne. Il n'aurait pu dormir la nuit de peur que quelqu'un vienne dérober les diamants et qu'il brise l'urne devenue trop encombrante. Otto peinait à interpréter ce geste. La somme était-elle aussi phénoménale qu'il aurait pris le risque de… Non. Lazar était assez malin pour camoufler et blanchir son argent avec habileté. Le risque qu'il prenait était trop bête. Il retournait ça dans tous les sens dans sa tête, pareil à un poisson rouge tournant dans son bocal, rien ne vint. Cela lui démangeait de lui quémander des explications cependant, il y avait des sujets, même entre amis, qu'il ne fallait jamais effleurer.

— Quand tu partiras, je veux que tu les remettes à Youssef. Dis-lui bien que s'il les jette pour parier sur un fichu yearling, je viendrais en personne lui faire une ablation de la rate. Sans scalpels.  
— J'avoue ne pas te suivre…  
— Je lui passerais le coup de fil dans la matinée pour lui donner les directives. Contente-toi de le menacer histoire qu'il bouse dans son pantalon.  
— Ca m'ennuie de le faire chanter.  
— Otto…  
— Bon, bon. Inch Allah, capitula Otto. Son ami était une bourrique de la pire espèce. Négocier aurait été une perte de temps futile. Lazar remercia Otto et lui demanda de partir avant que les choses ne se gâtent. Otto n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le fougueux Lazar aussi cacochyme. Lui n'en avait rien à faire de son tracas, il lui gueula dessus pour qu'il parte sur le champ. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Lorsque l'assassin distingué déguerpit, il aperçut l'autre jeune vautré au sol, frottant ses fesses meurtries. Il prit une petite ruelle à l'arrière de la boutique. Otto admirait le ciel noir, un avion le traversa en clignotant. Rouge, blanc. Rouge, blanc.  
Les choses perdaient de leurs sens. Il souriait. Il se mettait à courir jusqu'à sa voiture, guilleret. Les choses promettaient de devenir intéressantes. Pour ces deux-là, ces dés n'étaient pas l'assurance d'une richesse monstrueuse. Il s'agissait du bouton de la bombe. Une bombe pour agiter ce joli monde dans un bocal.

L'avion disparut derrière les épais nuages.

S'écoulèrent plusieurs minutes. Juste avant que la police ne débarque, les derniers occupants du Mishap entamèrent leur dernier dialogue.

— Ce type… Au Mexique. Quel est son nom ?

Al Puerto redressa sa tête. Il sentait que sa nuque n'était qu'une vulgaire cuisse de poulet qu'on craquait et séparait de deux mains.

— Allez vous faire foutre. Que ça vous plaise ou non, je vais tout mettre en oeuvre pour… pour… les reprendre.  
— Et c'est pour cela que je vais les confier à des personnes qualifiées. Tu peux me menacer mais tu ne retrouveras rien ici quand tu reviendras.  
— Combien ?  
— Assez pour s'attirer la mort aux trousses. Personne n'est à l'abri en se baladant avec autant de pognon dans la nature. Ils auraient pu prendre ta famille en otage. Et s'il s'agissait d'un baratin pour m'attendrir, ce fut peine perdue.  
— Comme si j'allais me jeter à vos pieds pour vous remercier.  
— Son nom.

Al Puerto referma sa bouche jusqu'à ce que la police débarque avec une ambulance. Lorsque les hommes en blancs le déposaient dans la civière, Lazar fut entouré d'une petite ribambelle de policier venu recueillir son témoignage. Entre ses corps en uniformes, il put distinguer les mots que prononça le blessé. Il pensait sur le coup avoir mal entendu. Que la fièvre le rendait toqué. Le médecin urgentiste crut que son patient délirait.

" Le lépreux " répétait-il à plusieurs reprises.

" Si vous cherchez le lépreux, vous finirez, vous aussi, par attraper la lèpre ".


End file.
